Fly Away Home
by pt159
Summary: Marian returned with Emma through time & Robin & his men sought vengeance against Regina for Marian's death. Regina accepted her banishment starting a new life in the world without magic. Two years on Emma has taken on the curse of the dark one to save Lily, Gold is without power & Henry needs his Mom to save Emma.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:**

 **This is my first FF - so be gentle :)**

 **I know post 3B seems a long time ago but it is a comfortable period for me and for my first story I wanted to work in a comfortable space. I had to make a few decisions with this one as to where to diverge from Canon so FYI Marian in this piece is just Marian. I've got the next couple of chapters drafted already and this will be done in 10 chapters or less.**

 **All feedback more than welcome - it is wanted. Thank you.**

Regina squinted into the sun, shielding her eyes as she watched the old truck approaching down the long drive towards the ranch house. From her position – seated on the chocolate mare she now thought of as her own – she had watched them for the past few minutes as they drove down the street that ran past the property to turn into the long winding drive that lead past the horse paddocks and training ring.

Dread pooled in her belly. That sick feeling that began when Henry first called two days ago to tell her that Emma had taken on the curse of the dark one to save Lily – Maleficent's long lost daughter.

"She has already taken on enough of other peoples darkness," Emma had yelled to Mary Margaret as she thrust the dagger into the storm of darkness surrounding Lily. "She is not going to be forced to carry this too". And off Emma disappeared leaving behind her dagger, shocked parents and terrified son.

"It's a curse, it can be broken" Regina assured Henry barely 30 minutes later when he called her.

"Gold never broke the curse" He'd replied, despondent with tears evident in his voice.

"Gold never wanted to break the curse – it doesn't mean he couldn't" Regina paced.

"Will you come home?" It broke her heart as his voice cracked. "Please". He begged. Sounding too much like Emma when she had called Regina looking for help with the Snow Queen and later with the Queens of Darkness and her search for Lily. Regina had helped with the last part – travelling back East for 2 days to track down Maleficent's daughter. But every other time – when 'helping' involved going back to Storybrooke – Regina had refused… and Henry had understood. But as she watched Charming's truck approach she thought this time it looked like Henry wasn't taking no for an answer.

Regina sighed, clicked her tongue and nudged the mare, directing her back to the stables that were situated along side the main ranch house that had become her home these past two years. Two years! Where had the time gone? Two years since she had held her little prince. They spoken using Skype almost daily so she had seen how he'd grown but to finally hold him again.

She briefly closed her eyes, willing the tears to abate as she thought of the last time she'd held him. Henry had been desperately trying to protect her from the wrath of the Merry Men in the wake of the revelation that she had killed Marian. Henry trying to get between his mother and Robin – No! She couldn't think about that. The look of pure hatred and betrayal in his eyes as he called her a monster, crying out for vengeance for the death of his wife. Threatening her should they ever cross paths again before Mary Margaret intervened, sending Robin and Marian back to the Merry Men's camp with Roland.

Robin had left and any sense of calm left with him. The Merry Men, insisting on punishment for the Evil Queen. A life for a life they had chanted and Regina would have laughed had her heart not been shattered in her chest. A life for a life? How many thousands of lives had she taken? You can only kill someone once. Again Mary Margaret had come to her rescue – oh the irony – banishment – she said. Regina would leave Storybrooke. Mary Margaret knew Robin was reacting to this situation (and reacting badly). His need for retribution would quickly subside.

"You will be back Regina," she said with that nauseatingly hopefully smile on her face. "This will be forgotten – in two weeks, a month at best you will be home. Robin will forgive you."

Regina was numb. Wanting only to be out of Robin's sight she readily agreed to leave, though she was under no illusions that forgiveness would be forthcoming from the Merry Men or their leader.

Regina had planned for a speedy exit from Storybrooke the day 'the Savior' had arrived. She had enough cash and an apartment in Boston at the ready along with credentials, papers – everything she would need for a new life. Really she was surprised in had taken this long for the townsfolk to be screaming for her head – or her banishment it seemed.

Her goodbye to Henry was cut short when Tuck ripped him from her arms and quite ceremoniously (if a little ungraciously) shoved her across the town line. Spitting at her feet before turning and cheering with the rest of the Merry Men while Henry sobbed, Mary Margaret tried her best at a reassuring smile and Tinkerbelle bit her shaking lip in despair while her eyes frantically searched the forest – and Regina steadfastly refused to dwell on who Tink was looking for.

The plan had been to stay in Boston – nearby for visits with Henry – and as Mary Margaret insisted, a swift return home when the time came. But less than a week after Regina left Gold came to tell her about the Snow Queen. She was needed back in Storybrooke.

"All is forgiven Dearie!" he'd mocked. "Seems the natives have need of their illustrious leader more than a their vengeance. Even a certain Thief and his 'Not-so-Dead' wife". She should have known this would be the way she made it home. Not forgiven so much as needed. She was in the process of formulating a dry response when Gold dropped a bombshell on her in the way of a deal. One she could not accept and one that sent her immediately fleeing Boston, heading west to California and a new life. A ranch in Monterey training horses and teaching children to ride during the summer… and while being without her prince has been a constant strain on her heart – she has to admit that she can't remember ever being so happy.

Only Henry knew her whereabouts – and the reason she had left, though she knows in her heart Emma suspects something more.

"I'm happy Emma, I'm finally in a place where no one looks at me and sees the Evil Queen. I'm just Regina. And I'm happy. I will not ever return to Storybrooke so stop asking me."

"You can't fool me Regina, you could never be happy without Henry. And right now you're without Henry. Just tell me what it is and I'll help you! You know that Robin – "

"Don't Emma. Don't you dare say his name to me. I don't want to know _anything_ about him or his precious wife. Just leave me alone. Fight your fights and leave me to mine."

"What fights Regina? That's exactly what I'm trying to find out from you!" Emma was exasperated – she knew she shouldn't have brought up Robin but damn it Regina was making her mad.

"Goodbye Emma". Regina said hanging up.

As she took in Charming's Ute now barely a minute from arriving at her front door she realized now Charming knew her the location of her little hideaway. "There goes the neighborhood," she said reluctantly as she walked her horse into the stable and began removing her bridle and saddle.

"Regina". Came a voice and Regina jumped – startled from her thoughts and her hand flying to her heart as she softly chuckled.

"Hey Mac". It was her business partner and owner of the ranch. Her savior really, if Regina didn't despise the word so. When she'd first arrived in California she had met Mac at a diner, much like Granny's, in the small town nearest the ranch. Mac was a rancher, specializing in breaking in young horses and taught riding "Good to give something back to the kids, the community" he'd said. He has been thrown from a horse and was needing help around the ranch until he was back on his feet - he had lamented to Regina that day in the diner. The thought of working with horses and doing something so different from anything she'd done in Storybooke, had Regina applying for the job before Mac even told her a position was open.

Regina moved into the manager's quarters on the ranch – a small house in its own right with several bedrooms and its own bathroom and kitchen though these days she mostly ate with Mac. He was a terrible cook and truth was, while she loved Monterey, her job and her place, she also liked Mac's company. He was handsome – older than her by 10 years but still young and fit with kind blue eyes and a gentle nature. He was a rancher, hard working with a good figure and a love for horses that Regina shared. Though neither were interested in each other romantically they were fast friends. Family even, though Regina knew that everyone in town believed otherwise and she didn't care – kept anyone else from trying to pursue her.

"Regina leave Biscuit. I'll fix her up. You go see your boy". Mac gave her an encouraging smile. Regina had confessed more of her story than she ever imagined she would to Mac over the years. The only thing she hadn't fully explained (apart from the Enchanted Forest and magic) was Robin. He knew there was a 'Robin' – that she had left the love of her life after a falling out, significant enough to have left him wanting her dead – but that was it. Robin was too painful to talk about – and how exactly can you explain time portals, long lost dead wives coming back, and fairy dust?

"Regina – go" he gave her a gentle shove with a soft chuckle taking the horses reigns from her.

"Thanks Mac," she said with a half smile as she made her way out of the stables. "You'll give us a minute?" she asked.

"Of course" he said gruffly as he began brushing the mare. "Always heaps to do round here. I'll make myself scarce. You talk to your son." Mac knew Emma was missing and that Henry wanted Regina to go back home. He also knew why it wasn't that simple and that this would be a difficult conversation. Knowing what he did of Henry there wouldn't be any time wasted on pleasantries. He'll be trying to drag Regina straight into that truck and back to this 'Storybrooke' place the minute he got within arms reach of her.

For her part Regina was grateful for Mac's understanding. She knew she would probably break when she saw Henry, and while two years in the world without magic had softened her in ways she hadn't believed possible, she was still Regina Mills, Former Evil Queen, Former Mayor of Storybrooke, and she would never feel comfortable putting her weakness on display – even in front of Mac. But perhaps more importantly she wasn't sure how Mac would handle talk of curses, 'Dark One's' and disappearing biological mothers.

Henry was out of the truck when she came through the door of the stables behind him. She had tears already falling as she called him - eyes only for her son.

"Henry!" she breathed. He turned and ran into her arms and Regina let go a sob when she realized he was now almost a full head taller than she was. "God Henry you're so big!" She laughed.

"I'm sorry Mom". Henry immediately began. Pulling away – too soon for Regina's aching heart and rambling: "There really was no other way – Grandma and Grandpa had to stay – they just couldn't leave until we know where Emma is and – "

Regina cut him off "It's ok Henry. I know you had to come but I still don't know that I'll be able to help?" She raised her hands to his face – raised her hands? He really was so big! She smiled softly at him but Henry was still distressed.

"No Mom, you don't understand. There was no one else - I had to bring…" his voice finally gave out as he looked over his shoulder. Regina looking more fully into Henry's face – the wonder of having him with her clearing as she took in his guilt ridden expression. She followed his gaze to the person getting out of the driver's side of the truck.

"No!" She whispered, her legs almost giving way as she clung to Henry, desperate to have him tell her that her eyes were playing tricks. Her gaze flew between her son and the man now approaching her.

"I'm sorry". Henry whispered one final time, stepping from his position in front of Regina to stand beside her – taking hold of her arm as Regina regained her footing and composure.

"Hello Regina" Robin softly, and perhaps somewhat nervously said, causing Regina's eyes to close at the gentleness of his voice – a voice she'd had every intension of never hearing again. Her eyes closed and she wished to be anywhere but here.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the follows, favs and reviews. I'm so excited with the response that I'm posting chapter 2! I should have noted in the previous chapter that all the usual disclaimers apply to this :)**

 **To the guest querying if Mac will continue in the story - my plan at the moment is for him to stay at the Ranch, but you never know. I just wanted Regina to have found a friend in her banishment! Lol.**

 **Thanks again for the support.**

Regina took a moment – focusing on her breathing to try and get her bearings. Inhale – exhale – repeat. She knew Robin. She knew he would wait for her to speak so she took her time and steeled herself before allowing her eyes to open. Reaching her arm across her body she squeezed Henry's hand – still clutching Regina's arm – to both get his attention and loosen his grip on her as she said, "Get him back in the truck Henry – you know he can't be here." She spoke softly, but brooking no argument.

"But Mom, you need to come back to Storybrooke and for that to happen you need to talk to him", Henry replied, guilt still the dominant expression on his face but he spoke with equal determination.

"Henry – No!" Regina said loudly. Allowing Robin to hear her voice for the first time in two years. "Get him in the truck and off my property". She turned then, heading straight back to the stables and almost colliding with Mac who came out at a jog at the sound of her shouting.

"Mom – please!" Henry pleaded – moving to follow her.

"Regina – what's wrong?" Mac took in her shaking form and instantly pulled her to him in a hug – one hand around her waist and the other going to the back of her head.

"Robin" is all she whispered into Mac's chest. Mac glanced up at Robin who had also started to approach and quickly put himself between Robin and Regina.

"I'm not here to hurt you Regina," Robin said quietly. Taking in the scene before him with a heavy heart: Regina not only terrified but in the arms of another man.

"Quite the opposite actually – Henry thought it might help if you knew how sorry I am for…" Robin stopped as the memories of that awful night came flooding back. The dead look in Regina's eyes, how utterly accepting she was of everything he had said to her, accepting of his rejection. "You're a Monster!" he had screamed at her…

"For what I said… for what I did. I'm so sorry." Robin looked away, composing himself as he took a step towards her. "Please Regina – can you at least look at me?" Regina turned her head slightly, bringing her gaze to Robin's for the first time,while maintaining her position behind Mac. Her heart hammering in her chest – panicked at what she might see in his eyes… hatred, love it didn't matter – both were equally terrifying to her. "Please say you will forgive me."

Robin's gaze reflected how earnest his request was and Regina let out a bark of laughter into Mac's back at the irony, as she closed her eyes. This could not be happening. After two years of hating her Robin was here, asking _her_ to forgive _him?_ She looked skyward. She couldn't deal with this, not here – _never_ here – and not now.

Mac felt Regina tense further – how was that even possible? And said "I think you need to leave Sir". He spoke firmly, but ever politely, much like the man he addressed - though Mac had no idea of the similarities in their tone, their choice of words that showed respect, it was apparent to both Henry and Regina. He took a step toward Robin, gesturing calmly to the truck. "You've obviously surprised Regina, she'll need some time – "

"Mac it's ok," Regina said, stepping from behind him – her hand on his arm. "Let me speak to him – Henry's right, I need to speak with him. Can you go inside and…" Regina's voice trailed off as she, Mac and Henry all glanced quickly towards the main house before looking back at Robin.

"Sure thing – if you're ok" Mac replied. At Regina's nod he added "if you need me just holler and make sure your friend here knows I have a licensed gun in there and I'm not afraid to use it." Mac's tone was friendly but he made sure he spoke loud enough for Robin to hear and take in the full meaning of his words. Mac knew Regina could take care of herself but last Mac heard this Robin here wanted her dead – though for what he'd never been able to bring himself to ask. Besides, Mac loved Regina, would do anything for her, and if Robin were to hurt her here, at her home like this? While he was inside? Mac would never forgive himself.

Regina chuckled and nodded again. "Mom?" Henry questioned, giving a slight nod towards Mac. "Go," Regina replied and he turned and walked with Mac toward the ranch house. As Mac stepped away from Regina, Robin took a moment to properly take in the sight of her.

She was tanned and somehow – incredibly – looked younger than when Robin had last seen her. Her hair was longer, well past her shoulders from what he could see under the large cowboy style hat she wore. She had black riding pants on with dirty boots, a while singlet under a denim shirt – nothing like the Queen he knew in the Enchanted Forest, or the Mayor he fell in love with in Storybrooke. But she was stunning there was lightness to her, a freedom that even her obvious anxiety at his arrival did not completely take away. She was happy – were it not for his presence here – and the fact that he was once again causing her pain broke his heart a little more.

"Regina –" Robin began but Regina silenced him with a small wave of her hand. Ah then – the Queen was still in there – it made him smile just a little despite the circumstances.

"Robin, please, I understand why you're here," Regina began. Her voice even and composed, almost sympathetic to Robin's ears, which confused him. "Mary Margaret is incredibly persuasive and I can only imagine what the loss of her daughter would lead her to do or say in what can only be a misguided attempt to get me to help get Emma back. You must have endured quite the ear-bashing to have agreed to come here and apologise." Regina smiled ruefully.

"Regina – no I –" Regina cut him off.

"Please let me say this and then you can go. There is nothing to forgive Robin. You did nothing wrong. I k-killed your wife". Regina's voice shook, betraying the difficulty she was having with this conversation. She closed her eyes trying to block the memories of her last night in Storybrooke from her thoughts so she could get through this. When she spoke again it was even softer, "Everything you said that night is true. I am a monster – and I deserve my banishment. I deserve to be alone, far away from my family… from the ones I love." A tear betrayed her as she looked to the ranch house where Henry was inside – finally after two years within her reach. "So you can leave." She concluded brusquely – wiping under her eyes to remove the tear or two that had fallen. "Return to Storybrooke with a clear conscience. You did what was asked of you." Regina went to walk past Robin and return to the ranch house but he reached out and stopped her with a hand on her arm. Her treacherous heart soared and she took in a shuddering breath.

"No one _sent_ me Regina, I begged Henry to tell me your whereabouts for _two years_." Regina's eyes widened as she looked questioningly up into Robin's eyes. "And not just Henry - Emma, David, Mary Margaret – I knew I'd made the worst mistake of my life almost as soon as I returned to camp! Augh," he groaned "who am I kidding? I knew as the words were leaving my mouth that they weren't true! I was just too angry, too hurt - too stubborn to fully admit it – even to myself - and I've regretted that every moment of every day since I found out you were gone. I was at your house the next morning only to have Emma and Henry tell me you had been banished from Storybrooke and I broke in that moment… Regina I had no idea my men –"

Regina had been quietly listening as Robin spoke. Not sure what to make of his confession until she heard that last sentence.

"Yes you did," she accused. Finally shaking his hand from her arm. "Mary Margaret sent Little John to you – begged him to get you to come and have the Merry Men stand down. I was just going to leave – I knew you wouldn't come – but Tinkerbelle insisted we wait. She used a mirror to watch you we – "she broke off – again the pain of memories she had pushed down for the last two years rising and suffocating her – "We heard it all Robin". She finished quietly. Robin's heart sank as he remembered the conversation he had with the only Merry Man to question his actions.

But still… "Then you know I didn't know of your leaving!" He tried to hang on to something – to find some semblance of honor, or some excuse for the lack of it – in his behavior that night.

"Leaving!" Regina screeched. "How dare you?" Regina's eyes flared with anger. "Leaving" she mocked "Like I was going on a vacation – like I _wanted_ to leave. I had my son torn from my arms and was thrown over the town line with nothing! Like… like… " She searched for an analogy that fit… "Like garbage!"

"Why?" Robin yelled back, his own anger flickering and clear in his tone. "Damn it Regina why? You were the Evil Queen? You have magic? Why didn't you fight back?"

"Fight back?" Regina was incredulous. "Against _your_ men? Great idea Robin, prove to everyone what a monster I am by attacking the Merry Men and half the town! I had _no choice!_ "

Robin visibly deflated - his anger leaving him again. She was right, she couldn't fight her way out. "You could have disappeared Regina," he said, softly this time.

"Gone into hiding? Then what? Watch the world from the mirrors in my vault?" She scoffed. "From the windows of my house? Watch _you_ playing 'happy families' in _my town_. I didn't want that Robin. Besides –" Regina huffed out a sigh. Her own anger deflating as quickly as Robin's had "I meant what I said before. I got nothing less than I deserved."

"That is not true," Robin softly stated. Taking a step towards Regina though pausing when her eyes flickered between his, obviously startled by their sudden closeness.

"Of course it is," Regina replied, just as quietly.

"Then why are you still angry with me?" Robin asked keeping his tone gentle.

"Robin, just because I understand – " Regina took a breath " doesn't mean it doesn't hurt. Seeing you – " her voice trailed off as she bit her lip, fighting to hold in her tears – God today had been even more difficult that she had expected and she hadn't even begun talking to Henry! She put her palms to her eyes pressing firmly before putting her hands to her hips and looking into Robin's eyes - after two years she needed closure more than she needed oxygen. Her voice was strong and the coldest it had been during this conversation, though he knew it was more for her benefit than his. "Seeing you tell Little John you didn't care what happened to me, that you had a wife who needed your protection, that I was nothing to you than the Evil Queen and could take care of myself… it hurt. More than I thought possible. But you were still right. And that is why I let your not-so- _Merry_ -Men throw me out of Storybrooke. Fight back and I become the monster I am accused of being. Leave town and at least I had hope to one day return."

Regina finished with a sigh. Closing her eyes as the scene reflected in Tinkerbelle's mirror that night came back to her. "Now please Robin. Go back to your wife, your family, your life and leave me to mine." Again she went to walk past him and again Robin stopped her.

"Do you know why I was so angry at you that night?" He asked softly – almost guiltily Regina thought.

"Of course," she replied – equally soft. No anger left in either of them – just sadness. Almost involuntarily Regina's hand when to Robins on her arm, "Robin you'd just discovered I'd killed your wife – a death you blamed yourself for, for _30 years_ , you had every right – "

"But that's just it" Robin interrupted. "That's not why I was angry." Regina turned her head slightly – in obvious confusion as she indicated silently for Robin to continue.

"Do you remember the first night we spent together in the Enchanted Forest?" Regina glared at Robin, her hand falling away from his as she failed to stop the blush coloring her cheeks – the sight of which had him chuckling, ever so slightly.

"No – not that night. A night we walked the castle grounds 'til dawn – talking." Regina nodded. Robin barely heard her _"of course I remember"_.

Obviously lost in memory Robin continued, "you were unable to sleep. The castle held so many memories you said. And amongst other things you confessed to me that you remembered the name of everyone you had killed. That at first you wanted to remember your 'victories' but as the years passed, subconsciously it became your 'penance' for causing their deaths. You believed that your victims deserved to be remembered."

Regina stilled – barely breathing, as she slowly comprehended where Robin was going with this.

"You thought…"

"I did" he interrupted. His eyes that had trailed away to look over the ranch before him locking with hers once more as the memory faded. "I thought you knew. When we were in the diner that memory came back to me clear as day - only in it you were mocking me – letting me know, in your own way, that you were responsible for the death of a wife I'd just confessed plagued my own conscience."

"Robin I never – "

"I know" he again interrupted. "It was my own anger that manipulated the memory – turned it into something it wasn't." He spoke plainly – obviously the thought was a product of prolonged reflection, and again turned his eyes to the beauty of the ranch – always one for nature, Regina thought.

"How did you know that I…?" Her voice trailed off, not wanting, but needing to know why he suddenly believed in her again.

"Marian." He said simply. "She told me that night, after we returned to camp and had put Roland to bed – after I'd calmed down a bit. She told me how she was captured and that she had kept her name from you to protect me, to protect Roland. I wanted to go to you straight away but I was ashamed. Turns out it would have already been too late. Even so I couldn't wait passed dawn – as soon as the sun began to rise I ran to your house, I had to see you to apologise but – "

"I was gone."

"You were gone." Robin repeated. "I'm so sorry Regina!"

"Don't be – I am happy Robin, truly." She smiled softly, barely there, but God he had missed that smile. She's happy, he should be happy she is happy but Robin thought back to the man so quick to jump to her defence earlier.

"I'm happy here." She continued quietly, looking out over the ranch herself. Oblivious to path Robin's thoughts had taken.

"With…" Robin began, but couldn't bring himself to finish his question. Nodding instead towards the house and Regina's eyes widened.

"Mac?" Robin nodded. "Oh Robin – " but she stopped and something in Regina's eyes changed. Taking on a more guarded expression. "You have no right to ask me that." She took a step back from him and towards the house – God when had they gotten so close? "I'm glad we've talked Robin, but it changes nothing. I'm banished from Storybrooke and I'm happy here." She called on all the old arguments she'd made to Emma – almost able to recite them "no one here looks at me like I'm the Evil Queen - I'm finally able to be 'Regina' and - " She took a breath. Looking over at Charming's truck remembering where Robin had come from and what he had left behind. "And you have a wife and a son waiting for you in Storybrooke. Go home Robin".

"Regina I don't." Robin said. Regina looked confused.

"Don't what, Robin?" she was tired and needed this conversation to be over so she could go inside and tell her son it would be a cold day in hell before she got in a truck with Robin and went back to Storybrooke – Savior-Dark-One or not – seriously what had Henry been thinking?

"I don't have a wife. Marian and I have not been together as husband and wife since she returned. You see it wasn't just her escape we discussed that night. I told her of you – of our relationship, that I lov - "

"Don't" Regina all but whispered. "Don't say it".

"But I do Regina. I have since we first me – both times." Robin chuckled out the last two words. "And if these two years have taught me anything its that I always will. After Gold came back from Boston I went straight to him demanding to know where you were. I went there to find you but you had already left." At this Regina nodded slightly – she left Boston within an hour of her meeting with Gold. Robin had gone to Boston to find her? "I begged Henry – begged to know where you were but this situation with Emma, it's the first time he would tell me. He said something about Gold no longer being a threat that I could come with him, that maybe if I spoke with you that you would come back and help Emma."

"Henry couldn't tell you Robin. Things are a lot more complicated than they seem." Regina tensely rubbed as her brow. Trying to come to terms with all she'd heard. Gold was powerless? But for how long? And what about Blue? Or Maleficent and this Lily girl? And what about the next 'Big Bad' to pop through a portal? This would never work – she couldn't hope… Villains don't get happy endings.

"Regina," Robin began, interrupting her musings. "Emma is the new Dark One, she has disappeared – _disappeared!_ Gold is of no use to us – he is completely powerless. With Maleficent and her daughter we now have two dragons living in Storybrooke – how can this be _more complicated_."

"Trust me Robin – things can always be more complicated." Regina smiled dryly – the sound of her sassing him causing his heartbeat to quicken.

"I love you Regina and I want to be with you. Please! Surely we can start from there and work through these 'complications'?"

"I can't leave Robin!" Regina yelled, beginning to pace. "Even if I wanted to I can't go back to Storybrooke – it's not safe!"

"Not safe for who Regina?" Robin volleyed with her – intending the question to be rhetorical and stumbling slightly when Regina softly replied, her pacing stopping abruptly and her head in her hands -

"Our daughter."


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Apologies for those who read this on first posting. In my haste to update I let a few errors slip through the cracks (hides in shame :) Rookie mistake that won't happen again.**

 **Thanks for the support, whether by follow, fav, review or putting a positive vibe out to the universe. I'm loving my FanFiction adventure so far, so thank you.**

 **Usual disclaimers apply & hope you enjoy.**

She knew deep down the moment he arrived that she wouldn't be able to keep the existence of their child from him – though she couldn't help but feel disappointed in herself that she had barely held out for one conversation – though in her defence it was a very intense conversation.

"What?" Robin asked, bewildered.

"You need to understand Robin, when I left Storybrooke the last thing you had said to me was that I was a monster – that if you ever saw me again it would be with your bow trained on my heart. I saw you tell Little John I was nothing to you, that I was the Evil Queen. Any hope I had of us being together – that you could possibly feel anything but hatred for me – it was gone."

"So you left without telling me?" Robin asked. Not angry, just looking for clarification.

"No!" Regina immediately replied. Taking a step towards him her hand returning to his arm as if to keep him there while she explained. "Don't think that – not even for a second. I didn't know until Gold came to Boston. He offered me a deal – his protection in return for our child."

"He wanted you to _give him_ our child?" Robin asked, incredulous.

"Not exactly – more like _binding_ her to him – making him her Godfather in a magical sense. I was terrified Robin. I was alone, pregnant and the Dark One wanted my child bound to him for eternity. All I knew was that I had to protect my child and to do that I needed to know why he wanted her and I needed time – so I ran."

"Here?" Robin said blankly, if he was honest he had never imagined her somewhere like this, and for the last two years he had imagined plenty. Cities mostly, sometimes somewhere warm, near the ocean, but she had chosen the perfect place to hide – Robin knew her better than most and he would never have thought to look on a ranch in the back end of nowhere. No matter how beautiful it was, but then again, while trying to find her he had forgotten her love of horses, and didn't know that she was somewhat 'on the run'.

"I didn't care where I went – I just left Boston as quickly as I could which meant jumping on the first bus going as far away from Storybrooke as possible. I got off before any major cities, met Mac in town and then moved to the ranch."

Robin had to admit it made sense, but there was just one piece of the puzzle he was missing. Robin sighed, "It was a good plan Regina. I don't think anyone would have thought to look for you somewhere like this. There's just one more thing I'd like to ask you."

Regina nodded, surprised at how relieved she felt to finally have things out in the open; to talk this through with someone other than her son.

"How were you able to conceive? I thought – " Robin broke off his sentence. He needed to phrase this right. This wasn't an accusation he just needed to know. "Please believe me, I'm surprised but so happy that we have a child together." He took both her hands then to emphasis the point. "I would have rather it happen in simpler times, of course. Its just that you told me you had poisoned yourself – that you were barren." Regina stared. She had forgotten just how much she had confided in him in the missing year, and then more still in Storybrooke she supposed.

"It was a curse Robin, curses can be broken."

"You broke the curse and didn't tell me?" She pulled her hands from him at that. God he frustrated her sometimes.

"No. _You_ broke the curse, and didn't tell _me,"_ Regina retorted crossing her arms across her chest in an effort to put some distance between them. He really needed to stop touching her. "I can't be certain, but something along the lines of 'true love conquers all' or my personal favorite 'true love is magic and can break any curse'. We are soul mates Robin. Us being together – physically – broke my curse. It just wasn't even on my radar. I'd been barren for more than 30 years! Contraception, having a child was not something I thought about after Henry."

"Did you learn why Gold wanted our child?" Robin asked. Steering the conversation away from 'them' as he could see Regina was on her last nerve.

"I didn't, it was Henry – with Belle's help. Although Belle had _no idea_ what she was helping with. They found an old prophecy, one that I had heard years ago when I first started to seriously practice magic. Everyone disregarded it back then as the babble of a somewhat 'unhinged' seer. A nonsense - in the truest meaning of the word. Well, everyone except Gold that is. But as soon as Henry read it he knew."

"What prophecy? And why did Gold lend credence to it when it was disregarded by everyone else?" At this point Robin was as caught up in the mystery as he was its impact on him. Desperate to understand what had driven Regina to stay away from her son, her life for two years. Going through a pregnancy and childbirth on her own, not to mention enduring the constant fear of being found by Gold.

Regina recited the prophecy she had since committed to memory:

" _A child conceived in love but born in enmity_

 _She comes from light magic and dark_

 _She will be magic where there is no magic_

 _From the castle and the wood_

 _To rule this world and the next_

 _No greater force has or will be seen."_

Regina finished; opening eyes she didn't remember closing to find Robin looking at her perplexed.

"No one believed a practitioner of light magic could _love_ someone dark – truly love them. It was even more impossible to imagine such a pair _conceiving_ a child. Add to that a royal and a commoner? Magic where there is no magic? It was preposterous and dismissed as such."

"And you're sure its us? I mean I understand some of it, you are able to wield light and dark magic, she was conceived when we were together but born while we were apart. But I agree, when put together it sounds nonsensical."

"It fits, it _all_ fits. She was conceived in our world and born here, making her of both. I was the Queen, so from the Castle and you of Sher _wood_. And Gold – " Regina sighed. "Gold was cocky – more so than usual – he had to have been certain."

"How did Gold know all of this? How could he be so sure?" Robin asked. With so much new information before him he was finding it difficult to take it all in. He was standing here with Regina, finally, talking, _really talking._ And they have a child! A girl was it? Regina said 'she' didn't she?

 _"_ _Where there is no magic,"_ Regina repeated the line from the prophecy, the one line that had captured Gold's attention. "For years Gold learned all he could about this world – the World Without Magic - trying to find his son."

"Baelfire," Robin added.

Regina gave a subtle nod before continuing: "I can only imagine that when he found a prophecy that foretold of a child _born_ in that world that he spent some time trying to determine _who_ this child would be. He had stolen the power of a seer – he may have had a vision that foretold something that convinced him she would be mine. Yet another reason for him to choose me to cast the curse all those years ago… I'm sure it's why he showed me the prophecy… then when I was banished he knew the time was right. All the elements had been met."

"Conceived in love and born in hostility," Robin murmured, Regina giving a slight shrug of her shoulders in reply. What could she say? It is what it is.

"What does it mean – what is it saying about our child? Why did Gold _want_ her?"

"You know prophecies Robin. They are difficult to interpret and when we do we largely get it wrong but it's clear that she will be powerful – more so than any other, past, present and possibly even future. Which to Gold meant one thing: she would be a threat. I think he wanted to bind himself to her to give him an advantage."

"But the part where she will rule? Both here and in the Enchanted Forest?"

"That I'm less sure about. I think that could be interpreted a number of ways – I just don't know. But yes, a powerful sorceress will surely be a leader in some way. Look at Emma."

"Look at you." Robin said and Regina smiled ruefully. Yes she had ruled – with an iron fist. Something she didn't want her daughter to emulate. Robin sensed where her mind had taken her and tried to pull her away from the self-deprecating thoughts.

"How would this 'tether' to our child protect Gold exactly?" He asked.

Regina slightly shook her head, clearing her thoughts and glanced to the house where their daughter was hopefully still sleeping.

"As her Godfather she would be tied to him magically, unable to harm him with a… a…" she searched for the right word " _need_ almost to shield him. It was a way to ensure he kept his powers I guess and more importantly that he had a powerful ally. But equally he could never harm her and would feel the same patronage."

"Wouldn't that have protected her from him?" Robin queried.

"No – God no! That's exactly what Gold wanted me to think. I know from personal experience Robin that Gold could bring about her ruin without physically harming a hair on her head. He is the master of loopholes; by becoming her Godfather he would still be able to manipulate her and use her in ways you and I could never dream of. I had to protect her from that. I will protect her from that, I just need to keep her away from that world!"

Regina's voice trailed off – obviously deep in thought.

"Gold is no longer a threat Regina – you can come home," Robin's voice was both hopeful and pleading.

"We have no way of knowing if this transference of the curse is permanent Robin. Until we look into it further we can't possibly be sure. _If_ the only way of curing Emma is to put it into someone else I have no doubt Gold will be the first in line. He will be missing his power terribly. And it's not just Gold that worries me." She said and Robin could almost see her thoughts whirling.

"Who else are you worried about?" Robin asked, somewhat exasperated, but trying to keep it in. The last thing he needed to do was pressure her. But it frustrated him that she was putting up obstacles that didn't need to be there. Virtual roadblocks on the path back to Storybrooke.

"Who? Everyone Robin. We are talking about the most powerful of all magic users that ever existed. A child prophesized to rule not one but _two_ worlds, in some capacity. You think the people of Storybrooke or the Enchanted Forest will want this child to be raised by the Evil Queen? There is no mention in that prophecy whether the child will have light or dark magic – but the more I have thought about it the more likely I think she will wield both – how she is raised could have an enormous impact on what kind of practitioner of magic she will be – whether she will ultimately use her dark magic or not. God Robin, some days _I'm_ not convinced I should be the one raising her." All Regina's fears erupted as she screamed at Robin. "But since she was born the one thing I've know in my _heart,_ is that I can't lose her Robin. I just can't. And if that means keeping her here, then I will."

Regina knew it wasn't that simple. She had Henry to think about as well and she knew she had to return to Storybrooke to save Emma. But right now she was sure that returning to Storybrooke would mean having to say goodbye to her daughter. How the hell can she choose between her two children? The son she raised and the daughter that was her lifeline when she had lost _everything_ else.

"So it's not about protecting our child, it's about you." There was no accusation in Robin's voice – just a desire to truly understand.

"It's both, really. I haven't seen Maleficent in a long time but I can't imagine she will be thrilled that a new and 'all powerful' sorceress has been born. And if Gold doesn't get his powers back I wouldn't put it past him to manipulate Maleficent or Lily into taking our child for his own purposes."

"You can protect her from Maleficent – or Lily for that matter. And surely Maleficent will be the last person to take a child – a baby – from its mother. Not after everything she went through with Lily." Regina was quiet for a moment, thinking over what Robin had said. She had to admit he had a point. But then…

"And what about Blue, Robin? Mother Superior. Once she learns of our child's existence, of the prophecy, she will move heaven and earth to ensure our baby is as far away from me as is physically possible. Blue will not wager the fate of Storybrooke and the Enchanted Forest on my redemption."

"That will never happen Regina, _I_ will not let that happen."

"Robin please," Regina scoffed. "Two minutes with your wife and you wanted my head on a spike. I give you 30 minutes, an hour max with Blue before you're questioning your decision to let the Evil Queen raise our child." She was sassing him – but he knew she was serious. And he knew he needed some reinforcements to convince her of his constancy – he needed Henry if he were to get her to agree to return with them to Storybrooke. Once there, Robin was sure he could prove his love to her that he would stand by her and put her before anyone. So he let her comment go, focusing instead on something else she had said.

"Our child," he repeated softly, reverently. Taking a step towards her with a desperate need to close the physical distance between them. "We have a child." At the sound of Robin's voice, full of wonder, Regina looked up. Really looking at him, seeing him for the first time since he had climbed out of Charming's truck. He looked tired. Which was to be expected – he would have to have driven through the night, and at a decent speed, to have made it to the Ranch from Storybrooke in a little over 50 hours, but damn if he didn't look good. He had a soft smile on his face as he brought his hand up to the back of his neck absent mindedly, putting his bicep on display in the dark green polo shirt he wore – polo shirt? Since when did Robin wear polo shirts? Though thinking of her own attire, Regina realized he was not the only one sporting a new look. Besides, it suited him, along with the fitted dark jeans he wore.

"Can I see her? You said 'she' before I think – our baby? It's a girl?"

Regina's heart leapt to her throat at the scene before her – the softness of his voice. Since the day Gold told her she was pregnant, try as she might she hadn't been able to stop the dreams she had of this moment – daydreams mostly, though for that first year she often dreamed of this at night too, in her sleep. Robin coming to find her; him there with their daughter – on rare occasions the dreams were sweet but mostly they ended with him taking her baby away, screaming at her or mocking her that he would never let his child be raised by a monster. Regina hadn't decided which version of the dream was worse, which cause her more pain.

Robin saw her smile falter, as she bit her bottom lip and her eyes filled with apprehension. On the back of the conversation they had just had it didn't take him long to ascertain the reason for her anxiety.

"I just want to meet her." He spoke softly, gently, taking her hand again. "Regina I know you don't – can't – trust me right now. But I will earn your trust again. And I promise you I have no intention of separating you from our baby." He searched for something more to say. "Besides," he began, hoping to lighten the moment. "You have Mac and his gun on your side. Henry forbade me to bring my bow so I am defenceless - and completely out numbered." He smiled cheekily and his comment succeeded in bringing a chuckle from Regina. The tension lifted.

"Yes," she said with a soft smile. "She is a girl." Regina took her hand from Robin's before turning towards the house, still facing him. "Come inside and meet your daughter".


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Baby name to be revealed this chapter and as we OQ shippers get a bit passionate about the OQ baby name I just wanted to make a quick comment. In this fic Regina was not in Storybrooke during season 4 - there was no search for the author, no alternate page XXIII and the only hope speeches my Regina has had from Mary Margaret were in the missing year (and they were annoying) so baby's name is not going to be Hope.**

 **I had my reasons for the name I picked and that is all revealed in this chapter. So even if you don't like the baby name please be nice about it :) and remember you will have plenty of opportunity in life to name things - pets, plants (your own kids) ;)**

 **Thanks for reading, thanks for all the support via follows, favs and reviews and enjoy this chapter** **J**

Before today Mac had only met Henry via Skype. The ranch manager's house doesn't have internet connected, so when Regina first moved in she was making the trek to a diner in town to have her daily Skype calls with Henry. Mac saw her there one lunchtime and made sure from then on Regina would go to his place to talk to Henry.

It wasn't long after that Regina introduced them. Mac happened to walk past the open study door one day as Regina was laughing at something Henry had said. Mac hadn't heard Regina laugh before, he was mesmerized by the sound and the look on her face, she was beaming with joy and he stopped at the door to watch for a moment. Regina looked up and saw him leaning against the doorframe; a quiet smile on his face and in what was the first completely unguarded moment between them, she waved him over to introduce him to her son. Mac learned then that even miles away from her, Henry was the light in his mothers life. Her touchstone, and just talking to him softened her. From then on if Mac was around while Regina was talking with Henry, Mac would duck his face into the screen and say hello or give a wave.

Seeing Henry at the ranch, Mac realized just how much he had gotten to know the boy during those little chats – and from things Regina had shared during their late night talks out on the porch. As he showed Henry the way inside after leaving Robin and Regina to their much-needed talk, there was no awkwardness and Mac was relieved.

"You must be tired after such a long journey," Mac said, more a statement than a question.

"Yeah I guess." Henry began. Clearly lots on his mind. Too much for a teenage boy Mac thought. "I haven't slept much since Emma…" Henry let the rest of the sentence fall away. "And then coming here – I just really want to talk to Mom."

"Why don't you set yourself down, I'll make you a something to eat. I'm sure your Mom will be finished with Robin before to long. Henry nodded taking a seat at the counter and looking around, taking in his surroundings.

The ranch house was large, with large windows overlooking the training rings. The kitchen, dining room and living area was all one big room with high ceilings and exposed beams giving it a warm and open feel, the room clearly the heart of the ranch. Mac had a photo wall of sorts in the kitchen that Henry was drawn to as soon as he spotted it and he made his way to the other side of the counter to take a closer look. There were lots of faces that Henry didn't recognize scattered in with photos of Mac or his Mom. Groups of kids that had attended riding lessons during the summer, pictures of friends and then there were lots of pictures of just Mac and his Mom. Sitting on the porch or in front of the fire, riding together, at a diner that reminded Henry of Granny's. It made Henry wonder and he side-eyed Mac who was plating up the food.

"So you and my Mom…" Henry began, but trailed off a little less sure now that the words were coming from his mouth. He knew he shouldn't be asking this. It wasn't any of his business and asking about someone's relationship wasn't exactly polite but then maybe Mac was part of the reason that she didn't want to come home? And he might as well ask now while he had Mac all to himself right?

Mac had watched Henry taking in the place and saw him move toward the photo wall. It was actually Regina who had started the thing. She had asked Mac to snap a photo of her and Biscuit to send to Henry one day and it had turned out to be a beautiful shot he just had to stick it up. A little embarrassed Regina had tried to get Mac to take it down and when he refused Regina put up a photo of Mac and the whole thing spiraled from there.

He wasn't surprised when Henry started to question him about his relationship with Regina. It was obvious that it was on Henry's mind but Mac had to chuckle a little and the lack of subtlety. Regina always said Henry was nothing if not direct.

"You're Mom is very important to me Henry," Mac began. Seeing no reason to hide anything from Henry. "We've worked together now for two years and spent a lot of time together. We're more than just colleagues. We help each other and care about each other. She's a good person, your Mom."

"Yeah – I know." Henry said. "I just meant are you – " Henry began again.

"We're friends Henry. Your mother is a very good friend of mine and I love her, very much. But not in the way you seem to be worried about." Mac smiled to himself when he saw Henry relax a little.

"It's not that I'm worried," Henry began.

"You don't have to explain, I had a Mom once too." Mac said in his good-humored way as they sat down to eat.

They both tried their best not to eavesdrop during the half hour conversation that was taking place outside but at times Robin and Regina's voices raised to a volume that couldn't be ignored. Though for a while now the volume had dropped so Mac hoped some measure of 'peace' had been found.

Mac heard the screen door close and quickly made his way to the entrance hall from the kitchen. Henry had gone to Regina's to freshen up and Mac had been cleaning the last remnants of their snack. Two days of diner and roadhouse food had the boy had practically inhaled the fresh salad sandwich and fruit Mac had prepared for him. Robin would need something to eat too, Mac imagined, though wasn't quite sure what he could (should?) do about that right now...

As Regina came into view Mac tried to work out how things with Robin had gone and if he had to guess he would say better than she had feared. She looked _almost_ calm. Mac had never seen Regina completely relaxed. She was always just a little on edge, like a deer that knows there's a hunter out there somewhere looking to catch them in the crosshairs.

"Everything ok?" Mac asked, locking eyes with Regina and asking with his gaze if Regina had confessed everything to Robin. He didn't want to pry but needed to know if he should hide the evidence of the toddler sleeping down the hall.

"As ok as it can be," Regina replied slowly as Robin came up behind her. "Where is Henry?"

"He went to your place after having something to eat. He wanted to clean up a bit. Sounds like these two barely stopped for gas on their way here." Mac said with a smile and a nod towards Robin.

Regina marveled at how Mac could just role with things. Nothing seemed to faze him. He appeared completely at ease with these sudden developments. The news that Regina's family in Storybrooke wanted her home, her son and ex-lover showing up on his doorstep, said lover now standing in his entryway.

"Thanks Mac," she said with a warm smile. "For taking care of Henry while…" she let her voice trail off and Mac nodded slightly, raising an eyebrow at her in question. Regina glanced back at Robin who was looking at Mac with curious eyes. Mac was obviously a decent man and something about Mac was incredibly inviting – he was clearly a friendly kind of person with ice blue eyes, so much paler than Robin's but just as warm, and though his hair was much thicker than Robin's, Mac was almost completely grey. Yes, Robin could definitely see these two as together, yet his heart told him their relationship wasn't a romantic one… or was it? Was it just wishful thinking that Regina hadn't moved on? Regardless, Regina was right. He had no right to know, none at all.

Regina removed her hat and placed it on a hook in the entryway, turning back to Mac running a hand through her hair.

"I told Robin – " she began, but was cut off when the sound of crying echoed from the kitchen. Regina huffed out an annoyed sigh, walking past Mac who turned to follow her – Robin trailing behind them his heart hammering as he envisaged seeing his baby daughter for the first time in the next room. He was surprised when instead Regina approached a small white box, turning the sound off as she declared, "She always has had impeccable timing." She glanced up sharing a look with Mac that shot a pang of jealousy through Robin.

"That she does – I take it you told Robin about a certain little lady," Mac said. Leaning his back against the kitchen counter next to Regina.

"Yes – I'll just take him back…" Regina's voice trailed off.

"Sure thing. If Henry comes looking for you I'll send him on down."

"Thanks Mac," Regina was stalling a little, but her daughters muffled cries meant there was no more room for procrastinating. "This way," Regina said, heading down a hallway towards the back of the house.

"She sleeps here?" Robin asked curious but also desperate to learn Mac's role in his daughter's life.

"Only for her day time nap," Regina replied. "Mac has a housekeeper who keeps an ear on her and lets me know when she wakes."

They came to a small nursery – simply decorated given it was only used 'part time'. There was a cot and a rocking chair, a change table and a basket of toys and board books. Some pictures of cartoon characters on the wall. But all Robin saw was the tear stained face of his daughter as she stood holding the edge of the cot. Her cries gave way to a beaming smile as her mother approached. She clutched a long limbed doll that looked to be made completely of fabric – even the hair. It was clean but obviously well loved and as Regina plucked her from the cot Robin saw she was dressing in a little sleeping bag that hung over her shoulders. Regina instinctively held her up softly cooing a 'look who's awake' in greeting as she reached for the bottle of milk Regina always prepared when putting her down for a sleep. The little girl took the bottle with a smile and a joyful "Ta!" before putting it to her mouth and drinking happily. She seemed oblivious to Robin's presence, eyes only for her mother and her milk. He smiled, feeling like he was dreaming, as Regina turned back to see him frozen in the doorway.

Regina's smile turned watery as she took in the sight of Robin before her. He had tears falling slowing from his eyes, his own smile wide showcasing those dimples she loved so. God this was going to be hard, so much harder than she thought. Sharing a child with a man she loved but couldn't trust? The man who broke her heart and had now returned to declare his love for her? This was going to drive her insane and cause all of them nothing but heartache. She had to keep her guard up, had to try and keep their relationship about their child and nothing more.

"Come," Regina beckoned, her voice cool but not completely cold. "Come and meet your daughter." He approached as though he was afraid they would disappear before his eyes. His hand came out to capture one of the baby's raven coloured ringlets.

"Robin, this is Alayna. Lainey sweetheart – this is your daddy." Regina whispered, her voice breaking. So much for keeping her guard up. Lainey pulled the half finished bottle from her mouth. "Dadda," she repeated smiling proudly at the new word. Putting her own dimples on full display.

 _Ah! There I am…_ Robin thought. For other than those dimples he felt like he was looking at Regina.

"It's a pleasure to meet you… Alayna," he murmured, taking a small chubby hand in his and giving a small kiss to her palm. "I haven't heard that name before." Robin said, still not taking his eyes of the little girl in front of him.

"Hmm," Regina agreed. "There were many names I liked – thought of, during the pregnancy." She spoke softly, thinking back over those months that now seemed to be so long ago. "Adele, Katherine, Sophie- but then I thought about their meanings and I – " She paused, thinking. "You know Regina means 'Queen' but I don't know if I ever told you that my mother chose it for that reason, because she wanted me to be queen."

"And you were," Robin nodded.

"Yes…" Regina said slowly. "With each of the names I liked – I just couldn't get passed this thought I had that their meanings – whether it be noble or purity or wisdom – they would be nothing but a burden. That I would be putting that burden on my child. Then I heard Alayna. It comes from Alan - a name so old that nobody knows what it means… " she said with a wry smile. "It just seemed perfect." She ran her hands through Lainey's hair. "She can make her own destiny." She smiled at Robin, who was already smiling at her.

"It is perfect."

"Yes," there eyes locked and Regina felt herself being pulled to him. She needed to lighten the moment. "But then Mac immediately shortened it to Lainey – and Henry thoroughly approved the nickname, of course," Regina laughed. "I had been calling her Allie but that was quickly outvoted."

Robin smiled. A part of him was nostalgic for the time he had missed but a larger part was grateful to the man who had been there for Regina when he himself had failed so miserably. He looked back to Lainey.

"She's so big," he murmured. At Regina's raised eyebrow he corrected, "I mean – I just meant she's older than I thought. When you said our daughter I imagined a baby but she's standing, she's talking." Regina agreed with a soft sigh.

"She is, she's a toddler, not a baby anymore. Wait til you see her run!" Regina chuckled kissing the babies temple and began to remove her little sleeping bag. "Always running aren't you baby girl?"

"How old is she?" Robin asked. There was so much he didn't know, that he needed to learn. When is her birthday? What is her favourite color? Food? Lullaby? He was playing catch up and could suddenly understand Marian's constant questions about Roland so much better than he had before. He shook his head thinking how he'd quietly told Marian that she would learn it all in time, what a patronizing arse he had been.

"Nearly 18 moths, I was 8 weeks pregnant when I go to Boston." She continued, moving to the change table to freshen Lainey up.

"8 weeks? She's an Enchanted Forest baby?" He said, moving to follow them.

 _"_ _Of this world and the next,"_ Regina quoted the prophecy.

"Ah, yes, I remember you said that earlier. With everything I just didn't take it in." Robin lightly stroked Lainey's cheek as she squirmed. Wanting to sit up – not at all happy with her current position. It reminded him of when Roland started walking and hated having to stop for baths or diaper changes. In the forest Robin was able to let him go bottomless sometimes, the fight just too much. But that wasn't an option here. He managed to distract Lainey long enough for Regina to finish up.

"Here little one," Regina said sitting Lainey up. "Say hello to your daddy." Regina handed the little girl over to Robin who felt his heart stop as she came into his arms. She stared deeply into his eyes and God it was like looking at Regina.

"Your eyes," he softly acknowledged. Regina chuckled.

"Yes. They were blue until after her first birthday. I didn't think I would be able to cope with her blue eyes. They were so like yours and every time I looked into them I just - " She broke of, meeting his eyes briefly, surprising both of them that she was being so open. "Then when they changed I couldn't help but miss the blue…" She said wistfully.

"They are beautiful eyes." Robin said with a sureness to his tone that had Regina looking up from Lainey only to realize Robin was staring at her, not the baby. Regina smiled gently, taking a step back from them, _'distance, distance, distance'_ she repeated to herself like a mantra.

"Mom!" Henry called excitedly from the hall before hurrying into the room and Regina barely contained her sigh of relief. This is better; Henry would be a much better buffer for her than Lainey. "Mac said Lainey is awake!" He burst through the doorway and stopped when he saw Robin holding his sister and his smile faded a little. He didn't look angry, just a bit apprehensive, protective. He quickly glanced at his mother, "is everything alright?" At Regina's nod he continued, "you told him." It was a statement not a question, but Regina still answered.

"I did."

"That's great Mom," Henry moved to embrace his mother before taking a step toward Robin and Lainey. "She's so beautiful Mom. She's smaller than she looks on Skype." They all chuckled.

"Robin was just saying how big she was."

"She was just older than I expected," Robin said in his defence as they all smiled.

His gaze flicking back and forth between Robin and his Mom, Henry asked hopefully, "does this mean you can come home now?"

Regina was taken a little aback at that. "Henry all this time away from you – it hasn't just been about Robin. You know that, right?" Henry nodded, "I mean that Henry." She pulled him back into a fierce hug.

"I know Mom, but you'll think about it now right? We can work it out?" Henry sounded so pleading that Regina couldn't refuse him.

"We'll talk about Storybrooke after dinner." Regina pushed him gently towards Lainey. "Right now I want to see you hold your sister."

Henry rolled his eyes but moved to Robin who immediately placed Lainey in his arms. Lainey put her hands on Henry's cheeks and smiled.

"Henry!" She cried, lighting up the room with that dimpled smile.

Regina's eyes watered at the sight before her, her son and her daughter, finally in the same room! _And Robin!_ A treacherous little voice (that sounded remarkably like Tinkerbelle) whispered in her mind. A voice she immediately silenced, wanting only to enjoy this moment; this calm before the proverbial storm that was oh so definitely coming.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Please note the rating for the story has changed to M (conservatively for this chapter, more so for future chapters). FYI our favourite ship will be sailing to Storybrooke next chapter - hope you join us for the ride.**

 **Sorry to those who don't do OQFF where the OQ baby is not called Hope. While I think it's a great OQ baby name I am one that supports the view that variety is the spice of life :) As a passionate OQ shipper I respect that we've all got our lines in the sand, and really appreciate the respectful way you all presented your views. There was not a troll among you so sincerely** ** _thank you_** **.**

 **Once again the usual disclaimers apply and I sincerely appreciate all your generous reviews, follows and favs.**

Robin quietly shut the screen door behind him as he exited Regina's house at the ranch. Henry was reading Alayna a story before bed and asked Robin to make sure Regina was ready to talk about returning to Storybrooke once Lainey was in bed. Henry wanted to get back as soon as possible to help Emma and was not going to rest until there was a definite plan to leave.

Dinner had been tense, and Robin thanked the Gods for Alayna who seemed to keep the level of anxiety to a reasonable level. Robin was enthralled by her – he wanted to drink in every moment, every giggle, every dimpled smile. Now he had met her, he couldn't imagine leaving this place without her and Regina. He just hoped together he and Henry could convince her to return.

Regina had been edgy the entire meal. Pushing food around her plate barely managing a bite while watching Alayna and Robin intently with an expression he was unable to read. As soon as the meal was over she made an excuse to leave – asking Henry to watch over his sister while she fed and watered the horses. Henry looked at Mac with a look of confusion, almost pleading and when Mac stood, seemingly to tell her not to worry, that he would do it, she silenced him with one pained look. Regina exited the ranch house at a quick pace, allowing the screen door to slam in her haste to leave.

That had been nearly two hours ago and Robin had managed to hold Henry off at first, his experience of Regina in the Enchanted Forest telling him she needed some time to herself though not sure of the precise reason why she needed that time at this moment _._ Dinner had been tense sure, but not nearly as bad as he thought it would be. Henry and Mac had managed to keep conversation flowing and Lainey's giggles and excited squeals had kept everyone smiling. But something had obviously upset Regina, and Robin could only hope that he was able to alleviate her discomfort. He needed to win her back and he needed to know what she needed from him in order to do that.

Robin's instinct told him to wait for Regina to return of her own accord, but Henry was insistent. The 'Charming' coming out in him, Robin mused, for several times in the Enchanted Forest Charming or Snow had sent him on a similar errand… To call the Queen to council, and _that_ had always ended well now hadn't it? With a fireball often tossed his way or if he was lucky a glare and a few harsh words about how she was no pet to be called to heel.

Robin approached the barn and in his mind recalled a similar night like this in the Enchanted Forest. There he had gone looking for a Queen and for the first time had met Regina. She had been quietly brushing one of the mare's in a stall, still dressed in her Evil Queen regalia, a full face of make up and what he could only imagine were a decent sized pair of heels treading through the hay and muck in the stall, but beneath the harshly painted eyes he saw a softness in her that he had never seen there before. She murmured quietly to the mare and let the horse feed from her palm as she brushed her. By the gods it had stirred his soul.

As Robin opened the door to the stables he fully anticipated to be faced with a similar sight (sans Evil Queen apparel) and could not have been more shocked to find Regina at a second entrance to stables larger by far than any he had ever seen. The entrance was on the opposite side from where he stood and there she was, unloading bales of hay off the back of a truck onto a pile just inside the entrance to the stables. She was using two large hooks, driving them into either side of the hay before lifting it from the truck. Completing by herself, what was clearly a job for two with a deftness he would not have imagined of such a small woman – though Regina was never one to let her size stop her from doing anything. He walked towards her at a slow steady pace, as though pulled by an invisible string, compelled by something that he could not control.

It had been two years since he had seen her, touched her the way he ached to touch her, kissed her as he dreamed of doing since he threw away what they had in a stupid moment of temper. He had imagined them meeting again in so many different circumstances, but never in his wildest dreams did he ever imagine this. And never did he think the sight of her could turn him on more than it had in the past, but gods he was having trouble controlling himself.

She was slick with sweat having obviously been working at moving the hay for a quite some time. It was a warm evening and she had stripped off her shirt and carried out the task only in her simple white singlet, a singlet that put the muscles in her shoulders and arms on display – muscles he knows for a fact she didn't have two years ago – gods has she been doing this kind of hard labour for two years? He nearly groaned at the thought.

The thin fabric of her singlet combined with her sweat had turned the garment transparent and all the right places and when she turned around he had a clear view of her cleavage and the outline of her bra. It was modest in comparison to the revealing outfits she wore in the Enchanted Forest, where fabric was strategically placed, not rendered transparent to reveal, but he hadn't seen her in two years! The sight of her labored breathing, the sweat on her skin and the fierceness in her eyes had him half hard by the time she realized he was there and stopped working.

Looking over her shoulder only enough to confirm it was Robin, as she suspected, she reached for a bottle of water from the back of the truck and took a long drink. She put the bottle down and turned fully to face him, finally meeting his eyes with a cold expression that reminded him of the Enchanted Forest. 'Thief,' she said by way of greeting. Her voice low and seductive, and he could tell the way her eyes widened as soon as the word left her mouth that she hadn't fully thought about her choice of address, nor had she intended the sultry tone of her voice when she said it. And as he all but leapt on her, crashing his mouth into hers, he knew she realized that had been a huge mistake…

The two hours since Regina had left Robin and Henry had passed by in what seemed like minutes. She had brought in the horses that had been out in the paddock, their stalls cleaned earlier by one of the stable hands and had set about unloading one of the trucks. It was not something she usually did but everyone chipped in to help and she had a desperate need for physical labour after the agony that was dinner.

Dinner with Robin had been the worst of all tortures. Like someone had looked into her mind, found her most private, perfect of dreams – one she hadn't even allowed herself to fully contemplate herself – and presented it to her, on a silver platter, to enjoy before inevitably ripping it away from her. She had watched how he had doted on Lainey, how Lainey had responded to his affections and saw how their life _could have been!_ They would have been _happy!_ The one blessing was that Roland wasn't there – that would have been too much, his absence kept her in the present. It was when the thought of him sitting at the table with them had popped into her head, when she thought of her little knight and realized that he was with his mother – Ah yes! Remember her? The woman you killed? _You're a Monster!_ That she had snapped out of the fantasy she had allowed to enter her mind. Thankfully the meal had ended and she had high tailed it out of there to the reprieve offered by the solitude of the stables. Once again choosing to run, though this time maybe a not-so- _fancy way of running away._

She needed to clear her head, to get it together and to regroup. The past two years with Mac she hadn't realized just how open she had become. She was so removed from her life as Queen, as Mayor here that it was as though her walls had crumbled without her even realizing it. How easy it had been to just be Regina. How easy Mac made it – never asking more from her than to just be herself. And now, when she needed her armor – it was as though she didn't remember where she had stored it and Robin was creeping in without even needing to try. She needed her masks and her walls – if she was going to be able to do this, go back to Storybrooke, face Robin every day and keep him at a damn distance she needed to find the 'Evil Queen' in herself again – or at the very least 'Madam Mayor'. If she goes back like this the town, the Merry Men will crucify her. But perhaps it will be easier when she is back? She will be able to find her mask in her house? Her clothes? Her _town?_ God damn it! When had going back become a 'when' not an 'if'? She should just jump in Charming's truck now and save herself the pain of a drawn out debate with Henry and Robin Hood.

She was going back – she knows she's going back – but they do need to work out the logistics. _How_ to keep Alayna safe (hidden?), who was helping Mary Margaret and David? And who Regina could trust? The hair on the back of her neck prickled, drawing her from her thoughts and oh gods... She sensed Robin before she even noticed the breeze blowing through the wind tunnel created by the now open back stable door, cooling her sweat soaked skin and she realized suddenly with an ache in her chest, the most important thing she needed to 'work out' right now was how the hell she was going to get through two days in the same car as Robin?

She maintained a steady pace unloading the hay as he approached and hoped to God Robin didn't realize she knew he was there. She was a complete mess – _thank God –_ her hair in a pony tail, no make up to speak of and she was sweating like Little John after a hunt. She breathed deeply with the exertion of both the physical labour and the intensity with which she was trying to ignore the way Robin's scent now mixed with the hay and made her dizzy. She was angry at him, oh so angry and anger was a powerful, passionate emotion. How could he ruin what they had in the blink of an eye? Without even taking a moment, hesitating at all? And then waltz back into her life _two years later_ talking about how he missed her, regretted it all those years, turn her head and her heart and offer her everything she had been working to get over losing. _Anger_ , she has always built her walls with anger! If she can just harness it, hang onto it long enough she will be able to keep him at bay! She just needs to focus on that anger and she will be alright.

Channeling her hurt, her pain, she paused, turning to reach for her water and taking several deep gulps of the cool liquid. Confident her mask was in place she lifted up her chin looking him right in the eyes. She had cloaked herself in her Evil Queen persona and as such the natural name that fell from her lips in greeting was 'Thief'. She had intended it to put him in his place, distance herself from him in words and actions. What she hadn't intended was for her words to come out husky due to her recent physical activities or for her to adopt the seductive tone of voice she had used as the Evil Queen. But damn it! It was was an almost pavlovian response to Robin looking at her like he wanted her for dessert. The way his eyes were blown, pupils dilated. She had wanted to be cold and patronizing to keep him at a distance. But as soon as the word left her mouth she knew it was a mistake. All did was call to both of their minds her use of the term in the Enchanted Forest and there it had become a private term of endearment – not an insult. Her eyes widened and she could practically feel the blood rushing to Robin's cock, she could see the pulse in his neck almost leap out and then he was on her, around her, engulfing her in a passionate kiss that had their tongues colliding. And damn it if she didn't respond with an eagerness she had managed to hide, even from herself. One of his hands wove into the hair as the base of her neck, loosening the ponytail she had put in when she came into the stables. His other hand snaked around her waste, fingers spread-eagled and she could feel his thumb and forefinger stroking teasingly against the side of her breast through the thin cotton of her t-shirt and bra.

God she had missed this – missed _them!_ The hands that had been frozen since he embraced her slid up his arms across his shoulders and into his hair tugging gently as he both slowed and deepened the kiss. Her bottle of water long forgotten on the floor at their feet as he walked her backwards until her back hit the cab of the truck carrying the hay. She knew it had stop, _she_ had to stop it, this couldn't happen… or maybe it just couldn't happen _again_ and God if this was the last time they were going to do this she also just wanted to _enjoy it._

For his part Robin was terrified that if he stopped now she would never let him touch her again. God it was so reminiscent of their time in the Enchanted Forest – no wonder it felt so achingly familiar – not just her lips, her gorgeous soft lips against his, the taste of her and the racing beat of her heart against his but the feeling in his gut. The desire and the need but also the sadness that he knew she would run again as soon as they broke apart to draw breath.

He needed to feel her skin, her glorious skin against his own so he allowed the hand that was wrapped around her waist, pulling her flush against him, to raise her singlet just enough for his hand to explore the skin of her lower back and side. The hand that had been in her hair sliding down to cup her arse, raising her a little against him and he heard her gasp as the movement had his oh so hard cock press against her through the fabric of her jeans. God if she didn't stop him soon he was going to take her right here. He couldn't believe she hadn't stopped him already, couldn't believe that she was letting him touch her; kissing him back.

He could feel her anger at him, driving the fierceness of her kiss each time he tried to slow it down. Feel it in each crash of tongues and teeth, it made is heart weep to feel the pain and hurt in her kiss, but she _was_ kissing him back. Surely that meant that somewhere within her was forgiveness and dare he hope a chance for them to be together again? But not yet, she was not ready yet. While she clearly still loved him (he had seen it in her eyes, her striking, sad eyes) and wanted him just as much as he did her (he could feel that in her kiss, in the beating of her heart, and in her angry yet passionate kiss), if they did this now she would never forgive herself, or him. She was too angry and she needed to want to be with him with her head as well as her heart and body or this would never work, and he needed this to work. Needed Regina back in his life, for good this time – not just for a night.

It was that thought that had him finally slowing the kiss, breaking from her to tenderly press his lips to hers once more before pulling away, resting his forehead against hers. His breathing ragged. He needed to let Regina win here, needed her to feel in control of the situation or she would withdraw completely from him and he would be starting from scratch again.

"I'm sorry Milady, but I've been aching to do that since I arrived. And seeing you here, like this, calling me thief… I lost myself." He had not allowed her to pull away, kept her in his arms. Hands lightly joined behind her, his thumb softly stroking the bare skin of her back. Regina allowed them this moment, for she simply could not leave the warmth of his arms just yet.

"I won't pretend that I didn't _want_ to kiss you Robin, for quite obviously I did… I do." She was looking down; away from him and God he just wished she would look him in the eyes! "You are my soul mate," she said, matter of fact. "I am always going to want to be with you." She finally allowing her gaze to flick over his then took a step back, breaking the tenuous lock of his hands behind her back. Robin let his arms drop to his sides. Feeling the loss of having her in his arms keenly. "But I don't trust you. I can't be with you, like this," she gestured gently at the air between them, "when I don't trust you. I can't have a relationship with you when that trust is broken. So I ask that you _not_ do that again. Please."

"Regina I – " Robin began, his expression making clear that he was about to protest – how could he promise not to kiss her again when he was drawn to her like a moth to a flame? He didn't want to make promises that he knew he couldn't keep – how would _that_ earn her trust?

"Please Robin," she said, her voice breaking a little and sounding so soft when she spoke the next sentence. "Please don't take advantage of my – " she nearly said love! It was as clear as if she had spoken the word out loud but she broke off with a shuddering breath. "My feelings for you. Please keep your distance and I will keep mine." She made to walk around him then but he gently took one of her hands. Not tugging or pulling, just holding lightly to ensure she understood he was not going to kiss her again.

"Regina, I will do everything I can to respect your wishes for nothing is more important to me right now than regaining your trust. All I ask is that you give me leave to prove to you that my love for you is stronger than any obstacle that may come between us. That I will not abandon you again, for anything. Allow me to earn your trust back." Regina stared at him a moment– her expression unreadable, before she gave a slight nod, removing her hand from Robin's grasp and walking to back towards her home.

"Give me twenty minutes," she called over her shoulder. Not slowing her step, her voice strong again, commanding. He could see her spine straighten and her chin rise ever so slightly, and with each slow and deliberate step she took she shed Regina and donning in her stead the Queen of the Enchanted Forest; the Mayor of Storybrooke. "Then come to mine. We need to talk about going back to Storybrooke."


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors note: This got a bit bigger than I had planned as it seemed the right time to include a request for a scene from the diner when Henry defends Regina against the Merry Men. And as I had promised to get to Storybrooke in this chapter I didn't want to end before they arrived.**

 **Hope the diner scene flashback meets expectations of Henry 'channelling some Mills Anger" (for those that requested it). *Spoiler* There is a scene coming up in Storybrooke where Henry will again defend his mom and if this scene doesn't cut it let me know and I'll step it up for that one.**

 **All the usual disclaimers apply and thanks for follows, favs and the like. Enjoy :)**

The drive to Storybrooke was nothing if not tense. Robin and Regina took turns driving and sleeping, or in Regina's case pretending to be sleeping and wishing she was anywhere but in a confined space with her estranged soul mate. Henry focused on keeping his little sister amused while she was awake and worrying about Emma when she was asleep. And Lainey, though completely unaware, served as the ultimate buffer for them all – managing to keep Regina's anxiety, Robin's guilt and Henry's worry all at reasonable levels with her smiles and chatter.

It hadn't taken long for the conversation at Regina's house on the ranch over 'if' Regina was going back to Storybrooke to turn into a 'when' and 'how' they were going back. Regina had already admitted to herself that she had to return and save Emma (for Henry, only for Henry). But she also knew her son, she knew he had spent a substantial amount of time coming up with a number of arguments for her to return with him and she didn't want to rob him of his moment. At least that's what she told herself now, as she closed her eyes and sunk further into the passenger seat. Her shift at driving over for another four hours until they planned to stop, rest and give them all a chance to stretch their legs a bit. Deep down she could admit to herself that a part of her had liked listening to Henry, hearing that he needed her, that _Robin_ needed her… hell after the way she was kicked out of Storybrooke it was nice to hear that _her town_ needed her.

In the end, and thankfully without the debate getting overly heated, they had agreed to leave that night, with Regina taking the first shift so Robin could sleep. That would get them into Storybrooke sometime after midnight two days later. A time of night when hopefully there would be no one watching the town line.

The only other decision that had to be made was what to do with Lainey in Storybrooke. They all agreed that the safest option was to keep her existence a secret. It seemed Gold had told no one of Regina's pregnancy – likely to keep that knowledge to himself for some advantage of his own making – and given as far as they knew he had yet to wake after the Sorcerer's Apprentice had removed the dark curse from his heart, there was no way for him to disclose that information. But they were still going to need some help if they were to be able to provide the assistance that was going to be expected of them in the search for Emma; they needed someone to help look after Alayna.

"I will organise for Tinkerbelle to meet us at the town line," Regina said with a calmness that reflected how thoroughly she had thought this through.

"My men – " Robin began, feeling the need for more 'fire power' at the town line in case of any confrontation.

"Will know nothing of our daughter," Regina interrupted in a voice brooking no argument.

"Regina if she needs protection – " Robin began only to be cut off by Regina.

"I trust Tink, Robin. Out of everyone in Storybrooke I trust that fairy. Tink won't be swayed by talk of heros and villains, good and evil – she will stand by us and has no problem standing up to Blue. The same can't be said for your men." Regina spoke quietly, ensuring there was no venom in her words, and Robin could tell that she had not said it to hurt him, but still he felt the pain of her distrust anyway.

"As you wish," Robin said quietly.

Henry seemed to want to lesson the sting of his mother's words and said, "One Tinkerbelle will be less conspicuous than a group of your men Robin. It's better if no one notices us come into town. We don't know how Lainey will react to magic when she crosses the line." Robin nodded agreeing and Regina wondered why she hadn't thought of that excuse. It's not like she _wanted_ to hurt Robin – this really was about what was best for her daughter.

"Besides, having Tink close will serve two purposes. I need to ensure Blue keeps her distance. With Gold unconscious she is the only one that can sense magic and my biggest worry is that she will sense Alayna's. Tink can watch Alayna for us during the day and by having Tink close to me, Blue will feel like she has eyes on me. It might be enough to keep her at bay. Apart from Tink we tell no one in Storybrooke about Lainey. Agreed?" Regina said.

"Roland?" Robin asked his voice barely a whisper.

"Let's cross that bridge when we come to it," Henry said. Surprising both Regina and Robin and once again sparking Regina's curiousity as to what had transpired between Henry and Robin over the past two years. She could see that their relationship now was turbulent at best. Though it was a far cry from what she had last seen before being forced from Storybrooke.

There were moments at the ranch when she thought she could see anger in Henry's eyes when he looked at Robin, and he oozed resentment towards the thief, but to his credit he never let his anger spill over into harsh words. Henry was courteous if a little cold and Regina couldn't have been more proud of her son. But equally there were times when Henry was most definitely playing peacemaker. In the past two years at times Henry had pushed her so hard to forgive Robin – likely to get his mother back to Storybrooke but still, she could see now that he was trying to take Robin's feelings into account and she was certain some form of truce had been made. Definitely their relationship was better than when she last saw the two together. She almost shuddered as the memories swept over her as she began to doze, in the car, her thoughts about Henry and Robin now morphing with memories of her last night in Storybrooke. Henry had certainly had little consideration for Robin's feelings that night.

Regina saw the scene as if from outside of herself. She had gone to talk to Emma when Marian had revealed herself; embracing Robin in a scene worthy of a Hollywood movie, a scene that instantly broke Regina's heart. She knew what Marian had meant to Robin, his words from earlier that evening playing on a loop in her mind; " _I would have walked through hell to be with my Marian again."_ There was no doubt in Regina's mind that her relationship with Robin was over. Soul mates or not he would never abandon his wife and break up his family, not for anything and certainly not for her. But never did she imagine the events that were about to unfold.

Regina was barely through scolding Emma for her lack of forethought when she moved to leave Granny's, there was nothing there for her any more. Her arm going around Henry's shoulders as they walked to the door when Robin's voice silenced the diner – a tone she had never heard from him before, the coldness, the fierceness in his voice chilled her. She thought back to a late night conversation they had in the Enchanted Forest _you're not the only one with a dark past_ he had confessed.

"You!" he had called unfurling from his wife as Regina turned to face him confused. "It was you all the time." Robin jumped up on a table calling for his Merry Men, "She is the one; _she_ killed our Marian! Seize her!"

Regina felt more than saw Henry step in front of her – her eyes locked on Robin in shock – as he moved instinctively to protect his mother from the dozen or so Merry Men that suddenly stood from their seats at their leader's command. She was frozen, unable to comprehend what was happening. _She had killed Robin's wife?_ But of _course_ she had _._ Villains, happy endings and all that.

The Merry Men grabbed at Regina, pulling her arms, almost dislocating her shoulder in there anger – some of them had been waiting a year to do this! Finally Robin was making some sense again! Regina was numb to it, still taking in the dramatic change of events. It was when the Merry Men started to push at Henry that she snapped out of her daze to find herself in the middle of a scuffle between the Merry Men and the Charmings'. Who would have thought? Emma was trying to get Henry away from Regina and out of the fight. A move Regina fully supported but Henry was not going anywhere.

"Get away from me," he had screamed at his biological mother. "I'm not letting them take my Mom!" Regina pulled Henry to her.

"Henry," God her voice was shaking, why was her voice shaking? She went to take Henry's hands in hers and realized it wasn't just her voice. Her whole body was trembling. Got she had to get it together! "It's alright. Everything is alright."

"Alright?" Robin had screamed pulling Regina back and getting in her face. "It's alright is it, _your Majesty?_ You're a monster!" He screamed and his men jeered. The sound seemed to snap Robin out of his rage for a moment. He glanced at the scene in the diner – his men, the Charmings, the chaos, before turning back to her speaking more quietly, though his voice still thick with anger. "How could you have done this? All this time," he stared at her, his eyes flicking between her own and she flinched at the hurt, the pain she saw there. Then the blue eyes turned cold as he shook his head, saying softly, "I was stupid to expect more from the Evil Queen." He shoved her roughly away from him, his voice once again raised, as his wife joined him at his side and his arm wound around her waist, twisting the knife his cold expression and harsh words had thrust deep in her heart. But really what did _she_ expect? She _is_ the Evil Queen and to these people she always would be no matter what colour her magic was and who she saved them from and what she sacrificed.

"You should be held accountable for your actions. Why are you not made to pay for your crimes? Why are you permitted to roam free after all you've done?" His words were spoken only to Regina, yet in his anger his voice carried across the diner and whipped the crowd into a near frenzy.

Henry again stepped in front of his mother, and she was once more frozen in her place. Her defences had been stripped bear by this man and she was unable to channel her usual snarky self, unable to seem unaffected, to even think let alone formulate a reply. Her mind was just a jumble of words, _monster; Evil Queen; soul mate; I'd walk through hell to be with my Marian again; There he is! The man with the lion tattoo; Maybe it's all about timing?_ She couldn't think, she couldn't move. Her love, her life slipping through her fingers again, like the smoke of her magic when she lost Henry, like dust of Daniel's crushed heart.

Robin turned toward Marian as Henry stepped through and pushed him in the back. "She saved this town! She saved the life _of your son_ ," he raged. Marian looking to Robin confused at this. "She saved you all!" He screamed, turning around so it was clear he addressed everyone in the diner. "She is a HERO!" He turned back to Robin, squaring up against him. "Where is your loyalty?"

"With my wife!" Robin stressed each word and didn't miss Regina flinch, unsure whether it was his words or his tone that brought the reaction but he swallowed down the guilt he felt at causing her pain. She had betrayed him – played him – he was a fool to have believed in her redemption. "My _loyalty_ is with the woman that _fiend_ would have killed! She is no hero."

Mary Margaret came between them then, sending Robin away with his wife and son. "Roland should not be party to this and your wife has been through enough for one day." She had counselled.

Robin saw his wife and son out the door of the diner before turning back to look at Regina, now flanked by Emma, Mary Margaret, David, Tinkerbelle (who looked as though she were about to throw up) and Henry who was hugging her fiercely.

Catching her eyes Robin faltered. All light had been stripped from them and they looked glassy and dead. She looked completely shattered and he realized that he hadn't heard her speak a word since she had tried to convince her son that everything would be alright. _Alright? How was any of this alright?_

His gaze hardened and he declared looking right in her eyes "stay out of my way, stay away from my wife and stay away from my son, or the next time you see me I will have an arrow pointed at your heart."

 _What heart?_ She had wanted to ask him. For at this point her heart was dust in her chest, just as surely as if Robin had removed it and crushed it himself. She barely remembers anything else, except Tink and her damn mirror, and Tuck – God she was going to have to fact that man again, and Robin's wife, _Roland_. Her heart ached at the thought of a now six year old Roland. Would he still be her little knight or did he hate her? Did he know she had killed his Mom?

She stretched a little in her seat. So glad for the comfort of the BMW she had bought after a couple of weeks at the ranch, when she had become sick of driving Mac's clunking old trucks into town. It was the only significant purchase she had made since moving west. She had abandoned her Mercedes in Boston – not wanting anything that might enable Gold to trace her whereabouts. She knew the SUV was an extravagance she couldn't really justify given she was managing a ranch and she only made the occasional trips into town in it, but she didn't care (and really, had she driven her Benz any further in Storybrooke?). She liked a little luxury and living on the ranch her car was the only thing she had purchased where she could treat herself a little. She had the money – and very little to spend it on – and she was still Regina Mills after all. Just a little more than 24 hours into the journey she was certainly glad for her indulgence – for Henry as well as herself, she thought as she glanced back at him sleeping in more comfort than Charming's truck would have offered.

Regina placed her head in her hands. Feeling the weight of memories on her shoulders.

"Are you alright?" Robin asked. Not taking his eyes from the road, a fact for which she was grateful.

"I'm fine," she replied. Bristling a little as she raised her head once again, her chin up and staring at the road in front of her.

"Regina – " Robin began, but the last thing Regina needed right now was a heart to heart.

"Just drive Outlaw," she replied with snark.

"I just wondered what you were thinking. You seem to have a lot on your mind," Robin said and she knew this tactic of his. He used it often in the Enchanted Forest to get her to open up to him. Catching her in a moment of weakness and gently prodding until she had revealed more of herself to him than she ever intended. _Well not this time._ This time she was prepared for his incursions and she had no intension of leaving herself open for the attack.

"I suppose I do have a lot on my mind… But actually I was wondering whether your _Friar Tuck_ will spit his greeting at me like he spat his farewell? Whether I should prepare a hot towel in anticipation of his, shall we say, _unique_ form of greeting?" she queried. All innocence and did not fail to notice the furrow that appeared in Robin's brow. Surely his men would have told him? Bragged at how they had risen up against the tyranny that was the Evil Queen? Spitting at her after tossing her from Storybrooke. "And I guess," she continued as Robin stayed silent, "wondering where your _Merry Men_ think you've been these past few days? I doubt they would be overjoyed to hear the _Evil Queen_ they tossed out of Storybrooke was about to be welcomed back with open arms… That their _Leader_ had gone asking forgiveness to ensure her return – even if it was to save the Saviour… I hardly think my reputation is one that suggests I'd be _forgiving_ of the insult I sustained at their hands. Just wondering how the dinner conversation is _flowing_ these days at your camp I guess." She finished under her breath. She could tell she gave Robin something to ponder, which was exactly what she wanted. To get him off her back and have him leave her the hell alone.

As they got out at the next roadhouse to swap their respective seats Robin stopped her, closing the drivers door as she attempted to round it, encroaching on her space so she was pressed against the door and forced to look into his eyes.

"I know much of what happened that night," he said. His voice soft but firm and Regina involuntarily held her breath at their closeness. Damn it he had caught her off guard – again! "Little John revealed much of it the day after – when I'd returned from your house – and over time I thought I'd heard it all." He hand seemed to appear from nowhere as he gently stroked her face, moving to toy with a lock of hair that had escaped from her ponytail as she stared into his eyes. Not knowing what he was trying to convey. "But he never told me Tuck spat at you, or that my men harmed you. I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I wasn't there when you needed me most. I will not fail you like that again. As for now – my men know where my heart lies and while in the wake of Marian's return they were angry and confused, time has healed their wounds. You have no enemies in my camp. Not now, and certainly not when the existence of our child is made known."

At Regina's sudden look of concern Robin pulled back to allow him to take her hands in his, whispering "whenever _you_ deem it the right time, of course." He looked as though he were about to kiss her but stepped away from her instead with a slight nod that was oh so familiar, his way of telling her he was abiding by her wishes that he _not_ kiss her. His way of torturing her, as he knows how much she wants to kiss him right now...

With his distance Regina finally released her breath. God she used to be better at this. Better at keeping her distance and her head straight… but not with him, _never_ with him. Even in the Enchanted Forest he had been able to get right under her skin.

She turned back around to the car, opening the door and getting in, trying to appear unaffected as Robin opened the passenger's door and climbed in. She inwardly groaned lamenting for the umpteenth time that she had lost the argument that they should take two cars. They needed to return Charming's truck to him but no way was it big enough for the four of them. Unfortunately after two days travel without a break Robin was in no fit state to drive and when pushed Regina reluctantly agreed that it would not be wise to attempt the same feat herself on the journey home. (Home? Was she _going home?_ A large part of her felt as though she had just left the place that had felt most like a home since her childhood).

She couldn't admit that she was merely trying to avoid the torture she faced having to endure two days with Robin in the seat next to her. Though right now she wished she had admitted it and just refused, for this _was_ torture. She started the car and pitied Mac his journey across the country in Charming's truck. He had agreed to drive it over once everything was _settled._ God who knew when that would be? When she would see him again?

 _Oh Mac…_ how was she going to do this without him? She could almost feel him telling her that he was just a phone call away, that he was with her and she smiled as a warmth seemed to spread from her heart right to the tips of her fingers, the ends of her toes. Crazy how much he had come to mean to her in such a short time, how much they had come to mean to each other she thought as her thoughts drifted to their brief goodbye after her talk with Henry and Robin, once their plans were made and she was going to have to start to pack up her things.

Regina had found Mac in the kitchen making a cup of tea for the two of them. He had a sixth sense when it came to her wanting or needing to talk. God she would miss him when she was in Storybrooke! How was she going to manage without his quiet and unwavering support?

"So," Mac began, looking up and catching her eye. "You're heading back East with your boy." Mac spoke with his usual calmness. Like he was asking if she was taking Biscuit out to the back paddock to graze, not like she was leaving him for an indefinite (infinite?) period of time. Not like she was doing the exact thing she had sworn to never do.

"I am." Regina said with some finality, having made her decision and sticking to it. "How did you know?"

Mac smiled, "I knew the day Henry called – and so did you, though you wouldn't admit it." Mac raised his eyebrows as he spoke and held her eyes with a gentle reproach. "You've never let that boy down Regina and you weren't about to now - he needs you."

"But Alayna…" Regina said, letting her voice trial off, taking the cup proffered by Mac and moving to sit at the kitchen bench. Some how feeling lighter just sharing the burden of her worries with Mac.

"Will be fine – you'll protect her. You'll protect both your children." Mac sat next to Regina, his hand over hers silencing her as she began to reply. "Regina I know there are things you haven't told me, things about your life in Storybrooke, things about your past." As a look of apprehension crossed her face Mac quickly added, "and I'm not asking you to tell me now, " he smiled gently, "or ever, if you don't want to. I also know you are still in love with Robin, and from the love sick school boy expression he's been wearing since he got here he's in love with you too. I get that he let you down – in the worst of ways – and whether you can ultimately move on from that is between the two of you. I just want you to know that you and Lainey and anyone else in your life, now or in the future, will always have a home here. And I've always got your back."

Regina all but leapt into Mac's arms. She had never felt such loyalty from anyone in her entire life, devotion that asked nothing in return. With Daniel they had been too young to really know about sticking with each other through thick or thin, though Regina does not question that she could have had that with Daniel, she hadn't actually _felt it._ And as much as she loved her father and knew he loved her, he had never shown her that kind of loyalty until she had commanded it, as the Evil Queen. And Robin, Robin had stumbled a the first real test of their relationship. Knowing Mac would be there for her no matter what gave her the strength she needed to face what was to come and filled her heart with the most treacherous of all emotions – hope. Hope that maybe, just maybe, at some point down the windy, dark, dusty road that was her life, she would find her happy ending.

"Thank you," she whispered, pulling back and giving Mac a watery smile. "Mac," she paused, thinking. Always fearful that he too would discover something about her that would chase him away. Mac cupped her cheek, a small gesture that calmed her and she could almost feel him speaking to her heart, telling her she could trust him, and she did. "I'm scared they will turn Robin against me – again – he says he wants a second chance, that he will stand by me. That he has learned what living without me is and that there is nothing that will come between us again. But if it happens… if they try and take Alayna from me…" Regina closed her eyes and looked skywards. Trying to keep her tears at bay. It terrified her, what she would, _could_ do if someone tried to take her baby. "You're right, there is much about me you don't know – things you couldn't understand, things…" she took in a shaky breath, talking more softly as she said, "that I don't want you to know about me." Her gaze fell downward and Mac lifted her chin up so that she would look at him.

"It doesn't matter who you _were_ Regina, I know who you are and that's someone I'm proud to call my friend. And someone who is a damn fine mother – always putting her children first. When the time comes, you will make the right decision – for your son and daughter. Of that I have _no doubt._ " Mac said, and there was that unwavering support she was going to miss.

Regina smiled softly into her teacup. Touched and a little embarrassed by Mac's compliment. His words giving her the confidence to softly confess, her smile faltering as she spoke.

"A long time ago I wasn't a very nice person. I hurt so many, used so many to further my own agenda. I know I don't deserve Alayna, but I can't lose her." She looked up into his face again.

"Then don't. Don't let anyone take your daughter from you. Don't let anyone convince you that you're undeserving of your child's love – Lainey needs _you_. And Henry does too. And if you need me, if you need someone on your side no matter what, you call me. I'll be there before you hang up the phone."

"Thank you," she whispered.

"You're welcome," Mac said pulling her into his side and kissing the side of her head. Sitting in the drivers seat on the last leg of the journey to Storybrooke, Regina felt the warmth of Mac's kiss again, almost as though she was drawing on his strength of mind, his calmness and clear-headedness through that small spot on her temple. As she drove steadily towards the town line she felt as though she were approaching the scene of her final battle. She knew from the first moment of Henry's phone call that at some point it would come to this, being forced to face old adversaries – but for the life of her right now she has no idea _who_ these old adversaries will be. Now that she was here, with her car about to cross the town line and this was all real, she felt that dread pool in the pit of her stomach again, and more so than before, returning to Storybrooke seemed like a terrible idea.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN Thanks for all the feedback I've received with this story and I apologise for any confusion with the flashbacks. From here on in I'll italicise anything that occurs in the past which I hope helps.**

 **Welcome to Storybrooke and again all the usual disclaimers apply. Happy reading**

Regina couldn't help but slow down a little as the car drove across the town line. Entering Storybrooke for a magic user was akin to walking under a waterfall and she shuddered as her magic came to life again after being dormant for so long. Her eyes immediately went to Alayna in the rear view mirror. Robin had almost completely turned in his seat to watch her, his arm reaching out to his little girl as if he could prevent the magic from coming alive in her. Henry's eyes were completely glued to his sister. During the journey Henry had often asked Regina about how Lainey might react to magic. Not sure what to expect - would she suddenly glow? Turn purple? Grow horns and a tail? With each new theory Regina saw Robin become more and more tense. It was ridiculous really, she was hardly going to turn into a new form (at least it was highly unlikely, she thought, Maleficent crossing her mind briefly), but she was curious as to how a child prophesied to have such incredible power was going to react to her first taste of magic.

As it turned out the entire event was somewhat of an anticlimax (much to Henry's chagrin). Alayna had no reaction at all and a titter of nervous laughter filled the car. Though Robin couldn't help but notice Regina's frown. She had expected to at least feel the thrum of another magical user come to life – but she felt nothing from Alayna at all. That was curious…

Lainey chuckled at the sudden attention she was receiving. Leaning forward in her car seat and rocking back indicating she wanted out – and Regina let the thoughts go with a brief shake of her head – something to consider later, once she had some sleep and some decent food, preferably from somewhere other than a roadhouse. Right now she needed to get her family home. She went to put her foot on the accelerator when a sudden flash of bright green illuminated the road ahead of them and Regina paused.

"Tinkerbelle" she murmured, before putting the car in park, undoing her seatbelt and moving to open the driver's side door. Regina had called Tink from Portland, just after they drove into Maine, asking her to meet them at the town line.

 _"I need you to go to my home," Regina instructed, her voice held a tinge of urgency that quickly caught Tink's attention. "Make sure there's no surprise party waiting for me, I don't want anyone to be there when I arrive."_

 _"So it's true!" Tink replied, excited. "You're coming home?"_

 _"I'm returning to Storybrooke for a brief period of time, yes," Regina replied brusquely with a roll of her eyes. "I need to keep my return as low key as possible. I'll explain when I see you but tell no one I called. This is important Tinkerbelle. There are things at play here that you don't know." Regina's voice quietened and lost all its snark._

 _"Of course there are things at play Regina," Tink replied._

 _"What do you mean?" Regina asked, suddenly defensive. Was Gold awake? Had he told them about her pregnancy? Her child? Had someone else found out?_

 _"You didn't just take off from Boston – from Henry – on a whim! It's not like you to suddenly decide you want a sea change. And Gold sulked for a solid three months when he couldn't find you in Boston!" Humph – couldn't find me… so that's what you think… Regina sighed, partly exasperated and partly relieved._

 _"What?" Tink asked._

 _"Nothing, just keep an eye on the town line. We should be crossing around one AM. Then do exactly as I say. I'll tell you everything as soon as we are safely in my house. Until then can you please just follow my instructions to the letter?" Regina knew from Henry that her house had been left vacant. Mary Margaret was adamant that the house was Regina's and no one was to take up residence there. Both for Henry's sake and because of her damn faith that Regina would one day return to Storybrooke, "It's her home, of course it should be waiting for her when she comes back," Mary Margaret had insisted. The towns' people were more than happy to steer clear of the place, worried Regina had placed a curse on the home and no one risked going inside – or even dared to take an apple from her tree since Regina had left. Though knowing her luck she'd arrive to a Charming welcoming committee if she didn't take precautions._

"Regina!" Tink screeched, becoming full sized before Regina's eyes and hugging her fiercely. For her part Regina somewhat awkwardly patted the fairy's back, closing her eyes as the realisation hit her that yes, she was in fact _home_.

"Tinkerbelle," she said softly.

"How are you? What's going on? Is that Robin in the car? Where Henr – "

"Tink please!" Regina interrupted. "I'll explain everything to you, but not here ok? We have to get to my place. Did you check it for me? Was anyone there?"

"Mary Margaret cleaned up a bit a couple of days ago – just clearing out the dust really. I think she just needed something to keep her occupied, you know? And she knew that Henry and Robin would bring you home!" Tink beamed and made a move to hug Regina again before thinking twice at the stressed look on Regina's face. This was obviously _not_ the place for a reunion. "But no, I checked it after you called an again an hour ago and the coast was definitely clear."

"Good," Regina sighed in relief. "Ok," Regina said to more to herself than to Tink before raising her gaze to Tink's and imploring, "now please, no questions. Just wait for me, we will be right behind you." With a wave of her hands Alayna appeared in Tinks arms. Regina moved to her daughter, gently stroking her hair. "Alayna, this is Tinkerbelle. You're going to go with her just for a few minutes. Mommy will be right there, ok?" Alayna stared back at Regina, not really responding but she was calm and that was enough for now. Regina glanced up at Tinkerbelle and if she weren't so anxious about the possibility of a dozen Merry Men turning up at any moment she would have laughed. Tink's eyes were as wide as saucers, her mouth agape as she stared from Alayna to Regina. But before she could collect herself Regina waved her arms again and the duo disappeared in purple smoke.

Robin jumped out of the car as the smoke cleared. "Where are they? Where did you send them?" He demanded. Jogging from the car to stand in front of Regina.

"To my place," Regina replied calmly, turning to go back to the car as Robin stopped her with a hand on her bicep and slowly turned her around, a questioning look in his eyes. "Anyone watching my house will see you and I arrive with Henry, only Henry. I'm taking no chances Robin." Regina tugged her arm from his loose grip and walked back to the car getting in.

"You could have told me," Robin huffed, taking his seat and putting on the seatbelt. His heart had leapt to his throat as he watched Regina's smoke envelope his child and the fairy, the two of them disappearing before his eyes.

"No chances," Regina repeated firmly.

"Regina she is my daughter too," Robin said, four days with minimal sleep had taken its toll and his patience was wearing thin.

"No Robin, Alayna is _my_ daughter and I will not be putting her at risk because of your naïve, trusting heart!" Regina retorted angrily. Of course Alayna was his child too but right now her protection was paramount and Regina would do all it took to ensure she was safe, even if that meant keeping things from Robin. And what she didn't need right now was her Johnny-come-lately baby-daddy trying to tell her what to do.

"I agreed that we would tell only the fairy Regina! Why won't you trust me?" Robin asked, his voice raised in frustration. Regina started at him, narrowing her eyes.

"Trust needs to be earned Robin."

"You trusted me once," he softly replied and the words were hardly out of his mouth when Regina scoffed.

"And look where that got me."

"Mom," both Robin and Regina jumped a little, having forgotten for a moment that Henry was there. Regina looked over her shoulder a little guiltily at Henry. "Tink's waiting." She nodded in reply before starting the engine and moving towards a home she hadn't set foot in since she had a picnic there with Robin.

"This isn't over Regina," Robin quietly said catching her eye.

"It never is Thief," she replied snarkily.

Explaining the situation to Tinkerbelle was as easy as Regina had expected, which truth be told was partly why she chose the fairy to help them – that and, as she had said to Robin, she trusted Tinkerbelle. Tinkerbelle's own past had taught the fairy that the lines of 'good' and 'evil' were blurred. There was no black and white in any realm, just many different shades of grey. So Tink accepted what Regina told her about Gold, the prophecy, her time on the ranch and most importantly Alayna, with a sense of quiet wisdom she had forged during her time in Neverland. She readily agreed to help them with Alayna – the only thing she was _not_ calm about.

 _"Regina she is gorgeous!" Tink squealed, as soon as Regina stepped through the door._

 _"Shhh!" Regina admonished._

 _'Relax, I've already put a containment spell on the house. No 'happy baby noises' will make it passed the front door." Tink replied with a roll of her eyes. "Listen," Tink enthused. "Alayna, tell Mommy?" Tink said, pointing to herself._

 _"Tink!" Alayna said proudly pointing at the fairy before stretching out her arms to her mother._

 _"See!" Tink said. "She's so clever. Just like her Aunty Tink." Regina smiled as she rolled her eyes._

 _"I can see this is going to be a long week."_

After their discussion, filling Tinkerbelle in on the events that occurred when Regina left Storybrooke, Regina tried and failed to get Robin to return to the forest and his men. He flatly refused, saying that until they had a clear idea as to what was currently going on in Storybrooke he would stay with them. A fact that both annoyed Regina and warmed her heart so after throwing a couple of barbs at Robin (which were, of course, expected) and more than the requisite number of requests for the 'thief' not to steal anything, she relented and conjured up some blankets and a pillow for him to sleep on the couch. As soon as his head hit the pillow he fell asleep while Regina talked quietly to Tink in the kitchen, Henry long since in bed upstairs and Alayna snuggled in Tink's arms.

"So, what is the latest now? With Emma?" Regina asked her browns furrowed in concern.

"Not much more than Henry would have told you," Tink began. "We know she's not in Storybrooke, and can be fairly certain she is not in this realm. The Sorcerer's Apprentice has said we need to find the Sorcerer – Merlin is his name. That he can help. Belle is researching night and day to find something that will tell us where Merlin is."

"Merlin? He is the Sorcerer? He has been gone a long time. He fled Camelot before I was born," Regina pondered. "Has Belle found anything?"

"Nothing definitive. There have been reports that he was in the Enchanted Forest for some time, which the Apprentice was able to confirm. Some say he left the Enchanted Forest to come here, to the Land Without Magic but that can't be verified. We're hoping Gold will wake and have a better idea – he's been alive longer than most after all."

"We don't want Gold to wake up Tinkerbelle – not while I'm in Storybrooke." Regina said softly.

Tink looked down at the baby in her arms. "You think he would harm her?"

"I think he would sell _me_ out if it served his purpose. Now that he is no longer the Dark One there's no way to tell _what_ his agenda is… But whether he would harm her - physically? I just don't know. I don't think he would do so directly. Rumpelstiltskin of the Enchanted Forest certainly wouldn't have batted an eye at harming a child, a baby, if it was a threat. But Gold isn't Rumple, just as I'm not the Evil Queen. Belle, Neil, living here for so long… it changed him. But he would reveal her existence – tell everyone about her if it was a a means to an end. And people knowing who she is, what she is – that will put her in danger. Maybe not right away, but eventually someone would come for her." Regina reached out softly stroking her daughter's cheek.

"What is it?" Tink asked, something about Regina's expression triggering something in her. "What aren't you telling me?"

Regina looked thoughtfully at Tink. "It's probably nothing but – " she broke off looking again at Alayna before closing her eyes in concentration trying again to sense some magic coming from her daughter. "I can't feel _any_ magic from her Tink, nothing at all. As powerful as she is supposed to be? I don't understand it."

"Perhaps its something that will grow? You weren't magical as a child." Tink replied.

"Perhaps," Regina said thoughtfully, sighing drawing comfort from Alayna's rhythmic breathing. "Do you think Blue would let me keep her?" She asked softly. "If she knows? _When_ she knows?" She corrected sarcastically. "God knows, Gold won't stay unconscious forever, people will find out about her eventually." She slowly brought her eyes up to meet the fairy's – flicking back and forth as though able to search out her answer. Tink furrowed her brow in thought and Regina was relieved that she didn't immediately dismiss her fears. It gave her comfort to know that someone else recognised the risks she faced in coming back to Storybrooke, and there were many.

"When the time comes – if the time comes – we fight her Regina. You need to use this time – while Gold's out – to fortify yourself. Rebuild relationships while we're looking for Emma so that you have people on your side when Blue does come for her. You're right. The fairy that refused to allow me to help you, who marked you as evil because of your mother will _not_ want the All-Powerful One to be raised by you," Regina flinched and Tink hurriedly continued – " _But_ Blue is not in control here in Storybrooke, she has influence, yes, but so do you. And we have time – how much I don't know – but we need to use every minute of it."

Regina nodded. Tink was right. She needed to rebuild relationships with Mary Margaret, Charming, Robin… She thought, looking over at the thief asleep on her lounge.

"He missed you, you know," Tink said, following Regina's gaze.

"Tink – don't," Regina replied. "Please I'm tired and I – "

"You need to forgive Regina."

"There is nothing to forgive him for Tink." Regina replied with obvious frustration. "He reacted how anyone would have reacted on learning their lover – their _soul mate – "_ she all but spat the term "had killed their wife once upon a time, he did nothing wrong."

"That's bullshit Regina, and you know it." Regina looked back up to Tink, in obvious surprise. "He is your soul mate and he betrayed you. Of course he did wrong and you thinking you deserved to be treated like that, abandoned like that, doesn't change the fact that he was not there for you when you needed him. You have to _admit_ that he did wrong before you can fully forgive and move forward. Telling yourself that he was justified in his actions is only putting your head in the sand. You will never be able to move forward with him if you don't acknowledge the truth of what happened."

"What if I don't want to move forward with him?" She asked softly. "I've been hurt enough Tink."

"Remember what I said when I first met you Regina? I said _you need love_. That has not changed."

"Maybe…" Regina let her voice trail off. "But right now I need sleep more," she continued. Putting an end to the conversation _for now_ Tink thought. "Give me my baby, I'll put her to bed. You ok to let yourself out?" Regina asked. Tink hid her surprise. Regina from two years ago would never have been so relaxed about social niceties like showing your guest to the door. She took a moment, while Regina was soothing Alayna too look at her friend. In the shock of seeing her return to Storybrooke Tink hadn't fully taken her in. _Oh if Cora could see her daughter now_ , Tink thought with a cheeky grin. Regina's hair was longer and pulled back in a ponytail. She wore dark denim jeans with a fitted, thin grey sweater that was obviously chosen for comfort rather than style _well it was two days on the road._ There was not a speck of make up on Regina's face and Tink is certain that in the Enchanted Forest that girl wore make up to bed! Hell even after a week in Neverland Regina had a more polished appearance than the woman in front of her now, and she had never looked better. Regina definitely seemed younger and even with all the pressure and stress of a missing Saviour, an anxious son and a daughter in hiding she looked lighter.

"Of course," she said when Regina looked back at her, obviously awaiting an answer to her request.

"I'm going to announce my arrival to the town with coffee at Granny's" Regina said, rocking Alayna a little to keep her asleep while she moved her to her bed. "Try and just go about my 'usual routine' tomorrow. I will need to organise a meeting at Mary Margaret and David's for tomorrow morning. Who are the key players right now? Who do they have on their counsel?"

"Mary Margaret and David?" At Regina's nod Tink began, "Hook, but he's a mess and of very little use right now. You might be able to snap him out of it, God knows I couldn't. Belle, but she's bunkered down in the library and only really gets in touch when she finds something. Maleficent and Lily are trying to help but there's obvious tension there. Blue is advising and so is the Apprentice."

"Can you get word out that we'll meet at the loft tomorrow for them to provide an update to myself and Robin?"

Tink nodded before a series of taps on the living room window startled them both. Regina quickly passed a sleeping Alayna to Tinkerbelle. "Take her upstairs – NOW." Tink moved quickly to the once spare room that Regina had set up for Alayna, while Regina approached the window, fireball in hand. A raven once again rapped its beak against the window. Regina opened it, removing a note from the birds extended leg before sending it away into the early morning.

"What is it," Tink asked. Returning to the living room having put Alayna to bed.

"Maleficent," Regina replied softly.

"She knows you're here?" Tink asked shocked. "How?"

"I don't know. She wants to meet." Regina said deep in thought.

'Now?" Tink asked and Regina nodded.

"Now."


	8. Chapter 8

**AN thanks again for the continued support by way of reviews, follows and favs. A particular shout out to the Guests who review – while I can't acknowledge each one I do sincerely appreciate your views and input. Your questions and comments have really helped me flesh out some of the story.**

 **Your response has made this journey so much fun for me. I hope you all continue to enjoy.**

 **Usual disclaimers apply.**

Regina made her way through the forest towards the well which was thankfully situated in the opposite direction to the Merry Men's camp. Her head saying she was relieved to be avoiding any possibility of a confrontation with the smelly forest dwellers, but her heart knowing an early morning trek in that direction would have been too reminiscent of another meeting in the forest the memory of which echoed painfully in her mind _"Milady, I'm sorry, I let you down. Your heart was lost to Zelena on my watch. I promise you, I will get it back."_

"Hello Regina"

At the sound of Maleficent's voice behind her Regina stopped walking. Shaking the memory from her mind she raised her head, painting her best Evil Queen smile on her face replying "Hello, Maleficent," as she turned around. "An early morning rendezvous in the forest, how original."

"Well I wasn't sure you would be eager to join me for breakfast at Granny's right now. And I wanted to say hello." Maleficent had a petulant tone to her voice that told Regina she was teasing, on hearing it she let her guard down a little with her old friend, though still wary as Maleficent had a number of reasons to be looking for a little revenge right now… 30 years trapped beneath the Library in dragon form being the first to spring to Regina's mind.

"I see," Regina gave a half smile. "How did you know I was in Storybrooke? Patrolling the town line in the middle of the night seems a little 'community spirited' for you." Regina queried, hoping the sarcasm in her voice would hide her worry. Had Maleficent seen them when they came into town? Does she know about Alayna? Had their carefully laid plans to keep her hidden been thwarted so soon?

Maleficent walked slowly towards Regina, stopping in front of her and raising a gentle hand to Regina's cheek. "You know I could always sense you," she said softly. "I would apologize for the theatrics with the raven and the woods," she chuckled a little, widening her eyes at the words 'raven' and 'woods'. "But I figured you earned yourself a little scare for my sojourn in the town library." She paused, looking deep into Regina's eyes before continuing sincerely, "I just wanted to thank you without the eyes of Storybrooke on us," Regina looked questioningly at Maleficent's. "For your help finding Lily, Emma said she couldn't have found her, or convinced her to come to Storybrooke, without you."

Regina patted the hand still on her cheek, gently removing it, taking it into her own and entwining their fingers. "You're welcome," she said softly. "I'm glad it all worked out – you and Lily."

"Yes – well," Maleficent began with a purse of her lips. "Things are still 'working out'. She is carrying a lot of guilt right now over Emma. But it's nice to be able to be here for her. And once Emma is found and restored to her usual _heroic_ self, Lily will be able to heal." So that was Mal's angle – Regina thought, knowing that she would have one. The Maleficent she knew would not have been helping the Charming's purely out of the goodness of her heart. But her motives didn't negate the value of her assistance, at least not in Regina's eyes. Blue would likely have a different opinion, which may account for Tinkerbelle's comment about 'obvious tension' between the dragon and the Charmings.

"Of course she will," Regina said with a soft smile. "I'm going to meet with Mary Margaret and David later today, a _fter_ I've had some sleep." She added pointedly to which Maleficent gave a dry laugh. "I need to understand what happened to Emma, and to see what the Charmings want to do about it. You have a seat at the table if you want it? I need to start working towards getting Emma back and for that we need a plan. I'd appreciate your view – and fire power, if it comes to that." She wanted to start off on the right foot with Maleficient, and that meant complete honesty. She would see through anything less – Regina had learned that years ago.

Maleficent scoffed. "Good luck getting the Charmings' and their pirate mascot to do anything but grieve the loss of their precious saviour." Maleficent said with annoyance.

"All the more reason I need you there. If we want to save her we are going to need their help and I _need_ to save her," Maleficent was expecting Regina to say _'for Henry'_ and was surprised when instead Regina said, 'so I can get out of this place."

"You're not staying?" Maleficent asked. She noticed a look of – was that apprehension? Flit across her friends face before Regina schooled her expression into something neutral. _Interesting,_ Maleficent thought but didn't comment on it, instead storing the information away for a later conversation.

"Of course not - and if you had seen the world beyond this town you wouldn't stay either."

At that Maleficent grimaced, "unfortunately I've no choice. Storybrooke is my prison. But I'm hoping it can be my home too." Regina squeezed Maleficent's hand, a hand she had forgotten she was still holding.

"I'm sorry you're stuck here," she said, somewhat chastised.

"Don't be. Lily has agreed to stay, for now. I'm happy," Maleficent gave a small but genuine smile and Regina realised that her friend really was happy.

"Well, I'd better go. I'll need to sleep if I'm to have enough patience not to throw fireballs at the Charming's in the morning." She gave a little tug on Maleficent's hand before withdrawing her own and walking back towards the town until Maleficent's voice stopped her.

"Regina!" and when Regina turned around it was into Maleficent's arms in a fierce but brief hug. A hug Regina returned. "I'm glad you're here." She whispered kissing Regina's cheek.

"Me too," she replied, knowing that for the first time since she crossed back into Storybrooke, she truly was.

Four hours later she was once again channelling her inner Evil Queen and it took all of her training to stifle the laugh that begged to be released at the shocked look on everyone's face as she and Henry walked i to Granny's diner. The ding of the bell, the drop of a plate of bacon and eggs right into Grumpy's lap as Ruby gaped, she could not have hoped for a more grand entrance.

"Regina," Granny had breathed, her shock overtaking her usual gruff demeanour.

Regina quickly scanned the room taking in the morning's patrons: A couple of the dwarves at the counter; Marco and the Cricket at a table; and a booth housing four of Robin's Merry Men. Perfect, word would spread before lunch that she was back in town.

She did not allow her eyes to linger on the table with Robin's men, focusing instead on Granny who was scowling at her. But she kept an eye on them in her periphery, she did not want a confrontation this morning and their presence set her on edge. Coming to Granny's was simply a way to let everyone know she was in town again so no one would come knocking on her front door, but, she reminded herself, she always did enjoy making an entrance.

This morning however, she was not feeling her usual confident self. Getting dressed she had felt like a fish out of water; unwilling to be seen walking around town in her clothes from the ranch but not yet comfortable in her old mayoral suits… She didn't want people to know how much she had changed, unable to silence the voice in her head telling her she had become weak. But she wasn't convinced she could pull off her full 'Madam Mayor' either… She just needed to make it through breakfast, keep everyone at a distance and hope they didn't see through her as easily as she feared they would.

In the end she had pulled her (now much longer) hair back into a sleek French twist and wore in a fitted grey suit dress and matching cuffed jacket (not quite ready to don the black), her string of pearls and matching earrings completing the look. Her makeup was flawless (but less, Granny was quick to notice) and instead of her signature red lipstick she wore a more natural pink. Yes, it was Regina, but she was changed. Of that Granny was certain. And from the pounding of Regina's heart, that Granny's old wolf ears could hear as loudly as drums, the girl was terrified that someone would notice.

Out of the corner of her eye Regina saw Tuck go to rise when she walked towards the counter, and forced herself not to react, listening instead to the rhythmic clacking of her patent black stilettos on the ground. She noticed Little John's arm immediately going to Tuck's shoulder, the slow shake of his head in a bid for the man to sit down – so much for no enemies in Robin's camp, she thought bitterly. But then she could also tell they were not surprised at her arrival. Clearly Robin had told them he was going to find her, to bring her back.

"Madam Mayor," Granny growled. "To what do we owe the pleasure of your company this morning?" Granny barked and bit back a smile as she felt Regina's relief as strongly as if it was her own. Granny had always been able to read Regina, knowledge she kept to herself, and she could tell how important it was for Regina to be seen as her 'old' self on her return to Storybrooke, something Granny was happy to allow her to believe she had succeeded in. What did it matter to Granny? And while she had no idea why, she had always had a soft spot for Regina. While she had never approved of the atrocities Regina committed as the Evil Queen, the old wolf had certainly seen enough in her years to understand why Regina did what she did – as if being the only child of the Queen of Hearts wasn't enough, she had been married off to an old man and forced to live a life of solitude, the Dark One her only companion. Being a product of redemption herself, Granny had always believed it could be achieved by others and in Granny's mind Regina was no exception. Regina the old woman believed in – the Evil Queen not so much, but she knew Regina hadn't been the Evil Queen for a long time.

As Regina's heart rate returned to normal she said, "Well it's a diner, Mrs Lucas, one could imagine I was here to _dine_ with my son. I'll have coffee and eggs please." She sat in her usual spot at the counter, placing her purse on the counter, pointedly ignoring Grumpy who had managed to clean off most of the mess of his spilled breakfast. "Henry?" As she looked over to her son she realised everyone was looking at her, bewildered. Confusion filled her eyes before she could clamp it down. What had she done? Damn it! The 'please' had just slipped out! A lifetime of rudeness swept away by just two years with Mac in California.

Hearing her heart rate pick up again, Granny intervened, "Come on boy, I've not got all day? You want your usual?" Regina's shot a glance of appreciation Granny's way before she replaced her mask. Turning again to look at Henry, eye's raised in question as to his choice for breakfast. He gave her a knowing smile before ordering and she sighed in relief. She was going to have to get better at this.

Ruby had barely place Regina's eggs in front of her when Grumpy, apparently having recovered from his shock at having seen her enter the diner, began to taunt her.

"Didn't think banishment had an expiry date? What are you doing here, Madam Mayor?"

Great – so Mary Margaret had decided _not_ to tell anyone she had sent for her. Regina had prepared herself for a possible interrogation and was about to respond when Henry intervened.

"My Grandparents asked her to come back and save Emma. If you have a problem with that, take it up with them," he said, a dismissive tone to his voice.

Regina turned surprised eyes to her son who was staring down the dwarf.

"They asked her to come back when we were facing the Snow Queen too. And the Queens of Darkness, she left us to fend for ourselves then, why come back now? Seems to me your real Mom disappears and she's suddenly back playing happy families with you. I don't buy it's out of the goodness of her heart, Henry." Grumpy retorted.

Beside her Regina could feel Henry seethe and she put a gentle hand on his arm to calm him down. Didn't seem to work much though as he stood up, having grown enough to tower over the seated dwarf.

"My real Mom, is right here having breakfast with me. She didn't have to come back here at all and she did; to help me, to help Mary Margaret and David and to help us bring Emma back home. Let me rephrase what I said before – you have problem with that, you can take it up with me. Anyone else have anything to say?" Henry looked around the diner, taking in the surprised faces – though Archie looked a little proud, and Ruby looked amused by his display.

"Henry," Regina gently admonished. She got to her feet to stand beside him, putting her arm around Henry's shoulders. "I apologise for my son's words." She said calmly addressing the diner. She was unable to hide her pride in having him stand up for her but did not lose sight of the fact that she needed to address these accusations without aggression – if that was possible. "Leroy" she sneered, side-eyeing the dwarf, "is correct." At that Grumpy looked up, a surprised look on his face that quickly turned to suspicion. "Emma did ask me to come back to Storybrooke to help with the Snow Queen, and again when Maleficent, Cruella and Ursula came to town. At the time you had Emma, Gold and the fairies here and I did not see that contravening the terms of my banishment was warranted. My son also had his other mother to care for him." She glanced at Henry with a soft smile.

"The situation is different now. Emma is gone, Gold, from what can be ascertained in his current condition, is likely to be powerless, Maleficent is unable to leave Storybrooke to help in the search for Emma and Lily, while powerful, is untrained, not yet able to fully control her magic. This leaves your protection, and Emma's rescue, in the hands of the fairies.

"I came back to ensure the town is protected and Henry has the support he needs until you have your _Saviour_ back. Once this task is complete I will be on my way. If anyone has anything further they would like to discuss you can raise it at the next town meeting. By which time, hopefully, I will no longer be in town and your comments will be largely redundant. In the meantime, perhaps you would kindly leave my son and I to our breakfast, we have a lot of catching up to do." She gave one of her old political smiles before turning back to her seat.

She couldn't help but overhear Grumpy talking to the other dwarves, "I don't buy it."

"What does it matter? She brings Emma back and she leaves, just let it alone" Happy replied.

She closed her eyes for a brief moment, finding Granny staring at her when she opened them, at Granny's subtle nod of solidarity Regina gave a tense smile before she began to eat her (now cold) eggs, purposefully unhurried – she wouldn't let a dwarf chase her from her breakfast with Henry. She glanced across at her son who looked noticeably glum and when she caught his gaze with her eyebrows raised in question he said softly, so only she could hear, "I thought it would be different – you coming back to help. I thought they would be happy you were back, that they would know that you've changed."

Regina smiled softly, "I gave up that dream a long time ago Henry. If Neverland, Pan's Curse and defeating Zelena weren't enough to have people believe in me then nothing ever will be. And that's ok. I made my bed a long time ago… I can't begrudge being made to lay in it now." Her tone was wistful – something about it triggered something in Ruby who had been drying coffee cups at the counter, her wolf hearing enabling her to listen in on the private conversation between mother and son. She too had 'made her bed' once upon a time, when she unknowingly killed so many. Why is it that everyone can see past her mistakes but not Regina's?

"Well Regina," she said loudly enough to ensure the majority of people in the diner could hear her, "I for one am glad you're back. We can use all the help we can get finding Emma, and besides, no one else quite has your firepower." She smiled her wide smile at the former mayor.

Regina looked up, hiding her shock at the words of Mary Margaret's best friend. Ruby had never been an ally and Regina's eyes narrowed as she thought back over the girl's words, wondering if she had misheard her.

"So welcome home Madam Mayor." She said with a nod of her head in salute before taking Regina's cup to top up her coffee.

At that Archie rose from his seat and approached the mother and son at the counter. "I second that Regina," Archie said in his usual softly spoken way. "Some of us have missed you around here. If you need anything please let me know." He gave her a nod before turning to leave the diner with Marco in tow, the older man choosing merely to nod at Regina, giving her a brief yet genuine smile. Regina thought back over what Tinkerbelle had said the night before _"you need to fortify your relationships."_ Swallowing her pride, and shaking off the last remnants of the stoic Madam Mayor she had once been she said 'Thank you,' giving Ruby, Archie and Marco a genuine smile before the two men left the diner.

Regina heard Grumpy harrumph beside her, obviously not impressed at the unexpected show of support for the Evil Queen.

As she caught site of the Merry Men rising to leave Regina inwardly groaned, though carefully kept her expression neutral. Two men she recognised (but couldn't put a name to) walked past her and Henry without a glance. Little John and Tuck trailing behind them until they were in line with Regina and Henry when they paused. Regina glanced at Henry who was smiling at the two men, which surprised her given his aggression earlier. Her face expressionless Regina turned in her seat, but did not get up, that is until Little John engulfed her in a bear hug that drew her to her feet.

"Your Majesty," he said into her ear. "It is good to see you." He released her to her feet and Regina could not hide her expression of surprise. "I – we" he corrected looking pointedly at Tuck who all but squirmed in discomfort, "are glad you agreed to return."

"You knew Henry was coming to ask me to come back?" Regina enquired, unable to let the opportunity to test Robin's veracity pass.

"Aye," Little John said giving Henry a nod. "Robin told us all before he left with the lad. We weren't sure you would agree given how you… parted…" John let his voice trail off. "But we're glad you did."

Regina hummed her response, obviously not convinced. John looked pointedly at Tuck who cleared his throat.

"If I may Your Majesty," Tuck began.

"I'd rather you didn't, _Friar_." Regina said, her expression cold, her voice even colder. "And it is Regina. I have never been a Queen in this realm, and am no longer Mayor. Regina is fine, Ms Mills if you insist on formalities."

"R-Regina," Tuck stammered, his neck red with embarrassment or nerves Regina wasn't sure. But given his treatment of her the last time she saw him she didn't really care. She went to return to her seat, ignoring the Friar when John's gaze and Henry's pleading _Mom_ stopped her. Rolling her eyes she turned back, crossing her arms across her chest and staring the man down.

"What is it?" she asked, her voice still cold. She might listen to him but she wasn't going to roll over while she was at it.

"I wanted to… That is I," he seemed to be at a loss for words, looking everywhere but her and Regina's eyes narrowed. This was a far cry from the chauvinistic asshole who dragged a screaming Henry from her and dumped her across the town line. Her magic flared in anger at the thought of how he had grabbed her; that he dared to touch her. This was not a good idea – he needed to stay the hell away from her or she'd set him alight and that would not be a good way to _rebuild relationships_.

"Friar I have no use for insincere apologies. Whatever Robin has asked you to say to me, means nothing to me. I am here for one purpose, and one purpose only and that is to find my son's other mother and return her to her previous form. I'm not here to make peace or to somehow prove myself to you people. I have no desire to stay in this cursed town any longer than is strictly necessary. So please, you stay out of my way and I – " she paused for effect, knowing he was expecting her to say 'will stay out of yours' but with her best Evil Queen smile she said instead, "will try not to kill you for what you did to me, deal?" With that she returned to her seat. Giving up on her eggs, which were stone cold, she simply picked up her coffee cup and took a sip – damn it was cold to. She signalled to Ruby, ignoring the sigh of defeat behind her. Really? Did the man seriously think a simple 'I'm sorry' would make up for what he did? Sacrificing her own happiness to save the town thrice over and she wasn't forgiven but one forced 'I'm sorry,' makes up for separating her from her son? Her life? Tossing her away like garbage? What was Robin thinking making him apologise?

Still, at least Robin had been honest about telling them he was coming for her… And in his defence an apology probably would cut it for Robin. Hell she's never actually apologised for killing Marian and he has forgiven her… Shaking off her thoughts with a literal shake of her head she sipped her fresh coffee mulling over the conversation with Little John and Tuck. Did she have enemies in the Merry Men's camp? That was something she would only ever be able to determine when the chips were down. And while she may or may not have 'enemies' there, as far as she was concerned there were no friends in that camp either, and if she needed to go near that forest again she would be watching her back.

Now, sitting in the Charming's loft she was not only channelling the Evil Queen, she _was_ the Evil Queen. If the Council meetings in the Enchanted Forest were painful this here was pure torture. Mary Margaret and David were too stressed to think clearly, Blue steadfastly refused to even acknowledge Regina (which to be honest suited her fine), while Maleficent was enjoying herself a little too much watching Regina seethe as the conversation went around and around in circles, achieving nothing.

"Where could Emma be?"

"Has Belle checked all these places for any links to the Dark One's dagger or Merlin?"

"What are our options to rid her of the curse if ("WHEN!" Mary Margaret and Henry chorused) we find her?"

" Where could she be?"

And away they went again, spinning in faster and faster circles and getting nowhere.

When Hook got up from his place at the table to walk to the living area and summon Emma using the dagger for the umpteenth time Regina finally cracked.

"You idiot! Would you stop that?" She cried, storming over to Hook and snatching the dagger away from him, while he stood momentarily frozen in shock. "How long has he been doing this?" She asked no one in particular.

Maleficent ruefully replied, "Since she disappeared… what is it up to now Hook? Half hourly? It was every five minutes for a while there, when she first disappeared. Consider yourself lucky you didn't have to endure _that_."

"And you haven't killed him yet?" Regina asked before turning back to Hook. "She is _not_ in this realm. Holding onto this dagger? Your useless attempts to summon her? Are doing nothing but driving yourself and everyone else crazy."

"Give me the dagger Your Majesty, or I'll take it by force." Hook said, his voice calm, which was unnerving given the storm in his eyes. At this Robin stood, stepping between Hook and Regina. He knew she didn't need him to rescue her but he also knew her nerves were raw and she did not need to have a confrontation right now in front of these people.

"No you won't." Robin said gentle but firm, reminding Regina that he was, at his core, a leader. "It won't come to that. Stand down Hook, and I will return the dagger to your possession." When Hook took a mere half step back, his gaze never leaving Regina, who was still holding Emma's dagger, Robin gently led Regina to one side. "If he wants to call for her there is no harm. She might return to this realm independently of our efforts and he will bring her to us."

"If she returned to this realm on her own she would come straight to Henry – Robin it's not helping and it's getting on my nerves." The slight whine to her tone made Robin inwardly chuckle. That tone reminiscent of another, easier, time when she was his Queen and he was her Thief.

"It's helping _him_ ," Robin said softly and Regina looked at the pirate over Robin's shoulder. She took in the dark shadows under his eyes, his dishevelled appearance…

"Fine," she said with a roll of her eyes passing the dagger to Robin. "But only if he takes a damn shower and cleans himself up, he's a _mess_."

She addressed the group as Robin gave the dagger back to Hook. "This is getting us nowhere. We know nothing of where Emma is but we do know Merlin can find her and give us the tools we need to help free her from the curse of the Dark One. We need to focus our attention on finding Merlin."

"Regina –" Mary Margaret began, in obvious distress at the change of focus from Emma to Merlin.

"Mom?" Henry queried.

"If you need to keep focused on Emma," she said, looking from Henry to Mary Margaret and then to David, "I understand. But the rest of us need to focus on Merlin. He is the key to finding Emma and freeing her. Of that I am sure." Regina could have sworn she heard Blue give a snort and turned her eyes to her. "Where is the Apprentice? I thought he would be here?"

For the first time all morning Blue met her gaze, her eyes cold. "Perhaps he thought better of taking advice from the Evil Queen on ridding the Saviour of her." She said with barely concealed distain and Regina felt Robin rise to her defence before a voice stopped him.

"That is not true, not true at all." The Apprentice stepped through the front door and into the loft. "I apologise for my tardiness, I noticed a disturbance to the town's magical field on my way here and I needed to investigate right away." Mary Margaret rose to give the Apprentice her seat, pouring him a cup of tea as he nodded his appreciation. Robin and Regina eyed each other instantly wary.

"When was this disturbance?" Blue asked.

"Late last night, early this morning, from what I could tell," the Apprentice began.

"What kind of disturbance? Could it be Emma?" David asked. Robin put his hand on Hooks arm shaking his head as Hook went to raise the dagger and try to summon Emma again.

"Could it have been the return of the Evil Queen?" Blue asked with fake sweetness. "The timing seems to match," she said when Mary Margaret sent her a subtle, reprimanding glance.

"No and no," the Apprentice replied with a shake of his head. "It was stronger magic." Regina unconsciously held her breath as Robin's hand wet to her lower back, gently rubbing soothing circles. How could this be? She hadn't been able to sense Alayna's magic at all and she _knew_ that Alayna was here, had focused on sensing her. How could the Apprentice be able to sense her magic when her own mother couldn't?

"I traced the disturbance back to the town line but lost it soon after." Regina closed her eyes, "it was Merlin," and she opened them suddenly, in total confusion.

"You're certain," Robin asked, finding it hard to hide his relief and hoping the others would assume it was due to such an unexpected and significant breakthrough.

"I have been Merlin's Apprentice for hundreds of years. I know his magic. It is definitely he."

"He's in Storybrooke? That's wonderful!" Mary Margaret exclaimed. "But how? Why?" Yes, how and why indeed. Had Merlin come for Alayna?

"Why has he not made himself known?" David added – _and we have another good question from the Charmings,_ Regina thought, the voice in her mind taking on the tone of one of the sporting commentators from the programs Mac would listen to daily on the ranch. She held in her chuckle at the thought – _not the time Regina_.

"That, I don't know but –" Regina moved to return to the table and as she walked past the Apprentice he got to his feet stepping directly in front of her, hands raised as he exclaimed, "You!" He went to move towards her but Robin was moved like lightning to intervene, his expression fierce while his voice remained calm.

"You need to state your intention friend, or stand down – " he said.

"It's her – she is carrying Merlin's magic," the Apprentice said.

"You've seen Merlin?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Why keep that from us Regina?" Blue accused. "Where is he? What have you done with him?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Regina said. "I arrived here less than 12 hours ago and apart from meeting Maleficent last night and having breakfast with Henry at Granny's this morning I've been with no one – I've certainly not managed to track down and imprison a powerful sorcerer between breakfast and coming here. Though as always, I appreciate your confidence in my abilities Madam Superior."

"I was with Mom the whole time, we didn't see any wizards," Henry added.

"Thank you Henry," Regina said warmly.

Robin had immediately taken her hand at Blue's accusation and despite her moving to walk away from him and return to her seat at the table he kept a firm grip and walked with her, sitting beside her and stroking the back of her hand with his thumb under the table. He certainly was persistent. Not wavering once through those accusations, she thought.

"You and Maleficent met last night?" Mary Margaret enquired, curiosity but not accusation in her voice as she looked between the two women.

"Yes," Regina said, her tone clipped.

"But why?"

At this Robin intervened, "Regina came back here to help you – she didn't have to but she did. These kinds of accusations are uncalled for."

Maleficent could not contain her scoff and as all eyes turned her way she held up her hands in surrender, "Sorry" she said with a smile and no small amount of sarcasm, her meaning clear. She did not trust the Thief, or his pretty words. But Robin's actions did give Regina pause. She hadn't told Robin about meeting up with Maleficent, he was dead to the world last night, she could have held a séance in her living room and he'd not have stirred. He had no way of knowing what she had done last night, where she had been and with whom and yet here he was, still beside her, wanting everyone to see his belief in her. That had to count for something, right?

"You may not have seen him, it's possible you would not have known he was even there, but there he was," the Apprentice explained, his tone even. "He would only have to have been in close enough proximity to you to have imparted his magical print on you, a signature of sorts. Or he could have been right before your eyes and you simply did not recognise him."

"For what purpose?" Regina asked. "To start a game of tag?"

The Apprentice chuckled to himself at her sass. "More likely to send a message. At the very least we now know he is here, nearby, and when the time comes that he will assist. It could have been simply to bring you and me together. We won't know unless…" he let his voice trail off and raised his hands to silently complete his question. "I'll need to...?" At Regina's slight nod the Apprentice passed his hands in front of her, a thin dark grey plume of smoke streamed from her chest into the Apprentice's hands for but a moment before returning to Regina.

"This is not a message for me." The Apprentice concluded solemnly, a glint in his eyes as he looked at Regina that Robin did not like, not one bit. Regina shifted uncomfortably under his gaze, waiting. "It is a message for you," he continued, with a note of mischief in his tone.

"What does it say Regna?" Mary Margaret asked with excitement.

"I don't – " Regina began before the Apprentice interrupted.

"She will know – when the time is right," he said.

Sensing Regina's discomfort Robin interrupted, "Right, well let's deal with the message when the _'right'_ time arises. I think we're losing sight of something important."

"What?" David asked.

"Regina, knowingly or not, has had contact with Merlin. We should check over the places she has been and see if we can sense him. Now that we know he is here we might be able to track him somehow."

"Yes!" Mary Margaret enthused. "Regina, make a list of everywhere you have been since you crossed the town line."

Regina inwardly groaned. "Mary Margaret it's been barely half a day, I don't need to 'make a list'," she snapped. "Robin and I stepped out at the town line for a moment after we crossed. We went to my house which has been magically protected – no one could have gotten in there." Regina didn't miss the look of comprehension that crossed the Apprentices' face when she said that and she could have kicked herself. Robin noticed too if the sudden hand around her waist was anything to go by. She couldn't help but draw strength from him as she continued. "I met Maleficent in the woods, not far from the well. I went to Granny's with Henry this morning and we walked down by the docks before coming here."

Mary Margaret gave a beaming smile. "We'll split up and each search an area. Henry, Blue and I will take Granny's, I can leave Neil there with Ruby if we need to explore further afield and Henry can have some lunch… David, you and the Apprentice go back to the town line, Hook, you go with Maleficent to the docks – "

"I think I can search the docks without assistance," he said firmly.

"You need someone magical pirate if you want to sense him. He's not going to jump out at you saying ' _Oh Captain; my Captain!'_ " Regina said with annoyance that only grew at Hooks look of confusion at her quote from _Dead Poets Society_. She shook her head as Mary Margaret continued.

"Regina and Robin, you take the forest – you're best placed to navigate it, should you sense anything off the main tracks," at Regina and Robin's slight nod Mary Margaret continued. "We will each return here when we're done." Mary Margaret had more enthusiasm than she had shown in the last week and Regina couldn't help but roll her eyes. They had a lead, a very weak lead at that. But she just couldn't bring herself to crush her stepdaughter's hope. She quickly glanced at Robin who was staring across at the Apprentice. She was relieved to have been paired up with the Thief. She needed to check on Alayna and after the events of this morning they were in dire need of a debrief.

"Let's go. I need to stop in at home and quickly change my shoes." She said, using the first excuse that came to mind.

Maleficent snorted, "Life on the farm made you soft, dear?" She questioned sardonically. Regina tossed her hair as she raised her chin in defiance.

"Not at all, but there's no need to ruin a perfectly good pair of Louboutin's by traipsing around in the forest in them like I have something to prove." Maleficent merely raised an eyebrow in response.

" _Really_ ," Regina's heart pounded in her chest at Maleficent's knowing look, Mal was looking at her like she was prey. The dragon obviously had a point to make and was not one to back down. But what had she figured out through this little exchange with the Apprentice? Robin's grip on Regina's waist tightened. "You and your Thief are making a pit stop at your place so you can _change your shoes_." She gave a knowing laugh before turning to Hook in victory as she saw Regina's cheek's flush. "No guesses as to who will be last back to the loft!" She sing-songed, obviously pleased with herself, getting the former Evil Queen to blush was no small victory. "Come on pirate. Let's check out these docks before all trace of Merlin is gone. Robin, Regina." She said in goodbye, raising her eyebrows as she passed them, leaving the loft.

Regina looked back to the table reaching to get her purse and at Mary Margaret's glowing smile and Blue's look of disgust she realised she would have to thank Maleficent for this. She had given Robin and herself the perfect excuse, enabling them to check in on Alayna without needing to rush nearly as much as she had thought they would.

"I'm going to change my shoes," she said with some finality. While Mary Margaret just nodded, _that_ smile on her face.

"Just don't take too long ah – _changing your shoes_ ," Mary Margaret giggled as she rose to put on her coat. "We'll meet you back here by three at the latest."

Regina rolled her eyes as she hung her purse over her shoulder. She chanced a look at Robin who had a smirk on his face that made her heart ache as she realised she hadn't seen that look in a long, long time. "Come on Thief," she chastised walking out the door and into the hallway as Robin pulled the door closed behind them. "We need to get going; we have a lot of ground to cover and not much time to do it. Don't you dare get in my way."

She turned back to him at that, looking into his eyes. She couldn't believe that phrase had come out of her mouth. The support Robin gave her during the discussion in the Charming's loft had been unwavering and was so reminiscent of their time together fighting her sister that she couldn't help but get caught up in the feelings those memories evoked. Robin was a little in shock at what she had just said. His hand moved from the doorknob to her waist as he pulled her to him, the other reaching up to stroke her cheek before carding through her hair. His eyes were nostalgic and his heart leapt in happiness at the return of their banter, her use of a phrase that had become _theirs._ He felt a twinge of sadness as her eyes filled with apprehension, fear of rejection and so he said the only thing he could in the circumstances:

I wouldn't dream of it." And he would swear he heard a small sigh of relief escape her before he took her mouth in a soft kiss.

 **AN This chapter is a lot longer than I originally intended as I wanted to include the meeting with the Charmings before the season premier. I hope this was not too long/too much for one chapter. Thanks so much and can't wait for Sunday :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Thanks to those sticking with this. Another chapter I wanted to sneak in before the premier. I appreciate all the follows and favs and to gyests who review if you would like a response feel free to PM me.**

 **The final scene in this chapter is one of the first that inspired this fic so a real milestone for me that I hope you'll enjoy.**

 **As always – the usual disclaimers apply.**

Robin was overcome with emotion as Regina kissed him back. There was no apprehension in her kiss and he felt her finally allowing him a peek behind her walls, allowing herself the chance to begin to believe in him, in _them_ again, even if just for a moment. The kiss was soft and tender but all too brief and he forced his arms to let her go when he felt her begin to pull away.

Every fiber of his being cried for him to keep her close but he knew any kind of interaction between them had to be on her terms. When he saw her soft smile, her eyes shining, he thanked the gods that she did not seem to want to push him away as she had after he kissed her in the barn on Mac's ranch.

"Thank you," she said softly allowing him to rest his forehead to hers, his arms loose around her waist. At Robin's questioning gaze she continued, "For standing by me in there. It means a lot to me."

"You're welcome, milady. I will always stand by you." He replied. Regina gave a short nod and let out a quiet hum in response, not quite believing but for perhaps willing to let him prove himself to her. At the sound of the Charmings about to exit the loft Regina twisted her left hand, instantly transporting them to the living room of her mansion, her eyes never leaving Robin's.

"Regina?" At the sound of Tink's confused voice Regina's gaze snapped to the fairy who had been conjuring bubbles for Alayna in the living room. Taking in Tinkerbelle's raised eyebrows and open mouth Regina looked back to Robin and suddenly realized she was still in his arms. She quickly put some distance between them.

"Hello my darling," she said, pointedly ignoring Tinkerbelle, whose surprised expression had turned into a smirk. Alayna had already gotten to her feet and ran to her mother with an excited 'Mama!' Regina pressed her little girl tightly to her chest and breathed her in. Relieved to have her in her arms and know she was safe. She felt tears prick her eyes, it had been such an emotional few days and with the lack of sleep during the drive and again last night she was feeling overwhelmed.

"Papa!" Lainey cried – how did she know who he was? Hearing her say that was a knife in Regina's heart _we could have had all this!_ Alayna held her arms out to Robin and Regina passed her across quickly averting her eyes not wanting Robin to see the emotions she knew swam in them.

"So how did it go?" Tinkerbelle asked.

Regina cleared her throat, "It was interesting," Regina said, her tone bordering on sarcastic. "The Apprentice said he has sensed Merlin's magic here in Storybrooke. That Merlin has imparted a message to me that will be 'revealed when the time is right' whatever _that's_ supposed to mean. We're going to check the places I've been since I arrived and see if we can find where we crossed paths. Mary Margaret is hoping it might lead us to him."

"Do you need my help?" Tink asked.

"We have no one else who can watch Alayna – Henry is with his Grandparents. If it's ok I'd appreciate you staying here with her until Henry comes back?"

"Of course," Tink said immediately. "Do you think you will be able to find him?"

"Not until he wants to be found." Regina said. "But there is some merit in giving everyone something to do. You're right about Mary Margaret, David and Hook – the idleness is driving them crazy. Knowing Merlin is here has given them some hope and while it's unlikely it is possible we may be able to pick up a signature of sorts."

"Then what's wrong?" Tinkerbelle asked, knowing Regina well enough to know when she was concealing something.

"The Apprentice, he tried to sense Merlin's message in me. When he pulled away he seemed to know something," Regina furrowed her brow, in obvious concentration.

"Alayna?" Tink asked concerned.

"I don't know – "

"But you suspect?"

"We both suspect." Robin said, joining the conversation. "But he is a good man and he appeared to have no interest in revealing her existence to the others."

"Yet." Regina said curtly, looking at Robin with a touch of annoyance. She didn't know this _Apprentice_ and she certainly didn't _trust_ him. Her gaze fell to Alayna still in Robin's arms and if he wasn't mistaken a look of fear crossed briefly over her face.

"Will you try to speak with him?" Tink asked. She too believed the Apprentice to be a fair man.

"Not yet. I don't want to risk letting on more than he knows. I have a feeling he will come to me though, sooner rather than later." Regina replied, practically falling onto her sofa with a huff of exhaustion.

"You need sleep Regina," Robin admonished gently. Regina rolled her eyes.

"I need to find Merlin and get the hell out of this town." She said, putting her arm across her eyes and thereby missing the pained look that flashed over Robin's face as he glanced from the woman he loved to their daughter in his arms. Tinkerbelle saw it though, confirming what she always knew; the Thief loved her friend and would not allow her to slip through his fingers again.

"Where are you two searching?" Tinkerbelle asked. "Besides here," she continued, the teasing clear in her tone.

"The forest – where Regina and Maleficent met last night," Robin said moving to sit next to Regina on the couch, keeping a respectful distance between them, Alayna's head falling to his shoulder.

"Has she eaten yet?" Regina asked, raising her arm from her eyes long enough to check her watch.

"Yes, she's had her lunch."

"She looks ready for a nap." Regina said running her hand through Alayna's ebony curls.

"Allow me," Tinkerbelle said, plucking her from Robin's arms and moving to take her upstairs. "I might have a snooze too," she called over her shoulder. "You weren't the only one up all night."

"Shall we?" Robin asked, giving a nod to the front door. "We have some distance to cover. I'd offer to go myself and let you sleep but – "

"No it's fine," Regina said with a sigh getting to her feet. "You wouldn't be able to sense his magic." Taking Robin's hand in one of her own she waved her free arm and transported them to the well.

"You met here?" Robin asked. Not letting go of her hand, but tugging it gently to keep her close to him as she moved to walk around the well.

"No, a bit further back." She answered distractedly. "The well was the original source of magic in Storybrooke, it seemed logical to begin our search here and make our way back to town." Regina continued, taking her hand from Robin's and moving around the well clearly concentrating.

Robin was silent for a few minutes as Regina focused only on sensing the magic in the air around her.

"What's it like?" Robin asked when she had completed a full turn about the well and was glancing down into its depths.

"What's what like?" she asked, a little absentmindedly.

"Sensing magic" at that Regina looked up a little surprised. Robin had always shown a degree of trust in her magic, but he had never taken any interest in it.

"It's hard to describe really. It's subtle, more like the sense of smell than sight or hearing or taste. Sometimes it can creep up on you and suddenly you realize you're feeling someone's magic with your entire being. Other times it can be over powering, something you couldn't miss, something that can almost suffocate you in its potency from the moment you enter it's sphere."

Robin nodded at her description though it still seemed strange, wondrous even that there was this whole other sense out there that she had and he was completely oblivious to.

"What is your magic like?" He asked. "Potent and powerful?" He was teasing and Regina gave a small smile.

"I don't know, you can't sense your own magic. Like a person's unique scent, you rarely recognize it in yourself, but readily notice it in others." Robin nodded his agreement. He could recognize Regina's scent anywhere, but was never able to smell the forest on himself that she loved to complain about in the Enchanted Forest. "Gold always said my magic was annoying, like the buzzing of an insect in the middle of the night that you couldn't rid yourself of," she gave a self deprecating chuckle. "But Maleficent always said it was like the earth after its first summer rain. Damp and sad but also heavy with a sense of relief…" Regina's voice trailed off and she suddenly felt a little embarrassed at having revealed something of herself she hadn't quite been ready too – _damn Thief_.

She went to move away from him and Robin took her hands in his drawing her towards him as he moved to lean against the well. She looked down where he was entwining their hands. Not sure whether to pull away or hear him out. In the end he began to speak before she had made up her mind.

"Don't do that," he softly admonished, bringing two fingers under her chin so that she would look at him. Regina shrugged her shoulders a little, raising her eyebrows in question. "Don't pull away from me."

"I'm not – " Regina began, her voice cracking.

"You are," Robin interrupted and then was quiet for a moment before beginning softly. "What can I do Regina?" He begged, his voice tight with emotion. "Please, tell me."

"Exactly what you're doing Robin." She said softly, the torrent of emotion between them bringing tears to her eyes that she _would not_ allow to fall. Sensing the rawness of her feelings, Robin moved his hands to her waist, gently stroking her through the fabric of her dress. He remained silent, hoping she would continue, watching her eyes intently as they flicked between his own and damn if she didn't draw comfort from his soft caress.

"I need time, I need to know you're not going to doubt me, betray me… _Leave_ me again."

"Regina –" he stopped, taking a breath and tamping down frustration he knew he had no right to feel. He closed his eyes, breathing through his nose and when he opened them again Regina was taken aback by the intensity of the pain that swam in their depths. "It was but a moment," he breathed, at her confused look he clarified, "I doubted you – us – for a _moment_ before I realized the mistake I had made." Regina began to protest but Robin continued hurriedly. "I recognize the enormity of the consequences of that doubt, the consequences for you, Henry, Roland, me – _us._ But can't you _please_ give me another chance? Put your trust in me again. I will _not_ let you down."

"Robin, you say that now, but you did an I…" Regina broke off looking skyward and closing her eyes to keep the tears at bay, as Robin furrowed his brow.

"What is it? _Please, talk to me_ " he said, never stopping the soothing circles his thumbs were drawing on her side. She looked back to him.

"Tinkerbelle said I have to acknowledge what happened, how I felt when you left with your wife that night, if I'm to be able to really let it go – to take a chance on us – you – again." Regina began and Robin nodded, agreeing. He knew it would likely hurt to hear how much pain he had caused the woman he loved but it could not hurt less than being without her, and a large part of him felt he deserved it. Regina's hands moved to Robin's chest and for a moment he thought it was to push him away, and he would have given her the space she needed, but instead she rested her hands against the fabric of his shirt.

"I know I said I understood – why you were angry, why you left me…" Regina's voice was barely a whisper. "And I do – well," Regina grimaced. "Part of me does…"

"But?" Robin gently prodded.

"You are asking me to trust you, Robin, _I did._ I put my trust in you when I hadn't trusted anyone in 40 years! Not since Daniel… It may have been but a moment of doubt for you, but for me it was _two years_ of feeling your anger, hatred, disappointment as fresh as I felt it that night in the diner. I swear to God being without you, without Henry, it never got any easier." She shook her head, looking anywhere but him to hide the tears building up in her her eyes. "Two years of tasting your betrayal on my tongue anytime I even _looked_ at Lainey. It was like my own personal torture!" Regina declared finally pulling away from him, turning around and taking a couple of steps before turning back and crossing her arms under her chest as though the physical barrier would help her reconstruct the emotional ones.

Robin ached to touch her, sooth her, he could tell this conversation was reopening wounds, but he also knew he needed to hear what she had to say as much as she needed to say it – Tinkerbelle was right. Regina could never truly forgive him, more on with him, if she didn't have a chance to tell him the hurt he had caused her.

"You know," she began softly, "I never believed you could accept me, that _anyone_ could accept me. I wasn't surprised in the diner that night. I had expected it from the first moment I met you. It was why I pushed you away so hard in the Enchanted Forest…" Robin nodded, remembering all those times she had run away from him back in their land.

"These past two years, I accepted that I lost you because of my own actions – when I was the Evil Queen. Because I was _evil,_ a villain, I could never have a happy ending. I was hurting because I lost your love, because I was so wretched even my soul mate could not accept me, all of me… Now I know that's not what happened. You left because you thought that I had known that I killed your wife and taunted you with it… Because of the person you thought I am now. It's somehow different to think that you believed _I_ could do that to you, that all that anger was for me… not the Evil Queen."

Regina had stopped looking in Robin's eyes – her gaze flitting from the forest behind him to the ground at their feet. Robin slowly stepped forward, preparing himself for her to pull away from him and was so relieved when she didn't. He reached a calloused hand up to cup her cheek and the familiarity of the tender gesture made the first of Regina's tears fall, her head leaning into his touch almost against her will. Gods she _missed him._

"You're right," Robin whispered and Regina's eyes locked with his, a sob escaping her throat. Tinkerbelle was right, she _needed_ this conversation to have any hope of moving forward, with Robin or not, and no matter how much it hurt, they needed to say these things to each other. "It is very different to be rejected for who you were rather than who you are. I hurt you in the worst possible way. From the first moment we met in the Enchanted Forest I made sure you knew I saw only you, as you were, not who you had been. I promised you a second chance at happiness and at the first test of loyalty I fled.

"I cannot apologise for how I felt," Robin said bringing his other hand to her face, passing his thumbs over her cheeks in a gentle stroke to both soothe and wipe away her tears, "and I won't make you empty promises that I won't ever feel angry about something you do or something that you have done in the past." At that Regina's gaze instantly became guarded, but she showed no signs of pulling away and Robin slid his hands from her cheeks to her shoulders and down her arms to take her hands in his once more, he pressed a reverent kiss to each palm before bringing his gaze to hers again. "But I will beg your forgiveness for not standing by you, even in anger. For not talking the situation through, no matter how difficult it was. For believing the worst in you, giving you no chance to respond to the charges laid upon you. And I vow to never do that to you again. I will always fight by your side, I will fight to make sure we work through every obstacle together, and that will make us stronger than ever." He took a step back. Giving her space to take in his words, still lightly holding her hands in his.

"If you can't trust in me yet, can you at least trust in that?" Robin asked, releasing one of her hands to tuck an errant lock of hair behind her ear. Regina stared a Robin a long moment, taking in all that he had said, feeling lighter for having shared the burden of her own pain. Could she trust him? Could she trust that he would at least come to her with any accusation and hear her side? She didn't know, but she didn't want to give up on them yet either…

"I can try," Regina said softly, looking deeply into his eye.

"And that is a start," Robin gave her a full, beaming smile at just the hope that she could forgive him and that shifted something in her.

Regina looked at him for a moment, her eyes flicking across his face before falling to his lips and then, for the first time since they were reunited, she moved to kiss him. She was all trepidation as she brought her hands to his face, the kiss merely a soft pressing of her lips against his. She pulled back to look at him, a question in her eyes that Robin answered by taking her mouth again in a kiss with more certainty than hers but still brief. He pulled back to look in her eyes, softly stroking her cheek with his thumb. _To hell with it_ Regina thought as she took his lips in one more kiss that soon turned passionate.

As Regina opened her mouth to his, Robin released her hands, moving to her waist to draw her nearer to him. Regina's hands moved without conscious thought to lightly stroke up and down his back, feeling the taunt muscles beneath his shirt. As Robin gently pulled her closer still, Regina's body responded instinctively as she raised her right leg, her calf wrapping around his so that she was flush against him. After so long without him it was as though her body (her soul?) longed to reconnect with him again on every level, to feel the expression of their love physically. Robin's hand moved up her back, inadvertently stroking the side of her breast, awakening her mind and as it caught up with her body she slowed this kiss. They had to stop this or she would let him take her right here in the woods and as lovely as she knew that would be they were never and could never be just _lovers._ Their coming together was a connection of body and soul and she was not ready. The kind of intimacy they shared demanded complete trust and faith, and that would take time. She pulled her mouth from his, both breathing rapidly for a moment.

"We can't do this here, not now, it's too soon," she said, breathless.

Robin smiled, biting his lower lip which made her inwardly groan, "I know, it's just –"

"I know," she said with an uncharacteristic giggle, both hands coming up to lightly stroke the skin visible at his throat. Robin's heart soared at the sound, and at her words. It was a relief to know that she wanted this – him – again. That she was considering trying again with him. He leaned in capturing her mouth once more, his actions had her instinctively rocking against him and gods she was right, they couldn't do this here, but he wanted her, wanted to show her his love for her. He knew if they didn't stop now they never would and that Regina would only run if things moved to fast. He needed to know she trusted him again, with no reservations, before he let things go any further.

Taking all his resolve, he put his hands on her waist and stilled the gentle rocking of her hips against his. He chuckled as a petulant whine left Regina's mouth. Taking his lips from hers he pecked at her cheek, her collarbone, before finally kissing her neck, wrapping his arms around her.

"Gods I've missed you," he said, burying his head into the crook of her neck.

Regina wrapped her arms around him, just as tightly, and if they delayed the search for Merlin a few more moments to enjoy the comfort of finally being in each other's arms again, no one would know.

Regina entered her mansion and stretched her neck from side to side easing some of the tension that had built there and in her shoulders. She took off her shoes and hung up her coat with a soft smile, despite her fatigue and the niggling of a tension headache that she could feel coming on she was happy.

Her talk with Robin had gone well – better than well, she thought as she reflected back over their little make-out session. She could feel the first fluttering of trust in him again, in _them,_ in their love. Tinkerbelle was right. She did have to acknowledge how he had hurt her before she could begin to heal. And she wanted to – she wanted _this._

As she had anticipated there was no sign of Merlin in the forest and Regina was unable to sense the disturbance in magic the Apprentice spoke of, she would have to speak to Maleficent about that – see if the dragon had had any more luck. Robin had told her to return home and get some sleep, to let him update the Charmings. David had apparently been trying to get hold of Robin during the afternoon – if the six missed calls on Robin's phone had been anything to go by. When Robin finally called him back David asked that Robin join them at the library as soon as possible. Regina had offered to go with him but given David hadn't specifically asked her to and she really did need to sleep she took her 'out' as the gift that it was she left Robin in town to make her way home.

Her favourite sight in the whole world – her son and her daughter – greeted Regina as she walked into the living room. Henry was sat on the floor in the reading Alayna _the_ storybook.

"You ok Mom?" He asked, having stopped reading to watch her approach. She nodded and sat on the lounge nearest to Henry and Alayna who had forgotten the book and was now banging her little body against Regina's legs lifting her arms saying 'up, up" demanding a cuddle.

"Goodness you know what you want don't you Little One," Regina said picking her up and conjuring a bottle of milk she had prepared earlier and left in the fridge. At Henry's raised eyebrow she said "What? I'll have you know I've spent two years without magic – after spending the day running around the forest looking for a powerful sorcerer I'm not ashamed to use a little magic of my own to save my aching legs!"

"I guess I forget how _old_ you are sometimes," Henry teased, rising from the floor to sit next to her and smiling at his sister as Regina playfully punched his arm. Henry gently stroked Alayna's chubby, dimpled cheek. It was hard to believe something so little was going to grow up to be some 'all-powerful force', something to be revered and feared. Henry had to wonder if she would ever be anything to him other than his beautiful baby sister.

"What are you smiling at," Regina asked. Henry didn't want to say. He knew his mother worried that Alayna hadn't shown any signs of magical abilities. What he didn't know was why.

"Just thinking back to the day we came back to town – how much she seemed to love Storybrooke right away. Do you think she felt it? Magic?" Henry asked.

Regina turned her head to the side in thought. "I don't know – perhaps."

"Mom?" Henry asked. And at her murmur of acknowledgement he continued. "Why are you worried that Lainey isn't using magic yet? Isn't it a good thing? Maybe we were wrong? Maybe the prophecy isn't about her?"

"Maybe… but I don't think we were wrong." Regina said. "I worry because if she can't use magic she can't protect herself. Word will get out Henry. I think the Apprentice knows more than he is letting on, Robin will want to tell Roland about her eventually, he can't then keep her existence from Marian and the Merry Men. It would be too much pressure to put on a little boy. They will come for her and when they do I'd rather she be able to at least call to me… I'd hoped to be able to teach her _something_ before the time came. But I have a feeling that is not going to be."

Henry nodded in understanding and sat quietly for a moment before saying something about homework and disappearing upstairs. Regina didn't want him to worry but she had promised herself long ago that she would never lie to him again. He needed to know the truth in a way he could understand.

Regina let her head fall back against the coolness of the sofa. The day had been exhausting. Trying to find a solution to Emma's curse while keeping Alayna's existence a secret was taking its toll not to mention her emotions were raw with Robin's constant presence. Her need to be with him and away from him all at the same time was exhausting. She needed to call Mac, she needed the quiet assurance of his voice – even when all Regina did was listen to him talk about his day she felt revived and right now she was emotionally and physically drained.

So it seemed was Alayna as she began to nod off 30 minutes before her usual sleep time. Regina gently took the bottle from her mouth but didn't move to get up. These quiet moments with her daughter were becoming few and far between and she relished sleepy-time cuddles. Regina let her eyes close for a moment, not realising she had fallen asleep until she heard Henry's footsteps on the stairs. She had been laid out on the sofa with a throw rug placed across her.

"How long have I been out?" She queried.

"Oh only about _16_ hours," Henry chortled. "It's morning. Don't worry, I fixed myself and Lainey some dinner – _and breakfast_." Regina sat up with a start, looking at her watch shocked as Alayna climbed into her lap with a bottle of milk and her favourite board book. Obviously expecting the story she missed out on the night before.

"Damn," Regina murmured. "I was meant to get back to your Grandparents and I'd wanted to speak to Maleficent," she stretched and yawned. Opening the book for Alayna to see the pictures but not quite ready to start reading.

"You needed to sleep Mom. You're no help to anybody exhausted," Henry said, passing a hot mug of coffee to his mother.

"Thank you sweetheart," she murmured taking a sip. "Where is Robin?"

"He called last night but he didn't want to wake you. He said he was going to his camp that he needed to talk to his men. He wanted to know if we planned to go anywhere this morning but I didn't know," Henry said. Regina raised her eyebrows briefly, it seemed a strange question but she wasn't really all that awake yet.

Henry was about to lower himself to the couch on the other side of his mother when there was a knock at the door.

"Want me to get it?" He asked.

"Thanks Henry," Regina smiled. "I don't think she is going to take no for an answer," she said tapping her index finger on the page of a book. "I'll take her upstairs and read it to her before I have a shower." She stood with Alayna in her arms and not knowing who was on her porch Regina waived her free hand to transport them to the landing upstairs before Henry opened the door, listening for a moment to ensure it was friend, not foe, on the other side.

Henry took the steps down to the foyer and up to the door two at a time, expecting to find Robin or Tinkerbelle on the other side. To his surprise it was his Grandparents with Mother Superior and Henry quickly closed the gap in the doorway so that just his body was visible. Trying to sound nonchalant and failing miserably Henry spoke:

"Hey Grandma, Grandpa – what are you doing here?"

It was Mother Superior who replied. "Henry we need to speak to Regina."

"She's just resting. Is it important? With everything going on – trying to find Merlin and researching the dark curse she hasn't had much chance to sleep." Henry tried to quickly glance behind him to the landing to see if his mother had picked up on what was happening and what he saw had him worried. Regina was staring straight ahead, her back rigid, Alayna still in her arms, the children's book forgotten on the floor. The look on his mother's face reminded him of that night in the diner when Robin had left her and called her the Evil Queen. A sense of foreboding washed over him.

"I'll let her know you stopped by," he said, wanting to get them off of the porch and away from the house as quickly as possible.

"Henry…" Mary Margaret began in a caring tone. "We know about the baby – we know Regina brought a child with her. We need to speak with her," she implored.

"She didn't bring 'a child' with her Grandma – " Henry began icily only to be cut off by his Grandfather.

"Gold told us Henry – he awoke yesterday afternoon, he told us all about her and I confirmed his story with Robin yesterday." David said. So that's why he wanted Robin at the library. Regina felt as though she had been dunked in icy water. _Robin_ … stupid, stupid girl… but he was not here with them? Maybe he wouldn't betray her this time? _But then where is he?_

"You didn't let me finish." Henry said, with barely contained anger. He would not let these people take his sister. He would _not_ let them chase his mother away again. He was not a little kid anymore and he would fight for his family. "She didn't bring _a_ baby. She brought _her baby. My_ sister. And it is none of your business." Henry went to close the door in their faces. Screw these people, they were going to ruin _everything_ because they couldn't believe that his mother had changed, that she _could_ change, because of their ridiculous, juvenile belief that people fell on one side of some imaginary fence: good or evil, hero or villain – well he had had _enough_ of it.

David blocked the door with his foot. "Henry – this child could be dangerous – for all of us."

"So can your bigotry!" Henry screamed. "Look what your fear did to Lily, to Maleficient! To Emma! When are you going to learn, there is no _good and evil_ there are just _people!_ " Henry stopped startled when a soft hand was placed on his arm. Regina had come up behind him, Alayna in her arms.

"Henry – let me speak to them," she said softly. "You don't need to fight my battles little prince." She gave him a watery smile slowly pulling open the door. Addressing Mary Margaret and David, pointedly ignoring Blue, she said "here is your monster _dear_." Her voice dripped with sarcasm. Hearing Henry defend her she knew she had to fight – even if it was a fight she had no hope to win.

Alayna stared at the strangers, her dark eyes wide with fear at the tension she could not help but feel. Her thumb slid into her mouth as she moved to snuggle further into her mother's embrace. Dressed in ladybug pyjamas with her black ringlets falling over her eyes she looked more like an angle than a dangerous sorceress. "Look closely Mary Margaret – you might be able to make out her horns!"

"Regina – we just…" Mary Margaret sighed. "We just want to speak with you."

"No you don't," Regina said calmly. "You want to take her from me."

"Your Majesty," Began Blue.

"It's Regina, Mother Superior. I haven't been the Queen in a long time and have no interest in a title I never wanted." Regina stated matter of fact, her eyes never leaving Mary Margaret's.

" _Regina,"_ Blue said with false sweetness. "We know about the prophecy, what this child is. Do you really think you're the best person to raise her? With everything that will be at stake? Yes she is innocent now but will she always be?"

Regina looked down at her daughter in her arms and thought back over the past two years. The pregnancy that terrified her, the colic that had her walking a screaming infant up and down her hallway for four hours every evening for a full three months, first smile, laugh, words, steps. Her little girl running to her and Mac when they would come in to have lunch all together; her love of butterflies and bubbles, Peter Rabbit stories and reading _Goodnight Moon_ every night before bed. No – her daughter will not always be so innocent, but what child is? Regina thought of Alayna's first tantrum when Regina wouldn't let her feed herself and the resulting bowl of cereal that had been thrown across the kitchen. Alayna would go through the terrible twos, have teenage attitude, just as Henry had, just as _Snow_ had. Was that Regina's fault? And yet Blue was right. When talking about the most powerful sorceress of all time, the consequences of those teen years would be far reaching…

"You know _what_ she is Blue," Regina said, her gaze finally lifting to look the nun in the eyes, before flicking over David and Mary Margaret, noticing with a start that Maleficent and Lily were walking up the path too with a look of determination in their eyes. _If only she had spoken with them first!_

"But you don't know _who_ she is. Her favourite food is vanilla custard and has always hated my stewed apples," Regina let out a choked laugh. "She never walks if she can run, will stay on her tyre swing for hours if I let her and won't go to sleep without a lullaby… She is who she is, and taking her from me won't ensure she grows up to be 'good' any more than removing Emma's darkness stopped her becoming the darkest practitioner of magic in all the realms. You can't control everything Blue." Regina finished.

"But we can give her her _best chance_ Regina." Snow said, giving Regina her infuriating hopeful smile.

"Snow –" Regina began, and stopped when the hair on the back of her neck stood on end and she felt a presence behind her that she immediately recognised. _NO!_ She internally screamed as she took in the smug smile forming on Mother Superior's face as the smell of forest enveloped her.

"What do you think Robin?" The Blue Fairy asked. "As the child's father surely you have a say in the matter?" The look on Blue's face, her confidence, turned Regina's blood cold. She slowly turned around. Alayna still secure in her arms though starting to stir with the tension and noise. What Regina saw broke her heart. She was right not to have trusted that Robin would stand by her – but she'd never wished more to be wrong.

Robin stood in her living area, surrounded by the Merry Men, his bow drawn – all their bows drawn… and aimed at her.

Regina closed her eyes, feeling her heart _shatter_ in her chest. The taste of betrayal bitter on her tongue as bile rose in her throat. His harsh words in the diner _nothing_ compared to this. He was going to take her baby. She would not cry – not in front of these people – never in front of these people. She slowly turned back to face Mary Margaret, David, Blue and now Maleficent and Lily. Blue looked triumphant, while Mary Margaret and David wore matching sombre faces.

As she looked down at Alayna again she felt her dark magic thrumming in her veins. She would fight for her daughter; she would not just roll over and let these people take Alayna away from her. As she raised her head her expression was all Evil Queen and she saw Blue falter, stepping back as Mary Margaret and David exchanged worried looks. Suddenly Regina felt a warmth spread from her heart and she recalled her final conversation with Mac _"_ _When the time comes, you will make the right decision – for your son and daughter. Of that I have_ _no doubt._ " What is the right decision Mac? Do I fight for her _and lose_ a voice rang in her mind or do I let her go?

Regina's shoulders visibly slumped – if she fought she would be giving Blue exactly what she wanted – proof that she would always be the Evil Queen. Perhaps if she let her go she could prove herself and get her back? She felt as if she were being torn in two and was about to disappear to her fault to hopefully buy some time, to think, when Robin spoke –

"Regina – " his voice cradled her name as it always had and Regina nearly broke. "Regina, step away from the door. Bring Alayna back inside. Now!" His voice was warm, but firm and had Regina turning back to him. As her movement brought her away from the doorway she suddenly realised, the bows were not aimed at her – but at the 'guests' on her doorstep. It was also in that moment that Regina realised at the back of the room, behind the Merry Men stood Henry – when had he left her side? Smiling warmly at her. The image had tears filling her eyes as she took a staggering step towards Robin.

"Robin go – we've got this," Little John called and it was then that Regina realised how much she was shaking. Alayna seemed to suddenly take in her mother's obvious distress and began to cry. Robin threw down his bow, gathered Regina and Alayna to him and brought them back to the safety of the living area. Depositing Regina on the couch and moving to take Alayna from her arms.

"No – " Regina cried.

Hurt flashed through Robin's eyes, thinking Regina believed him to be taking their child from her. What did he have to do to convince her? "Regina, I am just going to hold her until you've calmed down. I'm not going – "

"I know." Regina said looking deeply into his eyes, allowing the love she felt for him to fully shine through for the first time since he had found her in California. "I'm calm – please, after what just happened – what I _thought_ was happening. I can't put her down right now. Go – talk to them. I'm calm. Truly." She wiped at her eyes and took a shuddering breath trying to portray the image of the composed mayor and failing miserably. Her hands were shaking as she hugged her little girl to her – breathing her in. Alayna calmed her crying and placed her head to Regina's chest, allowing no space between her body and her mothers, as though she knew the closeness was needed.

"I'll be right back," Robin said.

"Robin – wait! Maleficent and Lily, they're with Blue – " Regina said, agitated. Trying to get up again.

"No Regina, they're not. They're here with us – for you." He quickly knelt at her feet, rubbing his hands up and down her thighs in comfort. "I'm so sorry Regina, I should have been here sooner. I met with Maleficent and Lily yesterday as soon as I left David at the library. I'd called but you were asleep – I know how important this is, but you were exhausted and you would not have slept a wink if I had told you all this yesterday. David promised to give me time to talk to you – We agreed you and I would go to meet them with Alayna at the loft. I thought we could discuss things honestly, civilly. Obviously I was wrong," he said bitterly. "Blue must have talked him out of waiting. It wasn't until Henry found me at camp that I realised they were here. I'm sorry you had to face that alone," he said rising to sit beside her on the couch and drawing her to him, feeling the trembling in her body calm as he pressed soft kisses to her hair. Regina shook her head, speaking into his chest.

"You were here when I – when _we_ \- needed you, I can ask nothing more than that," she raised her head from his chest. "Why did you stay at the camp?"

"I'm not as naïve as you think Regina," he smiled, "we were strategizing all night in case our meeting didn't go as planned. The loft is not an easy place to ambush, even with 20 of my best men. This place however, much easier to defend," he looked suddenly to the front door. "I need to go and ensure this is settled as peacefully as possible," he said. "For all our sakes. But know this my love – no one will be taking our daughter from us." His eyes flashed with anger and determination before turning softer as he lent in to give Regina a tender kiss that she returned eagerly, not wanting him to go just yet. He broke the kiss, resting his forehead against hers for a moment in comfort. Then he stroked his daughter's hair as he rose, picked up his bow, and re-entered the fray.

 **AN: I was going to cliffhanger this when Robin first came in but there's a lot of animosity towards Robin that I didn't want to enflame! Hopefully his conversation with Regina went a little way to smoothing things over with some of us? Remember my Robin hasn't jerked Regina around as much as canon Robin and he never wet back to Marion (which will be covered in the next couple of chapters). Hope you all liked this one xx Some more Henry Mills moments next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: So this is a longer chapter than usual but I figured we were long overdue for some OQ smut ^^ so I needed to keep going to make it to that point in the story and the consensus seemed to be that longer chapters were ok so I hope you enjoy.**

 **A special shout out to my guest reviewers – especially those with the tough reviews** **, you challenge me and help fill the gaping holes that would otherwise exist in this story.**

 **Usual disclaimers apply and as always thank you for all the follows, favs and reviews.**

Robin exited Regina's mansion closing the door firmly behind him. The sight that met him was unexpected to say the least. The majority of his Merry Men had made a perimeter across the front of Regina's house, weapons drawn and their message clear: no one would be getting inside today. Several feet in front of them stood Henry, flanked by Little John and Tuck on one side, with Maleficent, Lily and Tinkerbelle (when had she arrived?) on the other. However what was surprising was Henry. He was at the centre of the scene, almost nose-to-nose with David and was holding nothing back. While he had grown he still had to look up at his Grandfather – something that didn't seem to worry to teen – and his expression was determined and his eyes dark with fury. His stance was all Regina and anyone who happened upon him like this would have no question as to who his mother truly was.

"No! _You_ need to listen to _me!_ You will _not_ be taking my sister! You will _not_ be the reason that my Mom leaves town – she is _not_ leaving me.I will not let this happen again." Henry seethed, he poked David in the chest, seemingly ready for things to come to blows.

David remained ever calm, though not without some effort. "Henry, I know she's your Mom but –"

"You think that is what this is about? You think I would let you do this if Alayna was someone else's? Maleficent's maybe? Lily's? If you think that then you have no idea _who I am_ David" Robin couldn't help but wince as pain flickered across David's face, unable to hide his hurt at Henry using his first name. Henry's entire body was shaking with frustration and his voice was raised, though controlled, Robin noted. Henry barely glanced at Robin as he came up beside him.

"Then what is it about Henry?" Mary Margaret said putting her hand on David's arm, her brow furrowed. Robin could see that she was trying but just unable to comprehend exactly what Henry's 'point' was, not to mention her obvious discomfort at the fact that her grandson was quite clearly _not_ on their side this time. She tried to smile comfortingly at him, tried desperately to diffuse the tension a little, this was _not_ how she expected this morning's confrontation to go.

"It's about doing what is right. It doesn't matter that she is my Mom, and Lainey is my sister. You can't just take someone away from their Mom because once upon a time they did bad things. Mom loves Lainey and would never hurt her."

"Henry this isn't about Regina _hurting_ the child," both Robin and Henry bristled at Blue's constant need to refer to Alayna as 'the child'. They didn't need Archie to tell them she had completely dehumanized Alayna – she was _a sorceress, the All Powerful One, the child, the baby._ Robin would sooner cut out his heart than let that fairy anywhere near Lainey.

"It is about the darkness that lives inside of her. It's not something she can control and it is not something she can change," she smiled, all false understanding and Robin could see how she had manipulated the Charmings with her sweet, melodic voice. "Her darkness will influence your sister whether Regina wants it to or not. Do you want her to turn dark like your mother did? The consequences of the most powerful sorceress in all the realms _turning dark_ do not bear contemplation! We need to do what is right for the child and what is right for _all_ of us." Blue said, her sweet voice carrying steel at its core.

"No – " Henry said, his eyes locking with those of the Blue fairy. "You don't know _my Mom._ All you see is the Evil Queen, even after all the good she has done."

"Henry that is not true. I recognize the things Regina has done to help the town, but she has not been selfless in her motives. Everything she has done has been to achieve her own agenda, just as she did in the Enchanted Forest. It is just that her _agenda_ sees her working on the side of good. If that were to change, if to achieve her goals she needed to use her dark magic again she surely would." Blue's mask had almost dropped and she failed to hide her distain for Regina, always and forever the Evil Queen in Blue's mind.

"You're not trying to protect anybody, you're only trying to do what you have to to make _you_ feel comfortable," Robin said incredulous.

"You're accusing my mother of things that you are guilty of yourself," Henry said, with a scoff, shaking his head. "You refused to help my Mom because of who _her_ mother was. Now you're trying to take my sister because of who my Mom _was_ – who you helped her to become! She had no one in the Enchanted Forest except Rumplestiltskin, who only wanted to use her as a means to an end. She did bad things, _terrible_ things, but that does not mean she is a terrible person. Any more than the fact that you refused to help her makes you a bad person. Or the fact that you hurt Lily and Maleficent defines you Grandma, Grandpa. We can't be defined only by our mistakes!"

"Henry you are asking us to take a huge risk – to stake all our lives on your mother's redemption!" Mary Margaret said.

"When did you begin to question if she had changed?" Maleficent asked her voice filled with fake curiosity. Maleficent knew the answer, they all did.

"What do you mean?" Mary Margaret asked, merely stalling for time as she processed the impact of Maleficent's words.

"Yesterday, in the loft, you didn't think she was still evil. You weren't 'risking Emma's rescue' by listening to Regina, taking her advice. Hell you sent lover-boy here," Maleficent nodded her head towards Robin, "across the town line, across this _county_ to convince her to return because you wanted her to come back, because you trusted her to save your daughter. What's changed exactly?" Maleficent kept her tone neutral but it took great effort, she really couldn't believe the self-righteousness of the two idiots _._

"She hid her baby from us," David began. "Why would she do that if –"

"Because she knew this would happen. It's why she never wanted to come back to Storybrooke," Robin interrupted. "But she came back for _you,_ for Henry and for Emma, even with the knowledge that by coming back she was risking the only thing she had left in this world."

"You keep thinking things are black and white, right or wrong. That people are good or evil, life isn't that simple. You know that – you've known that all along." Henry suddenly felt so very exhausted but he needed to convince his grandparents. He had the heart of the truest believer and he _believed_ with everything that he had that he could convince them. "Sometimes people do bad things, and sometimes people do good things. That doesn't define who you are or determine what choice you're going to make next; it's just a step along the journey. You're letting your fear lead you, Grandma, you need to listen to your heart! Otherwise you're going to make the exact same mistake you made when you stole Lily. You need to stop letting fear win," Henry implored.

"David, Henry is right. We're making the same mistake we made with Maleficent all over again. We let our fear drive us to do a terrible thing once before. We can't let that happen again." She looked into her husband's eyes and saw both fear and apprehension there. "David?"

"I don't know Mary Margaret. From what Gold said, the prophecy, this is something bigger than all of us. I just don't know." David shook his head, looking at the ground – not able to meet anyone's eye. He knew Regina, not just the Evil Queen, and he knew she would do anything to protect Henry, to protect her people… but he heard Blue's voice in his ear _"she has been manipulated by the darkness once before… will you gamble the life of your family? Your people on her being strong enough to withstand the temptation of such immense power?"_

Robin feared they were at a stale mate. He knew he would die to keep Regina and his child together, as would his men. He just hoped it wouldn't come to that. To his surprise Henry gave a short but genuine laugh.

"Well there's your answer!" He said beaming. At everyone's obvious confusion he continued, "You don't know! You can hardly separate my Mom and my sister if you don't _know_ that it is the right thing to do."

"The lad has a point," Hook, who had been quiet up until now, said. "From what Robin said the child has shown no magical ability, the Apprentice was unable to sense her magic at all. This all seems remarkably premature."

"Hook's right. Let's at least wait –"

"No!" Robin said, and he felt rather than saw his Merry Men retake their fighting stance. "You are not going to keep this hanging over Regina's head – my head – indefinitely. You are going to stand down and leave our family be. Regina, and I hopefully, will be raising our child and _if_ it turns out that the prophecy is about Alayna then we would certainly appreciate your understanding, your support and I'm sure at times your help. But you will _not_ hold us to ransom, we will _not_ raise our child under a microscope, with the constant threat of her being taken from us. You of all people should know how utterly intolerable what would be."

Mary Margaret nodded, clearly understanding Robin's words, Charming too seemed properly chastised, still… "But can we trust that Regina will be able to do this?" David asked.

"Raise her own child?" Maleficent spoke with her usual bored tone but something in her stance told Robin that she was poised for the fight, if it eventuated.

"David who better?" Mary Margaret said, finally certain of the course they were taking. None of this had felt right and now she knew why – _it wasn't_. "Regina knows the pain that the dark path can lead to, and Robin is right she came here to help us knowing all the risks and we never doubted her before! With all of us supporting her I am _sure_ she will raise a great leader – she raised Henry all on her own and look at what an amazing young man he is" Mary Margaret's eyes shone with pride. It took someone with incredible courage and strength to stand for what he believed in, even against his own family, against two people he loved and admired. Looking at Henry, David was suddenly clear and Robin saw something change in David's eyes as he gazed on his grandson and then turned his eyes towards Blue. Something about the fairy's expression made David shake his head in sudden realization of just how easily they had been manipulated.

"David, Mary Margaret - you both saw what she almost did!" Blue said, her voice calm but imploring. "Before Robin arrived she was ready to start throwing fireballs!"

"That's not true," Mary Margaret spoke, calmly, with curiosity in her voice as she looked at Blue as if seeing her for the first time, she made sure to keep her voice light. "I was right there Blue – yes she felt anger for a moment but surely that's natural? Regardless, she had already reigned in her emotions when Robin intervened."

Robin looked at Mother Superior and could see beneath her calm exterior she was positively seething, oh how Regina would have loved this. Blue had not anticipated the morning was going to end this way. She took in her surroundings though, the Merry Men, their bows drawn, Maleficent and Lily flanking Robin and Henry, one of her own fairy's at their side. Hook now standing more between the two groups than 'with' the Charmings. Her magic would not stand up to that of the two dragons, let alone be able to face them _and_ the Merry Men… this battle was long lost, but she was not ready to concede the war…

"Of course," she said, her voice even. "Robin, you and Regina will always have our full support. I can see things are not as _black and white_ as they first appeared." She looked pointedly at Henry before turning and walking down the path back into town, alone.

"Henry," Mary Margaret began, her voice small. "I'm so sorry. You were right, we were being driven by fear – I, I - don't know how it all came to this." She looked around her, bewildered.

"Perhaps you should reconsider your advisers milady." Robin began, looking down the path at Blue's retreating form.

"Perhaps," Mary Margaret quietly followed Robin's gaze. "I'm sorry, I truly am."

Henry could see his grandmother was being sincere, but still, "I'm not the one you need to apologise to Grandma." He said with a small smile to ease the harshness of his words before moving towards her and giving her a hug.

"I know," Mary Margaret said, looking behind Henry to the house where her stepmother was. The woman who once again she had let down so badly. She closed her eyes while hugging Henry to her, shaking her head slightly as tears began to fall. "Why am I destined to keep hurting her?" She asked, pulling back to look into Henry's eyes, giving a small self-deprecating smile. "I love her, you know? _So_ much, and yet, I don't seem to be able to do anything but cause her pain."

"I don't have any answers Grandma. I just think you need to stop thinking about things in black and white – the world is a lot more beautiful when you let all the colors of the rainbow in!" Henry gave a lopsided smile and Mary Margaret laughed.

"It sure is Henry," she said softly. "I guess I have an apology to make," she looked back to the door of the mansion and moved slowly but determinedly towards it. In a split second Maleficent stood in Mary Margaret's way, her hand up as though to keep her at arms length.

"Not today Mary Margaret," Maleficent said coolly. "And if I were you, probably not tomorrow either. Regina will come to you when she is ready." This girl was delusional if she thought Regina would allow her to see her in what must be her most vulnerable of states. Maleficent knew from experience what it was to lose a child and tonight Regina came as close as she would ever want to, to losing Alayna. Maleficent knew her friend and knew she would not be accepting _house calls_ tonight.

Mary Margaret looked to Robin who gave a subtle but firm nod, agreeing with Maleficent. She looked down, biting her lip slightly before nodding and turning to take David's hand. She turned back to Robin and Henry, "Please let her know we are sorry, and will support her in any way we can." She gave a determined nod before both Charmings retreated back down the path towards the road and home.

Robin sighed in relief, running his hands over his face before turning to Maleficent and Lily. "Thank you, so much. Having you here –"

"Oh please!" Maleficent scoffed, cutting him off. "You had enough fire power here with your forest friends to take down the _Charmings_ and that moth." Maleficent rolled her eyes.

"Be that as it may," Robin waited until Maleficent was looking in his eyes before he continued, "but having you here meant something to Regina, to me. She really didn't believe anyone would be on her side. For that, I thank you." Maleficent raised an eyebrow and tilted her head while she looked at him and Robin saw only the dragon within for a moment.

"I don't like you," she said, coolly. "I don't think I ever will. But you pulled this off, so perhaps I can put some level of trust in you. For now. But know this _Thief_ , Regina is the only true friend I've ever had. If you hurt her again I'll thoroughly enjoy hunting you down and devouring you…" her eyes flickered menacingly and Robin blinked, quite certain he had never before been threatened quite so _thoroughly_.

He cleared his throat giving a soft "of course," and moved back to the house, unwilling to turn his back on the dragon he went backwards, nearly falling over the porch steps as he did.

Maleficent gave a throaty laugh before linking arms a little awkwardly with Lily and moving back towards town. "Tell Regina we'll have an eye on this place," she called over her shoulder. "And I expect to be _properly_ introduced to my niece tomorrow."

"What was that about?" Little John said gruffly as he put a steadying hand on Robin's shoulder.

"Robin learning you don't piss off the _Evil Queen's_ friends," Henry laughed.

"Remind me never to cross her," Tinkerbelle said, putting her arm across Henry's shoulders giving him a half hug. "You did great back there," she said warmly. "Both your mothers would be so proud!" Henry smiled a little self-consciously.

They all moved up the steps onto the porch, and Robin paused to give instructions to his men as to securing the property. While the Charming's seemed to have been convinced to step down he was wary of how the town's people would react and word had a way of spreading like wildfire in Storybrooke; best to be prepared.

"Robin, if I may, I need to speak to the Queen," Tuck said. "I know now isn't the best time, but she's not going to want us here if I don't."

"You've yet to clear the air," realization hit Robin that as bad a time as this was, Regina wouldn't sleep if she didn't feel secure and his men were all they had. "You can try, I don't know if she will hear you, but you can try. Give me a few minutes, secure the area and come inside to report. If you can speak with her, do so, but don't push her Tuck." Tuck nodded and left with Little John to ensure the men were adequately placed to protect the mayoral mansion. The irony was not lost on any of them that they were protecting the grand structure, not trying to break into it.

Robin moved inside and saw Henry on the couch with Regina while Tinkerbelle moved into the living area with a tray carrying steaming hot cups of tea and cocoa. Hook was leaning awkwardly against a wall in the foyer, staring at Alayna asleep in Regina's arms. At Robin's entrance Hook pushed himself of the wall and followed the thief into the living room.

"Blue wasn't happy, but she seemed to understand no one was on her side any more," Henry said with a smile. Obviously coming to the end of his run down of the morning's events.

"Robin," Regina breathed, seeing him enter the room. Robin smiled, his heart skipping a beat at the warmth in her eyes, no reservation there, just love. He walked to where she was seated, squatting down in front of her and placing his hands on her thighs.

"How are you feeling my love?" she looked better, her color had returned and her eyes were no longer wild and fearful.

"Better – I'm fine. Really. I just feel exhausted. I wish I could sleep as calmly as this one," she gave a slight jerk of her chin indicating the sleeping child in her arms while her free hand rested over his.

"You can, my men are securing the property as we speak. They will keep watch for as long as we need them," a fire lit in Regina's eyes at his words but she reined it in.

"I don't believe that is going to provide me the comfort you seem to think it will," she said, purposefully keeping her voice even but Robin saw her eyes suddenly become guarded.

"Regina -" he began, rising to his feet.

"If I may," interrupted Hook. "While I'm not insensitive to impact of this morning's events on your family –"

Regina cut him off, "we need to stay focused on Emma, Hook, I know." She sighed, stretching out her free arm to run her fingers through Henry's hair, receiving comfort from the gesture rather than giving it. "Did anything come from the search yesterday? Did anyone find anything?"

"It was nothing but a wild goose-chase," Hook spat with frustration.

"And Gold? Has anyone questioned him about any of this? Or were they more concerned with my daughter than their own?"

"No, I don't think they had a chance to ask him about Emma. I don't know how important this is..." Hook looked from Regina to Robin and back again. "But I was there yesterday, when Blue questioned Gold, and Regina, I don't think Gold meant to tell Blue about your child." Regina shook her head, disbelieving. "He was barely lucid, conscious for mere moments at a time and when Belle told him of your return he seemed to lose himself in a memory. He was babbling almost – talk of _the forest and the castle, light and dark_ , Blue recognized something in the words and pressed him about a prophecy – she drew it out of Gold." Regina stared at Hook, her eyes narrowed, trying to assess his words. She would never trust Gold, not with her life and certainly not with Alayna's, but if Gold didn't want to out her what was he trying to do?

She must have said those words out loud for Hook continued, "He seemed to think Merlin would come for the child… you all know how I feel about the Crocodile – I am the last to ever believe he could be doing anything for anyone but himself – seeing him yesterday, I'm fairly certain he wanted to warn you…"

She already suspected Merlin was here for Alayna, but for what purpose? Regina sighed, an already complicated situation just became more difficult.

"Ok, so we need to make sure Alayna is protected – I'm sorry Hook, Henry," she glanced guiltily at her son, "but that has to be my top priority."

"It's ok Mom," Henry said. "Emma would understand – and I understand too."

"Robin, the Merry Men won't be able to take on Merlin, they will need back up and I can't stay here 24/7…"

"Maleficent said she and Lily would be watching the place, between us we can sort out a roster system of sorts. And now that the Charmings and the Blue Fairy know of her existence we are not in hiding with her anymore."

Regina nodded. "Yes, I suppose that's true."

"So then what is the plan – for Emma." Hook held Regina's eyes and she saw the desperation in them.

"Well, Merlin is nearby, he will likely make himself known when he comes to town… Gold may have some idea as to _where_ Emma is. Talk to Belle, see if she can speak to Gold when he is next lucid. Tell her to have him focus on when he first became the Dark One, where did he go? What did he do? Once we know where she is we can work on getting her back. We should also touch base with Jefferson. If Emma is not in this world then a portal is going to be required, and they don't just grow on trees you know." That should be enough to keep Hook busy, and not breathing down her neck, for the rest of the day. "Now I'm putting this one to bed," Regina said getting to her feet as Hook nodded, taking his leave. As he got to the front door it swung open revealing Little John and Tuck who entered the mansion as Hook left, walking to the living room.

Regina eyed the men and John couldn't hide his hurt at her look of blatant distrust.

"Milady," he began, "we have secured the property and installed a warning signal if any attempt is made on your home." Regina brought her eyes to John's and softened her gaze.

"Thank you Little John, for everything." Her voice was low but sincere and she smiled gently at him.

"May I?" he said, gesturing to Alayna and when Regina gave a short nod he stepped forward, moving the flurry of curls from the child's face. "Good thing she got your looks hey Regina?" he said with a chuckle. "A right beauty she is," he directed to Robin. The softness in the voice of the giant man brought tears to Regina's eyes. She nodded and Robin came to sit beside her, a look of pride on his face as he moved a comforting hand around her shoulders.

"Milady," Tuck began and it was as though a physical wall of steal slammed down between him and the rest of the group. All softness was gone from Regina's face and Tuck could have sworn he was standing before the Evil Queen herself.

"Please allow me to speak. There is much to say and I believe my words could bring some comfort –" he realized the error of his words as soon as they had left his mouth. Comfort? How could he provide _comfort_ to the woman he so ruthlessly humiliated for his own selfish reasons? For pride? "I mean…" he looked pleadingly to Robin who was staring at him as though he had grown a second head. For her part Regina looked as though it were taking all of her self-control not to burn him on the spot. How dare he enter her home? _Talk to her?_ Offer her _comfort?_ Robin had better _remove him_ from her sight before she let him face the full fury of the Evil Queen he was so sure she was.

Breathing in and out through her nose she managed to calm herself somewhat, and slowly got to her feet. Completely ignoring the stammering man in front of her she moved towards the stairs calling over her shoulder that she was putting her daughter down for her nap.

"Please, Re- Regina," Tuck pleaded. _"_ _I didn't know,"_ he finally called out to her back, all frustration and self-loathing. Regina didn't turn, pretending to ignore the Friar, but in reality he had caught her attention, something Tuck seemed to sense. Didn't know what? "When you were gone, Henry, came to the camp – a lot. He and Robin told us about all the things you had done to save the town and your people. They told us about Neverland and Pan's Curse, about how you had changed. Henry showed us the book – of fairy tales. He showed us your story. I didn't know, and when you were in the Enchanted Forest, I didn't trust that you were really helping us. When Marian came back and Robin finally seemed to be talking sense… it felt good to be able to punish you for the things you did back in our land. But vengeance is wrong, I was wrong. And while I know it isn't enough – it will never be enough; I wanted to tell you that I was wrong, and that I am sorry. I don't expect your forgiveness and I don't imagine you would ever be able to forget what I did to you… But I needed to tell you that all the same and I hope you will accept our assistance …" He sighed, turning towards the door. "I will be on my way."

Regina was still paused, one foot on her stairway half wanting to just keep walking up and forget all of this. Her mind was a whirl… she was not a forgiving person and he was damn right that she would never forget what he did to her. But how could she seek to be forgiven herself for everything she did as the Evil Queen if she couldn't forgive those who claimed vengeance for those very crimes? It was a hopeless cycle of anger and revenge and it needed to be broken if any of them could ever hope to live in peace and that is really _all she ever wanted._

She felt physical pain as she turned around, _knowing_ what she had to do. Part of her just wanted to squash him like the bug he was but she knew what she had to say – she could only hope she didn't choke on the words. She went to move down the stairs towards him, but thinking better of it she stayed where she was. She didn't want to be any closer to this man than she had to be.

"Tuck!" She said coldly, stopping the man as he went to step onto her porch. He turned around and she saw true sorrow and contrition in his gaze, which somehow made the words she needed to speak come a little easier. "If you can _forgive_ me," saying the words was actually causing her physical pain; it was as though the love coming from the people in the room opposite her had reached down into the depths of her throat and pulled each word from her mouth. "Then I suppose I can try to do the same." Her gaze was cold, her words steely, but her eyes were clear and Tuck could tell she spoke true. He gave a forceful nod that she returned before they both turned and went their respective ways without another word.

In the living room Robin, Little John and Henry released their collective breath.

"Well," Robin smiled, "I don't imagine I'll be inviting Tuck round for dinner any time soon but that's a start!" He clapped John on the back in joy.

Tinkerbelle rolled her eyes as John and Henry laughed. No, there would be no dinners with the Merry Men any time soon, but Regina had certainly shown an incredible amount of restraint and growth, and she could not be prouder of her friend.

"Go check on her," she said with a smile, nodding towards the stairs.

Robin took the stairs two at a time. Wanting to find Regina, to thank her, to tell her how proud he was of her, to just hold her to him again. She was in Alayna's room when he found her. Watching their daughter sleep. He saw her arms raise and glow of lilac appear around the crib.

"A protection spell?" He queried, making her jump and spin around, fireball in hand.

"God Robin! Don't scare me like that!" she scolded, extinguishing the fireball. She moved past him to the doorway and when he had followed her out she raised her hands again, this time dark purple magic encased the entire room before shimmering away. "Yes. This should keep most people at bay. Together with Tinkerbelle's spell on the house."

"Should?" Robin queried.

"We know very little about Merlin – but to be honest I'd be surprised if this kept him out. If anything kept him out. He is a sorcerer who can cross realms at will. Things magic users like Gold, Blue and me need magic beans or portals to do he can do with a mere thought. My containment spell will be like trying to stop an elephant with a spider web…" Robin put his arms around her – both looking through the open doorway to the crib beyond. "But at the very least I will be alerted should he cross the magical field. It's blood magic, I'll feel it if someone should pass."

He took her hand in his and led her down the hall to her bedroom. "Robin, we need to –"

"Regina you're shaking," he said gently as he opened the door to her room, leading her to the bed. "You need to sit down, you need rest."

She sat and put her hands in her lap, she was, she suddenly realized, shaking like a leaf. She gripped her hands trying to stop the visible signs of her internal distress. God what was happening to her? What would her mother say? She gave a short laugh before Robin put his arms around her.

"It's ok, Regina. You are not alone, you will _never_ be alone."

"Robin – Merlin is likely coming for our daughter, we are no closer to finding Emma than the Charmings' were before I arrived. Coming here has done _nothing_ but put Alayna in danger! I was a fool to think I could protect her, that _I_ would be enough… I've _never_ been enough; not for anything – or anyone." Robin moved to lay her down on the bed. Situating himself on his side beside her, he rested his head on one hand, the other stroking her gently in comfort.

"Regina you _are_ enough. For Alayna, for Henry and for me –" Robin broke off as Regina's breathing suddenly became labored, she placed a hand over her eyes, fingertips pressed against her eyelids until she sees stars. _Get it together Regina! There is too much at stake, you can't lose it now_. She removed her hand, took in a shaky breath and looked at Robin, her eyes moist.

"I've never had so much to lose be-before," she hiccuped. "Henry, Alayna… you…" the 'you' is so soft Robin almost missed it, but the trepidation in her eyes told him he heard correctly. He watches as Regina's eyes that were locked with his, move down to glance at his mouth as her tongue sneaks out involuntarily to wet her lips. Robin's hand that had been running lightly up and down her arm moves to her belly as he rises up off his other arm so he is leaning across her. Moving so that his mouth is just a hairs breadth away from hers he softly breathes her name before she raises up her head and there is no more space between them. His hand threads through her hair to pull her to him, rolling on to his back and bringing her to lay on top of him. The kiss fervent, demanding and Robin groans as Regina's tongue invades his mouth. Gods he needs her and from the way she is gently rocking her hips against his she needs him too. His hands move to her arse, pressing her closer so she can feel the evidence of his arousal and she groans at the feel of him so close to where she needs him to be. Their clothes suddenly suffocating her and she needs them gone. It is the distant sound of footsteps on the stairs that causes her to break their kiss with a loud smack. Staring at Robin's dazed expression she nearly laughs out loud. She quickly moves off him and pulls him into a seated position as Tinkerbelle comes through the doorway – she takes in the flushed faces and swollen lips and rolls her eyes, though can't quite hide the glee in them.

"Henry and I are going to get some lunch at Granny's. Little John has left to go back with the Merry Men and I've assumed you needed some time to 'recuperate'?" Regina nods. "Hmm, please remember there is an innocent child sleeping two doors down." Tink throws over her shoulder and she quickly closes the door to dodge the pillow Regina has thrown her way.

"Stupid fairy," she huffs. Before side eyeing Robin with a nervous smile. "Probably good timing," she said softly. And her disappointment when Robin nodded in agreement, turned into a flutter of excitement when he said "a moment later and she may have walked in on me tearing your dress of" he laughed and leaned in to capture her lips in another kiss.

"You need to rest my love."

"I slept 16 hours last night. But you look like you could sleep," he had deep shadows under his eyes.

"I could, if I had you in my arms?" Regina rolled her eyes at his flirting. "Come, lay with me." He scooted up the bed, his hands out to take hers and she obliged.

"Just for a moment, I have some research I need to do while Alayna sleeps" she said turning in his arms so he was spooning her, his front to her back. Robin gently stroked her hair before pressing a kiss to her temple.

"Just for a moment," he repeated before letting sleep claim him.

It was the murmured sound of Regina's voice that woke him. She was seated on the foot of the bed, cell phone to her ear and a hand running through her hair.

"It's been hard…" he heard her say as he slowly awoke. "I was so scared Mac. I thought I was going to lose her for good."

"You know I do…" she said softly. And Robin's heart hammered in his chest. "Of course _I want you too_ …"

 _Regina felt Robin's breathing go even and she lay in his embrace a few moments more. It was amazing how_ right _she felt in his arms. Even after everything they had been through, Robin's embrace was always home. Perhaps it was a soul mate thing, she didn't know and didn't care, it just was. She shimmied from his embrace moving to her bathroom, to shower and change before checking on Alayna and making a start on her research, she needed to know more about this Merlin. As she stepped into the spray her mind was moving 100 miles an hour, thinking over everything they knew about this wizard._

 _Like the Dark One the sorcerer was immortal and unlike the Dark One he had no sworn allegiance to practice either light or dark magic. Merlin also moved through realms seemingly to assist people though little was known as to how he identified those he wanted to help or what his agenda was. Perhaps when the Apprentice came to her – as he surely would – she could learn more?_

 _She rinsed out the shampoo in her hair, conditioning before shutting off the taps and stepping out of the shower. Wrapping a towel around her she crossed her bedroom to her closet, stopping to lean against the doorframe as she took in Robin's sleeping form. She was tempted to go and wake him, wanting to continue their earlier activities but also somewhat reluctant, they needed to talk first. There was still much she wanted to know, particularly about a certain_ wife _who had been remarkably absent from town these past few days._

 _She dressed in black leggings and a black singlet, and pulled a long black cardigan from a draw to throw over her shoulders as she walked down the hall to Alayna's room. Alayna was still asleep in her cot, her legs tucked under her so her bottom was in the air. Regina chuckled at the sight as she covered her in a soft blanket. She lightly stroked her back before returning to her bedroom, summoning a few key books from her study downstairs she sat on the end of her bed and began to turn the pages. Her mind was everywhere and she huffed in frustration as she read the same paragraph for the third time, still none the wiser as to what the damn thing said. Spying her phone on the table beside her bed she moved around to pick it up and lightly tapped the screen. Her fingers moved of their own accord as she selected Mac's name from her favourites. It rang twice and a beaming smile came to her face at his greeting._

 _"_ _Regina!" he breathed. Not "Your Majesty" or "Madam Mayor" or "Milady", just "Regina"._

 _"_ _Hi Mac!" She said, moving to the end of the bed and sitting down. "How are you?"_

 _"_ _I'm fine. More importantly, how are you? How is everything in Storybrooke?" Regina opened her mouth to speak. With Mac her walls had always been down for some unknown reason. She never felt the need to really hide from him and suddenly the words wouldn't come and the emotions from the past few days seemed to pour out of her in the form of tears. "Regina?"_

 _She took a shuddering breath, "I'm here" she choked out and Mac heard the tears in her voice._

 _"_ _Regina what is it? What's wrong?" He was instantly alarmed, and she could see his blue eyes flash with concern in her minds eye._

 _"_ _Nothing – everything – God Mac I don't know where to begin." She hurriedly wiped her eyes, biting her lip to get herself together. "Henry's grandparents came. They wanted to take Alayna with them. Said they didn't think I could raise her the way she needed." She was telling a truth of sorts, but like always there was a little flash of guilt that she couldn't confide all in Mac. God he would think her insane. She looked over her shoulder at Robin and smiled a little as she said "Things with Robin are going well." She knew Mac would be pleased._

 _"_ _I'm glad, have you had a chance to clear things up between you two? It must have been hard with everything going on with Henry's grandparents"_

 _"_ _It has been hard," she turned away from Robin, staring out at the view of Storybrooke from her window."I was so scared Mac. I thought I was going to lose her for good."_

 _"_ _I can come to Storybrooke if you want me to Regina," Mac said quiet, but firm._

 _"_ _You know I do…" she replied softly, unknowing as to how her words were being interpreted by a certain Thief laying on her bed. "Of course I want you to…"_

"Ok…" she continued and Robin closed his eyes at the pain that lanced through his chest. "That's impossible Mac, you can't come here – and certainly not that quickly… You're where?" Regina screeched – turning to look at Robin to see if she had woken him. Frowning as she saw his tense expression. "Oh Mac… Ok, call me as you get to town ok? Yes… I miss you too. And Mac? Thank you. This means so much to me."

Robin opened his eyes and took in Regina's excited appearance and his heart dropped, _"of course I want you too,"_ she had said. Of course she wanted him. A man who had never let her down? Who had never betrayed her? But Robin would not let Regina go without a fight.

"What is it?" he asked, though he knew – he knew the rival for his love's heart was coming to Storybrooke.

"Mac, I called him – I needed to hear his voice." She said quietly. "He's in Boston – he drove Charming's car, said he wanted to be nearby. He's going to come here – should be here tonight." She looked excited, happy.

"Regina –" Robin began. But didn't know what to say. Regina looked up from her phone and stared at Robin, confusion evident in her eyes. He seemed quiet, reserved considering how he was before his sleep. Robin sat up, moving closer to her and taking the phone from her. He put it on the table by the bed before taking her hands in his. "I heard what you said to him on the phone – I know your feelings for him…" Robin's eyes swam with pain and Regina gave a small gasp at the look in his eyes. "I need to know if I am too late? If your feelings for Mac – "

"Robin, what are you talking about?" She said perplexed.

"You said that –" Robin broke off, with a nervous chuckle, unable to say the words, unable to even look at her. "You said you wanted him, Regina." He brought his gaze back to hers and frowned at her expression of utter confusion as she replayed the conversation in her mind.

"I said…? No Robin I didn't. I know I didn't because I don't _want_ Mac – not like that… I said I wanted him to come to Storybrooke? Robin I miss him. Mac is my friend – my best friend." Robin was surprised how much that hurt considering the alternative. "Someone I trust with everything I am. But I don't _want_ Mac in the way that you think I do," she reached out cupping his face with her palm, looking into his eyes, surety in her voice. "I don't want Mac the way I want you."

Robin all but jumped on her, taking her face in his hands and pressing his lips to hers in relief, drawing her to him as though he needed her more than oxygen. Pouring every ounce of love he had for her in his kiss he laid her back on the bed his hands no longer shy as they traced her curves. Tugging at her top to reveal the silky skin of her belly beneath. His hand moved up determinedly to stroke at her bra-covered breast, moaning at the feel over her as she tugged his hair to bring his lips more fully over hers. She felt heat in her core as he slowed his hands to stroke and tease her nipple and she moaned at the feeling of him touching her so sweetly. She wanted more and almost gave in until she realized with a start that she needed the reassurances she had given to Robin, needed to know that it was her, and only her, that held claim to his heart. As Robin's hand began to move down towards the waistband of her pants she knew it was now or never, but gods it had been so long since she'd been touched, so long since they had been together perhaps the conversation could wait?

Robin broke their kiss, staring into her eyes looking for confirmation as he paused his hand, his fingers stroking the sensitive skin of her stomach, and she almost nodded, almost gave him the assurance he needed that she wanted to continue, but something in her eyes gave him pause. "What is it my love?" he asked earnestly.

Regina groaned – and not in a pleasurable way – "I just –" she moved to sit up, taking his hand from her stomach and holding it between her own. "I guess I need to know the same from you."

"Regina, I can honestly say that I don't want Mac either," Robin gave a cheeky smile, succeeding in lightening the moment. Regina laughed despite herself and smacked Robin's arm playfully. "What do you need to know?" He asked, serious again.

"You – and Marian," she said softly. "You're not together?" She asked, and held her breath until she saw Robin gently shake his head _no_.

"Why?" she asked softly. "You said you would have walked through hell to get her back. I don't understand." Robin's hand came up to gently turn her face to his. Needing her to see the truth in his gaze, and needing to see the truth in hers.

"I would have when she first died. I would have done anything to bring her back to me. And I am glad she is here. She is a wonderful woman who will do amazing things with the second chance she has been given at life. She is so good with Roland and is an amazing support to me. But I am not the man she left behind in the Enchanted Forest. I have lived a lifetime, every experience moulding and changing who I am. I am no more the Robin Hood she married than you are the Evil Queen who imprisoned her."

"But she is the same Marian," Regina said quietly and Robin smiled.

"That she is, and I do love her Regina. I think that is why I understand your relationship with Mac. I love her as I would a younger sister – someone I'd known a long time, cherished a long time. But I'm not _in love_ with her, and she is not _in love_ with me either. We realized that the first week she was here. It was confusing, for us both. I look like _her Robin,_ but I don't think like him, lead the same way he did, love the same way… It took time but we both love each other too much to force a union that was not meant to be. We let each other go – it was agreed between us. And we are both happy."

Regina nodded.

"A week?" Robin nodded. "And in that time you weren't….?" she raised her eyebrows, the sick feeling of dread in her stomach – she didn't know what she would do if he said yes…

"Not since the Enchanted Forest – before she was taken by the black knights." Robin didn't shy away from her gaze, and wasn't surprised it was Regina who looked away when he referenced her black knights, closing her eyes and breathing a sigh of relief, though shame and guilt lanced through her. Robin brought his hand up to lightly stroke her cheek before turning her face to his once more. "Regina, don't hide from me – please," she looked back at him and he saw everything she felt in her eyes: the relief; the guilt; the sorrow. "Our past is our past and we must own it if we are to move forward. Marian and I have put it behind us. She has accepted my feelings for you and while it has not been easy we have forged a new relationship and have a balance in our lives, in our dealings with Roland."

"She has accepted your feelings?" She asked, skeptical.

"She has. The heart wants what the heart wants, Regina. Marian knows this is true. She may not have entirely forgiven you for who you were – for Marian it has been but two years since she was in your dungeon, but she trusts me. Trusts my judgment and is prepared to leave the past in the past. Marian has also found love again with Michael – Hansel and Gretel's father. It makes for an interesting Solstice I can tell you." Robin chuckled and Regina smiled, this new information about Marian making her feel lighter.

"I'm sure it does." She gave a half smile – wondering briefly if she too would one day be welcome at that table…

"And you and Mac, these two years you were never together?" Robin's hand moved to her thigh, needing to touch her again, he slowly moved his hand from hip to knee and back to hip.

"Well…" Regina began and Robin's hand froze, his eyes sharply moving to hers with horror on his face. It took him a moment to calm his racing heart at the smirk on her face. "Gotcha!" She said, before he leapt on her pinning her hands to the bed beside her face, briefly as he kissed her.

" _That_ Milady, deserves a punishment." He said in false seriousness as he brought both her hands above her head and clasped them together, her fine wrists easily contained in the span of one of his hands.

"And what does my Thief suggest as a fitting punishment," she said suggestively as she parted her legs for him to fit snuggly between. The move causing his eyes to flash with desire and his breathing to become increasingly ragged. She gave a gentle rock of her hips into his, feeling him harden against her in a delicious way and she licked her lips.

"This," Robin said, bringing his lips down to ghost over hers before smirking at her and suddenly tickling her mercilessly with his free hand. She screamed in response, completely taken by surprise and as his calmed his fingers, releasing her hands she laughed freely and breathed deeply, her heart rate slowing once more. Robin smiled at the freeness in her eyes. Slowly stroking her cheek as her laughter quieted and her eyes found his. She gave an almost imperceptible nod and he leaned in capturing her mouth in a passionate kiss. Her lips opened readily for him and his tongue wasted no time tangling with hers.

All reservation was gone, they were together and they would remain together. All they needed to seal their union was for them to finally reunite body and soul. Robin's hands moved deftly under her shirt bringing it up and over her head, breaking their kiss for but a moment before drawing back together once more. Regina swiftly unbuttoned his shirt her hands rediscovering every contour of his chest as she pushed it from his shoulders. Her hands went to the waistband of his jeans, tugging the belt open before unbuttoning and lowering the zip, her hand moving inside greedily to stroke him.

Robin was taken aback at the feel of her soft hands around him and he paused his ministrations on her breasts to inhale sharply.

"Lovely as we've established it has been a while," he choked out. "You had better stop that or things will end before they've truly began." A blush coloured his cheeks as the revelation, but it needed to be said. He was not going to waste this moment together cuming into her hand before he'd hand a taste of being inside her again.

"But I've missed you," she moaned into his ear. Removing her hand to trace the hard muscles of his back. Robin groaned in reply. Swiftly moving back from her to tug her leggings past her thighs.

"Gods Regina, and I've missed you." He pulled them down her legs and off her feet. Taking in the sight of her in her black lace panties and bra for but a moment as he firmly stroked her thighs before he removed her panties and she sat up unhooking her bra. When she was naked before him, Robin sighed and closed his eyes before leaning forward and capturing her mouth in a tender kiss as his hand moved down over her naked breast to the folds at the apex of her thighs. "I've missed you so, so much." He whispered against her lips as he began to stroke her. Her breath hitching as he awoke an arousal in her that only he had ever been able to do. He continued to softly kiss her lips, her cheek, her neck, all the while whispering, "I've missed your beautiful fiery eyes, I missed your soft, sassy mouth, I've missed your tender, resilient heart, I missed the smell of you," he said rising a little and kissing her hair as he slipped a finger into her folds, she was tight and wet and he felt himself become impossibly harder for her, "I've missed the taste of you," he said, his voice hitching as he moved to lick and suckle her breast, adding a second finger into her folds as her rocking into his hand increased. She squirmed, wanting, _needing_ more and he moved down to replace his hand with his mouth. She jerked at the first touch of his tongue on her clit and as he suckled her, his tongue darting in and out of her, his words repeated in her mind like a record, _"I've missed your eyes, your mouth, your heart… I've missed the taste of you"_ and she came swift and hard on his mouth feeling truly loved. He suckled her lightly through her orgasm, bringing his hand up to gently stroke when his mouth became too much and he watched as her face relaxed and she opened her eyes, immediately locking her gaze with his.

They were glassy with tears and before he could become concerned that he had moved too fast or too soon she drew him down to her for a fervent kiss saying only, "I love you Robin Hood." He felt tears in his own eyes at her declaration. It was not the first time she had said it – they had exchanged 'I love you's' in the Enchanted Forest before Snow's curse hit. But for the last two years he had feared never hearing the declaration from her again.

"And I love you, Regina Mills," he said, breaking their kiss to look into her eyes.

"Make love to me Robin," she breathed.

He kissed her again, deeply, before leaning back, taking himself in hand and moving to her entrance. He reached for her hands with his own, gently entwining their fingers as they became one, their bodies, minds and souls coming together after so long apart. Both finally feeling whole again. He entered her slowly, feeling her silky muscles tight from disuse and when he could sense her discomfort he drew back, softly kissing her, caressing her lightly before entering her again. He heard her sigh as her muscles finally relaxed around him, allowing him fully inside her and he rocked gently as her body adjusted.

She was so wet, the friction was sweet despite the tightness of her core which she knew would bring him incredible pleasure. She sighed as he came down for a kiss, stilling inside her as her body stretched to accommodate him and when she felt her muscles relax she raised her hips to rock with him. On her cue he began to move in earnest. Bringing him self all the way out before pushing back inside her to the hilt. Feeling her body accept his, and hearing her moan he continued, raising her legs to find an angle that would give her the most pleasure. It was a rediscovering and with every rock of their hips they moved more as one. When each thrust of his hips brought a delicious moan from her throat he knew he was hitting the right spot and he released her hands to bring one of his between them to work her clit, rubbing in small circles as she called out her pleasure.

She rocked her hips with each thrust of his, begging him for release, _"More, please more Robin, I'm close, don't stop"._ His other hand moved to her breast, tugging on her pink nipple as she cried. Gods she was a vision like this, writhing in pleasure beneath him, no walls, his hands making her all but forget her own name. God he was not going to last much longer, not with the way her tits were bouncing with each thrust and her mouth slightly open, her moans going straight to his cock.

"Regina let go, lovely please." His voice was tight with the effort of holding back for her. "You're amazing Regina, you feel amazing around me, so wet and warm, gods you are a vision. So tight around me." He could feel the first fluttering's of her walls around him and lent down to suckle hard on her breast, which tipped her over the edge. She called out his name and with a final powerful thrust he let go inside of her. Continuing to move in and out at a languid pace until he began to soften inside her.

Breathless he moved to lay on top of her, his head pillowed on her bosom as she ran her hands through his hair, down his back., feeling sated and boneless and finally _whole._

"I thought I'd never have this again," he whispered. Unintentionally repeating her words of the night they had picnicked in her living room, their last night together before their world crashed down around them. She heard the tears in his voice as he turned his head into her body, breathing her in and placing an open mouthed kiss to the valley between her breasts. She tilted her head to kiss his hair – the only place she could reach with his full weight on her. Never stopping her hands stroking his back, his hair, _him._

"Thank you," he said croakily into her chest. "For giving me another chance." She moved her hand to his chin, to have him look up at her.

"No more living in the past ok? For either of us." She said firmly, her eyes flickering between his. "Like Henry said, we cannot be defined by our mistakes."

Robin smiled softly before his brow furrowed, "how did you –?" She smiled, biting her lower lip in a subtle expression of guilt before raising her chin and one eyebrow in defiance.

"I'm the Evil Queen, I know how to work a magic mirror." They laughed, the tension eased and she brought him back to her embrace.

"We can get through anything together Regina, anything."

And in this moment, wrapped in his embrace, in the afterglow of their lovemaking, she finally believed him.

 **Off to have a cold shower! ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Thanks for your reviews and support with this story.** **Heartfelt thanks to all who read and review. Hope you enjoy chapter 11.**

 **Usual disclaimers – nothing is mine.**

Regina was wrong about the pirate. She had always thought him insufferably conceited and arrogant, though able to focus on a task and be driven to the point of possessed. But seeing him now, while he talked (and talked and talked) about what he had discovered when speaking with Belle and Jefferson (which seriously wasn't much) she wondered if she had had ever been more wrong about anyone in her life.

 _He had barely been gone three hours when he knocked on her door again, all but detaching the thing from it's hinges. He had spent nearly an hour and a half trying to convince the Hatter to assist – appealing to the man's conscience had resulted in near crazy laughter, it seemed the Hatter had no love lost for the Savior who failed to help him find his daughter. But the idea of portal jumping had caused a gleam to appear in the man's eyes. After some discussion Hook left him for the hospital and Belle who had been much more willing to assist._

 _Regina and Robin were still in her bed, limbs tangled, sharing soft chaste kisses and enjoying the feeling of being together again, when the pounding began, scaring them half to death. Almost certain it was a mob of angry towns' folk, both had sprang from the bed, Regina going straight to Alayna who had began to stir moments before. Thankfully having the presence of mind to summon Robin's bow and quiver from downstairs and clothing for the both of them, she had reinforced the enchantment on Alayna's nursery and used the dressing table mirror to keep watch over Robin as he approached the front door from her entry way._

 _She had rolled her eyes and transported herself and Alayna downstairs when she saw it was a disgruntled Hook on her porch wanting to update them and asking when they would meet again with the Charmings and the Apprentice._

 _"_ _When hell freezers over," had been her immediate reply on descending the stairs._

 _Subtly putting his body between Regina and Hook, Robin intervened. "Hook, tell David and Mary Margaret to meet us tomorrow at Granny's," Regina's eye's widened in annoyance. Was he seriously telling her what to do with her (ok, 'their') daughter? Feeling Regina bristle beside him Robin put his arm around her waist, turning her towards him, ensuring his next words were directed to her. "We need to take Alayna into town, having David and Mary Margaret there, feeling no small amount of guilt, will certainly go a long way to smoothing over any misunderstandings with the towns' people about Alayna and her magical heritage."_

 _Regina rolled her eyes at his turn of phrase – the man should be a politician, she thought sardonically._

 _"_ _You mean lets use the Charmings' guilt over trying to kidnap our child to manipulate them into assuring the towns people that I will not raise the most powerful being in all the realms to rain down vengeance upon them for treating me like a leper for the years before throwing me over the town line like garbage?" She smiled, all false innocence._

 _Robin cringed "Something like that darling, yes," he said giving Hook a nod and taking Alayna from Regina's arms._

 _"_ _Fine," Hook said, all business. "I will update you on my meeting with Belle and Jefferson, then return to David and Mary Margaret and set up a meeting at Granny's," he pushed past both Robin and Regina before moving into the living area._

And there they had been since, watching Hook intermittently pace and drink from his hip flask and seriously – was that thing enchanted? He never seemed to refill it and surely he must have drunk the damn thing dry by now? Seeing Hook's eye's narrow at her Regina was drawn from her thoughts. He was obviously awaiting a response and she wracked her brain trying to recall what he had just been talking about – something about a realm jumping mission with Jefferson and was the man serious? Did he know how many realms there are?

Regina opened her mouth to respond when she was suddenly overcome by a dull burning feeling in her chest. She visibly shuddered feeling her stomach flip and her magic tingle in her fingertips. What was that? Her head fell almost involuntarily into her hands and her shoulders trembled.

"Regina?" Hook enquired and she looked up. Both Robin and Hook looking at her curiously.

"What is it?" Robin asked? "You're pale."

"I don't know – just a feeling, I can't quite put my finger on it. It's probably nothing," she shrugged it off but her brow remained furrowed.

"Or it could be something," Hook began, staring at her intently.

"I don't know Hook, I'll keep my eye on it but for now, realm jumping? Really? You need to take a moment here and think about what you're saying," distraction was all she had at that point. Regina could think of a number of reasons for the overwhelming surge of magic that had came upon her – Alayna, though that was doubtful as she was happily playing blocks with Robin on the living room floor in front of her. Robin building them up while Alayna knocked them down. Emma (possible) or Merlin… likely. She needed to investigate further though. She couldn't tell Hook and risk the one handed wonder deciding to go screaming throughout Storybrooke for Merlin and Emma.

"You're right," he sighed sitting in the chair opposite her, his mind jumping from thought to thought. "I just don't know what to do, and Jefferson isn't even sure he has the capability to travel through realms though he seemed eager to try."

Regina stifled her chuckle, the 'Mad Hatter' was sure to be experiencing cabin fever at this point. 30 years trapped in a curse was one thing, but having been stuck in this realm for three years with time passing was something else entirely. "I'm going crazy here Regina. It's been two weeks and not a word!"

Crazy was the operative word - not that she could blame him. He was completely impotent in this situation and for a man of action such as Hook, being unable to help his true love, not even knowing where she was or where to begin – well Regina knew herself she would have lost her mind long before this.

"What about Belle?" Robin asked. "Was she willing to question Gold for you?"

"When he's lucid, yes, but we have no way of knowing when those periods will be or for how long they will last."

"Has Whale told you anything?" Regina didn't trust Whale, not even a tiny bit but she knew his ego wouldn't let him hold back if he knew something. He would not let an opportunity to lord his knowledge over others to go by, a chance to once again prove science better than magic… _Imbecile_.

"Whale was vague," _right, so he didn't know_. "He said Gold's mind was dealing with the loss of his power and his body was coming to terms with the physical loss of darkness from his heart." Hook gave her a dark look before once again swigging from his never-ending flask. "If you ask me he had no idea and certainly gave no indication of how long any of this would last and what state the Crocodile would be in when he came out the other side." His eyes moved from Regina to Robin.

Regina hummed softly.

"What?" Hook demanded, snapping his eyes back to hers.

"Nothing – I, I'm not sure…" Regina began. At Hook's furious glare she rolled her eyes. "It's an idea Hook, and not a very good one. Don't get your hopes up."

"Anything is better than nothing Regina, and right now you and I both know we have _nothing_ so stop with the wild goose chases and give me something to do damn it," Hook looked ready to commit murder, every muscle in his body tense. Robin stiffened at Hook's tone and glanced at Regina. At the subtle shake of her head he relaxed somewhat, though he shot Hook a look and the pirate had the decency to look properly chastised.

"I have read about people in unconscious states being able to hear and possibly even communicate through hypnosis… I don't know enough about it Hook but we can ask Archie – perhaps he can draw Gold into a lucid period and talk to him in a way that keeps Gold with us, enables him to communicate enough that we can understand where Emma is. But we need to be clear about what we want to know – we need to have set questions and "where the hell is Emma" is not one of them."

"What do you mean?" Hook demanded. "Of course it bloody is!"

"No mate," Robin intervened. "If we question Gold in such an aggressive manner he will surely withdraw into himself again. In his mind he is completely powerless now, he's lost everything: his magic, his wife, the respect of the very people who once feared him. We need to tread carefully to ensure he feels safe – Regina's right, Archie is the best person for this. We just need to let him know exactly what information we need and let him draw it from Gold the best way he can."

"We want to know what happened to Gold when he became the Dark One. That will be a happy memory for him, he should relish the retelling of when he obtained his power." Regina offered.

"What? Then we hope that Emma is in the same realm?"

"It's the best lead we've got Hook."

Regina heard the unmistakable chug of a truck turning onto her street and instantly groaned at the thought of Charming coming to her doorstep. Midway to putting her fingertips to her temples she stopped and suddenly sat up. "Mac," she whispered.

"What?" Hook asked.

"Not what – who – Mac. My partner from California, he's here." Regina quickly rose from the couch crossing to Alayna and taking her in her arms.

"What the bloody hell are you doing bringing people in from the World Without Magic Regina? You know better than that – remember what happened last time?"

"Of course I remember Hook," Regina's eyes glowered. " _You_ betrayed me – _twice_ if I remember correctly and I ended up strapped to damn table!" Regina turned away from Hook, holding Alayna closer to her chest and avoiding Robin's gaze. "And Mac isn't like that… He's here to bring back Charmings' truck, not rid the world of magic."

"Wait – what are you two talking about?" Robin began.

"Not the time mate, not the time," Hook replied and Regina merely raised an eyebrow and then realized _Captain Hook_ was in her home. "How the hell did he get into town in the first place?" Hook continued. "I thought you had Belle put an enchantment on the town line while we were in Neverland?"

"I don't know – I was meant to meet him at the town line – that's not important – the fact is _he_ is here and _you_ can't be. I don't need to be explaining why I have a one-handed throw back from a renaissance fair in my home when he arrives." Alayna wriggled from Regina's arms and she put her down. Watching her daughter toddle over to her basket of toys and books.

"What do you want me to do love? Hide in your closet, like old times?" Hook grinned giving Regina a wink and she had to bite back a smile. Surprised at how pleased she was to see Hook, even if only for a moment, sound a little like his old self.

"You wish Hook," she smirked. "Head out to Granny's and tell _Leroy_ we have a new visitor in town. It should take the munchkin all of 30 seconds to let the entire town know. I think it will be best for Mac to stay here," she turned to Robin, her eyes catching his in question. While she didn't need his approval she did want to give him a chance to object given their conversation earlier. At Robin's subtle nod she continued. "Granny's will be too open. I'll get him out of town as quickly as I can. Until then, let's hope that we're not visited by –" she caught herself just before she said 'the new Dark One' and corrected "a tribe of flying monkeys." No need to rub salt into Hook's already raw wounds.

"I will seek out the cricket. Do you want to speak to him yourself Regina or shall I pass on your instructions?" Hook queried.

"You speak to him. I will have my hands full as it is with Mac. I'm sure between you and Belle you can advise him as to what we need him to do."

"Perhaps alert my men that Mac is friend not foe – he doesn't need to be stopped by a company of archers when he approaches the front door," Robin chuckled a little, remembering Mac's not so subtle threat when they were back in California. What would he do with his gun, Robin wondered, if approached by the entire forces of Robin's Merry Men?

Hook moved towards the front door to exit, "Back door, Hook. I don't think Mac needs to be greeted by Captain Guyliner his first moment in town," Regina huffed, crossing her arms across her chest, suddenly nervous at Mac being in Storybrooke. When he had called all she had wanted was to have him near, have his support, to feel his belief in her, his arms around her telling her everything would be ok. Now she was once again filled with dread at the thought of dragging someone she loved into a dangerous situation. What if something happened to Mac? It would be all her fault, and she didn't know if she could live without him…

"I can teach Robin the artistry of make up if you like your majesty." Hook's taunting words drew her from her thoughts and she had to chuckle. "You need only ask. He'd look good with a bit of _manscaping_ ," he called over his shoulder as he stepped through the kitchen to the back door.

"Manscaping?" Robin enquired, catching Regina's eye and watching her shake her head, no.

"Don't even think about getting fashion advice from a pirate," Regina said seriously as Robin walked towards her taking her into his arms.

"Should I leave?" Robin whispered, not really wanting to go but feeling like he should give Regina the space she needed right now, if she did indeed require it. Without waiting for her response he took her mouth in a kiss that he had long been awaiting to place on her lips. She buzzed with the warmth of his touch and leaned into him.

"No, of course not." She murmured as she pulled away, before catching herself and correcting – "Unless you want to – if you want to check on Marian or Rol –" Robin silenced her with another kiss, sighing he thought he could get used to this, the feeling of her in his arms, in his life.

"I'm exactly where I want to be," he said, when they pulled apart. "But you're right. I should tell Roland and Marian about Alayna now that her existence is known. I'd like them both to hear the news from me – not the town gossip mill. I'll stay and greet Mac, then leave you two to catch up a bit. I'd like to alert my men that Mac will be staying here. They will need to ensure they keep a low profile while they patrol. We will not want them to alert him to their presence." Robin smiled, kissing Regina again softly, only pulling away when there was a knock at the door.

"Alayna," Regina called to her daughter who was busy opening and closing the flaps in her favorite pop up book, largely ignoring her parent's display of affection. "Who is it? Who's there?" Regina used the same words she would use every morning at the ranch and at Alayna's excited expression she knew her daughter was fully aware of who was at the front door. On hearing her mother's words Alayna ran to the front door, maneuvering the steps with a little difficulty but refusing any help.

 _Like mother like daughter,_ Robin couldn't help but think.

Regina walked behind her. "Guess who's there little one?" Alayna raised her arms to be picked up as soon as she made it to the foyer and Regina briefly checked the keyhole to confirm it was her friend on the other side before she swung open the door.

"Mac!" Alayna squealed leaping into his arms and Robin stamped down the feeling of jealousy that bloomed in his chest at his daughter's obvious love for this man. He knew he had to be grateful to Mac, for being there when he himself was so absent. He would be – he just needed time.

"Hello Missy," Mac grinned, hugging her to him and stretching out an arm to envelope Regina who readily gave herself over to the hug, breathing in a scent that had become her home: horses, hay and sunshine. So familiar and yet so uniquely Mac at the same time. "Regina," he sighed.

"Mac," she whispered into his chest, tears in her eyes as she was suddenly overcome by the feeling of just how much she had _missed_ him. Whatever happened in Storybrooke, with him here she would deal with it. She just needed him here. She pulled away, quickly wiping her eyes as he furrowed his brow in question on seeing her tears… what had happened here? "Come in, come in." She said shaking her head _._ So much ran through her mind that she wanted – _needed –_ to tell him. Not only the Charmings' wanting to take Alayna, but Ruby and Archie's unexpected welcome and support when she was in the diner, her confrontation with Tuck, and then Tuck asking forgiveness, _Robin_. All of it was so much for her to take in and she needed Mac's understanding ear but a glance at Robin and she knew – _not now…_

Almost as though he had heard her silent plea Mac nodded his understanding and moved to change the subject.

"This is a bit fancy Regina," he said with a soft whistle. "I should have known you were a city girl at heart." Regina blushed as she walked him into the living room.

"Well, I was the Mayor if you recall Mac, I could hardly live in a _studio_ off a barn," she raised her eyebrow in challenge and suddenly felt uncomfortable under Mac's gaze. She had conjured one of her mayoral pantsuits when Hook was pounding her front door, running on adrenaline it was pure instinct. Thank God it wasn't one of her Evil Queen gowns! After all, she was playing 'defense' at the time, anything was possible.

"You look good, _Madam Mayor,"_ Mac said with a wink. "Robin," he put out his hand in greeting, his smile open and friendly.

"Mac, it's good to see you," Robin said, surprised by both the truth of his own words and the warmth in Mac's eyes. Who would have thought his adversary would become his friend in such a short period of time?

"Thank you, it's good to finally see the famous Storybrooke," Mac said. "It really is a beautiful town Regina. I can see why you missed it so."

Regina scoffed, "I never missed Storybrooke Mac." She said serioulsy.

"Of course you did," Mac's easy reply, the certainty in his tone, had Regina softening her scoff to a smile. He was always thus; never pulled punches but any disagreement was softened by his casual and easy manner.

"Perhaps," she said quietly as she turned and walked through to the kitchen. "You must be famished, I was just about to prepare some dinner."

"I'll leave you to it," Robin said taking his leave. "I have some matters to attend to in town but may see you later." Robin again shook Mac's hand before giving Regina a nod, knowing her aversion to public displays of affection he fought back the urge to kiss her. Though he would not allow that aversion to extend to his daughter and he leaned in and pressed a kiss to her cheek while she was still cocooned in Mac's embrace.

Once the front door had closed behind Robin, Mac moved to stand next to Regina at the counter as she began to peel vegetables and season some chicken for dinner.

"So you and Robin have worked things out?" he queried, placing Alayna in a high chair already equipped with some toys.

"Somewhat," Regina said vaguely, putting a wedge of raw zucchini on Alayna's tray. "We have agreed that we want to work things out, that we want to be together." She paused in contemplation looking Mac in the eye, "I've agreed to try." She continued with a shrug.

At Mac's silence she looked up into his eyes, saw the questions there.

"He hurt me Mac," she said softly. "He let me down and while I can understand it in my mind, it doesn't change the pain in my heart. There are wounds there that need time to heal. But I _want_ to heal, I want to forgive, I want to be with him," she said her voice getting softer until it was barely a whisper. Pausing she looked up at him again and said with more certainty, her voice stronger, "I need to be with him. I love him and with time, we will be able to get back where we were." She smiled, "But for now we're taking things slow."

"Slow?" Mac asked his voice teasing and his eyebrow raised.

"What?" She asked confused.

"He's coming back here tonight to what? Play scrabble?"

Regina blushed furiously, swiping Mac in the arm, "Shut up." Mac chuckled.

"I like him Regina, and I like you with him. Somehow you make sense with him. Follow your heart, it won't lead you astray." He put his arm around her, pulling her into his side and resting his chin on her head for a minute before releasing her to continue preparing their meal.

Robin walked swiftly through town to Marian and Michael's house. It was early evening and he would be intruding on their evening meal but he had little time and had to rely on their understanding. He didn't like leaving Regina and Alayna, not until they had dealt with any backlash from the townspeople over Regina's arrival (with child) and sorted out this Merlin mess. Even with his Merry Men keeping watch he felt on edge.

As he walked the streets of Storybrooke Robin pondered just how much he needed to tell Marian and Roland. He didn't want to frighten them but nor did he want to have them hear rumours around town – rumours that he could nip in the bud here and now if he just told them the truth about Alayne. He cursed himself for not having this conversation with Regina before Mac arrived. He would appreciate her view… Well he would just have to follow his instincts, thankfully they had yet to lead him him astray.

Knocking on the door he could hear the sound of laughter inside. He was so happy for Roland to have this – siblings, a loud laughing family. Things he and Marian had planned in a simpler time. And still Roland had his time with Robin and the Merry Men, his boy really did have the best of both worlds. And now he would have Regina, Henry and Alayna too. _More family than you'll know what to do with_ , Robin remembered Regina telling him she had said those words to Henry, and now they are true for Roland as well it would seem.

"Robin," Michael said, a little surprised but not unwelcoming. "I heard you had returned to Storybrooke, come in." He opened the screen door and moved back towards the dining room calling for Marian and Roland. "We are just having dinner I'm afraid – was Marian expecting you?"

"No and I apologise for not calling first, I'm afraid this couldn't wait and I don't have much time, I need to get back."

"Is everything alright?" Marian asked, rising from the table and coming around to give Robin a brief kiss on the cheek.

"Papa!" Roland called, leaping into his father's arms. "I missed you!"

"And I you little man. Finish your dinner and if it's alright with your mother I will read you a story before I go." Marian gave a swift nod as Roland quickly dropped to the ground to continue his dinner.

"Any news on Emma?" Marian asked. A natural question really and oh yes, Emma. In all the commotion of the past couple of days – his worry over Alayna and Regina, Merlin and the Blue Fairy, Emma had dropped down on Robin's list of priorities, though he was confident that Henry and Hook, as well as David and Mary Margaret would keep pursuing the search for the savior – his absence of mind would not cause any real delay.

"There have been some developments, but no solid leads yet. Gold has awoken and Regina has suggested that Archie spend some time with him and try to tap into his memories from when he first became the Dark One to see if he can provide any clues as to where Emma may have gone."

"Sounds like a good idea," Michael commented, his hands moving to his pockets. He was not really used to being a part of all the _hero_ stuff. He led a much simpler life, both here in Storybrooke and back in the Enchanted Forest.

"And how is Regina?" Marian asked, her voice even and to anyone else she would have seemed at ease, but Robin knew better. Saw the flicker in her eyes, as she spoke. Her _tell_ that she was uncomfortable. His heart warmed with joy as he noticed Michael give a gentle squeeze to her hand, a sure indication that he too was aware of her discomfort. If Robin couldn't be the man the needed, he was certainly glad that Marian had found another that loved her truly and fiercely as Michael seemed to.

Reflecting on Marian's question though, Robin sighed, where did he begin? "That is why I am here actually. May we sit?" Robin asked, moving them to the small living room and a well-worn couch. Michael's home was small and certainly had none of the grandeur of Regina's mansion, but it was filled with love and Robin could ask for no more for his son and former wife. How could he judge the fitness of a man's home based on the state his couch when Marian and Roland's life with him comprised of tents and a forest?

Shaking off his thoughts he decided to start at the beginning of his tale.

"When I found Regina in California she explained that she had actually met with Gold in Boston," Marian's eyes grew wide in surprise. She had been with Robin when he had confronted a most annoyed Gold, who had been adamant that he had never found Regina. "Gold had threatened her. He had tried to force her to make a deal with him… So Regina fled Boston for California." Marian nodded.

"What did he want from her Robin?" Marian asked. "What was this deal that made her leave?"

"He wanted her child Marian, _our_ child," he paused… He never wanted to cause her pain but he needed to make this clear. His voice was barely a whisper when he spoke. "Mine and Regina's." Marian's eyes snapped to Robin's.

"She was with child when she was sent from the town?" Marian was incredulous and Robin's jaw clenched in memory: _when she was sent from town…_

Robin had confronted Tuck when he came back to Storybrooke with Regina and Alayna. Tuck was ashamed of his behavior, said he had felt ashamed since waking the morning after that awful night and Tuck apologized unreservedly to Robin. He also spoke of wanting to apologise to Regina.

Tuck hadn't been able to really explain what came over him that night, though that did not lesson the anger Robin felt at hearing one of his closest friends confirm that they had spat on the women he loved, had ordered Robin's men to pull Henry away from her as the boy pleaded with them to leave his mother alone, and then carried her to the town line dropping her across it. They had several words that morning before Henry had interrupted them with news that the Charmings and the Blue Fairy were at Regina's house to take Alayna away. Robin had been relieved by the intrusion - what could he say about an event that occurred two years prior?

"She was, but she had no knowledge of her condition until Gold told her. We did not think it possible." Marian nodded, while curious about many things she did not want to pry, especially not now when Robin was wound tighter than the strings on his bow and she was also aware she needed to take all this in.

Marian had come to terms with Robin's love for the former Evil Queen, but a child was something altogether new.

In the past two years she had heard many talk of the sacrifices the woman had made for the town and it's people. It was clear that 'Regina' was not the 'Evil Queen' that Marian had become so intimately familiar with. And watching Robin suffer without his Regina had certainly softened Marian to the woman who held her husband's heart. There were times when Marian was almost prepared to cross the town line and start searching this strange new world for Regina herself.

Admittedly when Robin had first confessed his feelings Marian had been confused. Hadn't her husband just threatened the Evil Queen in her defense? Hadn't he told her she was a monster? But it quickly became apparent that Robin had reacted to his own bruised feelings and not out of any sense of loyalty to his newly resurrected wife. The morning after Marian's return, when Robin had discovered that the Queen had gone, that she had been chased from the town by his own men the grief, the guilt had overcome him to the point that he had lent on _Marian_. The strangeness of it all not something she could contemplate while dealing with her husband's distress.

 _What must she think of me now? I was the one who was supposed to always be there for her. I had always been the one to see the woman behind the masks, to look beyond her past… I have let her down Marian. What must she think of me now? She will never believe in our love again. I've destroyed it all_.

She had held Robin that morning, rocked him as he sobbed utterly destroyed and let her own tears fall – tears for the loss of her love and for his pain, for even in her confusion she could see that any romantic love he had felt for her had been buried with her body back in the Enchanted Forest. And as angry as she knew she should be, she just couldn't bring her self to feel it. Not when she could see Robin completely falling apart before her eyes. He had always been so strong, so jovial – always quick to see the silver lining… it was in this moment she saw how he must have grieved for her when she died. How Robin loved with his entire soul and that now, it was the Evil Queen Regina that held it… and here loss had completely overwhelmed him. So Marian did the only thing she could… she grieved with him.

Robin's voice brought her back to the present.

"This is much to take in I know – but I wanted you to hear it from me before news spreads. And Marian there is more." He prayed to the gods that this would not hurt her more; that the love she shared with Michael would numb any pain. "Gold wanted the child – Alayna – because she is, 'unique'. The product of -" he stopped talking and looked down at the ground, suddenly ashamed. Had he really come here to tell his ex-wife his child with another was the product of true love? But what was the alternative? Let Leroy convey the news?

"You have told me already Robin – you and Regina are soul mates. I understand and –" she paused to smile at him, taking a breath. "Thank you, for telling me. You're right I would rather hear it from you," she smiled and he saw her subtly squeeze Michael's hand.

"She will grow to be a powerful sorceress Marian. Gold knew of a prophecy – it's why he sought Regina out after she was sent from town," he said borrowing her turn of phrase. "The Blue Fairy has already tried to intervene, to take her from Regina and I, she doesn't want Regina to raise someone so powerful. You may hear things – around town – I just - " Robin broke off, not knowing what he wanted to say, what he wanted to ask of her. "Your support would mean the world to me." He finished, eyes glassy.

"And you will have it," she leaned over, squeezing one of his hands with hers. "Always."

"If there is anything we can do Robin, please, just let us know," Michael agreed. "Your child is Roland's sister and so, family. You have our full support."

"Thank you. I would like for Roland to meet his sister, but perhaps in a few days when things have calmed down a little? Regina's friend has arrived in town from the World Without Magic, we need to keep things quiet until he leaves – he cannot know about the Enchanted Forest or that I am Robin Hood – I don't want Roland to carry the burden of secrets he is too young to bear. But I will tell him of his sister tonight if that is ok with you?"

"Of course, I'm sure he will be thrilled to have a younger sibling to boss around for once," Marian said with a chuckle. "And Robin? Congratulations – to you and Regina." She smiled fully and sincerely at him before turning as Roland bounded past her and Michael and into his father's arms, book tucked tightly in his hand and Robin was grateful to the woman who would always hold a special place in his heart.

Roland had taken the news of his new little sister with a somberness that was unusual for him. Robin was taken by surprise, concern flooding his chest. As he began to explain that no one could take his place in his or Regina's heart Roland interrupted explaining that he now had a very serious job to do – he needed to protect his sister. "That's what big brother's do Papa." He said somberly and Robin thought he would burst with pride and only wished Regina had been there to hear him.

After promising Roland that he could meet Alayna soon he left him with his other family and made his way back to Regina's. As Robin passed by Granny's on his way to Miflin Street he could see a commotion inside, worried it was uproar over the powerful little sorceress waiting for him with her mother at home Robin made his way inside to find all the usual suspects in heated disagreement: Mary Margaret, David, Hook, Blue, Leroy, Granny, Ruby and Belle, while the Apprentice calmly looked on, sipping a cup of tea from a booth.

" - but we need to warn her," Mary Margaret said firmly. "I know she doesn't want to see us, but that doesn't mean that someone else can't go to her. Ruby?"

"Of course," Ruby said rising.

"This is all incredibly premature," Blue intervened. "We know nothing of Merlin's reason for being here."

"Gold said that Merlin would come for Regina's baby, if he's here – if we're sure that he is here, she needs to know," Belle pleaded.

"Regina made it clear she wanted to deal with this alone – it is her choice. You know how I feel on the issue," Blue said.

"And how exactly do you feel Mother Superior?" Robin interrupted – surprising them all as they had failed to hear the bell over the sound of their disagreement. "That our child would be better off with an unknown entity than her own mother?"

Blue merely raised her eyebrows in reply. Robin all but pushed past her. "What is all this?" He demanded. "What has happened?"

"The Apprentice felt another…" David paused unsure of the right terminology. " _Shake_ in Storybrooke's magic," David began.

"Merlin is here," the Apprentice said, calm but sure, pausing to take a further sip of his tea. "There is no doubt in my mind. He has crossed over the town line and is now in Storybrooke."

"We believe soomeone needs to warn Regina," David began. "Gold was clear that Merlin was a threat to her daughter. It can't be us of course," he said, his eyes apologetic. "Perhaps Robin, now that you are here, you can warn her?"

"Of course," Robin said. "I was just on my way to her house, I'll make her aware."

"How are you gonna do that?' Leroy sneered. "I heard her boyfriend came to town."

Robin ignored the dwarf, choosing instead to speak to David. "Her friend has returned your truck to us, that is true. It is poor timing if we now have a Sorcerer on the loose but that can't be helped. I will let Regina know as discretely as possible. But right now our daughter is our primary concern – not keeping secrets from a trusted friend." Robin said making it clear that if it became a matter of Alayna's safety he would not hide the existence of magic from Mac.

"Robin be careful," Mary Margaret began.

"Yeah, you weren't here when we dealt with Peter Pan's cronies," Leroy said.

At Robin's confused glare Blue continued, "People from the Land Without Magic do not understand our ways – fear is but a tool and can be used to hurt even the most powerful among us. Ask Regina." Blue said, clearly enjoying Robin's confusion.

"Regina and Hook mentioned that before," he said his eyes flashing to the pirate. "Perhaps now is the time to explain Hook. What happened to Regina?"

"Two people came to town from the outside," Mary Margaret began. "They were manipulated by Pan into believing that magic was evil and that they could ridthis realm of magic. Part of their plan involved capturing Regina." Mary Margaret said, clearly upset at the memories.

"They had a cuff that rendered her powerless," David continued putting an arm around his wife. "When we found her she was barely alive, they had tortured her, flooded her body with electricity to extract information – though what they were wanting to know we never found out."

"The man – Greg Mendel – he believed Regina knew the whereabouts of his father. He was insane." Hook said quietly.

"Regina said you betrayed her," Robin asked, his eyes focused only on Hook, his muscles tense.

'What?" Mary Margaret turned her confused gaze on the pirate.

"We have a long history mate, that was but one roll of the dice," Hook maintained his composure, and the thief's gaze no guilt or apology in his eyes.

"But you led them to her, you gave her over to them -" Robin's words were statements, not questions, yet Hooks eyes confirmed everything and Robin felt his blood boil. "You, all of you," Robin began, clearly angry, "you call on her for help when it suits you and then you turn your back on her when it doesn't."

"Robin, this was years ago," David said with a condescending smile.

"Yes, it was. And you had no idea it even happened." Robin's voice was cold and accusing. "She carries her burden's alone – hers and yours it would seem. Forever at you beck and call but none of you are prepared to stand by her side. Yesterday you were praising the gods for her return and this morning you wanted to take her child from her. Even now you have wasted precious moments debating whether or not to warn her of this Sorcerer's presence? How long have you argued? Half an hour? And hour? More? He could already have our child!"

"Robin," Mary Margaret moved towards the archer who took a determined step back. "Regina keeps her own counsel… she always has." Mary Margaret looked saddened, but resigned to the idea.

"Perhaps because she never felt she had anyone she could trust to share her burdens with?" His tone was accusatory and he spoke with knowledge of Snow White's betrayal. It was a cheap shot and it was beneath him, but Robin was angry at this woman who seemed oh so ready to use Regina, just as she had as a child, and when it no longer suited her, Mary Margaret seemed quite capable of casting Regina aside.

"I will go and let her know of Merlin's arrival. We will meet you here tomorrow morning with Alayna and Henry – most likely Regina's friend Mac too though I'm sure Henry will be able to assist us in occupying the man while we discuss our next steps. Has the cricket agreed to help with Gold?"

"Aye," Hook said. His eyes still cold. "He is with him now. Hopefully he will have further news by morning."

"Until the morning then," Robin said, leaving without another word.

By the time Robin had made it to Regina's house he had calmed considerably. He knew these people would always call on Regina to fix their messes and her guilt over her tyrannical reign in the Enchanted Forest would mean she would always assist them (despite the fact it was years ago). He didn't like it, he never would but who was he to judge Regina's family relationships? And despite everything, Mary Margaret was family to Regina. Besides, Robin was not a man who would beat his heat against a brick wall trying to change something he never could.

He heard the sound of laughter as he opened up the door, and as he stepped into the living area he found Regina and Mac on the sofa, her face relaxed, her feet shoeless and curled beneath her on the couch, a bottle of wine half drunk between them, Alayna long ago in bed. They had been enjoying the evening, the familiarity between them causing an ache in Robin's chest. It should have been him sitting there, drawing those carefree smiles and laughs from Regina.

Both turned at the sound of his footsteps on the stairs.

"Robin," Regina smiled and sorrow filled his chest at the thought of breaking such stressful news to her that their child was in danger. He tried to mask his concern, at least until he could speak with Regina alone.

He smiled stiffly, "hello," he said, then froze, unsure of what else to say. There was an awkward silence and he could see Mac's smile fade and Regina's eyes go wary. "How was your evening?" His voice cracked and Regina looked from Robin to Mac, realizing something was wrong she intervened quickly.

"Mac, let me show you to the guest room, you must be wanting to freshen up. We can catch up more tomorrow, it's getting late." She hoped he would think she wanted some 'alone time' with Robin but one glance at Mac and she realized he knew something was up.

"Sure, a shower would be great." He said, his eyes never leaving Robin's face as though he could read everything he needed to know there.

Regina quickly moved upstairs, Mac having picked up the duffle bag he had brought in from David's truck earlier. 'Night Robin." He said, his tone even though undeniably curious.

Regina retreated up the stairs, Mac following closely behind her, and it seemed barely a moment had passed before Robin saw her returning down the stairs. She swept her right arm behind her and Robin saw the purple of her magic shimmering along the rooms perimeter. At his raised eyebrow she explained currtly, "a silencing spell – I don't want Mac to overhear. What happened with Marian and Roland?" she asked, keeping an excess of distance between them, her brow furrowed and her arms in front of her in a defensive position. He could see she had her breath held in her chest and he suddenly realized she feared something had changed for him – between them! - in the time he was away, she was concerned something was wrong for _them._ He was such an idiot.

Immediately Robin went to her, pulling her to him and kissing her soundly. She went willingly, her arms going around his body and pulling him to her. She breathed a sigh of relief at his words, "All went well, it is not anything that occurred with Marian and Roland that has me on edge."

"Then what is it?" She pulled back just enough to see his eyes.

"I came upon David and Mary Margaret along with some others at the diner," at Regina's nod he continued. "The Apprentice was there, he said that he has no doubt that Merlin has arrived in Storybrooke."

Regina's eyes flew to the upstairs, where he knew there daughter slept.

"How did he know?" She queried, her eyes shifting between his, a sign he recognized as her mind moving a mile a minute.

"He felt a disturbance in the towns magic," Robin said. Drawing her to him once more. "Belle is concerned that the Sorcerer is here for Alayna."

Regina's mind whirled, with things she knew and things she had no way of knowing and suddenly it was like shaking a puzzle and having all the pieces fall into place and she could finally see everything – every piece of the puzzle - without a doubt.

"When did this disturbance take place Robin, did he say?" She pulled away. She felt the strange warm feeling on her temple and in her chest, something she had felt since she arrived in Storybrooke and her gaze once again moved to the stairs. It was all falling into place.

"No, he didn't. Regina, what is it?" Robin felt her withdrawing, her brow furrowed deeply and her eyes wild. He could see tears welling and as she looked at him he was reminded of the Regina he had met in the Enchanted Forest, the one that had lost her son and all her hope. "Regina?" He breathed, devastated to see her like this.

"Mac," she breathed. "It's Mac." Robin was still confused and his expression clearly reflected that.

"What about Mac?"

"He is Merlin." He voice was soft, but sure. So sure Robin couldn't find it in himself to question it.

In her own mind Regina fought a battle. It couldn't be, but it all made sense! She pulled away from Robin. Physically putting distance between them. She couldn't think with him so close! It had to be Mac. The kiss at her temple that warmed her when she needed comfort, the physical presence she felt in her chest when she remembered his words to her, that was _magic_. How could she have been such an idiot? How could she have not sensed it before? All this time, Mac, _her Mac,_ had been after one thing… _her daughter._

"That's not true Regina."

His voice came from the stairs causing Robin to turn, immediately pulling an arrow from his quiver and nocking it on his bow.

"That wont be necessary Robin," he said. His voice it's usual warm timber. "Or possible quite frankly." The statement was made matter-of-fact, without any arrogance.

Mac calmly moved down the stairs and as he reached the bottom step Regina waived her hands. A sleeping Alayna suddenly appeared in her arms and as she reached for Robin's hand they were immediately engulfed in purple smoke. As the smoke cleared Regina's eyes widened as she realized they were still in her living room.

Her eyes locked on Mac's – Merlin's – accusation clear.

"We need to talk Regina, running to your vault isn't going to accomplish anything. Put Alayna back to bed. If I wanted to take her, having her in your arms wouldn't stop me."

Regina looked down to Alayna sleeping, oblivious to the goings on around her. In her mind she saw her daughter and Mac, the trust her baby had put in him as she took her first steps away from her mother and into his arms, the way she had all but thrown herself at him when he came to their door tonight. How they had splashed each other while Regina bathed her.

"That was all real Regina," Mac said softly. Clearly having read her thoughts. "I mean her no harm."

"Stop that," She said shortly. "You have no right to invade my thoughts."

"I wouldn't have to if you would talk to me."

"What is going on?" Robin cried. His arrow still nocked. Confusion clear on his face.

" _Merlin,_ " Regina said, her voice dripping with distain as she glared at Mac. "Is reading my mind. Finding my weakness so he can take our daughter."

"That is not true," Mac responded immediately. "Why do you think I want to take Alayna, Regina?" Mac asked. "Becase the _Blue Fairy_ said I did? Since when have you _ever_ listened to her? When has she ever _helped_ you? Has she ever given you reason to trust her?" Mac continued down the stairs, as though to approach the living area.

"That is close enough Sorcerer," Robin said and Mac huffed. It was the first time Regina had seen him anything but calm since she almost came off one of the horses she was breaking in last fall.

"Regina, I can't control what I hear through my mind anymore than you can control what you hear with your own ears. I apologise, but it is a gift I was given long ago. And you know as well as I do, if I had _wanted_ to take Alayna, I could have done so without coming down the stairs, I could do so right now and you could do nothing about it. But that is _not_ why I am here."

Regina could register the logic. He was the most powerful sorcerer in all the realms (but for her daughter). Robin's _pointy sticks_ were no match for him and even her own magic was child's play compared to that of the Sorcerer. He had rendered her unable to use her magic to leave without even breaking a sweat. Even Rumple had never been able to do that. She pressed the hand she had resting over Alayna to her eyes. Finding tears there that had yet to fall. She withdrew her hand, giving it a subtle twist and Alayna was gone. Back upstairs in her cot.

"Regina?" Robin asked, looking from her empty arms to the foyer upstairs.

"Go, Robin." She said nodding. "Watch over her. Mac and I need to talk." He gave her one final look, nodding before taking the stairs at a jog. He needed to see with his own eyes that Alayna was once again in her bed, that she was safe.

""I thought you were different, but you're just like everyone else." Regina said, her voice was so soft, barely a whisper. She looked up at Mac and he could see the softness of her eyes give way to pure steel and it shattered his heart. He had _never_ wanted to hurt her. Had never wanted to have distance between them, to lose her trust. "Manipulating me to achieve your own ends." Her voice turned hard. "So what is that you want _Merlin_? Alayna? Is that why you stayed close to me?" How could she have been stupid enough to trust again? Now it could cost her everything, _stupid girl!_

"Regina, think back over our time together. When have I ever lied to you? Manipulated you? All I did was listen to you, support decisions _you made;_ support _you_ , and make sure you and Alayna were safe."

"When have you lied to me? Even your own name was a lie!" Regina cried.

"Merlin Aurelius Constantine…" Mac said quietly. "M.A.C." Regina huffed. It was hardly the point.

"I didn't tell you who I was because that would have altered decisions you needed to make on your own – tell me it wouldn't have changed things between us? If you knew I was of your world – let alone that I was the Sorcerer?"

"Of course it would have changed things… but you still should have told me."

"Like you told me you were the Evil Queen?"

"That's not the same – you knew who I was –"

"That changes my conduct, not yours. You're being stubborn and hypocritical," he spoke in Mac's typical fashion, calm and without judgment and Regina had to laugh. Mac, _her Mac,_ was Merlin… all this time.

"That I am…" she sighed. "I wanted to tell you, so many times. The only thing that stopped me was the thought that you would throw me in a lunatic asylum". Mac took the moment where she had allowed herself to soften somewhat; he stepped forward and pulled her into a fierce embrace.

"I love you Regina. I am here for you. _Nothing_ has changed."

"Why Mac? You had to have sought me out… why?" She pulled back, searching his eyes. Her past, her experiences with others screamed at her to push him away, but he was Mac, when she looked in his eyes he was still _her Mac._ And something deeper than her own knowledge and experience made her hear him out.

"I didn't seek you out Regina, you sought _me_ out. You just didn't know it." Regina frowned, not comprehending and Mac chuckled a little, correcting, "Well, Alayna, I guess sought me out. When you met with Gold in Boston you felt threatened, Alayna's instinct, even then, was to protect you – and herself. That was when she called to me. She is the one who led you to the bus station, instead of the train station, she is the one that drove your decision to take the bus to California instead of Florida…" As he spoke she remembered making those decisions – instinct, she had thought. When all this time it had been Alayna… "And she called me to the diner."

"She was able to do all this? You could hear her in the World Without Magic?" Regina asked – believing him for some reason but requiring an explanation all the same.

"Alayna isn't a mere Sorcerer Regina, Alayna is…" Mac paused trying to find the words to explain this. "You remember the prophecy?" He asked and she nodded, "light and dark, love and hate, from a realm of magic and the world without magic, Alayna is all those things. She isn't the 'All Powerful One' as your Blue Fairy has named her. She is more than that."

"What can be 'more' than the All Powerful One?" Regina asked.

"She is the Gray," Mac said. The simplicity of his words belied by the seriousness in his eyes. "She is balance among the realms, the centre of magic, a fulcrum connecting worlds."

He took in Regina's frown – obviously working to understand what he was trying to tell her.

"But that doesn't explain how she can perform magic in a world without magic?"

Mac smiled softly, "She doesn't _perform_ magic Regina… Alayna _is magic._ " Regina's frown deepened… "You can take water into the desert Regina, it is still water… even if you poor it onto dry earth."

"But I can sense no magic in her – in California or here in Storybrooke she has shown no sign of magic." Regina was skeptical.

"You cannot feel her magic because she _is_ magic. Even the magic within you is _her._ "

"But she hasn't used any magic. Surely in a week I would have seen something."

"She is not like a child with a new toy Regina. Alayna has had magic within her from the moment she was conceived. She will use magic only when it is needed. Has there been any need since you have arrived?" It was a genuine question and Regina shook her head no in response.

"And you? I could feel your magic within me when I crossed the town line. How was that possible? What is your role in all this?"

"I am the Sorcerer. My role has always been to prepare for, serve and protect the Gray. I can only work to complete that task. Everything I have ever done has been for that end. Any magic I was able to perform in the World Without Magic was because of the Gray. She allowed it, and when you came to Storybrooke, my magic within you awakened."

"And me?" Her voice was so small, so vulnerable it broke Mac's heart. "What was I in all this?"

"I have tried your whole life to protect you Regina." She heard the tears in his voice and suddenly Regina realized that Mac knew much more than she had ever told him. Visions flooded her mind and she knew instinctively that they came from Mac: her mother punishing her as a small child, she could almost feel the burn of her mother's magic on her flesh; Daniel dying in the stables; the weight of the King on top of her; her mind torn apart by Rumplestiltskin's games; the feel of her fathers heart turned to dust and passing through her fingers. She was drawn from her memories by Mac's continued presence and his words.

"The darkness followed you _because_ of who you were destined to be… The Mother of the Gray…" _No!_ she screamed inside. It couldn't be that everything she had suffered was because of the destined existence of the daughter she loved more than life itself. She didn't want her daughter to be the cause of all her pain and she flashed angry for a moment, resentful that even the most perfect thing in her world had somehow caused her pain.

"The darkness wanted to taint you and in doing so, it could blanket the Gray in darkness. But you were chosen for your strength, for your resilience and you fought the darkness and in doing so ensured that both you and Alayna could fulfill your destiny."

"And now your role is complete." Her eyes were hard and Mac took a step back from her. Dropping his head to catch her eyes.

"What are you thinking Regina?" it was a simple question and one he had asked a thousand times back on the ranch, when he caught her staring off into a sunset, or watching Alayna swing on that damned tire.

"What am I thinking?" She repeated softly before straightening her shoulders and raising her gaze to look back to him, her eyes cold. "I'm thinking that you have what you needed from me, you kept me on the 'good and righteous' path until Alayna was born and like everyone else, you have what you need of me and now you'll leave."

Mac shook his head, reaching out to pull her back to him only to have her shove him off. "Regina don't do this."

"Don't do what?" She crossed her arms in front of herself.

"Don't close yourself off from me like this. I didn't betray you. I was there when I could be and tried to support you from the shadows, but I had to let you make your own decisions. You had to be free or your choices would not have been your own. Your resilience was born out of your choices. Every time you stood back up after life knocked you down you made a choice and that was your own. _You_ made you who you are. Your heartache was a result of that journey but so was your resilience. And it was that resilience that made you the Mother of the Gray."

"The _Mother of the Gray_ what does that even mean? And how did you _support me?"_ She was angry, her eyes were wild but Mac could tell she was also genuinely curious.

"The Mother of the Gray is the one destined to build balance among all the worlds. You have cut across _realms_ Regina! Do you have any idea what you did when you cast the curse? I know you see the darkness in what you did, and in a large part you credit Rumplestiltskin for that feat but you sell yourself short. You united realms and sacrificed greatly to do it! Your intensions I admit were questionable, but my God you built a link that cannot be untethered. As for how I supported you, I guided many into your life Regina. So you had the support that you needed when you needed it."

"For Alayna," she said, cold once more.

"For you."

Her frustration got the better of her, "For _Alayna_!" She screeched. "You needed me as an incubator for your precious _Gray_ and nothing more!"

"NO! That is not true," but wasn't it? Really? From a certain point of view he supposed, but not his. Never his. "Regina, I can see why you might think that, but you were always more than that to me."

"Why?" She accused.

"Because of my mother." Regina's eyes softened almost imperceptibly, and Mac could feel it was more due to curiosity than any change in her feelings about all of this. "She was challenged by the darkness as you were –"

"To corrupt you," she interrupted.

"Yes – to 'corrupt' to me, _because_ of me. I carried the guilt of her darkness for years. She was not magical, the taunting of the darkness, her inability to understand it – it drove her mad," Mac's voice remained even, but had grown incredibly soft as he revealed his own story to her for the first time.

"Mad Madam Mim," Regina breathed. She had heard legends of a witch that was close to Merlin, despite her darkness and his light. "I'm sorry," she said, seeing something flame in Mac's eyes – always Mac to her, she couldn't think of him as Merlin. "What happened to her, your mother?"

"She was mortal, she died – the sad part of it all was that she never truly lived. Like someone else I know," he raised his eyebrow at her and he was suddenly her Mac again, her endless support and greatest champion.

"And you wanted me to fight the darkness, to stay sane?"

"I wanted you to _live,_ I wanted you to have hope, always, and yes, I wanted you to fight the darkness, but for you. I – I didn't want you to be punished because of your destiny."

"And Robin?"

"He shared your destiny and he shared your burdens. You are soul mates." Mac had a _'c'est la vie'_ expression in his eyes. "Robin fought his own darkness Regina, had his own tests. But that is his story to tell. You two are really a lot more alike that you have ever seemed to realize." Regina thought of what she knew of Robin and yes she could see the parallels in his life: his domineering father; the loss of his first love; the darkness he fought after Marian's death; the way Roland had been his salvation, much like Henry was Regina's.

"Yes I suppose we were… did you – help him too?" Regina asked, curious.

"I tried, as with you – you are both as stubborn as each other" Mac chuckled. "I always tried to make sure you had people around that you could rely on, that would help you."

"Tinkerbelle," she breathed. "You sent Tinkerbelle." She stared at Mac, wishing he would say no.

"You know the saying Regina, you can lead a horse to water…" he chuckled again. "But this is all the past, and right now we need to be thinking about the future. You are here, you and Robin are reunited, one as you were always meant to be. Together you are unstoppable, no one will be able to turn you to the darkness if you are united. More importantly you have your Lainey. The question is what now Regina? Are you going to run from your destiny again or are you going to embrace it? Welcome it? Live? And save your son's mother?"

 **Take a moment to review – I'd appreciate your thoughts on where this is going.**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN Ok so we are heading into the home stretch with this. Another couple of chapters to go I think. Thank you for all the support by way of follows, favs and of course reviews. I appreciate all of your input, I really do. I have managed to sneak in a condensed version of one of my favourite Lana quotes in here – kudos if you can pick it (and I certainly don't claim it as my own).**

 **Hope you enjoy and as always I own nothing but the mistakes xx**

Regina stood in front of her vanity, dressed in simple pressed grey slacks and a white short-sleeved knit with a V-neck that showed just a hint of cleavage and hugged her curves nicely. She had pulled her hair into a bun at the nape of her neck, with a couple of stray locks tucked behind her ear, she looked like a blend of her former Madam Mayor persona and herself _…_ the Regina that trained horses and taught children to ride, that loved nothing more than reading to her daughter or helping her son with his homework.

Most importantly she _felt_ like herself: the woman, the sorceress, the mother… _Mother of the Gray…_ she thought as she put simple gold hoop earrings into her ears and fastening a short string of grey pearls around her neck. Could she be? Is it possible that everything she had gone through actually had meaning? Was for something bigger than herself? Was for her daughter? A lump sat on her chest at the thought that she hadn't merely been wronged by fate at every opportunity but had somehow been persecuted by a nameless dark entity her entire life. She wasn't sure how she felt about it… Angry, yes of course, but also… relieved perhaps? Somehow her pain now had purpose and nothing meant more to her than her children. If she had to endure everything she had endured at least now it was for something that she could be proud of.

She sighed and put both hands on her vanity, hanging hung her head as the final moments of her conversation with Mac ran through her head.

 _"_ _Are you going to run from your destiny again or are you going to embrace it? Welcome it? Live? And save your son's mother?"_

 _Regina stared into Mac's eyes, as his arms came up to grip her biceps. Tears filling her eyes and her voice shook, "What kind of question is that? Of course I want to live my life. That is exactly what I've been doing the last two years! Finally finding my place in the world. Finding a home and now I discover none of it was real." She dropped her eyes from Macs, but instead of pulling away from him as she her head told her to do, she found herself stepping into his embrace and letting her tears fall._

 _"Why Mac? Why can't you just be a rancher from California? Why can't you just be you?" she mumbled into his chest._

 _"I am me Regina, and your life these past two years, our life, was real! You just weren't as removed from your old life as you thought. But that isn't necessarily a bad thing." Mac's voice had his usual quiet timber, soothing her as his arms cocooned her small frame._

 _Regina sniffed, pulling back to look at him with confusion in her dark eyes, "And why is that Mac?"_

 _"You needed have to choose between the two. Wasn't that what was worrying you this past week here in Storybrooke? That eventually you would have to choose between your life on the ranch and your life here, that Robin would have to choose whether to follow you and Lainey or remain here with his son, his men. Your worlds have collided Regina, but it needn't result in devastation of one of them. It is possible to have both."_

 _"I can't be a horse trainer in Storybrooke Mac!" She pulled away from him, "You think the parent's of this town will let me teach their children to ride? I can't be anonymous here and that was what I loved about the World Without Magic. I could just be me" her voice started strong but became softer with every word and she finished her statement on a whisper._

 _"Of course you can Regina. Have you ever really cared about what anyone thinks of you? Have you ever really sought the approval of anyone but your son? He knows you as just Regina, why can't you be that person here?"_

 _Regina shrugged and turned around, physically pulling away as she always did when Mac was making a point and she needed to consider her response. Mac gave her space, stood quietly, unmoving while she examined her mantelpiece with an intense scrutiny. Finally Regina turned around, her chin lifting up and her gaze determined._

 _"You're right. I can be me. I know who I am, who I was and who I want to be and I will fight every day to be the best version of myself that I can be, for my son, my daughter and myself." She had held his gaze but now her eyes flickered over his face, obviously considering her next words carefully. " What I need to know Mac is who am I to you?" She took a step towards him, pulled by that invisible tether that will not allow her to let him go._

 _Mac slowly nodded, "Regina I have watched over you since you were born – actually even before that," he gave a soft chuckle. "Since your conception I have been your protector – as much as I possibly could I protected you while ensuring you had the freedom to make your own choices and decisions. For many years I considered you like my daughter – I fought the urge to sweep in and 'fix' things, to try and save you from yourself because you needed to make your own way in the world..." Regina nodded. Henry was at an age now where she could see she would soon have to step back and let him make his own mistakes, and she knew how difficult that would be. "These past two years you have been my friend, my best friend. I have loved getting to know you. I never imagined in my wildest dreams that we would be able to build the relationship we have built. Have the friendship we have. But we have, and it is real. And I will fight for it."_

 _"And Alayna?" she queried, her voice cracking with emotion at Mac's words, she dropped her gaze feeling suddenly nervous at this answer to this next question. "What are you to her?"_

 _"I am Alayna's guardian. I will always act to shield her, to keep her safe. I will be here for her, to guide her and advise her as she matures. That is the reason for my entire existence."_

 _Regina gave a stiff nod holding Mac's gaze for a moment before turning around and heading towards the stairs. "Regina?" he called out, a question clear in his voice._

 _Regina stopped and looked over her shoulder, not quite turning around. "I need to think Mac… This is a lot to take in, to consider." Mac nodded and Regina moved to walk up the stairs. She stopped suddenly and turned fully to face him. "You asked me if I was going to accept my destiny and save my son's Mother – you meant Emma didn't you?" At Mac's nod she continued. "Are you able to help us? With Emma I mean, can you save her?"_

 _"Emma has to save herself Regina, you know that." Regina nodded slowly, she had known that deep down all along. They couldn't 'save' Emma, no matter how much they wanted to, all they could do was help her save herself._

 _"But is there anything you know that could help? Anything you can tell us?"_

 _Mac simply nodded. Saying softly, "I'll do what I can, so long as it doesn't endanger you or Alayna."_

 _"And Alayna – you'll protect her?" Regina confirmed, staring deeply in Mac's eyes as though she could read the truth there._

 _"Always. I will always keep her safe."_

 _Regina nodded before making her way to the stairs._

 _"Regina?" Mac called, and Regina turned around. "Do you want me to go?"_

 _Regina stared at him for a beat, considering for a moment what she really wanted. She needed some space from Mac, some distance, but in her gut she knew he was telling the truth, that he was there for her, that he would protect her daughter at all costs. And so she shook her head._

 _"See you in the morning Mac," she said softly, and his smile finally reached his eyes on hearing her give him their usual evening greeting. Regina waited until he replied with their customary, "In the morning, Regina." And she would swear he had tears in those ice blue eyes of his._

 _The conversation with Mac had been emotive, the feelings of betrayal, his revelations about Alayna and the stress of what it could all mean combined to have adrenaline pumping through her system churning her stomach and leaving her nauseous and emotionally drained as she climbed up the stairs. She went straight to Alayna's room, knowing she would find Robin there. He was clutching Alayna to him as though she was his lifeline and the relief in his eyes when he saw Regina had her swiftly moving to embrace him – to provide comfort that words alone would not bring._

 _"It's ok," she said into his neck, her arms awkwardly stretching around both he and Alayna. "Mac is on our side. He's been protecting us all along." It was a completely inadequate summary of the situation but she felt tension ease from Robin's shoulders at her words and decided it would be enough for the moment. She would explain it all to him in the morning, but right now she wanted to take her daughter and her soul mate in her arms and not let them go. Robin seemed to sense what she was feeling, what she needed, as he always did – had, since the first time she met him. Without a word he took her hand in his and led her to her bedroom. Alayna still nestled in his arms. He pulled back the covers laying Alayna in the middle of the bed, quickly removing his boots and trousers, until he was in his vest and boxers he lay down in the bed on his side, facing their daughter, his fingers gently stroking her dark hair. Regina watched him for a moment, mesmerised as she always was at this side of Robin, how such a strong man, a fierce leader could be so incredibly gentle._

 _She stripped out of her pantsuit and blouse, depositing the clothing in her clothes hamper and slipped into her grey silk pyjamas, one of the few fashion choices that survived her two years outside of Storybrooke. Even in the heat of the California summer she loved her silk pyjamas. Something Mac had teased her mercilessly about – Mac! The thought of him had her head swimming with questions. Can she trust him again? Can she trust her own judgment where he is concerned? She sat on the bed, staring at Alayna. How could so much change in such a short space of time? She had always known Alayna would grow to be a powerful sorceress but the Gray? How could someone so small have such a burden placed upon her? And what could Regina do to help her shoulder that burden?_

 _"Regina!" she heard Robin's whisper and from his tone she realised he had called her a number of times. "Lay down, get some sleep. This mess will all be here in the morning." He smiled and she attempted one in return at his phrase – something he had frequently said to her during the missing year when she was worried about her sister. If someone had told her then that one day she would consider that period in her life 'a simpler time' she would have thought them crazy. But at least with her sister she knew who her enemy was. Right now she had no idea who she could trust. Regina lay down on her side so she faced Robin and Alayna, knowing sleep would evade her. Her feet instinctively search out Robin's, drawing comfort from simply touching him, and her hand rested over her daughter's belly, feeling the rhythmic rise and fall of her tiny chest. It felt good just to have her daughter and her soul mate near, safe, even if just for this moment._

Regina was pulled from her reflection of the night's events by the sound of the shower in her ensuite bathroom being turned off. A moment later and Robin emerged into her room. One towel wrapped loosely around his waist another in his hands as he dried his hair. Regina's breath caught a little at the sight of him, beads of water still clinging to his chest, skin reddened by the heat of the spray, biceps on display as he rubbed the towel through his short blonde hair.

"So Mac is Alayna's guardian?" He stated, having heard the entire story this morning while he and Regina lay awake watching the sun slowly appear on the horizon from the warmth of her (their?) bed. They had whispered to each other until Alayna woke for the day and went downstairs with her big brother for breakfast. But Robin was still working it through – making sense of it all. "And he watched over you and I our entire existence so that when the time came for her to be born – no, conceived – born?" Robin furrowed his brow before deciding it probably wasn't that important, "that neither of us would be tainted in darkness?" He looked up and finally took in Regina's hungry gaze, the way her teeth bit her lower lip as her eyes appreciatively took in his form. He smirked a little as he walked towards her. "Regina?"

"Hm? I'm sorry, what?" Robin raised a hand to ghost over her cheeks as they slowly blushed light pink.

"See something you like Milady?" he whispered against her mouth.

"Mmm," Regina agreed, her arms moving slowly around his waist, then sliding up his back as she kissed him deeply. She felt heat pool between her legs and her stomach shiver in anticipation as Robin's hands moved down to firmly grip her arse as he walked her backwards until the back of her knees hit her bed. He softly laid her down on her back as he deepened their kiss. One hand moving to cup her breast briefly before descending down to flick open the button on her slacks. Regina groaned at the feeling of his hands on her, in her, as he quickly worked her up knowing that in this town, stolen moments were exactly that – moments, and at any minute someone or some thing would come to interrupt them.

"Take them off," Robin said, his voice rough as he broke their kiss and pulled back to help her shimmy out of her grey slacks, the towel that had been round his waist having fallen to the floor leaving him gloriously naked in front of her. "Let me taste you." Regina grinned as she deftly removed her pants and underwear, needing this, this moment with him, however brief, to just be together, to find release and put the craziness and the stress that was their lives out of her mind. Her hand found Robin's throbbing erection and she stroked him for a moment until he moved back to position himself over her and steal another kiss before making his way down her body and situating himself between her thighs.

He wasted no time finding her core, fucking her with his tongue, groaning at the taste of her as she mewled and writhed beneath him. He replaced his tongue with two deft fingers as his mouth sought out her clit. Knowing she needed this release and recognising how close she was already by the grip she had on his hair, the increasing frequency of her moans and the way her hips bucked against him. He flicked his tongue quickly and firmly over her clit before suckling her, his fingers pumping into her in a steady rhythm and when he crooked his fingers just a little more and increased his pace he felt her fall over the edge, moaning out his name. He moved his fingers to rub over her as she rode out her orgasm and as she opened her eyes she firmly tugged at his arms to bring him up and hovering over her as she gave him a fierce kiss.

Without words, without even breaking the kiss she took him firmly in her hand, lazily pumping him once, twice before guiding him to her entrance. Wrapping her legs around him she breathed out his name as he entered her. She sought out his lips again as the rocked together, slowly, both enjoying the feeling of being one, being together more important than any need to chase release.

"Gods Regina I love you so much," Robin whispered against her ear as he broke their kiss to catch his breath.

"And I love you," she said as she brought one of her legs higher around him and spun them so she was sitting above him. Robin brought a hand up to briefly cup her cheek, moving it to her breast, cupping the soft flesh and stroking at her nipple as she began to move in earnest, riding him until they were both crying out in pleasure as they each found their release. She collapsed against him, her cheek to his chest as they came down from their highs. Feeling his chest rumble with the tell-tale sign of laughter Regina raised her head to look Robin in the eye.

"What?" she asked, her voice endearingly shy as she raised her eyebrows at him in confusion.

"Nothing, love." He said, raising his head to kiss her mouth. "I was just wondering what I'd done to deserve such a good morning – not that I'm complaining," he carded his fingers through her hair before pulling her back to his chest. His arms loosely wrapping around her to keep her pressed against him. Ignoring the softening of his member inside her as he relished the nearness of his soul mate.

Regina giggled, "I just…" She shook her head, suddenly embarrassed. "I just wanted to be 'us' for a while," she said softly. "Not a hero and a villain, or the Mother and Father of the _Gray_ , or even soul mates just – "

"Regina and Robin," he finished from her, understanding her in a way no one ever had, or ever could and she suddenly realised the truth in Mac's words. They had had such parallel lives, had fought such hardships in their time and then suffered adversity after adversity since they met. Robin would be the only person to understand wanting to step away from the reality of their situation to steal a moment of pleasure – just the two of them.

"Thank you," she whispered into his chest.

"For what?" he asked, his voice not accusing, but genuinely curious. Surely she wasn't thanking him for their shared moment of pleasure?

"For being you," she said simply. Robin's arms tightened around her and he pulled her to him, taking her mouth in a heady kiss. Pulling her lips from his Regina breathed a sigh of contentment as she settled onto Robin's chest.

"Regina?" Robin's voice was soft but Regina could detect an element of wariness in his tone.

"Mhmm," she murmured, not moving from her position on top of him. Not ready to face reality just yet.

"Can I ask you about this situation with Mac? I don't want to ruin this moment, but –"

"It's ok," she rose up, feeling him slip out of her, breaking there connection and bringing them back to reality, though the sense of peace in her soul that came from their joining remained. "What did you want to know?"

Robin toyed briefly with her hair before bringing her down beside him to settle in the crook of his arm, both of them staring sightlessly at the ceiling.

"I just wondered if I had understood correctly – what Mac is doing here, what he's doing in our lives. It is just so much to take in," he paused, deep in thought. "You said he is Alayna's guardian? And that he's been watching us and to make sure Alayna wasn't conceived in darkness?"

"Yes and no," Regina replied, her hand toying with his, absentmindedly entwining their fingers. "He is Alayna's guardian that is true, but he had no control over when Alayna was conceived. From what he said he was more of an observer. He tried to bring positive influences into our lives but he never prejudiced our decisions or took our choices away from us. We had to find each other on our own; we had to choose each other. If we didn't make our decisions freely they wouldn't have been our true decision and none of this would have meant anything."

"Do you trust him?" Robin asked, his voice low.

"I do…" Regina turned her head to look at him though they were too close for her to see his face clearly. "Do you?"

"I trust you," Robin said, pulling further from her to catch her eyes so she could see the sincerity there, the seriousness of the situation causing his brows to furrow in a frown.

"He did say that together we are unstoppable," Regina said, a playful smile lighting up her face as she moved to once again sit on Robin's waist. "He said no one can defeat us, that we will not succumb to the darkness if we're together!" She brought their joined hands to either side of Robin's head, pinning him beneath her as she pressed open mouthed kisses to his forehead to chase away his frown.

"I love you," Robin said seriously. Holding her eyes with his as she smiled at him before he raised his head to share another soft kiss. He had barely brushed his lips against hers when she pulled back with a gasp. "Maleficient!" she whispered before engulfing them in a cloud of purple smoke transporting them fully clothed to the foyer of her mansion as a firm knock was heard throughout the house. Turning to face Robin to ensure they were both presentable Regina let out a giggle at the shocked expression on his face. "You alright?" she murmured, moving to press a kiss to his lips.

"I don't know if I will ever get used to that," he said shaking his head, then, thinking of Maleficent's less than friendly behaviour toward him the previous morning he took his leave. "I will find Henry and Alayna, perhaps take them outside." Regina nodded as she moved from his arms to open the door.

"Maleficent," she breathed, happier than she expected to see her friend. She reached out her hand to take Maleficent's and tugged gently to encourage the other woman through the door, leaning forward to kiss her cheek. "Thank you," she whispered into Maleficent's ear before taking a step back and stepping through to the living room. "For coming yesterday. It means more to me that you could know. Can I get you some coffee or something?" She asked taking a seat.

Maleficent shook her head. "I'm fine. I came here to discuss my niece." Always direct, Maleficent sat down across from Regina and looked stonily into her eyes. "Is she going to be a danger to me? To Lily?" Her words were calm, but her eyes were fiery and Regina felt her defences rise a little. If it were required she would fight Maleficent to protect her daughter, though she really didn't believe it would come to that.

"No." Regina said flatly. Not bothering to expand on her answer. Maleficent was interested in the truth, not the whole story.

"You seem sure," Maleficent's stony edge softened minutely.

"I am. Blue, as usual has heard half the story, made her own assumptions and the result of that – well you saw that yourself yesterday."

"So she isn't a powerful Sorceress?" Maleficent sat perfectly still, her gaze unwavering and Regina knew the woman was taking in every move she made, every subtle increase of her heart rate, or dilation of her pupils. Regina had learned long ago there was no point lying to Maleficent.

"I didn't say that."

"No, you didn't. Tell me what's going on Regina. What are you hiding and what is it that has that Blue Bug all hot and bothered."

Regina waved her hands and Alayna appeared in the room, in Henry's arms, with Robin and Mac close behind them. Robin's hand fell protectively on Henry's shoulder and Mac stood to the side quietly taking in the situation. Regina was surprised for a moment, she had only summoned Alayna and Robin though as soon as the question formed in her mind she heard Mac's explanation as though whispered in her ear. Mac is tethered to the Gray, where she goes he will soon follow enabling him to protect her until she can protect herself. It was Mac, not Regina who sent Henry with Alayna - to ensure the boy was not left on his own outside to worry, not knowing where his sister had gone.

"Woah Mom? What's going on?" Henry said shocked.

"Sorry Henry," Regina said quickly getting to her feet. "I didn't mean to startle you – Maleficent had some questions about Alayna and I thought an introduction was in order."

Henry shook his head, passing his sister over to his mother before stomping to the kitchen, obviously not impressed at having been whisked away by magic.

"I'll go speak with him," Robin said, moving to follow Henry into the kitchen, Regina giving him a grateful smile before she looked up at Mac who was staring at Maleficent, his expression unreadable, his eyes stony. Regina stared amazed, she had never seen him look so… cold?

"Mac, this is Maleficent – an old friend of mine," her tone was formal and her eyes curious. Not sure what to make of Mac's demeanor. "Maleficent, this is Mac –"

Mac interrupted before Regina could continue "my friends call me Mac, my name is Merlin." He said, Regina raised her eyebrows at his rudeness. She filed it away knowing she would need to speak to him and find out exactly what had brought on his strange behaviour.

"I see – the mighty Sorcerer himself. Regina dear you have been holding out on me." While her words were playful her tone was not, clearly recalling Regina steadfastly denying she had had any contact with the Sorcerer.

"Sit down Mal, let me explain – please." Regina said remaining calm as a strange tension flooded the room. Maleficent sat, though her eyes remained on Mac she was clearly prepared to listen to Regina.

"Mac and I met in the World Without Magic – before Alayna was born. I had no idea he was Merlin until last night." Maleficent flicked her eyes to Regina. While her senses were finely tuned to her friend - and she could tell that Regina was being honest by the even thrum of her pulse and the open expression in her eyes – Maleficent was reading nothing from this _Sorcerer_ and she didn't like it – not one bit.

"And why is he here? Have you come to save the Savior too?" she asked, her poor attempt at humour merely an attempt to get a reaction out of this man.

"No, I am here to protect the child, but I will help Emma in any way I can."

"To protect this child who _isn't_ the all-powerful being that Blue claims?" Maleficent looked at Regina with scepticism in her eyes and Regina inwardly groaned. Right now she could count her true supporters on one hand, she didn't want to lose Maleficent and Lily.

"Maleficent please – I know better than to lie to you. Blue was wrong about Alayna but that is not to say that Alayna isn't important, and powerful."

After a brief pause and a subtle shake of his head Mac moved to sit down, suddenly more relaxed and his change in demeanour put Maleficent on edge. "Have you ever heard of the Gray, Maleficent?" he asked, his eyes clear and his smile warm.

"I've heard the same stories as everyone else. A being that will unite realms and bring balance in the fight between good and evil. Nothing but children's stories," she had reverted to her usual bored tone. "And I've never put much stock in children's stories." She dismissed the topic with a wave of her hand. Then catching Mac's eye she shifted subtly under Mac's gaze. Regina had never seen the woman's feathers ruffled and while it made her curious she had to admit she was enjoying her friend's discomfort – that was just the way her relationship with Maleficent was.

"Alayna is the Gray," Mac said calmly and Maleficent's eyes snapped to the child in Regina's arms.

"The Gray…" she breathed, her gaze falling first on Regina, then Mac and finally on Alayna who was looking at Maleficent curiously as she played with the beads around Regina's neck. Something seemed to fall into place for Maleficent and her eyes suddenly glowered. "That Moth wanted her - tried to take her from you because she thinks she is some foretold, mythical Gray?"

"No – Blue truly doesn't believe the child is the Gray" Mac quickly corrected. Watching the whole interaction with obvious curiousity.

"Then why?" Maleficent continued to watch Alayna, her eyes slightly narrowed as though looking beyond what was simply in front of her and Regina knew Maleficent was taking in every minute detail, as only Maleficent could.

"She just wanted to ensure Regina didn't raise a powerful magical being," Mac replied. "What she said here yesterday was sincere."

Maleficent rose and moved to sit nearer Regina and her child. "May I?" she asked raising her hand to indicate she wanted to stroke Alayna's hair, her voice the softest Regina had ever heard and suddenly her heart ached for her friend who had never had the opportunity to hold her own child in her arms like this.

"Of course," Regina murmured before surprising Maleficent when instead of merely allowing her to touch Alayna she placed the child on her lap. Alayna looked at her mother for a moment before instinctively understanding what Maleficent needed and stood on the woman's lap, placing her chubby hands on either side of her face and bringing their foreheads together. Watching them together tears formed in Regina's eyes and she reached out to take Maleficent's hand. "You believe us," it was a statement not a question and Maleficent looked over to Regina with a lob-sided smile.

"I believe that you believe it," she looked back to Alayna. "Whether or not she is the Gray means nothing to me. So long as she poses no threat to Lily or myself you and I are good." She returned her eyes to Regina as she passed Alayna back into her arms. "She is beautiful," Maleficent whispered before getting to her feet and moving toward the door, stopping before taking the stairs that led to the foyer. "Regina? I will do what I can to ensure you keep your child. Not because she is some prophesized _Gray_ , but because you deserve this – both of you deserve to have each other."

"Thank you Maleficent," Regina said rising to her feet. "Will we see you at the diner? The meeting with Mary Margaret and David?" Maleficent nodded, catching Mac's eyes and again her expression turned vulnerable for a brief moment before she turned and left.

"Mac?" Regina queried, turning towards the wizard who was strangely moved by the whole interaction between the dragon and the Gray. "What was that – between you and Maleficent?" she asked, Mac looked down to the ground and then back up to Regina.

"What was what?"

Regina rolled her eyes, "Mac you were rude to her – I've never seen you be rude to anyone. Even when that jerk cowboy wouldn't stop hitting on me at the _Rodeo Salinas_ last summer."

Mac caught Regina's eye and sighed, "I'm sorry I was rude to your friend."

"I don't want an apology Mac, I want to understand what's happened. Maleficent is a friend yes, but Alayna comes first and if she is a threat –"

"No!" Mac interrupted. "No, that's not it. From what I could gage she was speaking truthfully, she can be trusted – for now."

"Then what – " she stopped herself short and suddenly Regina's eyes widened. " _From what you could gage_? Mac you read minds like other people listen to the radio! What do you mean?"

"I mean, I couldn't read her," his voice was matter of fact and his eyes calm as he looked at Regina. "I don't know what that means." He held out his hands in surrender.

"Because of her abilities perhaps? She can transform, into a dragon – she's never confirmed it but I've always believed she has dragon blood. Given Lily has the same ability that makes sense… does that explain it?"

"Regina, I've been alive for hundreds of years. Watching, preparing, fighting – in all that time I've met many people, many creatures – Maleficent is not my first dragon," Mac chuckled a little in memory.

"Why were you so cold to her though? What does it mean that you can't read her?" she continued, brow furrowed trying to process this new information – did it mean anything?

"Maleficent is the first person I've ever met that I couldn't read. It worried me – I wondered if perhaps she wasn't who she said she was, if she was an illusion of some kind maybe? I'm sorry I wasn't more controlled – I thought I had seen everything there was to see in this life… obviously not."

"What changed? You suddenly seemed to relax?" Mac raised an eyebrow and looked pointedly at Alayna.

"What?" Regina asked. "She told you to trust Maleficent?" At Mac's nod Regina froze for an instant. Alayna told Mac, not her… she shrugged it off and rolled her eyes, it didn't mean anything. "Mac she is a baby! You can't trust her judgment. Alayna would probably tell you to trust Blue!" Regina couldn't hide her annoyance and as usual Mac saw right through her.

"Alayna doesn't need to speak with you Regina,"

"Gee thanks Mac!" Regina scorned, moving to walk through to the kitchen to speak with Henry but Mac stopped her with his hand on her arm.

"Hey – I didn't mean she didn't want to speak with you and you know it," Regina merely huffed in reply. "Regina, you are her mother. You know everything you need to know in _here_ ," Mac pressed his hand to her chest, above her heart. "Alayna trusts you implicitly. She doesn't need to say anything to you because you know what is in her mind and in her heart already, most times before she does."

Regina dropped her head to rest against Alayna's and breathed her daughter in.

"Did you trust Maleficent?" he queried, and Regina paused to mull it over.

"Yes I do," she finally replied.

"See?" Mac smiled and Regina sighed. Mac was right.

It was silly to be jealous of the connection he shared with her daughter. She had felt the same way when 3 month old Alayna would smile for everyone but her, or when at 12 months Alayna was always walking away from Regina, and never toward her. She felt relegated to interloper in her baby's life and it had stung. Then one summer afternoon on the Ranch Alayna was swinging on her tire swing and came tumbling off the contraption as Mac looked helplessly on from his position where he had been pushing her. When Mac rushed her up the porch steps to meet Regina who had raced from the kitchen at the sound of Alayna's cries, the little girl had pushed herself out of Mac's arms and clung to her mother as she sobbed. Regina hands had moved deftly over her tiny frame ensuring there were no broken bones and then carried her to the porch swing where she rocked her until her cries subsided.

As Alayna rubbed her tiny cheek to her mother's chest Regina's heart had swelled - when her baby was hurt she only wanted her mother. Regina realised that day with sudden clarity in that moment that Alayna was so independent of her because she was sure of her mother's love and that had warmed Regina's heart like nothing else ever could. As a child Regina had constantly strived to _be worthy_ her mother's love and _earn_ her approval. As a mother that was the last thing she wanted for her children. She had felt victorious that day, more so than any other she could recall. She had risen above the shackles of her own childhood and loved her daughter purely, in a way she had even failed to do with Henry.

Smiling at the memory Regina pressed a kiss to Alayna's temple, giving Mac a half smile and a brief nod, before moving through the hall into the kitchen to explain to her teenage son that Mac was _Merlin_ and that it was the Sorcerer who had swept him away into the living room, not his Mom.

An hour later the five of them were standing at the gate in front of Granny's diner. Mac raised his brows questioningly at Regina, telling her he was willing to play this however she wanted.

"Why don't you and Henry wait here, we will come and get you once we've explained to everyone who you are," Regina said looking at the two of them. "We'll order some cocoa for you," she said hugging Henry to her side. He had taken the news of Mac's true identity with a composure that came from having long accepted that no one was who they seemed. At least the guy wasn't a flying monkey like Walsh.

"And some pancakes?" he asked waggling his eyebrows?

"How can you possibly want pancakes? You just ate breakfast!" Regina exclaimed.

"I'm a growing boy, and I need my strength in case these guys want to hurt you again." He reasoned and Regina's smile faltered for a moment as she tightened her grip on him and pressed a kiss to his cheek where once it would have been the top of his head, gods he needed to stop growing.

"Pancakes it is," she whispered giving him another smile, this one not quite reaching her eyes and Henry's smile faded.

"I was kidding Mom, we're not alone anymore, we have Robin, Mac, Maleficent – all the Merry Men – you'll be fine," he squeezed her hand and then turned to guide Mac to a table out front, not realising just how her heart had soared at his use of 'we'.

"He's right you know," came Maleficent's voice as she approached the diner with Lily. Joining them at the gate she continued, shooting Robin a dirty look; "This won't end the way it did last time."

"We've got your back Regina," Lily said quietly, staring into Granny's as though she could see what was going on inside.

"Thank you," Regina whispered as Robin, Alayna in his arms, put a hand to the small of her back and led her up the stairs to Granny's.

"Will you join us?" Robin asked, turning as he realised Maleficent and Lily had remained at the gate, the dragon's protective streak when it came to his love pleasing rather than offending him.

"We'll wait here," Maleficent said, her voice low, her eyes on Mac, "I'd like to keep an eye on this one." She nodded her head towards the Sorcerer and Robin chuckled at her candour.

"As you wish," he said before moving once more towards the diner.

Maleficent watched them go before she turned towards Mac.

"You're waiting here," she said as a statement and Mac nodded as Lily and Henry took a seat talking quietly between themselves. Maleficent watched her daughter for a moment with a hint of pride in her eyes. Adults Lily wasn't so great with, but kids (and teens it appeared) she was able to relate to with an ease that left Maleficent breathless. "Why?" Maleficient asked, not taking her eyes from Lily and Henry.

"Regina's idea. You know how she loves to make an announcement." Mac's spoke with a softness and warmth Maleficent was rarely the recipient of and she liked it, she liked his open expression, the cadence and timber of his voice. Her eyes flicked over him in subtle appraisal. He had a good figure, toned but not as bulky as Regina's thief. He was tall though, over six foot and his hair thick and startlingly white. He had laugh lines around his eyes and mouth and she couldn't help but wonder what joy had put them there? His eyes though were what captured her, icy blue and calm, they held her gaze to distraction like nobody's ever had.

Mac shifted internally under her gaze, though he showed nothing of his discomfort externally, literally _hundreds_ of years of practice had perfected the art of concealment. He couldn't remember the last time he had been subjected to such scrutiny. Usually people learned his identity and set about with a list of wants and desires – "please can I have this?" "Will you do that?" "Help me become this!" No one had ever really taken the time just to look at him – the man, not just the performing monkey, the magician. He would give anything to know what was in her mind.

"I don't like you," or maybe not. Maleficent spoke in her usual bored tone, gazing down to examine her nails with sudden curiosity.

"Really," Mac said, more statement than question. "And may I ask why?"

Maleficent brought her gaze back to his and was surprised that her comment had not changed his demeanour. His eyes were still open and inviting, a soft smile on his lips.

"When we met, you were cold and now you're not. Why is that?" Maleficent asked, ignoring his question.

"I have a gift," Mac said quietly, seeing no reason to hide it and suddenly curious as to whether Maleficent knew why she was such a mystery to him. Could it be the product of some kind of spell or charm? "I can hear thoughts." Her eyes widened and was that the hint of a blush on her cheeks? "Like most people hear words, thoughts come to me, they always have… no exception…" Mac looked across the street for a moment, pausing for effect really, nothing else. He brought his gaze back to Maleficent's and he would swear she had stopped breathing. "Until you."

"What?" she said on exhale. At least he had her attention now, seemed to have broken through her stoic façade at least for the moment.

"I don't hear you," Mac paused, taking a step toward her being overcome with a sudden desire to see her flustered. "At all," another step. "I have no idea what you're thinking." He was in front of her, barely a foot between them. "When I met you it surprised me. " His eyes flickered between hers as he offered her his hand. "I apologise for my rudeness," he finished his voice low and a strange feeling in his gut he didn't recognise.

Maleficent was taken aback by his behaviour, her inability to read him testing her patience but at least they were on equal footing she supposed. She took his hand, shaking it briefly with a half smile. "Apology accepted."

The dinner was full when Regina, Robin, and Alayna entered. The tell-tale sound of the bell above the door announcing their arrival and silencing the room. The couple walked briskly to the counter, ignoring the stir their entrance had ignited. Regina tilted her chin even further upwards, meeting the gaze of those in the room with her mask firmly in place and a perfectly manicured eyebrow raised. Alayna suddenly became shy at all the attention and reached for her mother. Cuddling further into her arms and hiding her face in the crook of her neck. Robin smiled as warmly as he could manage – not used to having his entrance having such an impact as Regina was.

"So it's true then," Leroy began snidely as he stared at Alayna. "You have a kid?" It was a statement more than a question but Robin felt the need to answer the dwarf regardless.

"It would appear that way Leroy," he said smiling tightly before turning to Ruby to ask for some coffee and ordering Henry's 'second breakfast', indicating the two seated at the table outside. Ruby smiled warmly at the three of them, ducking a little to catch Alayna's eye and give her a wink.

"Mary Margaret told us about your daughter Regina. Congratulations – she's adorable," Ruby began, reaching across the counter to lightly finger Alayna's curls.

"Thank you Ruby," Regina said stiffly, unconsciously reacting to the thick tension in the room and kicking herself that she wasn't as adept at hiding her discomfort as she once was. A cursory glance told her all she needed to know. Blue and a handful of her fellow moths took up a booth in the corner. Her smug smile told Regina she had been telling anyone who would listen that Alayna was a demon. Mary Margaret and David were in a booth with Hook, Belle and Archie, the latter three deep in conversation while Mary Margaret and David stared at the trio with matching guilty expressions on their faces.

The Apprentice was at a table near the door, obviously listening to their exchange. His face had a slightly mischievous expression that told Regina he knew everything that had transpired in the last 24 hours and was awaiting the introduction of Merlin with excitement. Leroy and his fellow dwarves took up most of the counter space and a handful of Robin's Merry Men sat in the booth nearest the door.

"Careful Ruby, the kid will turn you to stone or something," Leroy mumbled, ensuring his voice carried just enough to be heard by Robin and Regina.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that." Robin's words were polite, but his voice cold. Regina merely shook her head, placing a hand on his arm, she had been through all this before – the snide remarks made under breaths, the glares and tension filled rooms.

"Leave it, Robin." She said softly.

"No, I'll not leave it. " He said quiet but firm. "Leroy? I believe you have something to say about my child?"

"That's no child, Hood. That there is nothing but a demon in disguise! Something that is going to grow up to rain hell-fire on us all! Just like her mother!"

"Shut up Leroy," Granny said firmly. "Or you'll be needing to find yourself a new diner."

"What Granny? You know the hell she put us through for years before cursing our asses to this place. You wanna live through that again? From what Blue said this kid here will be ten times worse!" Some enthusiastic murmurs erupted and Regina took in a calming breath. She could handle this, it wasn't any worse than what she had expected and certainly no worse than she had dealt with before.

"You don't know that," Mary Margaret said rising to her feet. "Regina raised Henry entirely on her own and none of you could possibly say a bad word about him!" Some more murmurs though less angry and more curious than before.

"Nature versus nurture Mary Margaret!" Leroy said in a bored tone as he raised his cup of coffee to his lips. "He's got your blood in his veins. Not _hers!_ "

"I'll not have that kind of talk in my diner," Granny said gruffly. "That there is a child Leroy, you best be remembering that!"

"What are you on her side for?" Leroy said, looking up at Granny as though she had grown a second head. Granny just shook her head at him, chancing a quick glance at Ruby who was shooting daggers at Leroy.

"This isn't my first rodeo, Leroy" was all Granny said in reply, before she shuffled out to the kitchen to finish up her breakfast orders, images filled her head, being hunted by a mob of angry villagers who had burned down her house when she refused to end the life of her grandchild, hiding in the forest watching her whole world burn to ash, having to start anew where no one knew her or Ruby, all because of the sins of the mother. Well Granny wouldn't allow Ruby to pay the price of her mother's actions then and she certainly wasn't going to stand by while Alayna paid the price of Regina's misdeeds now.

Leroy wasn't discouraged, "You even sure she's yours Hood? You know you can check that in this world," Leroy began, at that comment nearly everyone in the diner frowned deeply. One look at that little girls dimpled smile and there was no mistaking who her father was. "Wouldn't put it past _Madam Mayor_ here to try and lump you with a kid that aint yours."

Robin moved like lightening, striking the dwarf fair in the face and knocking him from his seat while Regina gasped in shock. She had never seen Robin in such a state. He towered over Leroy as the dwarf glared up at him rubbing his chin. After a moment's pause chaos erupted as the remaining dwarves jumped from their seats to help Leroy who then advanced on Robin while David and Mary Margaret called for calm. Blue rose and came to Leroy's aid and her fellow nun's quickly followed.

"Don't you ever speak of Regina that way, nor my child," Robin said, his body shaking in anger. "That goes for the rest of you," his gaze took in the other patrons.

"Really Robin! Violence?" questioned Blue, her face a picture of surprise. "That is so unlike you – makes me question the company you have been keeping lately." The dig was swift, her eyes on Regina and Robin's mouth opened in surprise. Regina had not moved a muscle nor said a word and Blue was finding a way to make it seem as though his defence of their baby was her doing! The woman was unbelievable.

Before he could respond Blue continued, " Let's all just calm down."

"Leroy has every right to be wary of her kid," Happy said. "We know nothin' about her."

"And why would you need to hide her away if she isn't dangerous?" One of the nuns asked.

"It is of little matter," Blue began, her confidence confusing and put Regina on edge though her mask remained in place, her hand moving rhythmically up and down Alayna's back in an effort to calm and soothe. She suddenly felt like she was feeding her daughter to the wolves. "The Apprentice has informed us that Merlin is in Storybrooke." She addressed the diner, relishing the attention she had garnered – it was so reminiscent of her holding the floor when advising Snow and Charming in the Enchanted Forest. Something she had dearly missed during the cursed years in Storybrooke.

The diner once again erupted at her revelation. Obviously Blue failed to mention Merlin's arrival when she was slandering Alayna earlier. Alayna looked up at the sudden noise, confusion clear on her face as she stared up at her mother curiously.

"Mr Gold has told us that the Sorcerer is here to take the child – he will protect us from her. We may simply have to wait until she reveals her true nature." Blue turned her cold gaze to Alayna who merely cocked her head in response, her brown furrowing as if she were seeing something for the first time.

Regina rolled her eyes, "Really Blue? Her _true_ nature? What do you expect her to do? Start biting the heads off chickens?"

"I have no idea Regina, but her true nature is not something that can be hidden for long." As Regina felt Alayna snuggle more into her she leaned in to whisper soothing words against her daughters ear as she suddenly realising Alayna had some understanding of the words being spoken. If Blue's statements were distressing to her as Alayna's mother, she couldn't imagine what her baby was feeling at hearing all this. "We must simply rely on the Sorcerer to know the right time. Merlin is known to protect innocents, to restore balance in the fight between good and evil. The evil in this child throws out the balance, the Sorcerer will come to our aid. He - "

"Has heard enough of this nonsense," Mac said entering the diner with Henry, Maleficent and Lily flanking him. Blue froze, her face blank as she stared at the Man.

"Who are you?" Leroy asked, curiosity and mild frustration in his voice.

"Merlin!" The Apprentice greeted, rising from his chair and extending his hand to Mac who pulled him into a warm one-armed embrace.

"Hello old friend," Mac said pulling away.

"I was wondering when you would arrive. I'd begun to think you would miss all the excitement." The Apprentice said, all mirth.

"Everything –"

"In due time… I'm well aware!" The Apprentice said before moving to stand beside Mac, just at the entrance of the diner. Henry had gone straight to stand with his Mom, wanting no confusion as to where his loyalty lay. They stood to the right of Mac and the nuns and dwarves faced the Sorcerer.

"You are the Sorcerer?" Blue asked, her voice flat, no longer as confident as she had been. Mac nodded, holding her gaze but saying nothing. "Rumplestiltskin, known as Mr Gold in this realm, has told us you are here for the child. Is that correct?"

"No. That is not correct Mother Superior. Quite simply because Rumplestiltskin did not say that. I believe what he said was that I would come here _because_ of Regina's child. It's amazing is it not, how one word can alter the entire meaning of a sentence… and a little word at that really…"

"What does that mean?" Leroy barked at the Sorcerer, never one to be intimidated. "Here 'because' of that –" he pointed at Alayna.

Mac's eyes showed no emotion, his voice remained calm, though from the corner of her eye Regina saw Maleficent and Lily bristle, exchanging a look. A response mirrored by Granny and Ruby behind the counter, clearly unhappy with Leroy's description of Alayna.

"It means that I am here because Alayna is here. I go where she goes. You see, Mother Superior was right," Leroy smiled and nodded his head along with his fellow dwarves, murmuring began in the diner once more and Mary Margaret and David exchanged worried looks. "My life's work has been about bringing balance to the realms however the way I was to do that was to prepare the realms for the coming of the Gray."

"The Gray" Blue repeated dumbly. "What has any of this got to do with the Gray?"

"Wait – " David interrupted. "Forgive me Sorcerer, I am but a Shepherd at heart – I have never heard of this 'Gray'?"

"That's not because you were a Shepherd, David," Mary Margaret with her brow furrowed. "I've not heard of the Gray either."

Regina opened her mouth to speak but Blue beat her to it. "The Gray is a powerful being that will bring balance to the realms. It's existence has long been prophesised."

"That is correct," Mac said as though he were a teacher praising a student. " And now the Gray is here."

Blue let out a laugh, "you can't be serious? _That child_ is the Gray?" her laugh was full, tinkling through the diner before she turned cold eyes to Regina, her gaze taking in the child in her arms. "That is impossible. The _Evil Queen_ is certainly _not_ the Mother of the Gray."

"Regina?" Snow spoke softly.

Regina stepped forward so that she was standing in line with Mac. "Mac – _Merlin,_ " she corrected with a nod and Mac gave a soft shake of his head, not believing the correction of his name should be necessary. "Arrived in Storybrooke last night. He told me then that Alayna was the Gray. I had no idea before that," Regina spoke softly but firmly, Alayna secure in her arms.

"Well I'm confused," David said with a shake of his head. "Blue says Alayna is a threat, now we have Merlin here saying she is a savior –"

"My child is _not_ a savior!" Regina said sharply.

"Sorry, _the Gray_ ," David corrected rolling his eyes. "How do we know what to believe?"

"Sorry mate but what does any of this matter?" Hook interrupted. "The child is what she is. She is certainly no threat to anyone right now. Let's focus on Emma and leave Regina and her family be." Regina nodded at Hook in gratitude, though she knew his motives were not exactly altruistic, she more than appreciated the sentiment.

"Hook is right," Mary Margaret said stepping forward. "We have been waiting for the Sorcerer to arrive to help us with Emma. He is here and Blue – you said we could trust him." She turned warm eyes to the fairy, "if he says that Alayna is no threat then that settles it." Mary Margaret smiled broadly at Regina, as though she had single handedly solved all her problems. Regina maintained a guarded countenance with her former stepdaughter, but nodded and moved back to her position at the counter with Robin who's arm instantly wove around her, drawing his lover and daughter to him.

"Well then, let us have the meeting we came here for," Hook said, putting an end to any discussion of devil children, Sorcerers and mythical 'Grays'. "Belle, Dr Hopper, why don't you tell everyone what you have told me. Give us the news from Mr Gold."

Belle looked at Archie, her eyebrows raised. As confused as she was about Regina's child she agreed with Hook that right now that adorable little bundle of black curls was anything but a threat so she jutted her chin slightly and rose to stand at the front of the room. Archie followed smiling somewhat awkwardly at Regina before greeting her.

"Regina, I'm glad you and your family could join us," Archie said with a warm smile. "Your treatment idea for Mr Gold has worked wonderfully."

"Yes, we have been able to draw Rumple into consciousness with increasing frequency. I'm sure that soon he will make a full recovery." Belle said beaming.

Archie stepped in, "In relation to Emma, Mr Gold has told us that when he first became the Dark One he had to go on a quest." Archie's voice carried across the room but his attention remained on Regina, Mary Margaret and David.

"A quest?" Regina asked not bothering to hide her surprise. "What kind of quest?" She glanced at Mac and saw him give a subtle nod before returning her gaze to Belle.

"The way he explained it was that it was a quest to find his inner darkness. He had to discover a motivation strong enough to drive the Dark One." Belle lowered her gaze and Archie took over, his hand going to Belle's in a sympathetic gesture.

"With Mr Gold it was the treatment he experienced as _Rumplestiltskin the Coward_ , the breakdown of his family and when his wife Milah left him. He was forced to relive and relive and relive his greatest pain until he chose a dark path and then he experienced those events anew as-"

"The Dark One," Regina interrupted, "and saw a new destiny." Robin caught her eye and could see she was imagining her own painful memories and in that moment of recollection she could empathise with Gold.

"So we believe Emma is on this journey?" Robin asked.

"Yes-" Belle began, only to be cut off by Mac.

"We know that she _was_ on the Dark Journey. My being able to cross the town line into Storybrooke can mean only one thing: that journey is over. Emma is ready to return to Storybrooke and the fight for the Savior's soul is about to begin."

"What?" David exclaimed as a collective gasp was heard throughout the diner.

"What does that even mean?" Mary Margaret breathed.

" _The fight for her soul_ \- bloody hell mate, enough with the riddles!" Hook was clearly at the end of his rope. "Just tell us what we have to do to bring Emma back!"

With that the door of the diner flew open and there stood Emma in all her evil glory. Her blonde hair was sleek and straight, falling over one shoulder and reaching almost to her waist. She wore a tight pair of black leather pants with knee high boots and a fitted burgundy tunic that came to her thigh with a split down the front of it that went almost to her belly button putting the creamy skin of her cleavage on display and bringing a blush to her mother's cheeks that made Emma giggle. She looked polished, her make up darker than anyone in Storybrooke had ever seen it. The think eyeliner and dark shadow, her lashes thick with mascara and dark painted lips almost the colour of her tunic, contrasting with her pale skin. She was a vision and she carried herself with an air of superiority and refinement that the Savior had never had.

Mac immediately disappeared – no sound, no telltale plume of smoke, just one moment he was there and the next he stood in front of Regina and Alayna. There was no change in his demeanor – he was still calm and relaxed. Maleficent's eyes found him immediately and with a subtle tug on Lily's sleeve they both surreptitiously made their way to where he stood, no words needed between them to know they would both fight to protect the child.

Emma giggled "All this to try and find little ol'me?" she queried? Tossing her head and looking around wide eyed. As her eyes raised everyone gasped audibly, for instead of the emotive green eyes they recognized as their Savior's were the yellow eyes of a crocodile.

Hook walked towards her, taking centre stage in the diner. "Emma?" he questioned, for surely the woman who stood before him had her face and her body, but could not be her – not with those eyes, how could the gods be so cruel? _Crocodile,_ the irony was not lost on him that the thing he loved was slowly becoming the thing he hates _._

"Killian," she breathed stepping into his space, penetrating his comfort zone until all he could see, breathe, feel, was her. "Miss me?" She asked before moving to kiss his lips. As her lips pressed to his he pulled away – she was cold as ice and as he looked into her yellow eyes he could see the mirth, the affection was all an act… the coldness penetrated right through her, down to the depths of her soul.

"What happened to you?" he murmured softly, heartbroken. He was too late. _Again!_ And again his love was lost to a crocodile – though not in the same way as his former love… he never dreamed that there was a worse fate.

"Oh Killian," she said running a gentle but icy finger down his cheek. "Let's just say I went on a journey of self-discovery…" her eyes flashed to her parents and turned icy. "And found my support network to be somewhat lacking!" Her tone turned as cold as her eyes as she stalked towards her parents.

"Emma!" Mary Margaret began, tears in her eyes. "Emma please, we can help you, we want –" Mary Margaret was silenced as Emma's hand came up, raising Mary Margret from the ground as she began to choke her.

"Oh _Mom_ ," she mockingly smiled. "What makes you think I have any interest in hearing what you want?"

David stepped forward, "Emma! Let her go!" He demanded striding forward and with a flick of her wrist he was pushed back through the front window of the diner.

"Emma," Regina said, passing Alayna to Mac before moving towards her son's other mother.

"Don't try to stop me Regina!" Emma said, not taking her eyes off her mother whose face was turning a rather attractive shade of blue…

"Why would I try to stop you?" Regina began, her best Evil Queen smile on her face. " I just wondered if you've thought this through?"

"What do you mean?" Emma began, her brow furrowing as her gaze moved from her mother to her former nemises.

"Well, you kill her and it's over… Wouldn't you rather let her live to witness what she has done? She the _fruits of her labour_ so to speak?" Regina began and was relieved when she saw Emma relax her hold on Mary Margaret. While she didn't lower the woman to the ground, the Dark One at least allowed her to breathe.

Emma smirked… "You're right." She said and Regina smiled. "Besides, I really should focus on hurting you." Mary Margaret crumpled to the ground in an unconscious heap as Emma's hand dove into Regina's chest before Regina knew what was happening. Regina's eyes widened in shock, unable to believe Emma had turned on her. Emma smirked at Regina as she struggled to pull out the older woman's heart. "Hmm, figured out a way to protect your heart did you?" She queried, as Robin screamed out in horror and Maleficent moved closer and closer to Emma, preparing to strike. Lily looked on in horror, unable to move, to react, the guilt almost crippling her. The Merry Men forming a fighting stance and pointed their weapons at the former Savior. "Any of you move and I'll kill her. You know I don't need her heart in my hands to do it" Emma's voice was quiet, calm. "So I can't take your heart hey Regina?" She asked, knowing full well Regina couldn't speak with the pain currently radiating through her body, her eyes wide with shock. "Well that doesn't mean I can't have a little fun with you - make you suffer for what you did to me!" Her yellow eyes glowered as she squeezed Regina's heart while it was still in her chest Regina all but crumbling, the only thing keeping her on her feet was Emma's hand in her chest.

"Mom! Mom, stop it!" Emma closed her eyes as the one voice that could still touch her soul carried through the diner.

"Not now kid," she said, sounding for but a moment like Emma Swan. "I'm a little busy."

"Leave my Mom alone!" He said stepping into her line of sight. "She came back here to save you. You can't do this."

"You don't know what she's done Henry."

"Of course I do. But that doesn't mean she deserves to hurt like this. No one deserves to hurt like this. You need to stop Mom." Henry reached out his hand and put it on the arm extending from his mother's chest. He shuddered at the cold of Emma's skin and tugged until she closed her eyes and released her hold on Regina's heart, letting Henry guide her arm from Regina's chest. "Thank you." He said before moving to embrace Emma as Robin quickly picked up Regina. She was limp in his arms and Robin screamed for everyone to get out of his way as he moved to the back room of the diner, desperate to make sure she was alright, she _had_ to be alright.

"Henry…" Emma whispered as she held onto her son. Her eyes opened and Hook gasped as he saw they were once again green and he gave her a warm smile as their gazes locked. Emma gave a soft sincere smile in return, everything silent in her mind for a moment before suddenly with a rush all the sound came roaring back. Hook watched as her green eyes once again turned yellow and she slowly released Henry from her embrace. Her gaze flickered between Mary Margaret who was coughing on the floor and David who was groaning from one of the booths where Belle held a wet cloth to a cut above his eye. Emma's brow furrowed her gaze going from sorrow and regret to one of pure hate before Henry's eyes and he knew in an instant what she was going to do.

"Mom! Wait!" he screamed and with a soft "I'm sorry Henry," she disappeared in a cloud of burgundy smoke.

Robin carried Regina's unconscious form to the back of the diner. Stepping swiftly down the hall he found an empty room. Maleficent and Mac with Alayna still in his arms were right behind Robin, and the Merry Men blocked the path to ensure no one else followed them.

"What has she done?" Robin begged, searching Mac's gaze as he looked at Regina lying still on the bed in the crude hotel room he had found. "She's not breathing! Mac! Do something!" Robin sobbed, tears spilled down his cheeks as he cried unashamedly.

Maleficent dropped to her knees beside the bed opposite the Thief. She leaned over Regina, her hear against Regina's nose and mouth, her fingers softly pressed against her friends wrist in a desperate attempt to find a pulse. "She's breathing," she said, and exhibiting more confidence than she felt she raised her hands over Regina's form and allowed her magic to scan over Regina's chest. Healing magic was definitely not Maleficent's thing but diagnostics was a different story. Admittedly she usually used her skill to find the weakness of her prey but still, it was something she was adept at.

Maleficent's eyes flashed open, "Mac!" She said worriedly, her eyes caught his and again a strange feeling of awareness flooded through her. "You need to help her, the healers of this world won't be able to save her from this." Her eyes moved away from his intense stare to look back at Regina, pale and looking smaller than Maleficent had ever seen her. "Her heart has been badly damaged, Emma was desperate to crush it and –" Maleficent broke off, unaware of how her voice was shaking or how focused she was on Regina's shallow breaths as though by focusing on her friend's every inhalation and exhalation she could breathe for her. She jumped when Mac's hands gently pressed her shoulders as he manoeuvred her so that he could kneel by her side next to Regina. His hands passed deftly over Regina's still form, wisps of silver magic prodding and flowing around her and as each thread wound around her body, her breathing became stronger, deeper and more even.

After what seemed like an eternity but was barely a minute Mac sat back on his haunches. "Her heart has been repaired," Robin breathed a sigh of relief and whispered his thanks. Bringing Regina's hand to his cheek. Unable to fathom how close he came to losing her. Maleficent still seated beside Mac closed her eyes and drew in a deep breath in relief. "She will need time to recuperate – it was an ordeal and while I've repaired the damage to the muscles the body remembers the trauma. " Mac rubbed his face with his hands in exhaustion. "Robin?" Mac raised his voice to draw the outlaw's attention. "The protections Regina placed on your home – they are sufficient to keep Emma out. That is the safest place, for all of you –" he said indicating Alayna who was seated beside her mother on the bed and stroked her hair with a gentleness not fitting her age. "I will send you there and come as soon as I can." Robin took Alayna into his arms and nodded to Mac that he was ready.

In silver smoke the trio disappeared leaving Maleficent and Mac alone.

"Thank you," Maleficent said quietly, not taking her gaze from the bed. Mac stood and put his hand out to help her to her feet. Maleficent rose from her place on the floor with awkwardness she was not comfortable with but was unavoidable given the length and tightness of her skirt. When she stood she was barely a hairsbreadth away from him.

"I don't understand you," Mac said, no accusation in his voice – but pure bewilderment.

"Regina and I have a long history," Maleficent began, beginning to recite their 'usual' story, as she always did when questioned about her relationship with Regina but looking up into Mac's eyes his expression gave her pause and lowered her eyes, briefly. Something about this man made it impossible to hide completely. She when to step back but was stopped by one of Mac's hand moving to her back, to keep her near. "Most of the time I don't understand our relationship either." She confessed, a slight shake in her voice at opening herself up, even just a sliver. "In many ways we are like oil and water, but there is a deep respect there, and with that respect comes a preparedness to do much for each other." She held her gaze, though it taxed her when all she wanted to do was run from this man.

Mac smiled his warm honest smile, "I appreciate the insight," he began. "But that is not what I meant," his voice became incredibly low, barely a whisper and Maleficent's eyes flickered down where his hand still held hers, suddenly hyper aware of his touch. "I don't understand _you_." He said again.

"Perhaps," Maleficent began, her tongue subconsciously sneaking out to wet her lips as her heart pounded in her chest at the feeling of being on a precipice she hadn't dared approach in more years than she wanted to remember… "You don't have to?" Her voice was all vulnerability, her eyes flickering between his as Mac leaned down and captured her lips in the softest of kisses for but a moment before pulling away, putting barely an inch of space between them. Maleficent felt emboldened by the trepidation she saw reflected in his eyes, he was as terrified of this as she was and what a joy that discovery was for her! She smiled the sweetest of smiles Mac had ever seen, then gently snaked her hands around his neck and drew him in for another, more passionate kiss.

 **AN I always had my own Dark Swan in mind and didn't want to change to canon so I appreciate your indulgence with this. As always I'd love to hear your take on this chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Who would have thought this could become more fun to write? I have really enjoyed playing with Dark Swan in this chapter and I hope you enjoy reading her. As predicted this will be the penultimate chapter (with perhaps an epilogue depending on how the next chapter goes?).**

 **All mistakes are mine, I own nothing but my obsession with OQ and as always I hope you enjoy :)**

Pain – that's all she can remember. Excruciating pain that resonated through her entire being. As she slowly regained consciousness, it was the echo of that pain in her chest that had her fighting to remain in dark quiet of oblivion.

From where he sat beside the bed, watching intently Robin saw Regina's eyes begin to flutter under her lids, feeling the hand he held moving ever so slightly in his palm.

"Regina? Regina can you hear me? Love please, open your eyes!" Suddenly aware of Robin's hands gently squeezing her shoulders and she blinked, her eyes crusty with the remnants of the tears she had cried in pain during her torture at the hands of the new Dark One. As Robin's face hovering inches from hers came into focus she realised the pain in her chest, in her heart, was gone, though the muscle in her chest felt heavy and sluggish, each beat an effort, a consequence of the trauma she had been through.

"Alayna? Henry?" she coughed and tried to choke out the words but they were lost in the roughness of her dry throat, the words came out as a muffled croak. Robin moved quickly from her vision returning before she had even managed to turn her head to try and follow him, a tall glass of water in his hand with a straw.

"Here, drink. You've been out for nearly 12 hours… your dehydrated," he said softly, relief clear in his tone as Regina looked around realising the room was dark, the only light a gentle glow that came from the lamp beside her bed.

"Alayna? Henry?" She repeated, falling back on the pillow after drinking nearly the entire glass of water, her thirst unquenchable.

"Alayna is in bed, Mac and Tinkerbelle are with her keeping watch. Henry is right here," Robin nodded to the space beside Regina where her son had taken up residence the moment he arrived from the diner. "He only left your side when I insisted he eat," Robin paused briefly, attempting a grin but it came out as more of a grimace, "and shower." He continued. Gods he had been so worried. He had seen Regina injured before, but never like this, never so close to death, and he had only just got her back!

Robin thoughts moved to when Henry arrived at the mansion in near hysterics, barely 20 minutes after they had appeared in the soft silver cloud of Mac's magic. He had heard the boy stumble through the doorway, racing up the stairs crying for his mother.

 _"Mom! Mom! Where's my Mom?" As he raced through the door of her bedroom and saw his mother lying pale and lifeless on the bed he fell to his knees taking her hand, "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! This is all my fault." Tears streamed down his cheeks as he moved to embrace her and sobbed into her chest. Regina was completely unresponsive beneath him and Robin shuddered knowing Regina would fight her way from the grip of death to soothe her son. If there was anything that would make her break through the darkness of her recovery it was Henry but she moved not at all._

 _"Henry," Robin began as he saw Mac enter the room, his eyebrows raised in question. Robin shook his head – there had been no change since he brought her back. "Henry – "_

 _"No!" The boy yelled. "Don't tell me this isn't my fault! She came back here FOR ME! If Emma hurt her it's MY FAULT! I should have let her stay California… where she was safe, away from all of this. I should NEVER have gone after her." He paused, crying into her chest for a moment before he began to whisper, his voice laced with self loathing and Robin knew Regina would not approve. "I knew she would come back for me, that she would help Emma if I asked her too… I used her… just like everyone else." He closed his eyes and sobbed against his mother, dampening her shirt with his tears. "I let her down again Robin," he whispered._

 _"Henry don't say that! Your mother would not want you talking that way. She came back to help Emma because it was the right thing to do, because she wanted to come home and because she's a hero. Your mother would do anything for you - you're right, because she loves you with everything she is. The only person responsible for hurting your mother is the Dark One." Robin purposely didn't say 'Emma' because he truly believed she was not herself and couldn't be held responsible for her actions in the diner while under this terrible curse. Emma the Saviour would never have done those horrific things._

 _Henry sniffed and asked so softly Robin could barely hear him, "will she forgive me?"_

 _Robin didn't miss a beat before replying, his voice authoritative "Henry, there is nothing to forgive."_

Regina turned her head and tears filled her eyes at the sight of her son, eyes closed, mouth open beside her as he lightly snored. His brow furrowed and tear tracks on his cheeks.

"Henry," she breathed closing her eyes for a moment and trying to remember what happened, how did she end up here? Why had Henry been so upset? At the furrow of her brow Robin moved his hand to her cheek.

"What is it? Are you in pain? Tell me where it hurts," he said, not stopping the soft caress of her cheek.

"I'm fine – maybe a bit sore… my chest… feels heavy…" she rubbed a hand across her heart. "Robin? What happened?" She held his eyes with hers, confusion and fear in their depths.

"What do you remember?" He gently pressed.

"We went to the diner, with Alayna… I remember… Mac coming in… Emma! Emma is here in Storybrooke. I remember seeing her, she looks so… different…" Regina wracked her brain trying to recall something more but she came up blank.

"Regina," Mac called gently from the doorway. "How do you feel?" He asked her before turning his attention to Robin, "is she alright?" He stepped towards the bed, placing a warm hand on her ankle as he sat at her feet.

"Tired," Regina said closing her eyes for a moment.

"She doesn't remember the attack," Robin sad softly, keeping his eyes on her.

"Attack?" Regina asked, opening her eyes, though Robin noticed her voice was curious but not alarmed, at least not nearly as alarmed as she should be having been told she had been attacked. Way too used to being persecuted, even after two years away from Storybrooke.

"Emma became angry," Mac began. As Regina's eyes opened and her brow furrowed he said quickly, "everyone is fine! She choked Mary Margaret and knocked David through Granny's front window, and she tried to take your heart… Tried her damnedest to crush it in your chest when she couldn't remove it. You'll have to teach me that protection spell, it's obviously very powerful." Mac said with more than a hint of pride.

"What spell?" Regina breathed as she began to doze. At that Mac furrowed his brow – Regina would know if she had protected her heart, that was not something one forgets.

"Regina?" Mac called, softly, leaning over her so that his face was closer to her own. "Regina? Tell me, did you put a protection spell on her heart?"

"Mm," she gave a gentle nod as she began to drift off. "She can't control me." She murmured.

"But can she take it Regina," Mac seemed agitated and Robin became concerned, not sure what had the Sorcerer so on edge.

"What is it Mac?" Robin asked.

"Can she take your heart out Regina?" Mac gently shook her awake again and Regina opened her eyes, focusing again for a moment on Mac's icy blue eyes.

"Of course, there's no spell to stop someone removing a heart Mac, you know that. I just made sure no one could control me with it." She said quietly, her words running together a little with fatigue. "I'm tired Mac." She breathed closing her eyes again as Mac let her go with a confused shake of his head.

"But Regina, she couldn't remove your heart…" Robin said softly, his brow furrowed as he gently stroked her hair. Putting his confusion out of his mind Robin breathed a sigh of relief as he hung his head, pressing his palms to his eyes. She was alright, that was all that mattered. The knot of tension in his chest seemed to ease somewhat now that she had awakened. She would be ok… she would recover, he needed to keep focused on that.

"She will," came Mac's voice from beside him. "It will take some time for her heart to fully recover, but she will be as good as new." Robin nodded.

"What is it? With her heart? Is there something wrong?" Robin asked, turning his head to look at Mac.

"I'm not sure, but if Regina didn't put the protection spell on her heart who did?" Mac asked.

"Could she have forgotten? I mean, she was awake yes, but not really herself," Robin looked back down at her sleeping form.

"She wouldn't be mistaken about that. Perhaps if I could?" Mac asked, moving his hands to indicate he wanted to check her. At Robin's frown Mac continued, "I want to see if I can find a signature – find out who protected her heart, I can also make some further repairs. Now that she is out of imminent danger I can focus more on strengthening the muscle."

Robin nodded, before he asked, "You already suspect what has happened?" something in Mac's eyes told him the Sorcerer had a theory.

"I'd like to confirm my suspicions before I make any claims," he said with a smile and at Robin's nod Mac raised his hands above Regina's heart. As his magic began to seep from his fingers he felt Robin's hand on his arm and paused his spell, his magic returning into his hands and he opened his eyes to look curiously at Robin.

"This won't hurt her will it? Her heart has already been through so much," Robin's eyes were full of concern.

"I'd never do anything to hurt her Robin," Mac said sincerely, before closing his eyes and beginning again to release his magic to scan over her heart. He felt the damaged muscle, could feel the healing with each beat and allowed his magic to flow through the blood vessels and tissue to assist further in the repair; he searched each nook and crevice of the fragile organ until he found what he was looking for, right at the core of her heart. Mac opened his eyes, a wide smile on his face.

"Alayna," he breathed, his eyes twinkling as he turned his gaze to Robin. "I thought she would be the only one powerful enough to do this, to protect Regina in this way."

"And it was her?" Robin asked incredulous. "But how? When?" Robin was bewildered, his eyes wide as he turned back to Regina whispering, "What did she do?"

"I'm not exactly sure. Over the centuries I've lived I've heard of some, like Emma, who are the product of true love having this protection on their hearts from birth but it was never something that could be replicated before by a spell or a curse. It is truly miraculous but I'm certain, I felt her – Alayna – in Regina's heart. It's almost like a small part of her is now just 'there'." Mac shook his head, certain his explanation was lacking but it was something not able to be described with mere words. "Your daughter has protected her mother's heart. No one will ever be able to remove it now." Robin looked back to Regina, his face full of awe as he gently stroked her chest above where her newly protected heart lay.

"You need to get some sleep Robin, there will be much to do tomorrow." Mac said and Robin raised his eyebrows in question.

"Hook stopped by an hour or so ago. Mary Margaret and David want to meet to discuss how we are going to deal with the Dark One." Of course, it was too much to ask that he have a moment of peace with his family. There was a threat to be dealt with - again.

"I suppose stabbing her with her damn dagger is out of the question?" Robin asked, angry at the situation, not the woman.

"Not unless you want to become the next Dark One," Mac chuckled, recognising Robin's anger for what it was. "I have a plan Robin, if we can reach the woman beneath the curse, if she's still in there somewhere, then we'll be able to fix this and hopefully enjoy some peace."

"Until the next threat pops up and we are once again thrown into danger. I'm tired of constantly fighting Mac." Robin said, running his hand over his eyes in obvious exhaustion.

"Well this town isn't short on heroes anymore. Once you get Emma back, you have the apprentice, the fairies, and me… Maleficent and Lily are here too. You never know? Peace could be just around the corner for us all." There was a hopeful look in Mac's eyes that made Robin suggest he was talking about more than the Hood/Mills clan.

Without dwelling too much on Mac's curious look, Robin turned back to the woman lying before him. Her breathing was rhythmic and strong but she still looked incredibly pale. He reached his hand out to stroke the soft skin of her cheek, drawing comfort from the warmth of her skin under his hand.

"I hope so," he whispered.

Regina awoke to the sun peeking in through her curtains, vaguely remembering waking up the night before and speaking with Robin and… Mac? Mac had been there too. He had been worried, something about her heart? She was confused and a little disoriented as she tried to remember what had happened the day before.

Glancing around she took in the sight of Robin, his head resting on her abdomen, one of his hands entwined with hers and resting millimetres from his lips. Looking past him to the clock on her bedside she saw it was barely five am. She rubbed her free hand across her eyes and was suddenly aware of the light snoring coming from her left. Turning her head she smiled instinctively at the sight of Henry next to her, on his stomach, head turned into the pillow, his hair all but covering his eyes.

She laid there for a moment, just taking them in – the sight of her son, the warmth of her soul mate. Suddenly memories of the day before flooded her mind, Emma in the diner, how she had turned on Mary Margaret and David, the shock quickly followed by fear as Emma's hand dove into her chest, and then the pain. In this moment in her room, with Robin and Henry there it didn't seem so terrifying. Besides, she rationalised with a shake of her head, she had suffered through worse. Rumple had removed her heart and tortured her with it during her early years training with him and her mother had certainly not been shy about inflicting pain when she was a child. Then, more recently, there was Greg Mendel… she instinctively brought her hand up to rub at her hairline near her temple where she still carried a scar from one of the electrodes he had placed on her head. She thought, as she often did, on her decision not to heal the scar, she could… but then deep down she thought she needed to remember…

She needed to get up; she needed to see her daughter. She ran her free hand through Robin's hair; loathe to wake him knowing he would have been up half the night keeping watch over her, but the need to see Alayna was too great. "Robin?" she murmured, moving to stroke his cheek and at the sound of her voice his eyes darted open and his head snapped up.

"Regina!" He whispered, moving from the chair he had pulled by the bed to sit next to her, his hands moving straight across her cheeks and into her hair, pulling her to him and breathing her in. "Gods you had me so worried! You can't approach her like that again, promise me – please!" She didn't need to look in his eyes to know they held a desperate fear in them. "If Mac hadn't been there…" Robin pulled back to look at her, his eyes darting frantically across her face. "Do you feel alright? Can I get you anything? How is your heart?" At his last question one of his hands moved from her hair to stroke over her chest, where her heart was beating, strong as ever.

Regina smiled, tears forming in her eyes at the thought that every other time she had suffered like this she had endured the recovery completely alone. No one had taken care of her or even asked how she was... While she hated to have worried him so much she had to admit that it was nice to have him by her side when she woke up, looking at her as though ready to move mountains if it would help her recover.

She furrowed her brow a little as she absentmindedly rubbed at her temples. "My heart – Emma couldn't take out my heart?"

Robin nodded, "yes, Mac said –" Robin broke off, not sure she was ready to hear what their daughter had done; what she was capable of.

"What is it Robin?" At his unsure gaze she continued, "I feel fine Robin, really. I'm just a bit tired… which is ridiculous I've been asleep for…" she checked her clock again, "20 hours?" Robin nodded in confirmation and gently ran his hand through her hair. "What happened? What did Mac say?"

"Alayna protected you from Emma's attack. He seems to think that she has enclosed a piece of herself into your heart to ensure no one can ever remove it." Robin's eyes glistened with tears as he stroked her hand, still resting above her heart.

Regina sat up, pulling back the blankets and going to rise. At Robin's alarmed gaze she explained, "I need to see her, I need to see for myself that she's ok." She leaned into his touch and he nodded, understanding.

"Of course," he reached out, helping her to her feet. She was surprisingly steady and Robin had to take his hat off to Mac, she was completely healed. "Are you sure feeling alright?" He asked again as they padded down the hall to Alayna's room.

"I feel fine," she caught his eyes and gave him a soft, sincere smile. "Truly." They pushed open the door to Alayna's room and found Tinkerbelle curled up like a cat on the plush leather rocker in the corner. Alayna asleep sideways in her cot, her hair splayed on the mattress underneath her like a halo. Regina breathed a sigh of relief as she gently stroked her daughter's dark curls, careful not to wake her. "She's alright," she whispered and Robin stepped behind her, pulling himself against her so her back was pressed to his front, his hands around her waist.

"She is fine. Emma paid her no mind at all." Robin said.

"Until she discovers it was Alayna who stopped her from killing me…" Regina groaned, this was all so complicated… "Emma was focused entirely on those who she blames for her pain." Regina murmured.

"What do you mean?" Robin asked, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Like Belle and Archie said, she has been on this 'journey', reliving her most painful memories until she snapped allowing the darkness into her soul. For Emma her most painful time was while she was in foster care, she's angry at her parents for sending her to this realm, for abandoning her, subjecting her to that life and she's angry at me-"

"For casting the curse that set it all in motion." Robin completed and Regina nodded, taking her eyes from Alayna and turning in Robin's arms, needing the comfort of his embrace. Gods would she ever stop paying the price of casting that stupid curse?

Robin's brow furrowed in thought for a moment before he changed the subject with a false cheerfulness that immediately ignited Regina's suspicion. "Let's get you back to bed, Henry will be terrified if you're not there when he wakes up. I'll get you some breakfast, what would you like?" Regina looked in his eyes with a frown.

"What is it?" She asked her voice tense.

"Nothing," he said, wide eyed, with a smile that was a little too tense not to be forced.

"For a thief you have always been a terrible liar Thief, what is it?" They moved back to her bedroom and she sat on the side of the bed as Robin sighed.

"I want to make you breakfast – you haven't eaten since yesterday morning," he began.

"And?" she prompted.

"And I'm going to talk to Mac about putting a protection spell around Gold's room at the hospital," he said, the words coming out in a rush from his lips.

Regina cocked her head in confusion for but a moment before she breathed, "Emma will go after Gold!"

"You and Emma were close – I assume you told her how you were manipulated by Gold into casting the curse?" At Regina's nod Robin continued, "if she is tracing back the lineage of her pain she will go after him eventually."

"But hopefully not yet – forget breakfast – go! Have Mac put a protection spell up before it's too late. Gold is our only insight into her state of mind right now. We need him, and" she sighed, "he's weak, he needs protection." She finished her statement begrudgingly. She hated to admit it but protecting him in this state was the right thing to do, whether they needed him or not.

"I'll get you breakfast as soon as I've spoken to Mac," he said walking quickly to the door to get Mac as Regina fell back onto her pillows in a huff. Gods what she wouldn't give for one of her quiet mornings on the ranch right now!

Emma twirled a lock of hair between her fingers, her head cocked to the side, as she swung herself gently left to right, left to right. She stared at her predecessor as he lay still in the narrow hospital bed, the beeping of the machines not really registering with her as she watched his chest rise and fall. He was such a frail little man really - _pathetic_. She can rememberbeing afraid of him like one remembers their times tables, no feeling attached to the information, it was just _there_.

Looking at him now it's almost laughable that he would instil fear into anyone – much less the _Saviour…_ The Evil Queen was a different story… Emma mused, raising an eyebrow. Even in this world _Regina_ had a commanding presence, exuded power, strength and confidence. Emma scowled looking down to the floor as she thought about how close she had been to killing the woman who brought her to this world, who was responsible for her having the life she did. She swung her leg, kicking at the linoleum with her booted foot, like a child mid-tantrum. The Queen would be prepared for her next attack, Emma wouldn't get close enough to just stick her hand in her chest next time. If only Henry hadn't interfered!

 _Henry!_ Her heart seemed to jump just thinking his name. She needed to stay away from that kid until she had taken care of her enemies… Speaking of which she needed to take care of Gold, and they do say not to put off 'til tomorrow that which you can do today. Raising her head she moved to step through the doorway into the room but no sooner had her toes crossed the threshold was she thrown back into the wall opposite.

"Damn it!" She cried picking herself up and rubbing at the back of her head where it had collided with the wall.

"Now is that any way for a lady to speak?" Came Mac's voice. He had been watching her since she arrived not 5 minutes after he had raised the protection spell. Curious as to her behaviour… he could feel the darkness coming off her in heavy waves, but more interesting to him was how she had modified her behaviour, when she was in control she spoke and moved in a way that resembled a child and he wondered if it was her way of going back to what was for most a simpler time but for Emma had been such a challenging one, perhaps the most challenging… maybe this was her way of reliving that period of her life that she feels her parents, Regina and now Gold had robbed from her…

"You," she said, bringing her hand down from the back of her head and smiling in a way Mac assumed was supposed to be seductive but with those garish yellow eyes seemed more predatory. "I saw you at the diner – I don't believe I've had the pleasure." Her voice was sickly sweet as she extended her hand to his and continued, "Emma Swan, Dark One," as though giving her credentials. "And you are?" She flashed her yellow eyes.

"Merlin, Sorcerer," Mac copied her introductory tone but didn't move to take her hand and Emma let her own hand hang for a moment, her smile turning a little stony at the slight. Mac could see her mind turning as she tried to come up with information about the man before her and he could see by the way she narrowed her eyes that she was coming up blank. Emma Swan knew very little about the magical realms; their history and their people. That meant she knew very little about Merlin. Unfortunately for her, (but fortunate for him) the knowledge of the Dark One did not pass down like the dark powers did. Each Dark One's knowledge was recorded in tombs all kept secure in the Dark Vault. Emma had seen the big, dusty volumes but had little interest in taking the time to search through them… Initially because she was trying to escape and later because she was more interested in returning to Storybrooke and making them all pay… Now however she wished she had taken maybe a little time to read up on her enemies, perhaps she would have discovered how Regina had protected her heart, and just who this _Merlin_ was…never mind, she needed to focus on her revenge!

"What is it exactly you are seeking revenge for Emma? Have you really thought this through? Why do they need to pay?" Mac asked the questions in his soft and calm voice, soothingly and Emma eagerly responded. Too caught up in her anger to notice Mac had read her thoughts.

"My parents fed me to the wolves so they could play _martyr… "_ Oh aren't they wonderful, the self-sacrificing Snow White and Prince Charming who gave up their only child to save their people!"" she spoke in mimicry. "Henry's book doesn't mention that poor baby Emma was shuffled from home to home," she looked up at Mac, her voice was still sickly sweet, and detached, like she was telling a children's story, not recounting the horrors of her own childhood. "No one to love her, starved… beaten… _abused_ " she continued, punctuating each word with a step towards Mac until she was right in front of him. " Do you know how many times my _parents_ have asked about my life since we were reunited?" she giggled, leaning in so that her lips brushed his ear and whispering like she was telling him a secret. "None." She raised her hand to stroke his face. "You look like a good man," she said softly. "So tell me, what kind of people abandon their child like that?"

Mac could feel her icy fingers and he frowned slightly. The cold came from the darkness, it was feasting on her soul, he needed to plant a seed of doubt in her, a speck of warmth to fight the cold, but he needed to be careful too. He wasn't immune to her powers and if he aggravated her she could hurt him. "I believe you know the answer to that Emma." He said maintaining his calm exterior.

"Henry," she said softly as she stepped back from him and he saw something change in her expression. Her eyes flashed green and Mac knew with certainty that Henry was the key to reaching her. "I g-gave him his best chance. I did that for him – they sent me through a portal to an unknown realm for _them!_ For their precious _people_. Not for me!" Her eyes were yellow once more but Mac had the information he needed to save her.

"Of course," he said simply.

"Why are you here?" She asked suddenly, her head cocking to the side again and her yellow eyes narrowed.

"To put up the protection spell on Mr Gold," he answered honestly.

"You did that," her chin raised and he could see her breathing become slightly laboured as she tried to conceal her anger at being thwarted. "Why?"

"So you wouldn't hurt him." Mac replied, pushing off the wall and folding his arms across his chest, taking the opportunity of her distraction to raise a protection barrier without her notice to ensure his safety. She was livid! How could this man calmly stand before the Dark One telling her he was working against her?

"Simple Emma, I'm trying to stop you doing something you can't take back. Henry wants his mother back, and I'm going to do everything I can to help him." Mac said, again answering a question she had asked in her own mind.

"How are you doing that?" She cried – all pretence of sweetness gone. "How do you know what I'm thinking?"

"I can read minds, it is one of my many gifts," Mac said, matter of fact.

"Then you know I won't stop until I have killed them all," she said her voice low and dark.

"I do," Mac said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Good." She frowned and disappeared in a thick cloud of burgundy smoke.

"Well that went about as well as I expected," Maleficent said as she walked slowly down the corridor towards the room where Gold lay. Stopping a few feet from where Mac stood.

"It did actually," he said with a warm smile presently surprised by just how happy he was to see her. "We succeeded in protecting our Mr Gold her," he continued with a small gesture of his hand, indicating the man sleeping in the bed behind him, completely unaware of the danger he had been in. "And I discovered the key to reaching the Saviour."

"You did?" Maleficent asked, her eyebrow rose. "And just what is that?"

"Henry," Mac said simply, his broad, proud smile faltering slightly as Maleficent's chuckle and the soft shake of her head. "What?" he queried confused.

"Well you might want to come up with another plan, _Sorcerer_. Regina will never agree to letting you use Henry." She said with certainty.

"Why ever not?" Mac was completely at a loss.

"Because she is his mother – she won't allow him to be put in danger, not even to save the Saviour."

"How can you possibly know that?" Mac asked, not entirely thinking in his frustration, this was the only way! _Henry_ was the only way! When he looked into Maleficent's eyes, Mac immediately knew he had said something wrong. Her gaze had turned cold and her painted red lips went from their soft, mocking smile to a thin line. She turned her face away from him and span on her heel walking swiftly toward the exit.

"Maleficent?" Mac asked, the question clear in his voice.

Without slowing her steps she threw her answer over her shoulder, her voice soft and cold, "because I'ma mother." And then quickened her pace, ashamed that she hadn't been able to hide the hurt from her voice.

"Maleficent," Mac sighed, his voice thick with apology. "Maleficent, wait!" He ran his hand over his face in frustration as he watched her go. He hadn't meant it like that! He was merely surprised that Maleficent had an insight into Regina that he himself didn't have, he hadn't even been _thinking_ of her, the woman, the mother. Damn it – he was just no _good_ at this stuff. It wasn't as though he had had all that much experience, and he had always been able to read his lover's thoughts. _You were cheating!_ A voice that sounded remarkably like Regina mocked.

As she walked through the doors leaving Storybrooke Hospital Maleficent's eyes swam with stupid tears. What did she expect? No one had ever looked at her as Lily's mother – not the _Charmings_ when then spirited her away, not even Lily herself. And was she a mother? Really? She hadn't _raised_ Lily, never had a chance to… but oh how she had _yearned_ for her child! That dull ache never left her, she was always wondering, searching, hoping. Completely lost in her thoughts, her eyes focused on the pavement, she didn't notice the tell-tale silver smoke or Mac appearing in front of her until she crashed into his chest and as his arms came to her biceps to steady her. She knew without raising her gaze who it was and she instinctively closed her eyes and cursed under her breath. It wasn't until she opened them again that she realised Mac had transported them away from the prying eyes of Storybrooke's main street.

"Let me go," she said stonily, roughly pulling away from him, turning around and taking two steps to put more distance between them. She looked around the room, taking in her surroundings and she realised with a start he had brought her to the spare room he was staying in at Regina's house. Her eyes moved to his face and the protest she had been about to voice died in her throat at the sorrow she saw in his eyes. She rolled her own; the tears that had been threatening to fall as she left the hospital abating thank the gods, and stiffened. "Forget about it. No one in this damn town gives a damn that I am Lily's mother, that she was _stolen_ from me… Why should you? You don't even know me." Her voice was cold and distant and she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Maleficent, of course your Lily's mother, and I wasn't questioning your maternal instincts… I wasn't!" he repeated at Maleficent's disbelieving look. "I was thinking about your insight into Regina and her relationship with Henry. I've spent the last nearly 60 years with Regina. I was curious as to what you saw that I didn't – couldn't." Maleficent's eyes flicked away from his to gaze out the window at the view of the town of Storybrooke, as she considered his words. "Please don't push me away – don't run away from me, from us." Mac stepped towards her and when she didn't retreat he gently reached out to grasp her arms once more, stroking up to her shoulders then down to her elbows and she sighed, taking a step towards him and resting her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry," he whispered into her ear. "I never wanted to hurt you."

"Shhh," she said moving her face to the crook of his neck to breathe him in. "It doesn't matter," she murmured, because it didn't. Her feelings for this man were more powerful than anything she had ever felt. It didn't matter if he didn't see her as a mother, if he only ever saw the villain everyone else saw, so long as he kept his arms around her, and looked at her with that ever increasing love in his gaze. Gods she was pathetic…

Mac pulled back at her words and looked into her eyes. "Of course it matters, Maleficent. _Your feelings matter._ " She shook her head slightly as she gave that soft tender smile he loved so much, and looked at him like he just didn't make sense to her at all. Then she raised herself up on her tiptoes to press her lips to his in a soft kiss that tasted of hurt, sorrow, anger and _love_. Pulling away from her Mac repeated, "I'm sorry. I'm not very good at this and –" he broke away, raising his hand to stroke her cheek and Maleficent's breath caught at the tenderness of the gesture, the look of love in his eyes.

"What?" she asked, and at the clear sound of vulnerability she heard in her own voice, she turned her eyes away from him looking down.

Mac chuckled pressing a kiss to her forehead, "I just wish I knew what you were thinking."

"Well you're not so easy to read yourself," she said returning her eyes to his. "I can usually read people like a map, but you…" her voice drifted off as her gaze flittered across his face as though she was trying to read _his_ mind, before her eyes were drawn to his warm lips.

"Hmm," Mac hummed. Well he could read that look in her eyes fairly easily and he took her mouth in a kiss more passionate than any other they had shared. His hands moved slowly from her cheeks down her back to her waist, wrapping around her and pulling her to him and Maleficent responded to the kiss with fire. She didn't understand the depth of her feelings for this man, but in this moment she didn't want to understand it, she just wanted to feel. She wanted him to make her feel something other than hurt, anger and resentment. She loved the warmth of his eyes, the openness of this gaze and gods the feeling of his tongue on her neck like he was trying to engrave the taste of her skin to his memory.

Something unleashed in Mac as Maleficent responded to his touch so eagerly. It was as though they had started a fire that was suddenly burning out of their control. Something in his mind told him to slow down, to pause, to consider where they were going and how fast but it was as though his mind was not in control of his actions.

His hands eagerly explored the length of her, moving from the delicate curve of her backside up to the soft skin at her neck and as he went to run his hands back over her he felt her shrug her shoulders to remove the grey suit jacked she wore. Mac broke their kiss, pulling back to look at her and at the curious look in her eyes that quickly became guarded he whispered, "May I…?" indicating the buttons on her silky white blouse. "I would like nothing more than to run my hands along your skin right now."

Maleficent's look of relief at his words gave way to a cheeky smile before she whispered softly in his ear, "you want nothing more?"

Mac pulled back to look into her eyes, his own serious as he pressed a more chaste kiss to her lips, "I want nothing that you aren't ready to give." He bumped his nose against hers affectionately. Kissing her again before she pulled back to look searchingly into his eyes. Seeming to find what she was looking for she nodded before pulling back a little more and slowly untying the back cravat at her neck until it opened and then button by torturous button she revealed more of herself to him than she had revealed to anyone in a long, long time.

Mac watched her with a tenderness in his eyes that made her heart pound in her chest and she could hear a rush of blood in her ears. She removed her blouse to reveal the soft satin slip she wore underneath, biting her lip with apprehension she moved her fingers to the thin straps on her shoulders confusion filling her eyes as Mac covered her hands with his own, stopping her.

"Wait," he whispered, stepping closer to her and at her frown he kissed her deeply before saying "gods Maleficent you take my breath away." He dropped his head to kiss her again and moved them slowly to the bed where he gently laid her down. "Only what you're ready to give," he repeated against her lips and she sighed. She had never felt more treasured, more understood than in this moment.

"I want you," she whispered back, her eyes all trepidation as they flicked between his. "I –" she broke off, not able to say the words, not able to open her heart so much so soon.

"What is it?" Mac asked beginning to move from his position hovering over her.

"No!" she said, her arms going around his neck to keep him there. "I don't want to stop… it's just…" her cheeks flushed and as Mac moved to kiss her again, she relaxed into him.

Seeming to understand she couldn't talk to him and look at him at the same time Mac allowed his lips to move from hers to her neck, biting a little on her collar bone as she arched into him. "What is it my love," he said as he pressed open-mouthed kisses along the lacy edge of her slip.

"It's been a while for me, since I've… been with someone – like this." She whispered, her voice breathy as he continued his ministrations. God she loved his mouth on her!

Unable to resist the call of her dark pink nipples, shadowed through her ivory slip any longer Mac moved the thin strap from her right shoulder revealing her breast to him and after pressing a kiss to her soft, milky flesh, then another closer to the dark peek, he whispered, "Gods love, for me too," before taking her nipple in his mouth a suckling gently as she moaned, her hands all but flying to his hair to hold him against her. One of Mac's hands held the majority of his weight to stop him from crushing her petite form, while the other stroked firmly up and down her satin covered side, feeling the bumps of her ribs and her jutting hip bone. He paused his attention to her right breast to slip the other strap down and reveal her other soft mound. His hand moved to stroke and tweak her nipple while he smiled as he took in the flush of her cheeks and the breathy moans that left her soft sweet lips. He moved to take her mouth in a fervent kiss, swallowing her moans as he pulled harder on her nipple.

As he broke their kiss to look at her, she gasped for breath, as she began to rock her hips against his, wanting more, _needing more._ And if he didn't give it to her soon she would take it damn it! She looked up into his eyes and saw the desire there but also the trepidation – she could tell he was as concerned as she was about how fast this was all going but right now he had worked her up into a frenzy and she was sure as hell not going to stop now. They could work out the rest of it after.

"Please Mac," she breathed, and gods he loved that she called him Mac. Not Merlin, not _Sorcerer_. Just Mac.

"What is it you want Maleficent? Tell me and it's yours," his hand moved from her breast down to the waistband of her slacks, opening the clasp and lowering the zip. His hand slipping in but remaining over her panties to softly stroke her sensitive core through the silky fabric. He could feel the warmth emanating from her core and he could not hold back his moan as he dropped his forehead to hers at the feel of the dampness there.

"You, only you," she whispered and he kissed her again, all control gone as his mouth took hers, a clash of tongue and teeth as she fought to shimmy out of her pants groaning in frustration when she couldn't remove them fast enough and with a sigh she waved her hands to free them both from the confines of their clothing in seconds. At the feel of her suddenly bare beneath him, skin to skin, Mac broke their kiss in shock. Pulling back to look at her as his eyes glowed silver with magic. She was beautiful, captivating with her ivory skin, silky beneath his hands. His eyes travelled slowly down her form before moving back up to her face equally slow and he saw the apprehension in her eyes.

"Gods Maleficent, you are so beautiful," he said, pressing a kiss to her sternum, to her belly and then to the soft skin of her inner thigh. "How could you possibly think anything else?" He queried, clearly having seen her insecurity in her eyes and she was grateful he didn't wait for a reply. His mouth hungrily moving to her clit and she moaned in response to the feeling of his hot breath on her, his tongue flicking inside to taste her, delicately fucking her as she drifted away on a cloud of pleasure.

Gods this man was amazing! He looked at her like she hung the moon when she was a monster, a villain! The only other man she had ever loved had manipulated and abused her already battered heart. Had left her feeling worthless, angry, and ugly because of her curse… now in the arms of this man, this Sorcerer, this _hero_ she felt alive, desired (for there was no mistaking the lust, the look of approval in his eyes), he thought her beautiful.

He continued to work at her core with his mouth before he brought his tongue from within her folds, gently flicking it over her clit as he entered her gently with one finger, she was so wet, so warm, so beautiful. He pumped gently in and out. Wanting only her pleasure. At her soft more for more he inserted a second finger, never stopping the hungry movement of his tongue against her clit. She let out a sharp cry as he crooked his fingers slightly finding a spot that made her buck her hips against him and he moaned how sweet she tasted, how amazing she felt, how he wanted to see her undone with pleasure in between fervent sucks on her clit. It was his words, his sweet, lust filled words and the look of desire in those blue eyes as she caught his gaze that sent her over the edge.

Maleficent's hand flew to her eyes as she breathed heavily in and out trying to calm her racing heart. Mac pressed a soft kiss to her pubic bone, her belly, dipping his tongue into the crevice of her navel causing her to let out an uncharacteristic giggle that had her hand flying to her mouth. He pressed a kiss to the soft skin below her breast, then to her chest where her heart lay before bringing his mouth to hers. She could taste herself on his tongue and gods there was nothing more erotic than the combination of his mouth and her sex.

Her hands roamed over the exposed flesh of his back, scratching him in desire that _he_ had awakened in her. She dragged her nails from the taught muscles of his shoulders down to his firm backside and she dug her nails into the cheeks of his arse as she wrapped her legs around him, pressing her core to where she could feel him hard with desire for her.

Mac broke their kiss leaning back with a question in his eyes and her heart leapt as she realised he really wouldn't take any more than she wanted to give. She gave a firm nod, nuzzling her nose against his as she rubbed her core against his throbbing member again causing him to close his eyes at the feel of them, so close to being one. He reached down between them, aligning himself to her where they both ached to be joined and he kissed her tenderly as he gently slid himself inside her. Inch by inch he moved, his mouth never leaving hers, swallowing each moan until he was completely inside her, filling her deliciously. He didn't move, overcome by the emotions of being one with her. She was so tight he gave her a moment to adjust to his size, muscles that neither had used for so long coming alive and what a delicious awakening! As she rolled her hips against him wanting – needing – more friction he began to slowly move in and out of her. She was so wet from their previous activities that the movement was smooth despite how tight she was, and he was soon moving at a frenzied pace. Their eyes locked together and he was taken aback by the look of wonder in her eyes.

He pressed his forehead to hers, not stopping the thrusting of his hips as they moved together in the sweetest of dances, and he whispered gently, "what is it my love?"

She brought both hands to his face, gently stroking his cheeks, his lips as she moved her hips with each of his thrusts, smiling softly she replied earnestly; "I've never felt so close to anyone before." As tears formed in her eyes she buried her face in the crook of his neck, increasing the rock of her hips against his and he began to thrust in earnest, moved beyond belief at her confession. And moments later as they both came with each other's names falling from their lips, Mac could whole heartedly agree, he had never felt so close to anyone either.

Regina handed Alayna over to Tinkerbelle as she sat down on the couch. It was lunchtime and she had just prepared Alayna something to eat when the Charmings and their entourage arrived on her porch. "Thanks Tink," she whispered as the fairy moved to help Alayna with her food.

"No problem," Tink answered. "More important for you to be here for this than for me!" Tink nodded towards the mass of people gathered in Regina's living room. Mary Margaret, David and Belle were huddled together on the couch talking quietly amongst themselves and looking oddly out of place amongst the former villains that were gathered with them. Hook, Lily and Henry were seated on the other couch while the Apprentice surveyed the scene from the foyer, seeming a interloper rather than one of their allied. Mac and Maleficent completed the group, talking in hushed tones near her fireplace.

Regina watched her two closest friends for a moment, relieved that the tension between them when they met had dissipated and then raised her eyebrows in surprise as she saw Mac reach out and tuck a lock of Maleficent's blonde hair behind her ear. Maleficent froze and Regina wondered if she was going to take his hand off for having been so bold, but when Maleficent merely glanced around the room to see if anyone had noticed before smiling softly at Mac, Regina realised with a start that something was developing between the two. Well who would have thought?

"Are you alright?" Mac asked gently as he tucked a lock of Maleficent's hair behind her ears. He frowned when she froze at the gesture, her eyes darting around. "What is it my love?" He whispered softly. Confused by her general skittishness since they had descended downstairs to find everyone here.

"You need to be more careful, _Sorcerer,_ " she said with a smile but there was something else in her eyes as well, something he couldn't name.

"What do you mean?" he asked, completely unsure – was she having doubts? Gods if only he could read her mind!

"Someone will see you," she said through gritted teeth, all joking was gone from her eyes and there was a trace of annoyance at having to explain herself to him.

"Will see me what?" he asked. "With you?" At her curt nod he chuckled softly. "I've nothing to hide my love…" his smile froze for a moment before he turned back to her, the look on his face one she now recognised as when he was trying to tap into her thoughts. How did she know him so well already? "Unless you…?" he broke off his eyebrow raised in question.

She lightly smacked his arm, "don't be ridiculous! _You're_ the hero here Mac. The people here won't be forgiving if they learn you have involved yourself with me. I'm a villain, a _dragon_ for heaven's sake..." She snorted and he found the sound endearing.

"Good thing I don't care what the _town_ thinks then. I only care what _you_ think." He whispered into her ear, hand discretely stroking her side as he pressed a kiss to her temple, not caring who saw them and damn if she didn't want him again when he did that.

As Robin stepped into the room from the kitchen, a tray with cups of tea, coffee and cocoa in his arms Regina began with some annoyance, "While it's lovely to have you all invading my home again on such short notice, how about we get started?"

She looked expectantly at the Charmings, expecting them to lead the discussion only to find them looking blankly at her. Barely managing to stifle a roll of her eyes she continued. "Ok… we now have more information on Emma and what we are facing." She began, "Just so we're all on the same page, Mac why don't you tell us about what happened when you saw Emma this morning?"

"You saw Emma?" Mary Margaret said breathily.

"Yes I did," Mac said and Regina noted with curiosity that Mal had gone to step away from him while he spoke but he'd stopped her, his hand moving to her lower back. Maleficent's cheeks tinged with a soft pink hue that made Regina bite the inside of her cheeks to stop from laughing. Lily frowned at the gesture her eyes wary, while Belle and Hook were staring at the couple wide eyed. Mary Margaret and David didn't notice, they were so distracted by their worry for Emma they likely wouldn't have reacted if Mac were naked. At Robin's not so subtle tug on her elbow Regina turned and shrugged her shoulders at his questioning gaze. She didn't know what was going on, but she sure as hell planned to find out!

"As you know, Emma is dealing with anger that has been awakened in her while she was on the Dark Journey. The focus of her anger is what she sees as the source of her greatest pain, when she was sent through the wardrobe.

"You mean going through the wardrobe was the source?" Mary Margaret asked.

At Mac's nod David asked, "but then if her greatest pain is being separated from her family why did she want to kill us?"

"Her greatest pain wasn't growing up without her family, it was growing up in the foster system here." Regina said, no emotion in her voice.

"How do you know that?" David asked, his hurt clear in her voice.

Regina didn't answer; she just looked down at her feet. She and Emma had shared much during the past two years.

"The foster system here was not kind to Emma," Mac continued and Regina felt her blood boil. _Her parent's_ should know that! They never talked to her; they just put their heads in the sand, secure in the knowledge that they did the _right_ thing, the _good_ thing, the _selfless_ thing. And now once again, Regina was cleaning up their mess! At the feel of Robin's arm moving to circle her waist and draw her to him she took a deep breath. At least she wasn't fighting alone this time.

"Emma's anger has focused on what she believes was her abandonment." Mac felt Maleficent stiffen slightly at his words and he rubbed his thumb along her spine to soothe. He might not be able to read Maleficent's thoughts but he could read Lily's and he knew Lily had felt similarly abandoned most of her life. Maleficent carried her guilt over not being able to protect her daughter all those years ago like a shroud, and Mac knew hearing Emma's feelings – a mirror image of her own child's would hurt Maleficent.

"For that she blames the three of you," he used his free hand to gesture towards Mary Margaret, David and Regina, "as we saw yesterday, but she also blames Rumplestiltskin for manipulating Regina into casting the curse. " Belle gasped and unconsciously rose to her feet, her hand going to her mouth in horror. "He's fine Belle, I was able to intercept Emma at the hospital and prevent her from doing him any harm." Belle breathed a sigh of relief and sat back on the couch, Mary Margaret instantly taking her friends hand and holding it tight. "The important thing I discovered was that Emma is not yet lost to the darkness. There was a moment when Emma – _your Emma -_ broke through, it was just a moment but that is all we need to know that sheis still in there."

"What do you mean a moment? How did you know?" Henry asked.

"Her eyes," Mac said turning his gaze to Henry whose brow was furrowed in thought.

"Wait," Hook said, "her eyes? Did they turn green? Like _her_ eyes, not those yellow reptilian things she has now?"

"Yes – you've seen it before?" Mac asked.

"At the diner yesterday, when she hugged Henry, they were green for maybe 30 or 40 seconds." Hook said.

Mac nodded gravely, "then we have no time to lose," he said.

"What do you mean?" David asked leaning forward as though proximity would give him the answers he so wanted to hear more quickly.

"This morning the change lasted barely 10 seconds. The diminishing time that 'Emma' is breaking through would seem to indicate time is running out." At Charming's frown Mac added, "but Emma is obviously fighting back and it would seem Henry is the key."

"What? Regina took two steps into the room, moving towards her son. "Why?"

"Well yesterday it was when she hugged Henry that she was able to break through the darkness, and today it was when we spoke about him."

"You mean I can save my Mom?" Henry asked, pride in his voice, his eyes and all over his face. Regina internally cringed, grateful for Robin's hand still on her waist. This was too reminiscent of Neverland _"I have to save magic!"_

"No Henry," Mac replied and Regina released a breath she didn't remember holding. "Emma has to save herself, it just means you're the way we reach her, the way we can free her to make that choice."

"What do I have to do?" he asked, determined.

"Nothing Henry – you don't have to do anything." Regina's words were firm and while she flicked her gaze to Henry momentarily, she stared Mac down as if daring him to contradict her. "Emma would not want you in danger and neither do I."

"She won't hurt me Mom," Henry began.

"I know Emma wouldn't hurt you Henry. But the Dark One might. I don't want to take that chance."

"Actually Regina," Belle began, obviously nervous to be contradicting the former Evil Queen, but her gaze determined. "I think Henry is right. I was with Rumple in the Enchanted Forest when he was at his most Evil. I saw him do terrible things," her gaze flickered to Robin and turned almost guilty which made Regina furrow her brow. "But he never hurt me. I don't think Emma will hurt Henry."

"Forgive me if I don't want to risk my son's life based on the chronicles of your love affair with the former Dark One!" Regina huffed, unnerved by the exchange of looks she witnessed between the Book Worm and her soul mate.

"Regina, we need Henry for this to work." Mac said. "Why don't you hear me out? I have a plan that will help Emma and keep Henry out of danger."

Regina stared stonily at Mac, Henry's pleading gaze the only thing keeping her from transporting her family out of there and to the safety of her vault. "Fine but if I feel Henry will be in danger we come up with a new plan." She said her voice brooking no argument.

"Alright," Mac agreed with a slow, deliberate nod before continuing. "My staff can remove the curse of the Dark One, in a similar fashion to how the Apprentice used the my hat remove the darkness from Mr Gold." He gestured warmly to the Apprentice, that was no simple magic trick the man had completed. "Given Emma has not been subjected to the darkness for as long as Mr Gold she will not suffer the side effects of removing the curse that he has."

"But what will become of the darkness? Will it try and take Lily again?" Maleficent asked, putting some distance between herself and Mac as she instinctively moved towards her child, her brow furrowed.

"That is our first hurdle," Mac said. "We need a vessel of some kind to put darkness in. Something stronger than the hat, something that can store the curse and not become tainted by it." Everyone was silent for a moment, deep in thought.

"Pandora's box?" Henry asked, with a slight shudder, remembering being locked in there himself when he was trapped in Peter Pan's form.

"It's a good idea Henry, Pandora's Box would hold the curse, but it can also be opened. It would be better to come up with something more permanent _."_ Regina smiled before her brow once again furrowed in thought.

"What about your sister's pendant?" Robin asked, more to Regina that the room at large. "That held her magic, could it be used as such again?"

"I don't see why not?" Regina said looking at Mac who nodded thoughtfully.

"But what about if someone wears it? Will they be able to use the dark powers?" Mary Margaret asked.

"No," Belle spoke up in her quietly confident way. "I researched the pendant when the portal into the past was triggered." She shot Robin and Regina an apologetic look at bringing up what was obviously the catalyst of such a painful time. "The pendant is attached to a particular sorceress, in this case, Zelena. And only that sorceress can use the power contained within it."

"So unless Emma and Captain Guyliner decide to take any more trips to the past and bring back my sister we should be ok." Regina said, looking at Belle for confirmation. At Belle's nod she turned to Mac. "What do you think Mac? Will this work?" She asked, summoning the pendant from her vault with a wave of her hand. Mac twirled his own hand and a beautiful silver staff appeared. It was two foot long with a sapphire stone the size of Mac's fist encased in fine crystal at one end. The silver staff itself was intricately carved from the top to its base. Mac waved the sapphire stone over the pendant resting in Regina's hand.

"Yes, this will hold the dark curse."

"But how do I fit in?" Henry asked, wondering how he was going to help.

"The Apprentice was able to use the hat to remove the curse from Mr Gold's heart because he was willing to let it go. Mr Gold's desire for self-preservation, his desire to _live_ , was the only thing greater than his desire for the power the Dark Curse gave him. With Emma we have the same problem – she has to release the Dark Curse from her soul for my staff to be able to remove it. That is where we need you Henry. You are the only one that can reach that part of your mother's soul that is resisting the darkness. It is her love for you that will give her the strength to save herself from this curse."

"So what do you want Henry to do Mac? With any of us there Emma will be on the defensive and I will not have Henry go and face Emma on her own?" Regina moved to put her arm around her son's shoulders.

"I can do it Mom, I'm not a little kid anymore!" Henry declared, pulling away from her. "And she will not hurt me!"

"I agree that we will not send Henry on his own. But Emma came through at the diner, when we were all there. Alayna has protected your heart – you go with Henry. Be there and make sure he stays safe, but allow him to connect with Emma. It is our only chance." Mac said calmly and Regina nodded.

"I want to go to," Lily spoke for the first time. "I can be back up, and Emma has shown no anger towards me… Emma took this curse on for this for me, I want to help her." Mac glanced at Maleficent who was looking at Lily with a soft smile of pride.

"I think that would help Lily," Mac said softly.

"I want to come to," Mary Margaret said rising to her feet. "Emma is my daughter and –"

"I understand Mary Margaret but you have no protection against the Dark One, you are a key focus for her anger and your presence there is likely to only enrage her. We want to keep her focused on Henry." Mary Margaret frowned but nodded.

"I still don't like this Mac, you're using Henry as bait –" Regina began.

"Mom," Henry interrupted, "I want to do this. I want to help and I trust you to keep me safe. Together we can do this!" At the earnest look in Henry's eyes Regina couldn't help but nod. Pulling him to her and pressing her lips to his cheek.

"Do we know where Emma is?" David asked.

"Aye," Hook said quietly. "She has taken a house down near the docks." Belle looked at Hook questioningly. "She approached me yesterday after the confrontation in the diner. She took me to her house – she wanted to know if you had survived." He said looking at Regina. "And she wanted to know where Gold was." As Belle's curious look turned deadly Hook held up his hands in surrender. "I didn't tell her anything – I couldn't… she's not _Emma_. She got mad and dunked me in the wharf. That's when I realised her house was overlooking the dock." Regina nodded, accepting his explanation at face value. No reason not to.

"So what's the plan Mac? You want me to cook up some apple pie and we invite ourselves for tea?" She raised an eyebrow, the look in her eyes clearly conveying how she was not at all on board with this idea.

"You three go – engage with her Henry, try and talk to her, try and get through to your Mom, not the dark one." Mac said and Henry nodded. "Regina you take my staff. Watch Emma's eyes! As soon as they change to green, use the staff to take the darkness and move it to Zelena's pendant." Regina took hold of the staff. Surprised at how light it was and how strongly she felt the thrum of magic within it. _No time to lose!_ She thought, then gave a nod, took hold of Henry's hand and waved her arm transporting the three of them to the docks. To her surprise Mac immediately followed with Robin and Maleficent.

"I'll be waiting right here," Robin put this hands to her waist drawing her to him and kissing her warmly. "You stay safe – if it looks like this isn't going to work you get yourself, Henry and Lily out ok?" He said sternly.

"Lily if you need me, you know how to call to me." Maleficent said quietly taking her daughter's hand. Lily nodded, giving her mother a half smile as she looked from her eyes to the imposing house that was overlooking the docks, nervous but determined to do this _for Emma_.

"I'll be watching," Mac said to the three of them. "If you need me, I'll be there before you finish the thought." He said giving Regina a quick hug before moving to stand next to Maleficent, his hand moving around her waist in a gesture of comfort.

"Ok, I'm ready," Henry said looking from his Mom to Lily. "Let's go."

As they disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke, appearing on the porch 500 metres away from where they stood on the docks Maleficent held her breath and Mac pressed a kiss to her temple. "They will be fine. They can do this," he said catching Robin's eye.

"You better hope your right," Robin said looking back at the porch and feeling his heart drop as the three of them were unexpectedly surrounded by what had become familiar burgundy smoke. When it dissipated, they were gone.

"Where are they!" Robin cried, "Mac, can you sense where they have gone? Are they in the house?"

"Calm down Thief," Maleficent said. "The _Dark One_ is just putting on a show – she's letting _us_ know she's in control and that she knows we are watching…" At Robin's questioning gaze she raised an eyebrow and continued, "It's what I would do."

"She has them inside, she has put a protection spell on the house," Mac paused raising his hands and sending out a strong pulse of magic towards the property. "But if I need to I can get passed it."

At the furrow of his brow Maleficent asked softly, "What is it? What's wrong?"

"I can't hear Henry or Lily…" Maleficent's head whipped around and fire burned in her eyes. Understanding she was about to storm the house Mac corrected, "Lily is fine Maleficent. I can still hear Regina, I think it's Alayna's protection spell that is keeping me connected with her… Lily is still with Regina but," he broke off.

"But what?" Robin asked, dread pooling in the pit of his stomach.

"Henry is gone. Regina doesn't know where he is. When they arrived there, Henry wasn't with them." Mac closed his eyes to enable him to see more clearly through Regina's eyes. Maleficent and Robin watched intently as his eyelids flickered and he occasionally provided a completely inadequate update… "Emma is there," "She knew Henry was her weakness," "Emma is angry."

What seemed like hours later he suddenly opened his eyes, locking his gaze on Maleficent's and when she saw guilt there she felt bile rise in her throat. Her eyes burning fire as she growled "What is it?"

Mac flicked his gaze to the house, "Emma has gone after Lily." Maleficent moved to transform, covering herself it suffocating black smoke and when it cleared she was still in her human form.

"What are you doing!" she screeched, reminding Mac of a banshee he had once faced in Camelot.

"I'm sorry Maleficent, this is the only way," he said, and he turned away from her to watch the house, so he wouldn't have to see the betrayal in her eyes.

When they were enveloped in the suffocating burgundy smoke Regina held tightly onto Henry's hand, hoping it would be enough to keep him with her, before they had even reappeared inside she knew that she was wrong and she cursed herself for having agreed to this stupid plan in the first place. Henry's hand was no longer in hers and when the smoke cleared Regina looked around and around searching for him.

"Henry!" she screamed, searching the large and mostly empty room though not really taking in her surroundings at all. Lily was there and she could still sense Mac, his constant warm presence in her heart some kind of tether she was sure. "Henry!" Suddenly a child-like giggle erupted all around them and Regina circled slowly, trying to find the source, repeating to herself that _Emma_ wouldn't hurt Henry and _Emma_ was still there, inside the Dark One in some form. Though she wasn't sure she believed it…

At the sound of Emma's laughter Regina quickly took in her surroundings. They were in a room with no windows and by the coolness Regina would guess they were underground, some kind of cellar? The room was large, with a high ceiling and she was sure she could make out some stairs and a door at the far end. The entire room was dark and smelled damp.

She caught Lily's eyes and could see the dragon was also taking in their surroundings. Regina quickly made an assessment of her magic and realised it was still there and at her call. At the sound of another giggle she brought forth a fireball holding it in front of her she looked again and yes, there were definitely stairs and a door. With a nod to Lily the duo made their way towards it when Emma suddenly appeared a metre in front of them.

"Well, if it isn't the Evil Queen and the Dragon Spawn" Emma said excitement in her voice. "Come to play?" She queried, bringing her hands to her face and clapping in glee but both Regina and Lily could see the joy didn't reach her eyes, which remained cold and hard.

"You know I'm not the Evil Queen anymore," Regina said, her voice commanding as she ignored the 'sweetness and light' routine that this Dark One seemed to have perfected. "I haven't been for a long time Emma, now where is Henry!" Regina demanded. "What have you done with my son?"

Regina could not help but be shocked at the woman who stood before her. No longer the defensive yet damnably honest Saviour, the woman Regina had once feared would take away her son due to her inherent _goodness_. She was now instead a woman cloaked in darkness. So much more than Regina had ever been, even at the height of her reign as Evil Queen. The darkness had permeated Emma's very soul, and Regina could only hope that some corner of the woman's heart had managed to withstand the assault of the darkness.

"No – what _I_ know is that you will _always_ be the Evil Queen," she said, her voice still excitably child-like. "I know that, _Henry_ knows that… the entire _town_ knows that. Even your precious _Thief…_ Hmmm… maybe he has a 'thing'for bad girls." Emma said her voice sweetly curious but her smile pure evil as she taunted Regina. "Do you think maybe he likes blondes? You know we are more fun" Emma sing-songed, then leaned in to whisper in Regina's ear. "I bet I could teach him a thing or two." She left a soft, seductive kiss on Regina's cheek and Regina felt her breath quicken, she had never been good at sharing her toys and the thought of Emma and _Robin_ burned… But Emma was just toying with her, finding her weaknesses and exploiting them. Well two could play at that game she thought snidely.

Ignoring the comments about Robin, Regina focused on what the two women truly shared: their son.

"Henry knows who I was, in the past, and Henry knows who I am now. And he loves me Emma, just like he loves you. Where have you taken him?"

"Henry knows who I was, Henry knows who I am now…" Emma parroted softly, her voice whiney in a way that reminded Regina of a petulant child. "Are you seriously trying to convince me that Henry loves me _as I am now?_ The _Dark One?_ Do you think I don't know what you're trying to do? I won't let him make me weak."

"You know Henry loves you. You know him, Emma. He is the Truest Believer. If anyone believes you can be saved it is our son. He will keep on loving you no matter what you do, and no matter what you become. He will never stop trying to save you. Loving him doesn't make you weak it makes you his mother."

"Our son…" Emma whispered, sulkily. "You just want to know where he is Regina. You're not going to fool me and I'm not going to give him back to you – not until you, my _parents"_ she all but spat the word, " and that ridiculous little coward Gold are dead… then I will release Henry, when you are no longer a threat to me. Now, leave me be. I have accepted my fate. It is now time for all of you to accept it. This is who I am." She gave a little pirouette, "who I was destined to be."

"No Emma, you were destined to be the Saviour. This" Regina's hands moved up and down to indicate Emma in her current state, "is who you became _because_ you are the Saviour – because you saved Lily."

"I didn't deserve that sacrifice Emma. I will _never_ deserve anyone's sacrifice but I am grateful that you made it. That you have taken on this burden for me. Now let us _help you!"_

"You two want to save the Saviour?" Emma mocked.

"It's why we're here," Regina said. "Just us. Emma I've been where you are – soaked in the darkness until you no longer even remember the light. You think the power makes you free, that the power keeps you safe but all it does is hurt the ones you love, it turns you into a prison of your own making. Soon you will no longer make your own choices, the darkness will make them for you. You can break free – choose love, choose life, _choose Henry_ over the power! The power is tempting – gods is it tempting… whispering that you will have all you desire. But what you don't realise until it is too late is that you never wanted those things anyway… when did you ever want to rule Emma? All you wanted was a family, parents, _Henry_!"

"And peace! Regina I wanted a moments peace _with Henry!_ I can have that, as the Dark One I can protect him. No one will threaten my family now!"

"And has that brought you peace, Emma?" Lily asked.

"What would you know about peace, _Spawn?_ All you did was lead me astray. This was all your fault… I might not have peace now, but maybe when you're gone…" Emma smiled evilly as her hand reached out and Lily was raised from the ground.

"Emma don't do thi-" as Emma's fist closed so did Lily's windpipe, her face quickly turned red, then blue as she fought for air and Emma continued to squeeze, giggling.

"I don't know why you bothered with all the hearts Regina, this is soooo much easier," Emma paused waggling her eyebrows, "so fun! And so less _messy_ " Regina flinched as the childish, sing-song voice returned and Emma took a couple of steps towards where Lily hung, her feet struggling as she fought for air.

"You kill her Emma and next it will be Mary Margaret and David here, you going to kill them too? Hook? Henry? Me?"

"If I have to," Emma said darkly, her wild eyes still fixed on Lily.

"Then what are you fighting for Emma? If everyone you love is gone? What is the point?"

Emma's head snapped to Regina, her eyes menacing, her mouth a thin line, "It's to… It's because…" she shook her head, trying to find her reasoning. Why was she doing this? As her thoughts clouded her eyes flashed green and yellow, then green. Her control over Lily wavered and the girl dropped to the ground, unconscious but breathing. Regina rushed to her.

"Emma help me!" She screamed. "You don't want Lily to die. You took on the Dark Curse, did all this to _save her!_ "

"What have I done?" Emma whispered and moved to disappear before Regina reached out, grabbing her ankle, which was all she could reach from her position cradling Lily's head on the floor.

"You have made a mistake Emma, that is all. And lucky for you it is one that you can easily rectify. _Heal her!"_

Emma nodded before sitting next to Lily, her eyes now their usual green hue, she raised her hands and the dark burgundy smoke of her magic started to swirl.

"No!" Regina yelled. "Not like that! Not with hatred for your mistakes! Not with self-loathing. You need to focus on your love for Lily, heal her _with love_. It's the first step to your redemption."

"Regina, I'm the Dark One, I don't have _light magic_ anymore _._ The darkness is all I have left now." Emma's voice began strong and angry, but finished soft and sad, her shoulders slumping in defeat.

"No, Emma. That is just what the darkness wants you to think. You are light; you have a spot in your heart that is pure as snow – that is where you carry your love for Henry. Think about him, your love for him, find that one spot of light, use it and it _will grow_."

Emma closed her eyes and tried to find a spot of goodness in her… Thinking of Henry he suddenly appeared beside them. "Mom!" He called, running to Emma and embracing her. Remembering Mac's words, remembering he had a job to to he quickly took in the situation ands started to talk. "Think of Lily Mom, think of wanting your friend back, and think of the times you had together. You can do it! I know you can."

Tears fell from Emma's closed eyes as she listened to Henry's voice; her _truest believer!_ Even after everything she did.

"Feel the love you have for Henry, Emma, let it fill you up and then, let it go." As Regina spoke Emma felt the magic – light magic – trickling from her. Not the powerful charge of magic that had flow from her when she saved the Apprentice from the darkness, nor the inundation of dark magic that poured out of her as the Dark One, but a steady trickle of magic that was so much more exhausting than any other time she had used it… like squeezing juice from an orange she fought for every drop… would it be enough?

"Good Emma! It's working, keep going, you're doing great!" Regina encouraged.

When she heard Lily cough Emma opened her eyes to see her magic, not quite white but a light grey, swirling around Lily's throat.

"Emma?" The girl croaked in relief. Opening her eyes.

"Lily!" Emma cried, breathless, pausing her efforts to embrace her friend. "Are you alright? I'm sorry! God I'm so sorry."

"It's ok," Lily hugged Emma back and looked up to Regina. "Thank you!" She mouthed before hugging Emma again.

Regina nodded and raised the Sorcerer's staff, hoping this was enough to convince Emma that the power that came with the dark dagger was not worth the price. Regina had barely waved the staff then Emma suddenly cried out as the darkness was pulled from her soul. "What are you doing?" She questioned, her arms dropping from Lily as she tried to hold the darkness in her fingers.

"You have to let it go Emma, you don't need it. All you need is the love you have in your heart, for Henry, for Lily, for Killian." Regina said as she used all her strength to command the staff and draw the darkness away. Something in Emma was fighting the pull of the staff; the darkness didn't want to let go of such a powerful soul.

"Mom, please! You don't need the darkness. You don't need power. Just let it go!" Before Emma knew what was happening Henry had thrown his arms around her and she instinctively hugged him back, letting out an anguished cry as the darkness was pulled away from her, like the ripping of a band aid but across her entire being. The darkness flurried around them and moved toward Lily.

"Not this time," Regina muttered more to herself than the darkness and as one hand manoeuvred the staff, her other slipped into the pocket of her slacks and drew out Zelena's pendant. With a flick of her wrist the staff moved from the darkness to the pendant and the swirl of blackness, reminiscent of an angry murder of crows descended on the bauble in Regina's hand and by the gods it burned. Regina let out a pained scream and in a moment Mac, Robin and Maleficent appeared. She held onto the staff, her eyes wide with pain as she took in the new arrivals. "It h-hurts," she stammered out as the darkness continued to dive into the pendant. "B-burns!"

"Help her!" Robin commanded, as Maleficent moved to Lily, quickly assessing her daughter and giving Emma a cursory glance determining she was no longer a threat.

Mac watched on helpless. "I can't interfere, it could release the darkness," he shouted above the loud buzzing the dark magic made as it fought the pull of the soulless pendant. "Not much longer." He screamed trying to both placate Robin and comfort Regina who was obviously suffering excruciating pain. As the last of the darkness became trapped in the pendant Regina fell to her knees, the pendant rolling from her hand which had an angry burn already blistering where the pendant had lay.

"Mom!" Henry screamed, "Are you ok?" She nodded as Robin pulled her to him in an embrace.

"You should have put it on the ground," Mac gently admonished as he moved his hand over hers, healing the burn and picking up the pendant.

"Information that would have been useful to me before you sent me in here," she sassed, annoyed that she hadn't thought of that herself. Mac chuckled.

"You don't usually appreciate me pointing out the obvious." He said. "I'm proud of you." He hugged her and kissed her temple before moving back to allow Robin and Henry to take his place.

"Mom! You did it!" Henry said warmly. "I knew you would." Robin merely picked up her formerly injured hand. Turning it in his to ensure she was healed before bringing it to his lips and placing a gentle kiss to her palm.

"Regina," Emma had gotten to her feet, standing behind Henry looking like she wanted nothing more than for the ground to open up and swallow her whole. The guilt she felt over her actions the past few days fresh in her mind. "I'm –" she broke off, fat tears breaking through and falling down her cheeks. Henry helped Regina to her feet and she took the few steps that were between them to take Emma into her embrace.

"Don't Emma, don't even say it. That was not you, do you understand?" Regina spoke in a hushed whisper directly into Emma's ear. "It was a _curse_ Emma. You were not in control of your actions."

Emma pulled away, sniffing loudly and wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her burgundy tunic, looking at her clothing and trying to pull the gaping material across her chest. "But that's just it – it _felt_ like me. I really thought those things – part of me still does…" she shrugged and looked away, confused and scared. Looked at her hands. "I wanted to kill you, all of you, I wanted you to suffer. I-I don't understand."

"That is the darkness Emma, that is how it works. It gets into your very soul and twists your pain until all you feel is hate. You need to rest, you need to recover and you need to forgive yourself." Mac's soothing, commanding tone worked to comfort Emma in a way she didn't fully understand.

Nodding slightly as Henry kept his arms around her she sniffed, "it can never be enough, but I'm sorry."

"It's ok Mom, no one is mad at you." Henry said warmly. "You took the curse, you took on the darkness to save Lily. And you missed quite a bit – we don't really believe in 'black and white' any more in Storybrooke."

At Emma's confused look Lily said, "He's right Emma. We all understand. We're just glad you're back and you're safe. And you're Mom and Dad are going to be going mad right now wondering if everything is ok. We should get you back." Lily moved to take Emma's hand and lead her up the stairs.

"I can't!" Emma said, her voice panicked. "I can't face them, after what I did I can-"

"You can Emma," Maleficent spoke softly. "Take it from me, there is nothing you could have done that they wouldn't forgive." She smiled softly, if not completely warmly. She still was not entirely comfortable in a room full of heroes but she was grateful to the Saviour for having protected Lily from the Dark Curse.

Emma nodded before allowing Lily and Henry to guide her up the stairs into the foyer of the house she had conjured on arriving back in Storybrooke. "So, can we keep the house?" Henry asked, trying and succeeding in diffusing some of the tension.

"If you want to kid, I guess so," Emma murmured.

"Presuming you have the appropriate building permits Miss Swan," Regina said, following behind them with Robin's hands still firmly on her waist.

Maleficent took a deep breath, needing a moment alone to compose herself. She looked down to her shaking hands, unable to calm the erratic beat of her heart pounding in her chest, relieved that Lily had survived the Saviour's attack, angry at herself for allowing Lily to put herself in that situation and steadfastly ignoring that voice inside her head telling her she didn't allow anything... She shook her head knowing one thing for sure, she should _never_ have trusted that damned _Merlin_.

"I'm sorry," she heard suddenly from behind her and jumped. Not having realised that she was not alone.

"What do you want Sorcerer," she said, refusing to turn around and face him, her tone icy.

"Please Maleficent, hear me out." Mac's voice was even, but Maleficent could hear the tinge of sadness in it and the sound tugged at her heart, _treacherous thing_ , she thought.

She had been manipulated before, been _used_ by men in the past (well, _a_ man). She was stupid to have allowed herself to open up again. Mac's hands gently rested on her shoulders and she shook him off, turning on him like a panther about to attack. She took two steps into his personal space, pinning him against the wall. She was surprised at the lack of fear in his eyes, she had meant the move to be intimidating, predatory but he looked back at her with those clear blue eyes, sad, resigned.

"Don't touch me," she said, her voice softer and more vulnerable than she had intended it to be. Without wanting to she continued, bearing her soul to this man, _again…_ "All her life I've let her down, I haven't _been_ there for her. The – the one time…" she broke off, suddenly unable to hold her tears in, unable to be the cold, stoic dragon she had been all her life and she fell against him. "I could have _been there_ for her. You had no right to stop me!" She sobbed against his chest as Mac slowly slid to the floor, pulling her onto his lap and bringing his arms around her to encircle her in a warm embrace. Maleficent hated herself for feeling so comforted in his arms as he rubbed soothing circles on her back.

"I would never have allowed Lily to be seriously hurt Maleficent. Please believe me. This was the only way! And Lily would not have wanted all of this to be in vain." Mac's voice was sure but there was a hint of pleading in it that Maleficent couldn't ignore. She knew he was right but still…

"I hate you," she whispered.

And placing a kiss to her temple Mac whispered back, "I know." With a soft smile on his face, knowing, simply because she was allowing herself to be comforted by him, that she had forgiven him.

 **AN: Ok so with the whole pendant thing I know there is an opening for Zelena to reappear – breathe easy my OQ shippers! That's not happening. While I love Bec Mader, Zelena is kryptonite to my soul so she's not coming back (you have to agree a long lost identical twin would have been a much better way to keep Mader on the show than the Marilena arc, am I right?).**

 **Hope you enjoyed! Worked my butt off for this chapter so please take a moment to share your thoughts with me.**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN We are drawing to a close so thank you once again for the reviews, follows and favs. The feedback means so much - truly. Special thank you to WoolGrillRegal for the twitter shout out – what a compliment! You really motivated me to get this chapter finished so thank you so much and I loved chatting with you this week. I hope you all enjoy.**

 **Usual disclaimers apply.**

Regina walked up the stairs with a straight spine and calm expression that revealed none of the exhaustion she felt inside. The evening's events had left her emotionally and physically drained and all she wanted to do was fall into bed with her soul mate and their children and not come out of her house for a solid month! As she came to the living area of the Saviour's new home her heart warmed as she saw Henry hugging Emma fiercely. Where once the sight would have led to a sharp pang of jealousy, now all she felt was love, remarkably for each of them.

Regina was not surprised to see Hook had come to the house - unable to stay away. He stood leaning against the wall at the entryway, tears shining in his eyes, tears Regina knew he would not allow to fall. He stared at Emma, drinking her in as she once again held Henry to her. As though feeling Hook's eyes on her Emma turned with a soft smile and a nod as he moved to embrace her and Henry. Kissing Emma's hair as he whispered to her.

Henry disentangled himself from his mother and her boyfriend, moving back to Regina looking lighter than she had seen him since he came to find her in California. "We're going to go back to Granny's to celebrate, will you come? I'll call Grandma and Grandpa – they can meet us there." Regina looked down to her watch, stalling really as she knew she really wanted to get back to Alayna. Now that her task was complete – they had saved the Saviour – she needed some time to process everything and she had decisions to make.

 _"_ _Please!"_ Henry pleaded, "Just for a few minutes? It will be like old times." Regina internally cringed, old times for her involved feeling excluded, inadequate and unwelcome and this would be no different – yes it would be like 'old times' she just didn't carry the joy that Henry seemed to when thinking of the past. All she wanted was to return home, hug her daughter and feel at peace for a few moments. No icy glares or voices whispering behind her back… No threats hanging over their heads… But she could never deny her son anything and if he wanted his family all together for a few moments who was she to stand in the way?

"Of course I'll come, but not for long." She said taking his face in her palm. "I really need to get home and relieve Tinkerbelle." She didn't want him to feel like she was putting his sister before him but nor would she burden him with the feelings of exclusion that this town brought out in her.

"Thanks Mom," he said turning as Maleficent and Mac joined them from the basement. "You'll come to Granny's won't you Mac?"

"Sure Henry," the wizard smiled, taking Maleficent's hand in his own. "Who am I do break tradition?"

"I just need to change Henr-" before Emma could finish her sentence Regina had enveloped her in purple smoke and when she reappeared she was dressed in jeans and her signature red leather jacket. Her hair once more falling is soft waves down her back.

"Now love, I actually liked your new look," Hook said with a wink before kissing her cheek fondly.

"Too bad," she said taking his hand and moving towards the door to head into town.

Robin fell instep beside Regina, who had her arm around Henry's shoulder as they made their way towards Granny's.

As Robin's hand found her free one he said softly, "Well done, Milady."

"I didn't do anything Thief," she smiled, turning her face to look into his eyes. "Emma made her own choice, she saved herself."

"Ah yes," he agreed, "but Mac was there with you, it enabled us to follow your progress and there is no doubt it was your words that got through to her, that enabled her to open herself up to love and gave her the strength to let go of the curse. Your words and Henry's faith of course." As Robin and Henry exchanged warm smiles, Regina merely hummed in response, unable to accept any credit for this. In her heart she _knew_ however much she helped, however many people she supposedly 'saved' it would never make up for what she did, who she used to be.

As they made their way into Granny's, her parents quickly enveloped Emma into a hug, the crowd already gathered there to hear the story of her rescue. The atmosphere was clearly celebratory and Regina tried to feel as though she belonged but her gut twisted when she caught sight of Leroy rolling his eyes as Henry told everyone how his Mom had talked Emma through saving Lily and had given the saviour the confidence to let go of the dark curse. She felt like an interloper – these people would never accept her… She would never be enough, do enough…

She had gotten used to the looks and whispers in her years in Storybrooke but after her time spent outside the town it suddenly hurt more than it used to. She had had a taste of life without the 'Evil Queen' hanging over her head and she _liked_ it. Taking advantage of everyone's distraction while listening to Henry recounting the days events, Regina moved to the back of the diner, exiting into a hallway, through to the back rooms. Walking over to a window she pressed her forehead against the cool glass taking a deep breath. Now Emma was safe what would she do? She wanted to leave this cursed town and all its self-righteous judgmental people. To take Alayna and raise her in the Land Without Magic, to be free of her past… but then could she really leave Robin? She certainly couldn't ask him to come with her, to leave Roland and his Merry Men behind. Could she take Alayna from her father and brothers? Could she stay?

"Tired of your hero's welcome already?" Of all the people she thought might seek her out, Maleficent was not one of them, but Regina was glad that she had… She really couldn't handle a hope speech right now and she knew with certainty Maleficent wouldn't give her one.

"Just tired I guess," she replied, not bothering to turn around, just closing her eyes and feeling the cool glass against her skin, it was a surprising distraction from her thoughts.

"We won Regina, the Saviour has been saved, all's right in the world." Mal said, with her usual touch of sarcasm. "Why are you sulking back here by yourself?" she continued more seriously, coming to stand beside her friend, her back to the glass, watching Regina closely.

"These people will never accept me Maleficent. They won't let me move on from my past and I'm sick and tired of being seen as the Evil Queen. Sure they will begrudgingly accept my help when the Charmings or my son tell them too, but they won't ever trust me… How can I raise my daughter in this town?"

"The same way you do anything else in this life Regina: one day at a time… That is, if you _want_ to raise her here? There are no rules. It is up to you whether you choose to stay in Storybrooke or not."

"I can't take her from her father Mal, or her brothers… it wouldn't be fair."

"Then stay," she said simply and Regina huffed. "Look Regina, essentially everything in life comes down to a choice – you get up in the morning or you stay in bed. Don't twist yourself up in knots over something that is relatively simple."

"Don't patronise me Maleficent. You know it's not that simple. Yes I want to go back to California – but to do that impacts on more people than just me and Alayna – Henry, Roland, Robin…" she paused before murmuring a soft, "Mac" as she side-eyed her her friend without changing her position resting against the cool surface of the glass.

"I'm not patronising you Regina." Maleficent said equally quietly. "But you can't make your choice based on what will please everyone else. You have to do what is right for you. Ultimately your decision is this: you go back to California or you stay in Storybrooke… At least you have a choice." At that Regina raised her head to look fully at her friend. Maleficent's eyes had turned sad and Regina's head swam with their conversations over the past week and images of her friend and Mac _"I can't leave Storybrooke."_

"I guess I'm not the only one with choices to make," Regina said softly, turning around so she was shoulder to shoulder with Maleficent. "So… you and Mac huh?"

Maleficent could not stop the pink tinge covering her cheeks or the small smile that curved her lips as she thought of the man who had so suddenly and unexpectedly claimed her heart. She turned her eyes skyward as the physical expression of her feelings overcame her, annoyed at her total inability to control it.

"Oh gods Maleficent, look at you!" Regina giggled, "You're blushing like a school girl."

"I am not!" Maleficent laughed, bumping shoulders with her friend.

"I thought you didn't like him – what happened?" Regina asked, curious.

"It's not that I didn't like him… you know me Regina, I find it hard to trust people and Mac… I just found him impossible to read… It scared me."

"Mm," Regina agreed. "He is one hell of a poker player." She said thinking of how he had hidden his true identity from her for two years whilst seeming the most _open_ person she had even met. "Though I guess he's had centuries of practice." She conceded.

Maleficent rolled her eyes in agreement. "I don't know what happened… We were somehow drawn to each other and seeing him, as scared of what we were feeling as I was…" her voice trailed off and she shrugged her shoulders, "it was like we just clicked," she felt completely unable to put what she felt into words. "But I don't know what he wants. If he would stay in Storybrooke with me, if he even can stay – with this _tie_ he has with Alayna… And if you go…" Maleficent raised her eyes to look at Regina .

"No pressure…" Regina said, only half joking… another person to add to the list of those affected by her decision to stay or leave the town. Maleficent took Regina's hand and entwined their fingers.

"Sorry," Maleficent said quirking her lips. "The point is I know I can't leave… I don't know if I even want to…"

"Have you told him? Does Mac know about the curse?" Something told Regina that he didn't. Mac would have eased Maleficent's mind if he knew she was sure of it. She could see the love in Mac's eyes for her friend and he certainly wasn't trying to hide his feelings for her from anyone. Her thoughts were confirmed as Maleficent steadfastly refused to meet her gaze.

"It's all moved so fast Regina, there hasn't been time. Besides, I don't want him to feel like he's trapped here because of me… All I know is I don't want what we have to end… I just have to hope he feels the same way …" She squeezed Regina's hand, "and convince you to stay."

Regina nodded, "Again with the pressure…" she said sarcastically as she saw Robin pop his head through the doorway.

"I wondered where you had disappeared to," Robin said smiling.

"Former villains only in this corner Thief," Maleficent said with her usual bored tone, though the sparkle in her eye told Robin he had earned her trust, if not her forgiveness yet.

"Why then I'm welcome!" he said magnanimously. "Reformed thief you know!" He moved next to Regina whispering, "Whisky Milady? I hear it's magical", pressing the glass into her hand with a wink.

"Yes but you gave all your spoils to the poor – hardly villainous," Maleficent scoffed, pushing herself away from the window and moving back to the diner. "I'll see you in there?" she said, her eyebrow raised in question and Regina nodded as she watched her friend leave.

Maleficent made her way to the counter, a discreet nod to Ruby had a tumbler of whisky placed before her which she raised to her lips in a smooth motion that held Mac captive as he watched her from across the room. His eyes followed the subtle bobbing of her throat as she swallowed, then continued down her long neck stopping at the hollow of her throat. As he moved to the counter next to her it took all his self-control not to press a kiss to the soft skin there.

"Sorcerer," she said softly, her eyes not moving from the glass.

"Enchantress," he said, moving to sit and resting his hand on her lower back. Maleficent rolled her eyes at his flirting but instinctively moved away from his hold, her conversation with Regina having left her vulnerable and feeling more than a little raw. "Everything alright?" He had his back to the counter, their faces only centimetres apart but she kept her gaze on her glass, swirling the amber liquid left and right. "Maleficent?" He whispered and brought his hand up to stroke her cheek. She met his eyes and the turmoil he saw there had Mac furrowing his brow a little.

"We should talk," she said, finally tearing her gaze from his and he nodded, allowing her to lead him from the diner to sit at a table out front. "I spoke with Regina," she began taking a seat opposite him, rather than next to him and Mac felt his stomach tighten at the distance she insisted on putting between them. What was this all about? "She hasn't decided yet whether she will stay in Storybrooke. I think if it was up to her she would prefer to return to her life on that farm of yours." Mac nodded, he knew of the inner struggle Regina was facing, but he also knew her life was here, that she would ultimately always return to Storybrooke. "But obviously there are other considerations." She continued, her voice was matter of fact but the way her eyes flickered from the table, to the diner, to the fence told Mac that Maleficent was anything but comfortable. "You haven't said it in so many words but I have gathered that your life is with Alayna." She finally brought her eyes to his, but continued to turn the glass of whisky in her hands. "You will go where she goes?" Maleficent watched as Mac gave a short nod, his eyes clearly confused and gods why was she doing this? They hadn't talked about the future at all and while part of her felt sure of what they felt for each other – it was almost as though the words weren't needed – another part of her wondered if she was right about his feelings or if this was all something she had dreamed up in her head? How could she feel so strongly for him in just a few days? And how crazy was it to imagine the depth of those feelings could be reciprocated?

Mac could see the warring emotions in her eyes. Never in his life had he wished to be able to read someone's thoughts as much as he wished he could read hers – if just to be able to address her worries and ease her mind. "Maleficent, please what is it?"

"Do you have to go with Alayna or not?" She asked tonelessly.

"Yes, I am tethered to the Gray, I go where she goes." Maleficent closed her eyes and for once Mac ignored her desire for distance. He rose from his seat to take the one next to her, his hands gently removing hers from her glass and holding them. "I don't understand. Please, what is this all about? Is this about Lily?"

Maleficent opened her eyes. A blank stare and a short smile that made Mac's heart beat wildly in fear. She was pulling away from him again; he could see the walls beginning to rise right before his eyes. "No, it's not about Lily. It's nothing. I just needed to understand."

"Understand what? Maleficent please just tell me what is wrong!"

"Nothing is wrong Mac. You are bound to the Gray and I am bound to Storybrooke. I guess our fate is in the hands of Regina." She moved to stand but Mac stopped her.

"What do you mean you are bound to Storybrooke?" His voice was calm but held an edge to it.

"When Regina brought me to Storybrooke with the first curse I was in my dragon form," Maleficent began.

"Yes," Mac nodded, he had been following Regina and Robin for years by then. "I remember."

"When Emma killed me in my dragon form Ilived on, in my human form. Well," she grimaced remembering that short period of time when she was essentially little more than a monster. "Of sorts…"

"Yes you were of the 'undead'." Mac contributed, "Until Hook and Pan's henchmen turned you to dust." Maleficent nodded.

"There was a spell on that cave that kept me there in _any_ form. Even dust. When the blood of Mary Margaret and David was used upon my ashes to resurrect me in this form, that transpired the magic of the cave – I could leave and was essentially _human_ again. But it was magic."

Mac nodded with a chuckle, "That it was."

"Magic that does not exist over the town line." She finished softly as Mac's smile fell and he realised the consequences Maleficent was alluding to. "It's why I didn't go and retrieve Lily myself when I discovered she was in this realm. Why I can never leave Storybrooke" she ended on a whisper.

Sudden understanding washed over Mac and he stood, pulling Maleficent to her feet and to his chest as he enveloped her in a warm and somewhat frantic embrace. "Oh my love," he breathed, closing his eyes as her perfume and the smell of her hair filled his nostrils. "We will find a way Maleficent," he whispered into her hair. She had gone to his arms willingly, and at his words she all but clung to him, wanting the comfort of his embrace, wanting to believe his words. "If Regina decides to leave – and I don't think she will – but if she does, we will find a way to be together." Maleficent turned her head burying her face into his chest.

"I can't lose you," she whispered.

"I can't lose you either," he said pulling away just enough to enable him to turn her face up so she would meet his gaze. "Maleficent I have never felt this way about anyone before. I know it's soon – but I love you." Maleficent's eyes widened. She had felt his love for her, in every kiss, every touch, every caress. She had seen it in his eyes but she hadn't dared to dream that he would give voice to those feelings so soon. "I have been alone for so long," he said softly as he raised a hand to stroke the soft skin of her cheek. "I will not be without you now that I've found you. If Regina leaves I will find a way to beat this curse… for us to be together. I promise you!" Maleficent nodded and moved back into his arms. Her cheek pressed against his chest. "Just don't push me away again, please." Mac begged and she closed her eyes, a watery smile on her face.

"I won't." She whispered.

"Good!" Mac said with a smile before taking her chin between his thumb and forefinger, raising her face to his as he took her lips in a soft kiss that carried passionate undertones at the uncertainty they both felt toward the future.

"Come on, let's take our leave," Maleficent said pulling back with a shy but enticing smile. "I want you to myself for a while." Mac kissed her again before nodding with a chuckle.

"As you wish my love." He said as they ducked back into Granny's to say goodnight.

 _"_ _Everything alright Milady?" Robin whispered as Maleficent left them to walk back into the diner. He could always tell when she was out of sorts. During the missing year she would often escape gatherings. Choosing to spend her time near her apple tree or in her chambers instead of enjoying the frivolity that would often accompany a shared meal or some victory against Zelena's flying monkeys._

 _Regina leaned into him, "Emma has been saved from the curse, my work here is done." She said softly, bringing her gaze to his and searching for answers to questions she hadn't given voice to. Even in her own mind._

 _"_ _What does that mean?" Robin asked confused._

 _"_ _I don't belong here Robin… Alayna doesn't belong here. People are scared of her, of me…"_

 _"_ _You can't be serious?" Robin said incredulous, fighting to keep his voice even. "Regina you were_ asked _to come back to town – hell I begged you! You have just saved Lily, brought back the Saviour! If that is not redemption, I don't know what is." Anger laced Robin's voice, frustration. Why can't she see how good she is?_

 _"_ _Robin two years ago I protected this town with white magic against my sister – my only living family! And that was not enough for these people. Blue, Leroy and his band of munchkins, they will never let me be me. I will never be able to escape my past here… and I don't want Alayna growing up in the shadow of a villain that will never be forgiven for things that happened a lifetime ago. I want her to grow up loved… living in peace."_

 _"_ _Regina, running away with Alayna is no guarantee of peace!"_

 _"_ _I'm not running away!" Regina said, too quickly, the voice of her sister in her head telling her she had 'cast the curse as a fancy way of running away'. She closed her eyes, defeated and Robin could see that she had heard him. "I just hate feeling like this Robin! I hate being constantly reminded of my past, of my mistakes. All I've ever wanted was to be free… if leaving town to obtain that is running away so be it." She moved to leave but he stopped her with a gentle grip on her arm._

 _"_ _What kind of message is that sending to our daughter? Regina," he gently turned her head so that she would look at him. "I love you. I will stand by you and our daughter. I don't give a damn what Blue or Leroy or his 'band of munchkins' says," at that they both chuckled, "I love you, and together we will teach Alayna that we aren't defined by our past, that we aren't defined by the mistakes we make in our life. That we define ourselves by choosing every day to do better, try harder, we define ourselves in our forgiveness of others," he paused for effect. Waiting for her to meet his gaze, "and forgiveness of ourselves. That is how she will reach her destiny."_

 _Regina nodded as she closed her eyes and allowed the tears that had welled in her eyes at his beautiful words to fall. She pressed her forehead to his and whispered, "I've been isolated my whole life Robin. First by my mother, then by my anger, and later by my past… These last two years I finally found a place where I could be me. Where being Regina was enough… I don't want to lose that." She shook her head, begging him to understand._

 _Robin sighed, "Regina you are enough: for me, for Henry and Roland and for Alayna. Mac, Maleficent, Emma and Hook. Hell even to Ruby, Granny and Archie have shown support for you… Even Snow and Charming have come around. The list of people who believe in you far outweighs the list of those who doubt you. You may need to put up with a few people here who are yet to be convinced that you have changed – but what is that compared to all of those who love you? We can get through this, we can get through anything together my love."_

 _Regina pressed herself closer to him. Feeling the warmth of his embrace and she knew in her heart she could never leave him again – no matter how tempting life outside of Storybrooke could be. She pressed her forehead to his and whispered, "Together?"_

 _"_ _Together," he confirmed, as he pressed his lips to hers._

She allowed Robin to lead her back into the diner and Regina gave a soft smile as she looked around the room. It seemed all of Storybrooke was there, the dwarves, the Charmings, the Merry Men – and Regina knew Robin was right. She had more friends than enemies in this room. Her eyes fell on Marian and Michael in a booth facing her and her smile wavered a little as her gaze locked with Marian's. Regina saw the woman's eyes widen a little – in surprise or fear she wasn't sure. Unable to stomach the look in the woman's eyes, Regina turned away, though not before she saw Roland's dark curls moving around in the seat in front of Marian, his back to Regina as he sat between his step brother and step sister. She had missed that little boy so much…

Wanting to hold onto the warm feeling her conversation with Robin had enveloped her in and not feeling up to a confrontation with his ex-wife she leaned into Robin, whispering, "I'm going to head home, I want to check on Alayna." Robin frowned as his gaze followed where Regina had been looking. Seeing Marian and Michael whispering together, Michael's arm protectively around Marian's shoulders Robin's shoulders slumped a little. It seemed like he and Regina couldn't catch a break. This town needed a new meeting place; this damn diner had too many ugly memories. The bell above the diner chimed as Mac and Maleficent walked into the room from outside and Regina couldn't help but notice that her friend seemed lighter.

"I was just on my way out," Regina began as she took in the flush of Maleficent's cheeks but chose not to comment on it, instead discretely raising an eyebrow at her in question.

"We are going to leave to," Mac began. "But we need to make one quick toast" Mac's eyes twinkled and she could see the pride and love that shone there.

"All work and no play Regina," Maleficent joined in, silencing Regina's protest as she tucked herself into Mac's side. Regina smiled at the two of them and sighed. This was a victory and she should be celebrating, she couldn't avoid Maid Marian forever, but maybe if it was just one quick toast she could avoid her for tonight.

She smiled at her friend and raised her glass to toast, "Well what are we toasting?" she queried as Robin and Mac gently clinked glasses with Maleficent and Regina.

"To a well-executed plan," Mac said with faux smugness.

"To villainous heroes!" Maleficent said with an uncharacteristic giggle that Regina hoped to hear more often.

"To – " As Robin began to speak Regina suddenly heard her name called across the diner, silencing the room.

"Regina!" She heard again as Roland threw himself against her. His arms wrapped around her legs as he grinned up at her. "Daddy said you were back! But you never commed to see me?" Regina's heart broke at his words. She should have gone to see him – but she hadn't been sure he would want to see her and his rejection would have crushed her when she was already so raw, so she had allowed herself to get caught up in rescuing Emma… now looking at his sad, curious eyes she couldn't help the guilt that flooded her.

Kneeling down to his level she ran her hand through his hair. Seeing him for the first time she could not believe how he had changed, grown. His cheeks a little thinner and his hair shorter, but he was still her Roland, and she had hurt him. Something she had sworn to herself never to do. "I'm sorry Roland. I came back to Storybrooke to help Emma and we all had to work so hard to find her. But I should have come to see you, I'm so sorry."

Roland wrapped his arms around her neck and leaned in, pressing his face into her neck as he whispered, "You're here now," he whispered and Regina could hear the smile in his voice. "I missed you." Regina closed her eyes to keep the tears at bay as he whispered the last three words so that only she could here. She pulled him impossibly closer to her.

"I missed you too Roland, so much," Regina opened her eyes and saw that Marian and Michael had now joined them, his children peeking over the top of the diner booth, eyes wide in surprise at the sight of their little step brother in the arms of the Evil Queen.

Regina rose to her feet with Roland still in her arms and nodded at Marian and Michael, attempting to put Roland down but he wrapped his legs around her waist, as he often had during their time in the Enchanted Forest when he wanted to be held. Regina groaned as she shifted his weight. He continued to speak, oblivious to the tension between the adults that was obvious to everyone else in the diner. "Daddy said I have a new baby sister. When can I meet her? I got a present for her!" He looked so excited and Regina couldn't help the small smile that rose on her face.

Unsure of how this confrontation would go Henry and Emma moved to stand with Regina, wanting to show their support. They were quickly followed by Hook, Mary Margaret and David while Robin's Merry Men had also moved closer, but to where Marian stood with Michael and Regina's stomach turned to knots. She was never going to be able to stay in this town... she thought and instantly she heard Mac's calming voice in her mind, filling her with warmth and soothing her nerves. He told her to hold her ground, this was her family too and her town. She needed to hear Marian out, let the woman speak, she held no animosity to Regina but was perhaps still fearful of the Evil Queen. Regina saw Blue out of the corner of her eye approach Mac, some whispered words that had Mac nodding curiously before Blue moved to door, her eyes full of merriment, obviously enjoying the thought of some kind of confrontation between Regina and Marian taking place before the whole town Regina thought internally shaking her head at that woman. She raised an eyebrow at Regina as she turned to leave, the bell jingling in her wake and Regina couldn't help the feeling of surprise that washed over her. She would have thought Blue would have loved to stay for this.

"Your Majesty," Marian said her voice a little cold but that was more her attempt to hide the fear that was sitting like a heavy stone in her stomach.

"Please, it's Regina." Regina said, softly as she looked down to Roland, feeling Robin at her back supporting her while giving her space to make her peace with Marian on her own, something Regina appreciated. "Roland, here, go to your Mama." She went to move him from her arms but Roland protested and Marian held up her hand.

"No, that's fine. He has missed you Your Maj- Regina," Marian corrected, the tension dissipated somewhat and soft murmurings began around the diner again as people returned to their previous conversations, realising the confrontation they had anticipated wasn't going to take place. "I came only to say hello – I realise we haven't been, ah – introduced, and I wanted to – " she paused and Regina couldn't help but notice how nervous the woman was, "Well, open the lines of communication. I understand it is likely we will be seeing more of each other." She smiled at Regina who nodded in turn. The smile was stiff but Regina was appreciative of the effort Marian was making. "This is my husband, Michael." Regina nodded at the man and tried to smile but it came out as more of a grimace. The last time she had seen this man she had sent him into the Infinite Forest – he and his children. Michael smiled stiffly as he too recalled their last interaction. Gods talk about awkward!

"It has been a long time, Your Majesty." He murmured. He couldn't help but enjoy her discomfort a little but the past was the past and he was not one to hold grudges. Certainly not against a woman who was so clearly determined to make up for her past mistakes. He held out his hand in peace offering, "We are going to head home, but I imagine Roland would like to spend some time with you – meet his sister perhaps?" Emma smiled, as she watched the interaction, this hadn't gone too badly after all!

"Please Regina? Can I?" Roland asked, Regina looked down at his pleading face and then back to Marian, her eyebrow raised in question.

Marian nodded, "If you are happy to have him, he would truly love it." Marian reached over to lace her fingers with Michael's, smiling at Robin as they prepared to take their leave.

Regina gave a nod and opened her mouth to agree when she felt a flash of cold shudder through her as though someone had dumped a bucket of cold water over her. "Regina?" Maleficent looked at Mac with a worried gaze and Robin frowned, moving from his position behind Regina so he could look at her fully. She was pale, almost gray and she looked like she might be sick. Robin quickly took Roland from her trembling arms.

"Just one moment my boy," he said, placing him on the floor in front of Marian, despite Roland's protestations. Robin turned back to Regina, his hands going to her face. "She's like ice!" He screamed and the diner was once again silenced. Looking past Robin, Regina clapped eyes on Mac, knowing he knew what she did.

"Alayna," she croaked.

"Someone has broken through the blood lock," Mac called, leaning forward to grab Regina's hands, "We have no time to lose." With barely a nod of his hands the group was transported to Alayna's room in Regina's mansion, leaving Roland behind in the diner calling out for Regina and his father as Marian and Michael looked at each other and the remaining patrons in confusion.

Blue was shocked when Alayna's room was suddenly full of people, preventing the quick exit she had planned.

 _Blue knew she needed to move swiftly. Once the blood lock was broken Regina and that oh so disappointing Merlin would know instantly and she needed to be long gone before that happened. Knocking on the door to Regina's mansion she began to deliberately increase her breathing in preparation for this performance._

 _Tinkerbelle looked doubtful as she opened the door to Blue, suspicious. This wasn't the same Green that Blue had known in the Enchanted Forest. Tinkerbelle was savy, street smart and could easily detect a lie after years of practice with the Lost Boys in Neverland so Blue had to rely on the one thing that hadn't changed in Tinkerbelle – her soft heart and love for that wretched Evil Queen!_

 _"_ _Tinkerbelle, come quickly! It's Regina! She was trying to save Emma and she has been injured! Dr Whale thinks she doesn't have long and she wants to see the child." Tinkerbelle was not fooled, even had Robin not called thirty minutes prior to tell them the plan to save Emma had been a success Tink knew there was no way Regina would send Blue to get Alayna – not even if the nun was the last breathing person in the town! Blue was up to something and Tinkerbelle needed to at best find out what it was and at worst delay her plans._

 _"_ _Alayna's not here Blue… Ah, Regina had her taken to Mary Margaret and David's loft before she left to get Emma," Tinkerbelle's eyes flitted to the trees around Regina's property desperately searching for a Merry Man._

 _Blue chuckled coldly and Tinkerbelle felt her heartbeat quicken. "You were always such a poor liar Green," Blue said, with a disappointed look in her eyes and a patronising shake of her head. "Robin's little guard patrol were no match for this," she said revealing the dark fairies wand… " and neither are you!" With the slightest flick of her wrist a flash of light shot from the wand and moved to Tinkerbelle who barely managed to escape its path as leaped backwards before turning to run up the stairs to Alayna's room._

 _Muttering under her breath, Blue followed behind her, face scrunched into a frown. "You can't save her Green. You are no match for the power of this wand," she called, her voice cold._

 _"_ _No," Tinkerbelle said. "I'm not. But hopefully I can talk some sense into you Blue! What are you doing attacking a defenceless child? She's a baby for crying out loud!" Tinkerbelle yelled as she stood in front of Alayna's cot in a defensive stance. All she wanted to do was buy time. Tinkerbelle knew she couldn't stop Blue and knew she wouldn't get through this unscathed but maybe she could hold Blue off long enough for Regina to make it home._

 _Blue's eyes snapped to Tinkerbelle's at her words, "she is no defenceless baby any more than that witch was an innocent girl once upon a time you fool! What is it with you people?" She began muttering as her hands reached out to test the boundary of the blood lock. Well, she had done all the research she could – she just had to hope her theories were correct and she could break through the damn thing. Tinkerbelle watched as Blue slipped one hand under the collar her habit, obviously holding onto something but Tinkerbelle could not see what it was. Blue's other hand raised the wand. With a powerful flash of light the blood lock collapsed but there was no gust of wind or pulse of light that accompanied the breaking of curses. It was as though the shield of protection shattered and a thousand shards of light exploded outwards. Tinkerbelle was knocked to the ground and there was a penetrating silence as the explosion resonated in waves. There was a sudden and intense pressure in the room as though all of the air had been sucked out of it for a moment before sound and air returned with a rush and Tinkerbelle felt her lungs once again expanding and the pressure against her skull ease. She reached a noticeably trembling hand to her nose as she felt blood begin to drip down over her mouth and pulled herself up from the floor using the bars of Alayna's cot to look on the beautiful baby she had come to love, wanting to ensure she was unscathed by the strange magic they had experienced._

 _Now Regina would know – they would be on their way. She thought as she took in Alayna's steady breathing, the child oblivious to the danger she was in. Tinkerbelle rested her head against the bars for a moment. Trying to calm her racing heart. She had to keep Blue talking, it was the only hope Alayna had._

 _"_ _Why Blue? Why do you hate Regina so much?" She asked, in breathy gasps, as she once again collapsed on the floor resting her back and head against Alayna's cot._

 _"_ _Oh Green, you are so predictable. You're not going to distract me and you're not going to save her." Blue crossed the threshold, pointed the wand at Tinkerbelle and with a flick of her wrist Tinkerbelle's world went black._

Blue clutched the sleeping child closer to her with one hand and held onto the dark fairies wand tightly with the other as she took in her 'competition'. Henry, a mere child and Robin, who was no threat to her, especially while both had their hands full with Regina who was shaking violently as she tried desperately to fight the pull on her magic caused by the breaking of the blood lock. Mary Margaret and David were easily manipulated and certainly not stupid enough to confront her while she wielded the dark fairy's wand _and_ held the child. Emma and Hook were bent over Tinkerbelle who was unconscious but breathing on the floor of the nursery. Blue would have to keep an eye on Emma, while she was not as practiced in magic as Regina, she was certainly powerful and more than likely to put up a fight. Completing the group were Maleficent and Merlin – with Regina essentially out of action they were certainly the two most likely to be a threat here. Blue would focus on them, she needed to ensure they didn't interrupt her – nobody was going to thwart her plans!

Regina struggled to focus as she felt her knees give out on her. She had _never_ felt so drained, so powerless, so _weak_ before. Her mind was screaming as she felt her magic flowing out of her as though through a physical hole in her chest.

Blue could not help the smile that filled her face, the sparkle in her eye as she looked at this _witch_ who had inflicted so much pain on her people. The breaking of a blood lock had not ever been achieved before, at least not in any of the tomes Blue had researched but the theory was that it should debilitate the caster – something that held true if Regina's reaction was anything to go by. Blue had relied on the fact that Regina would be rendered useless, had hoped it would give her time to hide the child. She had not expected the entourage that accompanied Regina, Blue thought as her eyes once again flicked over the group. Oh well, she was not one to attempt something like this without a backup plan.

As her gaze fell on Regina again she could not contain the soft giggle that escaped her at the sight of the Evil Queen struggling to remain on her feet or even keep her eyes open. The infamous sorceress, the ruler of the Enchanted Forest was unable to conjure a cup of water let a long stop a fairy wielding the dark wand.

"H- how?" Regina whispered, confused and Blue smiled.

"How did I break your blood lock?" The fairy asked, raising one hand to the collar of her habit she slipped it inside and pulled out a familiar pendant. "With this."

"Zelena's pendant?" Emma asked confused and Blue nodded.

"Of course. Trapping the dark curse in there filled it with powerful magic and reawakened the pendant's core elements."

"Zelena's essence," Maleficent said with no small touch of admiration. It was quite the feat to break a blood lock and she could respect the magic if not the wielder or their motives.

"Exactly. You were right _Merlin,_ " she said his name with such distain… "The dark magic is contained – it cannot be wielded, but with the Dark Fairy's wand and a little bit of pixie dust, awakening Zelena's essence enabled me to not only cross the boundary of the blood lock, but to break it completely. You really should be more careful where you put powerful totem's Sorcerer. Your pocket is hardly the best place to keep such an important item," she said with false regret, recalling how she took advantage of his distraction at the diner to pick-pocket the totem.

"Blue?" Mary Margaret said, confusion marring her features. "What are you doing?"

"What you are too naïve to see is necessary," the Blue Fairy said, her tone holding the same guiding and protective tone it always did when she spoke to the former princess. "I am taking the child Mary Margaret. I will not let the Evil Queen raise a powerful sorceress capable of destroying us all."

"You know that is not true Mother Superior," Mac began. "Alayna is no mere sorceress, she is the Gray. And once born in the light she will remain in the light."

"NO!" Blue bellowed. " _That woman_ did _not_ bear the Gray! She _cannot_ be the Mother of the Gray. That is not possible. She is _evil_. Her destiny was to destroy us, nothing more." Blue's eyes were like steel.

"Why?" Henry was steadfast at his mother's side. "Why have you always been so determined not to see the good in my mother." Regina had been leaning heavily on Robin but her knees gave out from under her causing him to call out. Mac was instantly by her side, raising his hands one going to her head and one to her chest he poured his silver magic into her.

"There is much you do not know Henry… much your storybook could not convey." Blue spoke quietly, for some reason unable to meet Henry's eyes as she recalled for a moment a young Regina calling on the fairies for help, protection, not unlike Snow did years later. Glancing again at Regina and seeing her as a child once more, Blue shook the memories from her thoughts and moved to take advantage of the distraction of Regina's collapse to leave. She had barely taken a step to pass by Mac and Robin when Maleficent was suddenly in front of her shaking her head. "Nah-ah, moth," Maleficent's eye's flashed a fiery red and she emitted a low growl that seemed to come from deep within her chest that had the Blue Fairy taking an instinctive step back.

Blue raised her chin; "I wouldn't get in my way if I were you Maleficent." She spat out the name as though it were distasteful to her and Maleficent merely smirked, leaning her hand against the frame of the doorway, essentially blocking the exit as Mac continued to poor his magic into Regina, shaking with the effort of helping her.

"What is happening to her?" Robin said through teeth clenched with worry as he held her trembling form.

"The breaking of the blood lock seems to be draining her – she is the caster, she must pay the price." Mac said grimly as he focused his magic on stopping the flow of Regina's magic and restoring some energy but it was difficult as he was dealing with an injury that had never been inflicted quite like this before. "It's like she is haemorrhaging magic. I don't believe it will be permanent but it will leave her drained for some time." Robin lifted Regina into his arms as Mac's magic withdrew and she blinked opened her eyes. "That should help Regina," Mac said softly as he stroked her brow. She nodded and turned her face into Robin's chest. Her colour had returned and her breathing was more even but the cold was painful. She instinctively sought out the warmth of Robin's embrace as she tried to pull together enough energy to stop Blue from taking her daughter.

"It hurts," she whispered. Emma moved towards her from where she sat with a newly conscious Tinkerbelle who was now holding her head in her hands as she sat propped against Alayna's cot once more.

"Let me help," she said, her voice back to its usual no-nonsense timber. She raised her hands and flooded Regina with light and magic, pouring what she could into her as she focused on her love for this woman who risked everything to come back here and save her. Who wouldn't even be in this position if not for Emma… Emma shook her head thinking this saviour business came with a truck load of guilt. "Is that better?" She whispered.

Regina turned and took a deep breath, shuddering a little but feeling much better. " Thank you," she moved to stand again though she wobbled some on her feet and Robin kept an arm around her holding her steady.

"What do you want Blue," Regina said, her voice firm though obviously drained.

Blue's eyes were cold, but her voice still held the melodic sweet timber that grated on Regina so. "Like I said Regina, you will not be raising this child. I will leave with her and raise her with my sisters" Blue looked down at Alayna as she began to stir, and gave her a small cold smile, her jaw tense and her teeth gritted. It was a look that chilled Regina to the bone. "You can visit with her, I suppose, in time. But you will not have prolonged contact. I will ensure she is healthy and looked after, and that she is raised to work for the greater good." Blue raised her eyes to give them all a beaming smile, seemingly oblivious to the shocked and disgusted faces of those around her.

"You will not be taking our daughter," Robin said forcefully and in these moments Regina could clearly see the leader of the Merry Men who managed to thwart every attempt she made to capture them.

"Yes I will Robin, and Regina will let me, won't you Regina? Because you know I am right." The fairy smiled at the former queen. Her eyes twinkling with something Regina couldn't quite place. Had the fairy gone crazy?

"I don't know what you think is going to happen here Blue, but you are out of your mind if you think I am going to let you leave this room with my daughter in your arms," Regina said, her voice quiet but threatening. "Give Alayna to me and I might let you leave with your life."

"Now, now Regina, I thought you were changed?" Blue clucked. "You sound remarkably like the Evil Queen to me." Blue began pacing as Alayna awoke in earnest and began to sit up.

"Says the woman trying to kidnap my child," Regina kept her voice even, not wanting to scare Alayna.

"You're insane fairy if you think we are just going to let you walk out of here," Maleficent said, her usual bored tone, no love-lost between her and Blue.

"You're out numbered here lass, no need to go down with the ship," Hook said, distractedly as he helped Tinkerbelle to her feet.

"Mother Superior, what you are doing is wrong. We can't allow it." David contributed while Emma put her hand on Regina's arm, seeing the woman begin to falter again in fatigue. Regina had never felt so debilitated.

"Oh David, you certainly will allow it."

"Why?" Mac began. "What is your plan Mother Superior?" Enough games, she obviously had something up her sleeve, she was too confident and even with the dark fairy's wand her magic was no match for his, let alone their combined forces.

"You will let me go," Blue said, stopping her pacing and turning to face them, her eyes steely. "Or I will kill the child." Mary Margaret gasped, holding onto David's arms for support.

"No!" She said shocked. "Blue you – you… _can't._ You fight on the side of good – you couldn't possibly kill an innocent child!" Mary Margaret felt as though the earth had titled. Her beloved fairy godmother – a woman who had been the one constant her entire life was threatening to kill a small child? It was as though the world had gone crazy.

"She is no innocent," Blue began her voice cutting, the hatred clear in her tone. "She is like a baby tiger Mary Margaret – soft, cute perhaps, sweet… _now_ , but she will grow. And if left with her _Mother,_ " she all but spat the word, "she will grow to become a predator. I. Have. No. Choice!" She punctuated every word with a step forward. "You are all _blinded w_ ith your 'it's not black and white' nonsense. Your naivety Mary Margaret was endearing as a child but it is dangerous to leave unchecked in a leader. You are incapable of making the tough decisions. The fact you are even _contemplating_ allowing this monster to raise _any child_ let alone a child destined to wield great power shows how ridiculously incapable you are." She turned to face Regina. "Look at me, _Your Majesty_. How strong do you feel _Regina_? How strong does your Sorcerer feel after coming to your aid? The Saviour? They have drained themselves to keep you on your feet… so now you have your dragon pet –" Maleficent's eyes burned once more at the careless taunt. Not failing to notice Mac bristle at the insult. "but is she fast enough to stop me running this wand through your daughters pretty little heart?" Blue's eyes flashed with madness and Regina's hope faltered. She didn't even notice the tears that fell from her eyes as she desperately tried to come up with a plan. "You know I mean every word. Let me pass and your child will live, you will be able to watch her grow into a _good_ person, capable of greatness. You will see her become a great leader under my tutelage... Or you will watch her die – _now._ The choice is yours. _"_

Regina didn't even try to hold back her sobs, for the second time in her life she could not keep up her mask. Her body shook from fatigue and the knowledge of what was inevitable. She knew it would come to this – had always known it would come to this. Love was always destined to break her heart. She felt Robin's arms around her, felt him shaking and she didn't need to turn her face to see that he too was crying. She looked at Mac, questioning, could they move swiftly enough to ensure that Alayna was safe? Get her back and unarm the fairy? Blue knew – she knew they could not be certain to succeed and that Regina would not risk it. Not while she was in this state, she had little power and to succeed she and Mac would need to move as one, get Alayna _and_ the wand in one swift move. Regina's eyes flicked to Emma and she heard Blue chuckle a little – a tinkling melody that made Regina wish she had the power to crush the bug's voice box.

"Are you going to wager the life of your daughter on your ability to disarm me Regina? In the state you're in? I don't think so. Tell the Sorcerer and his Dragon mistress to stand down. You can read my thoughts _Merlin_ … am I bluffing?" The coldness in Mac's eyes was all Regina needed to see to confirm that Blue was _deadly_ serious. She will kill Alayna rather than let Regina raise her.

Robin stared at Mac his eyes full of desperation and as Mac caught his gaze somehow Robin knew – this strange mind communication that Mac was capable off filled him with an empty feeling. Mac could do nothing – his sole purpose was to protect the Gray and attempting to rescue her, to take her from the Blue Fairy in this moment put her in grave danger. Robin could feel the powerlessness that filled Mac, the despair and Robin closed his eyes disbelieving. After everything they had been through was it to end like this?

"You were supposed to be a great Sorcerer," Blue continued, "a champion for goodness and light, and you were bewitched into protecting the Evil Queen and laying with that _thing_." She said indicating toward Maleficent with her chin.

"Watch yourself Mother Superior. Unless you plan on carrying that baby around indefinitely," Mac's words were cold and his gaze furious at the slight Blue had made towards his love. "I will not stand idly by while you insult my love." Maleficent looked at Mac like he was crazy. This moth was threatening Regina's baby and he was worrying about protecting her virtue? Before she could get her mind around his actions Mac continued, "You're wrong Blue and you _know_ you are wrong. You have been driven by jealousy; have let hatred for Regina's mother and then Regina blacken your heart. You knew Regina was destined to be Mother of the Gray and you let your own prejudices lead you down this path. Abandoning her when you should have protected her, punishing Green for doing what _you_ should have done yourself. And now you are threatening a mere babe to complete a self-made quest to take all light from the woman you will only ever see as the Evil Queen."

"This _thing"_ she said holding out Alayna for a moment, roughly shaking her and making the child begin to whimper and Regina move forward before Blue brought the child back to her chest, "is not the GRAY!" she bellowed and Alayna began to cry in earnest, wriggling to get out of Blue's arms. Mary Margaret took a step towards the fairy, wanting to soothe the toddler.

"Blue you're scaring her," Mary Margaret began.

"She is a powerful sorceress yes, because she is the granddaughter of the Queen of Hearts and the daughter of the Evil Queen, two of the most evil magical practitioners of our time. But _she_ will not be evil. I will raise her to be good, I will protect our people and you will see that I am right." Blue let her gaze fall on each member of the group. Looking each one in the eyes before turning her gaze briefly to Alayna. "Now, we are done here."

"Please," Regina begged, falling to her knees and Emma's eyes widened. She never would have believed that she would see Regina beg – not for anything. "Please don't do this – you can bind my powers, keep me in your convent, I'll do anything, just don't take my baby." Blue stepped past her, ignoring her plea and Regina sobbed, too exhausted to rise she merely hung her head. "Please," she whispered. As Blue moved past Regina, Alayna began to scream for her mother, thrashing herself about in protest.

"At least allow us to say goodbye!" Robin called, having dropped to sit by Regina, taking her in his arms, trying to comfort her in any way he knew how.

"You will see her again Robin Hood." The Fairy said dismissively, " Storybrooke is a small place."

"It's will not be the same and you know that," Robin said his voice ice cold as he gazed on the being responsible for destroying his family, breaking the heart of the woman he loved, his soul mate.

"Fine," Blue huffed. "You may say your goodbyes – from where you are." Blue said looking at the metre that was between them as Robin looked to rise and approach. "That is close enough."

Robin helped Regina to her feet and he saw the difficultly the Blue fairy had containing their child who was sobbing and wriggling. Her cries pierced his heart and he could only imagine what Regina was feeling.

"Shh baby, it's alright," Regina tried to smile but her mouth wobbled through her tears. "Lainey you're going to go with Mother Superior for a while ok?" Alayna's sobs quieted at the sound of her mother's voice and she took in shuddering breaths as she looked up at the woman who's arms were around her.

"We love you Alayna," Robin said his voice wavering slightly, then he said more strongly, "We will fight every day to have you come home to us." Alayna hiccoughed as she looked between her parents, confusion clear on her face.

"I love you Alayna, I will always love you. Remember that no matter what, ok? Mommy _loves_ you!" Regina said as Alayna looked back at her mother. Regina's hand moved instinctively in an attempt to touch her daughter but Blue roughly jerked Alayna back out of reach causing small child to cry once more and put her arms out for her mother.

"Enough." Blue said and began to leave. A commotion erupted as Emma, Hook, Henry, Maleficent and the Charmings all began to loudly protest. Regina stumbled back into Robin's arms, feeling her heart ripped from her chest, a loud rushing in her ears but she kept her eyes on her daughter. Not wanting to miss a moment.

Mac was strangely silent, staring in Alayna's eyes. "Do something!" Robin screamed at Merlin.

"Please!" Emma begged turning to the Sorcerer she had only just met but knew to be the most powerful being in the room right now – black fairy stick or no!

"No!" Regina cried out. "Robin! Emma! No! She is not bluffing. She will kill Alayna with that wand and we can't get to her in time. I'd rather her alive and out there without us than dead." Robin nodded, trying to find comforting words but nothing could console her from this loss so instead he pulled Regina impossibly closer to him and cried with her.

Mac's eyes went from the couple embracing on the floor to the baby held firmly in the Blue Fairy's arms. He held Alayna's gaze and as Blue went to pass through the doorway, confident in her victory, Mac called, "Alayna!" The Blue fairy stopped confused and looked down to see Alayna's eyes locked with Mac's.

The little girl nodded before looking up to the Blue Fairy. Smiling softly the baby slowly shook her head. She took both of her tiny hands and pressed them lightly to the fairy's chest over her heart, as she whispered a soft but firm, "No!" before looking over to her mother sobbing in her father's arms. Putting out her hands toward Regina once more Alayna wiggled her fingers and called _"Mommy!"_

Before the word had fully left Alayna's lips the baby disappeared in the brightest of light, a flash that was white and silver and illuminated the room. It's impossible to say what happened first but there was an eruption of noises – Regina and Robin cried out in horror, shocked gasps came from the Charming's, and the Blue Fairy let out a scream of anger as Alayna disappeared from her arms that quickly turned to pain when the material of her habit singed where the child's hands had been and two bright patches of raw skin appeared on her chest. The exposed skin began to blister as if burned by fire when there was another flash and the dark fairies wand was snapped in two. Blue collapsed to the floor holding her head and screaming uncontrollably as she felt a lance of pain through her temples as though someone had their hand in her brain and was squeezing repeatedly.

Alayna reappeared in her mother's arms, cuddling deeper into her and enveloping Regina and Robin in a sparkling silver sphere which illuminated the room in a soft glow. Emma, Henry, David and Mary Margaret tried to cross through to no avail. They beat on the protection shield unsure as to what had caused it and if their friends, their family were alright. Tears streamed down Regina's cheeks as she held Alayna to her and sobbed in relief, Robin embraced them both in a fierce hug as they rocked together on the floor whispering calming words of love and thanks, oblivious to the bubble of protection that surrounded them as they focused only on the fact that their baby girl was back in their arms.

Mac too fell to his knees in relief. "It's alright," he said raising his hands to gain the attention of those not in the safety of shiny sphere. "It is Alayna, she is protecting them. She needs the comfort of her parents. She is confused and exhausted, scared. Calm down, they are fine and she will release the protection spell when she feels safe once more." On hearing Mac's words the rest of the group relaxed, a soft smile forming on Mary Margaret's face as she watched the family reunited.

"She saved herself," she whispered.

"That she did," Mac said moving to the Blue Fairy whose screams continued as she held her head and threw herself around on the floor, crying. "Emma!" Mac called. Looking from the fairy to the saviour. "She needs help."

"I'm not so sure I want to give it," Emma said, moving regardless to sit beside Mac and examine the fairy's wounds.

"Did Alayna do this?" Emma asked, her voice soft as she looked at the burns on Blue's chest, trying to pull the fairy's hands from her eyes to get a better look at her.

"She did." Mac said his voice calm. Emma looked at him, her eyebrows raised. "It's not what you think Emma."

"She was scared Mom," Henry said. " She didn't mean to do it."

"She did mean to do it Henry," Mac began. "But she was helping Blue, she didn't want to hurt her." Emma looked skeptical. As much as she didn't approve of what the Blue Fairy had tried to do, she also didn't like the fact a baby could inflict such an injury. She was also a little wary given how Blue was convinced the child was dangerous. If Alayna did this with just the lightest of touches, what else was she capable of?

"What do you mean?" David asked.

"Alayna didn't burn Blue-"

"Of course she did!" Emma interrupted. "Look at her. Those marks are exactly where she laid her hands" Blue's chest was charred, her skin bubbling and Emma raised her hands to pulse magic onto the wounds to heal them and give Blue some relief.

"Alayna didn't burn her Emma, that was Blue's hatred, her jealousy, her prejudice. Alayna drew it from her. She absorbed it! She wanted to help Blue see her mother as Alayna does. She could only do that by removing the hatred."

"What about her head?" Mary Margaret asked, having sat down next to Blue and was softly stroking her hair as the fairy shook. "It's like something is disturbing her mind?" No matter what Blue had done, Mary Margaret couldn't hate the fairy that had been her constant guide through life.

"To bring balance to Blue, Alayna had to take away her hatred, of Regina but of others too that Blue has had this innate dislike of. Alayna did that physically to cleanse her heart – that's what caused the burns - but the mind is different. To truly cleanse the mind one must have truth. Alayna is showing Blue that truth…"

"What does that mean?" Henry asked looking at the Fairy. While he no longer liked or respected her, he didn't like to see anyone suffering.

"Blue is revisiting memories. She is being shown the choices she made, the reasons behind them and the consequences of her actions. It's not easy to face our own flaws and to see the damage we have caused even when we have had the best of intentions."

Emma could relate to that… "Is there anything we can do?" Emma asked having healed the burns but not wanting to play around with the fairy's mind or with her memories. "It's like she's being tormented by these memories."

"No, this must simply take its course I'm afraid. But Blue will be better for it."

"Let me take her home," Tinkerbelle said softly. "If there is nothing we can do to help her at least we can make her comfortable."

"How long will this take," Mary Margaret asked.

"I can't be sure," Mac said meeting Mary Margaret's eyes. "It depends on how many memories she needs to relive. How many times she hurt someone because of her own bigotry, her personal feelings of dislike. But I imagine we will be talking hours, not days."

Maleficent huffed, "then you don't know her so well. She was a meddling, manipulating, self-righteous bug. She'll have a few days' worth of memories to be tormented with."

"Alayna isn't trying to hurt her Maleficent. The pain comes because now that her heart is pure she can see the error of her ways. Remember Blue's mistake was not being able to see past her own prejudices. To see how she could have helped others but didn't, how she punished those like Tinkerbelle who dared to challenge her all out of spite and jealousy, not to mention her behaviour today. It will all be difficult for her to bear."

"It's as though it is causing her physical pain," David said incredulous.

"It is," Mac's voice was grave. "I will send you both home." Mac said addressing Tinkerbelle and with a wave of his hands the two fairies disappeared in silver smoke.

"Will they be ok in there?" Emma asked. She was exhausted but she didn't want to leave if Regina still needed her. Emma owed her former nemesis that much.

"They will be fine. In fact I think Alayna will feel more comfortable without so many people here. She has been through an ordeal and really just needs her parents." Mac rubbed a hand over his face.

"You want to come home with us kid?" Emma asked and Henry looked torn. He could see his mom and Robin in the sphere and wanted to make sure they were ok but he also hadn't seen Emma in so long.

"Regina will understand Henry," Mac said softly. "Go with Emma, we can all meet at Granny's tomorrow." Henry nodded, grateful and left with Emma and Hook.

"Thank you," Mary Margaret began, "for everything." She was teary and tired and really just wanted to go home too. "Please, call if you need us." At Mac's nod she took David's hand and moved down the stairs.

Mac hung his head from where he was situated on the floor. Exhausted. He hadn't been so tested in many years. Not since his own mother was alive. He had nearly lost her! _Lost her!_ His soul purpose in being was to protect Alayna and yet his devotion to her had rendered him powerless. He would need to come up with a plan to ensure that _never_ happened again!

He watched the family in Alayna's little 'bubble' and could not help but smile at her choice of protection given her love for the things. They were together, and judging by the fierceness with which Robin held the two to him, they would not soon be parted and the thought made Mac's heart soar. Regina would finally get her happily ever after.

He felt rather than saw Maleficent approach. Always so careful – not wanting to intrude, or be obvious about her feelings when all he wanted was to take her in his arms and never let go. She gave him a strength, certainty and confidence unlike anything he had ever felt before. With Maleficent beside him he felt unstoppable, indestructible, and he hoped he filled her with the same confidence.

Looking up he smiled warmly and the wariness left her eyes as she held out a hand to help him to his feet. He put the hand to his lips as he stood and allowed his other hand to move around her tiny waste, pulling her to him and in the blink of an eye they were gone.

Inside Alayna's sphere Regina could not stop her tears. "I'm so sorry baby," she whispered. "I should have been here with you. I should never have left you." She bent to kiss Alayna's forehead, guilt flooding her system at her child having been in such danger.

"Don't," Robin gently chided as he softly stroked Alayna's hair, her cheek, her back and he bent down to kiss Regina's temple. "This is certainly not your doing Milady. You came here to save your friend; your son's other mother and you have worked tirelessly for more than a week to achieve that goal. I will not allow you to feel guilty for what the Blue Fairy has done."

"How can you say that Robin? Our daughter was in danger because of me, because of who I am," she paused, looking down to Alayna. "She always will be, and you and Henry and Roland. You will always be in danger because of me." Regina whispered and Robin could hear the heartbreak in her voice.

"No Regina, Alayna will always be safe because of you. _We_ will always be safe because of you." Regina knew he meant himself, Henry and Roland. Robin didn't need to specify who 'we' was. "You will never let anything happen to her – to us – even if it tears you apart. You showed that tonight." Robin felt his frustration rise as she shook her head 'no' but he pushed that frustration down deeply so he could give her the support she needed right now. "Besides, I have a feeling our little girl is more than capable of taking care of herself – of all of us." He tried to lighten to mood but while Regina gave a small smile she was still shaking her head unconvinced.

"But Robin," Regina began and as she raised her head to look into her soul mate's eyes she felt her daughter's hand on her cheek. Turning her gaze back to Alayna, Regina suddenly felt a sensation of peace and a glow of warmth erupt within her and she knew in a flash exactly what Alayna was feeling and while the child had been terrified of the angry fairy she had not doubted that her mother would do everything she could to protect her. Tears continued to flow down Regina's cheeks as the love of her daughter flowed into her, restoring her strength and her peace.

"What is it?" Robin asked his voice filled with awe and love as he watched the glow emanating from Alayna's hands to completely cover Regina before shimmering away like a rainbow.

Regina laughed through her tears as she said simply, "she trusts me." Looking up at Robin she smiled as he pressed a warm kiss to her temple and looking back at her incredible daughter she breathed incredulously, "she loves me."

Mac and Maleficent reappeared across town. Maleficent had taken a house shortly after Lily returned – the two of them needing some place they could meet and talk without the skeptical looks and accusing gazes of Storybrooke's inhabitants and Maleficent was not interested in keeping a room at Granny's. She had transported them into her entryway, still wrapped in Mac's embrace.

"Where are we?" Mac asked curiously and Maleficent smiled.

"This is my home," she said softly. "I hope you don't mind I –" she began, moving from his arms as she took off her coat and walked through to the kitchen.

Mac smiled even as he cut her off, "not at all. I was just curious," he said and followed her.

"Drink?" she asked, eyebrow raised and at Mac's nod she drew two tumblers from the cupboard over the sink and put them on the table in the middle of the room. Turning to get a bottle of whisky she felt Mac's arms surround her, pulling her to him, her back to his front as he pressed kisses to her neck. She turned in his arms and she knew instantly there was nowhere else she would ever want to be. "I love you," she whispered as she nuzzled his nose with her own and Mac let out a groan at her words, drinks long forgotten as he moved his mouth to cover hers. He took her lips in a fierce kiss as the tension of the day finally overcame him and pulled her flush against him as his arms encircled her. He tongue swept over the seam of her lips begging for entrance and he sighed into her mouth as she opened it to him, her tongue entwining with his.

Her hands had gently tugged his shirt from his trousers and had made their way underneath to stroke the soft skin of his back. Making their way to his front as Mac walked her backwards until her thighs bumped into the kitchen table, Maleficent quickly worked open the buttons of his shirt before pushing it back from his shoulders. She was filled with a desperate need to be skin to skin with this man and heat pooled at the apex of her thighs and she felt her hips start to gently rock against his, instinctively searching for friction.

Without words Mac broke the kiss and swiftly turned her around so that her back was to his front. Her hands found purchase on the table in front of her and she couldn't stifle the giggle that passed her lips as she looked back over her shoulder and took in his swollen lips and dazed expression. He moved to capture her mouth again as he slowly pulled down the zip of her dress. Letting it fall forward over her shoulders as he moved his mouth to the newly revealed skin of her back and his hands to her breasts, covered only in the silky material of her slip.

"Gods you are a vision Maleficent. So strong and yet so, so soft," he whispered as he lightly stroked her nipples through the silky slip she wore. Desperate to feel his hands on her skin Maleficent maneuvered her arms from her dress and reached up to lower the thin straps of her slip from her shoulders. Standing still with her back to him, now in only her silk panties. A soft gasp escaped through her parted lips as Mac continued to stroke and pull gently on her nipples and as the sound of her voice reached his ears Mac turned her again to face him replacing his hands with his mouth as he suckled her soft mounds.

Maleficent let out a groan as she held his head firmly to her breast and Mac lifted her so she was sitting on the table as he continued to flick his tongue over her.

"Mac, please," she whispered. Taking his hand and slowly moving it between her legs. He chuckled at her impatience before groaning himself at how wet she was. "I need you." She whispered, her voice tight with desire. Mac deftly moved her panties to the side and manoeuvred his hands to feel her wetness. Parting her folds to enter her with two fingers as his thumb sought out her clit, rubbing tight circles as she moaned. She rocked into his hand as he raised his head from her breast to watch her come undone on he fingers.

"You are so beautiful my love," he whispered as he bent his head to kiss her neck. His free hand moving behind her to support her weight while he continued to pump his fingers in and out of her as he worked her clit. Moving his head to her breast once more he suckled at her nipples, flicking his tongue over her to finally push her over the edge. She moaned as she came, moving forward to lean against him as he released her pink nipple with a wet pop, his fingers moving to gently stroke her folds as he released her.

"By the gods you are good at that," she whispered breathlessly as she placed soft kisses on his chest before looking up to capture his gaze with her own and pressed a lingering kiss to his lips.

As her breathing returned to normal she slipped off the table and moved her hands to undo his belt as she continued kissing him. Lowering the zipper and freeing his straining member, she took him in hand to firmly stroke him making him groan against her lips.

"Turn around love," he whispered. She smiled seductively at him as she turned around, her head over her shoulder as he replaced her hand with his own. He firmly stroked himself with one hand as he lowered her panties with the other, his hand coming up to gently stroke the cheek of her ass. Gods she was gorgeous. Especially like this, no walls, looking over her shoulder at him, her expression both cheeky and shy as his hand moved up her back to gently push her upper body towards the table. She was such a contradiction, so strong and confident but then so soft and delicate. "Is this alright lovely?" He whispered as he continued to stroke himself, looking at her amazing ass.

"More than alright," she said nodding and he let his hand slide down her back between the cheeks of her ass, gently encouraging her thighs apart as he moved towards her. His hand found her folds and he guided himself into her as he bent over her to press wet, open-mouthed kisses to the soft skin of her spine as he slowly entered her.

"Gods you feel amazing," he said as he felt her tight walls flutter around him as he guided himself deeper and deeper. She was tight and warm and gods nothing felt better than being inside her. He stilled, allowing his hands to sweep over her soft skin, shoulder to ass and back up to her shoulder as her walls stretched to accommodate him. When she moaned and finally began to rock against him to indicate she was ready he slowly withdrew before entering her again. He continued the slow steady thrusts, teasing her and as she began to moan and whimper, begging him for more, to go faster, he moved his hands to her hips and began to enter her with more force, more speed on each thrust.

"Gods Mac you feel amazing," Maleficent moaned as she moved from leaning on her elbows, her head rested on her arms to lean on her hands so she could turn to look at him over her shoulder. Mac leaned forward without slowing his thrusts to kiss her, a messy combination of tongue and teeth. He moved one hand from her hip to massage her breast possessively, before moving down to stroke and rub at her clit. He increased the depth of his thrust as he worked that tight bundle of nerves to have her coming around him again. The cry she released as she came undone had him tumbling after her as he continued to rub her through her climax. He moved his member inside her until he felt himself began to soften at which point he stilled but could not quite bring himself to break the most beautiful of connections.

Maleficent fell forward to lean on the table as she caught her breath and Mac moved to lean over her. Pressing kisses to the skin of her shoulders, her back. Stroking her firm ass as he did. Gods this woman was beautiful.

Without even raising her head Maleficent waved her hand and they were transported to bed, still joined and Mac couldn't help but laugh at the cheeky smile she threw over her shoulder at her manoeuvre. Finally slipping out of her Mac rolled onto his back, bringing her with him with the hand that was still firmly wound around her waist. She moved to pillow her head on his chest, warm and sated and happy in his embrace.

"Goodnight my love," he whispered still stroking her back, mesmerised by the feel of her skin. Maleficent smiled softly at his words and the sudden realisation that there was nothing in this world that she would rather be than his love.

 **Hope you enjoyed this - always my end game with this story.** **One chapter to go after this – just to tie up a few loose ends so please let me know if there is anything you are wondering about or would like to see – no guarantees but I'll do my best to accommodate.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

 **AN Well this is it! Last chapter. I have had so much fun on this journey and hope you enjoy the end. Who knew writing the final chapter and saying 'goodbye' to a fic could be so hard? Thanks to those who followed and favourite this fic. It means so much and a super special thank you to those who have taken the time to review. It helped me so much.**

Regina lent against the cool railing, her gaze fixed on the ocean in front of her as the breeze whipped her hair about her face. It was early – the sun had barely begun to rise and in the aftermath of the attack on Alayna the night before she relished the calmness of the silent, pre-dawn town she built. Images of Blue running Alayna through with the dark fairy's want had plagued her dreams. Sometimes there were screams of horror from Snow and David and Emma, other times the townspeople had cheered as life had run from her daughters too still body. Each time Regina had awoken shaking, tears flowing from her eyes and unable to breathe as she had searched the bed beside her for her little girl frantic until she found her warm and soft, at this last horrific awakening she found her baby lying on Robin's chest.

This time even the thought of facing another nightmare was too much and Regina slipped out of bed, careful not to disturb Robin and Alayna. After pacing downstairs for 10 minutes, unable to quiet her mind and going crazy with idleness she summoned clothing from upstairs, covering herself in purple smoke as her magic dressed her in boots and black jeans, a comfortable sweater. She took her jacket from the closet and made her way outside. The air was cool and it was still dark out though the chirping of neighbourhood birds was a telltale sign that morning wasn't far away.

She walked at a pace fast enough to get her heart rate up, hoping the exercise would rid her of the visions that were haunting her but it wasn't until she made it to the docks that she realised what she really needed to do. Leaning against the railing she let the tears fall. One became two, became a stream until her nose was running and her shoulders were shaking. She buried her face in her hands and for the first time in two years truly let go.

"Regina?" She heard the soft lilt in the voice, the gentleness with how he spoke her name and rather than calming her his soft tone only made her cry harder. She raised her head from her hands as her shoulders shook with more force but she could not bring herself to turn around – to show him just how quickly she had crumbled. She felt Robin's arms come around her pulling her back to his front while he softly kissed her hair and whispered comforting words into her ear but he made no move to turn her – knowing she would not want him to see her in such a state, that she would face him when she was ready. She leaned back into him as she continued to cry and as the tears lessened she turned quickly to bury her face in his chest, hoping he wouldn't see her so distraught.

"It's ok Regina, we're safe, we're here and we're safe," he whispered continuing to kiss her hair.

At that Regina pulled back sharply, "where's Alayna? You didn't leave her alone?" Robin was taken aback by her state - her swollen, red eyes, the scratchiness of her voice – how long had she been crying out here, alone?

"Of course not, Mac came with Maleficent. He told me you were here, to come to you." Regina immediately relaxed and hid her face again into Robin's chest breathing him in. Of course Mac would have felt her distress. She was embarrassed but a wave of peace came over her when Robin wrapped his arms around her, pulling her impossibly closer to him and she felt incredibly grateful to have this, to have him.

After a long stretch of silence where they both just relished the feeling of being in the other's arms Regina spoke: "Did I ever tell you that Henry – he, d-died?" Regina whispered. Robin's hand that had been circling her back stilled for a moment before he continued his comforting strokes.

"No Milady, I don't believe you did," he replied, equally quiet. Surprised that she was talking to him without prompting and not wanting to break the calmness that seemed to surround them despite her obvious distress.

"He did – twice," she continued, turning her head to bury her face in the crook of his neck. "Once, when we were in Neverland, he gave Pan his heart. We were able to get it back but until then… he was, he – " she couldn't continue and Robin nodded so she could feel he understood.

"And the second time?" Robin prompted gently.

"I killed him," she whispered, and again the gentle passes Robin's hand was making on her back stopped. "My jealousy, my anger, my fears – they killed him."

"You'll need to be more specific my love – what happened?" Robin went to move back so he could look at her but Regina stopped him by tightening her arms around him. Sure that she wouldn't be able to tell him this if she were looking at him.

"It was before Neverland, before Pan, when Emma came to Storybrooke. I wanted her gone so I gave her a pastry with a sleeping curse in it. Henry ate it to prove to her that I was the Evil Queen. He, he died – Emma was able to bring him back with True Love's Kiss and the curse was broken." She paused, "you know the stupid thing is that Emma was leaving Storybrooke – she was going to leave and that wasn't enough for me… I almost – k-killed my son to win, to have her permanently gone – to keep that stupid curse."

Robin felt her shoulders begin to shake again and walked them slowly to sit on a bench still facing the ocean. He manoeuvred her so she was sitting on his lap and sat quietly for a moment. Happy to share her burdens but also confused.

"Regina?" he whispered and at her murmured reply he continued, "love what has brought this up again?" Regina pulled back, sniffing and wiping her eyes.

"I've faced a lot of adversity in my life Robin," she began, her voice still raw. Robin nodded, agreeing. She had confided so much of her story in him during the missing year. "But I have never felt as scared as I did when I lost Henry. Not when facing my mother, or Rumple or the King. Not with Pan or Zelena – even when I was sure I would lose in that fight against her I wasn't as terrified as I was when Henry's heart stopped beating. Last night, when Blue had Alayna, when I knew we couldn't save her , when I could see in Blue's eyes that she would really take Alayna's life – that was when I felt that fear – like ice in my veins…" she looked back out at the ocean. Robin remained silent – still unsure what this was all about – Alayna was in danger and he had been terrified but she hadn't died.

With another sniff and wipe at her eyes Regina finally turned to face him, more tears welling in her eyes as she looked at him. "Those other times – with H-Henry. I was alone. I – I had to bury what I felt – I couldn't face it, I had no one to share the fear, the burden of what I had done and I couldn't deal with it on my own so I swallowed it down." She looked back out at the ocean. "Last night I kept dreaming about Blue – taking Alayna, k-killing her – Gods Robin it was so real." She turned back and snuggled into his embrace again. "When I woke up I had to get out, I was going crazy… when I came here I realised I wasn't alone this time. I could grieve, I could feel… because I had you." She pulled back to look up at him. "I love you Robin." She whispered. "And I think I finally believe that's not a weakness – _you're_ not my weakness – you're my strength."

Robin ducked his head to press a kiss to her temple, to the tear tracks beneath her eyes and then finally to her lips. Regina ran her hands up from where they were pressed into his chest to his hair and pulled him closer to her. Deepening the kiss and drinking him in as though he were the very air she needed to breathe. She needed to show him how much she loved him, how grateful she was to have him in her life and how much she needed him. With a wave of her hand she enveloped them in purple smoke transporting them to her vault. Robin was intoxicated by her kiss and failed to notice the change of location until he felt the softness of a mattress beneath them and the support of the seat that was at his back disappear. He fell backwards, pulling Regina on top of him earning him a dry chuckle from the sorceress above him.

He broke the kiss, reaching a hand up to stroke her cheek, "I'll never get tired of that sound Milady," he whispered, glancing around him to take in his surroundings. "Regina?" He queried. Regina moved to kiss him again but he stopped her with a hand to her cheek. "You're upset, you've just been crying – I don't know that we should –" Regina stopped him with soft kiss.

"I need to be one with you Robin," she whispered. "Make love to me." She said moving in for another kiss. The peace in her voice was enough for Robin to know she was ok. He gently rolled so that Regina was beneath him. A desperate need to be skin to skin over taking him, leading his fingers to deftly open the buttons on her jacket and raise the fabric of the sweater underneath to expose the skin of her belly.

"I love you Regina," Robin said breaking their kiss to look into her eyes. "So much. And I am so glad, privileged, to be here for you, to share your burdens and your pain. I'm sorry that I – " at that Regina quickly raised her hand, her fingers covering his mouth.

"No – no apologies Robin. We have both apologised enough to last a lifetime. I forgive you." She smiled softly at him. "I love you - I'm ready to move forward Robin – with you, with Henry and Roland and Alayna. Let's not waste any more time on apologies." She slowly brought his face down to hers, kissing him once, twice, before deepening the kiss. Robin groaned as her tongue entered his mouth, tasting, exploring in a way that was both new and familiar. He pulled his hands from her hair to shuffle out of his own jacket and shirt, breaking their kiss again to slide Regina's arms free of the confines of her jacket and pull her sweater over her head.

"Gods you are beautiful Milady," Robin whispered looking down at her bare torso as Regina slid the straps of her navy, lace bra from her shoulders revealing her breasts to him with a cheeky smile.

"You're not so bad yourself Thief," she murmured, lifting the white vest that covered him up his chest until Robin lifted it over his head. Regina moved to unbutton his jeans, pausing to watch Robin stand and pull them down with his boxers in one move. Staring at him bare before her Regina felt heat pool in her belly and a dull throbbing begin at the apex of her thighs. By the Gods his was a specimen of a man, and he was hers. Robin smirked as he saw desire darken Regina's eyes and her tongue unconsciously slipped out to moisten her lips. He loved the effect he had on her. With all the game playing that had occurred in the early days of their relationship back in the Enchanted Forest there was always something incredibly primal about their desire and need for each other. Something that had always crossed the social boundaries that should have separated them. He was never convinced that their attraction to each other, their physical need for each other could be explained away by Tinkerbelle's soul mate theory… But looking at Regina now as she slowly, sensually unbuttoned her own jeans and kicked off her boots he found he really didn't need an explanation – he would just thank the Gods that this woman was his.

When Regina had dropped her jeans to the floor Robin kneeled on the bed and stilled her hands that were toying with the top of her lacy underwear. "Allow me, my love," he said softly, slipping his fingers into her panties, one hand moving underneath her to squeeze her buttocks and the other moving between her legs to find her already warm and wet. He groaned as he toyed with her opening, not quite wanting to pump his fingers into her wetness yet, needing to hear her whimper for him first. He spread some of her wetness up to her clit, slowly rubbing fondling circles over her bundle of nerves before returning to tease her opening again. The hand at her rear slowly worked her panties down her legs until Regina impatiently kicked them off.

Robin broke their kiss to work his way down her neck to her breasts and found one of Regina's hands already twisting and squeezing her nipple while the other toyed with the hair at the nape of his neck.

"Robin, please," she sighed. He pressed open-mouthed kisses to the underside of her breast before taking a nipple into his mouth and sucking fervently. As his lips closed over her nipple he slowly pumped a finger inside her, earning a groan as her hips rose to meet his finger. He pumped in and out in a slow rhythm while enjoying suckling on her breasts and then added a second finger hearing her hiss out a 'yes' breathlessly.

"Gods you're a vision like this Regina," he whispered as his face hovered above hers once more while his fingers continued to move inside her. He kissed his way down her body, over the stomach that had held his daughter down to her core. Pressing kisses to her pubic bone and becoming impossibly harder at the scent of her arousal. He gave a firm stroke of his tongue from the opening where his fingers continued to languidly pump inside her to her clit before beginning to work her bundle of nerves in earnest.

"Oh Robin, yes," Regina moaned, unable to control the rising of her hips against Robin's face. Robin moved the hand that hand been gripping her hips across her stomach to hold her in place as he suckled her clit firmly, bringing her over the edge with a moan. He released her clit with a last teasing lick and continued to pump in and out of her with his fingers as she came down from her high. Resting his face on her stomach between her hips he caught his breath until at Regina's beckoning he moved back up to kiss her deeply.

"I love giving you pleasure," he whispered against her brow as he gently stroked her hair. "Watching you come like that." He kissed her again as Regina moved, flipping them over so she could straddle him with a soft, sated smile.

"Let me give you pleasure Thief," she said and when Robin expected her to slowly take him inside her she surprised him by moving instead to sit lower on the bed, pushing his legs apart as she bent her head to press open mouthed kisses to his already hard cock.

"Regina – you don't have to – " whatever he was going to say melted into a groan as Regina took him into her warm mouth. Firmly sucking as she pulled back so only the head remained she swirled her tongue over his tip before letting it leave her mouth with a wet plop.

"I know I don't _have_ to Thief," she said, surprisingly commanding given she had just had his cock in her mouth. "I want to." Her head was back between his legs and she swiftly took him back into her mouth again. Setting up a quick rhythm where she sucked, twirled and moved her hand to pump the base of his cock in time with the bounce of her head. Robin was quickly moving towards his peak and as he raised his head to watch her he nearly came in her mouth. Seeing her head bounce over his crotch while her firm arse was poised in the air was too much and he pulled himself quickly and somewhat painfully out of her mouth, scraping his member against her teeth in his hurry to remove it.

"Robin what - ?" Regina looked up confused.

"Gods Regina have you any idea how sexy that is?" Robin asked breathless. "I almost came in your mouth." He looked at her incredulous as to how quickly she had brought him almost to orgasm. He had always prided himself on his control in the bedroom but this minx was his undoing. "I really, really need to be inside you right now." He said, still breathing hard and nearly coming as Regina smirked and stalked towards him on her hands and knees like a lioness. They locked lips in another fierce kiss as Robin flipped them, sliding easily into her wet core as Regina wrapped her legs around him and moaned at the feeling of him filling her.

Robin paused to press his forehead against hers, breathing deeply to calm himself wanting to bring Regina to her peak again before arriving there himself. Regina pressed her lips to his before she began to rock against him impatiently and taking her cue Robin began to move slowly in and out of her. He kissed her once more on her lips, then her shoulder before he pulled back, bringing her legs over his forearms to enter her more deeply and groaning at the combination of the feel of her tight around him and the vision of her writhing in pleasure beneath him as he hit that spot in side her with every thrust.

"Yes, Robin," she mewled, fingers twisting in sheets as she climbed that peak again. "More – please, faster," she cried breathless as she dropped a hand to her core and began to rub furiously to bring her much needed friction that, at this angle, Robin couldn't provide.

"Gods you're gorgeous Regina," Robin spoke softly, knowing his words were always enough to tip her over the edge. "So tight and wet, I love the feel of being inside you… Come lovely, let me feel you come on my cock." Bending his head to suckle her breast he felt her go over the edge and groaned in relief as he came inside her with her shuddering muscles milking his cock.

"Gods Robin that was amazing," Regina breathed, giggling slightly as she sunk further into the mattress, boneless and loving the feeling of his weight on her as he caught his breath.

"You're amazing." Robin breathed. Raising his head to press a kiss to her lips, pulling back momentarily before kissing her more deeply. "I love you," he whispered against her lips before hugging her to him, his face in the crook of her neck.

Regina held him to her, soothingly moving her hands up and down his back. "We need to go home Robin," she practically slurred, feeling so relaxed – not wanting to leave the cocoon of peace they had built for themselves but knowing she needed to head home and see Alayna, talk to Mac and Maleficent.

"Hmm," Robin agreed, breathing her in one last time before pulling back to look into her eyes. "What if I want to keep you to myself a little longer?" He queried, playing with a lock of her hair.

"Later," she promised. Pressing her lips to his as she waved her hand, clothing them once more.

"Hey!" Robin pouted, "no fair!"

"Hmm – it was necessary or you wouldn't have left the bed." Regina smirked, pushing him back so she could wriggle out from under him and get to her feet. Holding out her hand for Robin to take and pulling him to his feet. Robin pulled her in for another kiss as she once more waved her hand and surrounded them in purple smoke bringing them to her living room.

Regina pulled back to smile at Robin as the purple smoke dissipated only to find Henry, Alayna, Mac and Maleficent all awake and more than a little worried. Henry's face immediately broke into a smile when he saw his mother smiling at him.

"Mom!"

"Henry – what are you doing here? I thought you were with Emma?" She looked questioningly at Mac who raised his hands, palms facing outward in a gesture to show he had no part in Henry's appearance in her living room.

"I wanted to make sure you were ok – that Lainey was ok so I came first thing this morning but you weren't here! I was so worried," he said moving into her embrace as he whispered so only she could hear, "I thought you had left again."

Regina tightened her grip on Henry as tears welled in her eyes. "Oh Henry," she said catching Robin's eyes as he moved Alayna onto his hip and guilt washed over her. "I won't leave you again – I promise." She pulled back to look in his eyes. "Not by choice Henry – never by choice okay? I will always fight to stay with you. I'm your Mom – just as much as I am Lainey's Mom. And I will always fight for our family, for all of us to be together." She pulled Henry back into a tight embrace. "Now - how about some breakfast?" She looked up, eyebrows raised, silently asking the wider group if they wanted to eat. She was starving and warmth coloured her cheeks as the caught Robin's gaze and recalled their earlier activities – no doubt the reason for her growling stomach.

"Sure," Mac said warmly, reaching for Maleficent's hand and entwining their fingers. "Let's have brunch."

"I don't know that I have much to offer," Regina said moving towards the kitchen mentally running through the contents of her fridge.

"Mom, Grandma and Grandpa are at Granny's?" Henry suggested and Regina's eyes widened. "I'm sure they would love us to join them."

"Okay – " she said, her voice less sure than she had intended. She cleared her throat and took a deep breath. "Sure Henry. We can go to Granny's". She gave a reassuring smile and put her arm over his shoulders. "That's where we always go to celebrate, right?" Henry smiled back and it warmed her heart.

"That's right," he said.

No one was surprised when silence fell over the diner as the bell rang signalling their entrance. Regina and Henry were first through the door, her arm having remained over his shoulders on the walk to the diner. Robin, with Alayna still on his hip followed them and numerous eyebrows rose when Mac and Maleficent followed, still hand in hand.

Ruby broke the silence, walking speedily around the counter to envelope Regina in a hug. Regina froze in shock – clearly taken aback by the unusally warm welcome. 'God Regina are you ok?" Ruby began as she pulled back. "Mary Margaret told us what happened!" She looked over to Alayna and gently stroked the crown of her head. "How terrifying – is she ok? I can't believe Blue would do such a horrible thing." Granny had also moved to approach the group.

"People can justify some crazy things Ruby – you know that. I'm glad you were able to stop her Regina," Granny said with a nod.

"I didn't stop her," Regina replied with a small smile. "Alayna saved herself." She reached out to softly stroke her daughter's back as she snuggled into Robin. Still shy at the attention that was being bestowed upon her by these strangers.

"Well I'm sure your love is what gave her the strength to do it." Granny said, brooking no argument and Regina gave a small smile and nodded at the old wolf who had certainly surprised her with her support since her return.

Granny and Ruby moved back to the counter as Henry, Regina and Robin took Alayna towards the Charmings' booth. Mary Margaret, David, Emma and Hook were already part way through breakfast. They had nearly reached their destination when Grumpy and his 'munchkins' were suddenly in their path. Grumpy had his hands in his pockets, his look fierce and Robin instinctively turned so that Alayna was away from the dwarf.

"Whatever you have to say Leroy – " he began, his voice commanding. Leroy put a hand up to silence the thief.

"Look sister – I don't like you, I never have. What you did to all of us in the Enchanted Forest made all our lives a living hell." Robin went to interrupt but Regina silenced him with a glare. She was used to this – had been enduring Grumpy's barbs for years and would continue to endure it, she didn't want or need Robin fighting her battles. "But what Blue did to you – to your kid – that was wrong." Regina's eyes snapped to Grumpy's – her face showing no reaction but internally her heart pounded causing a rush to her ears.

"What did you say?" She asked sternly.

"I said she was wrong – we," he said looking at his fellow dwarves, "were wrong. If Blue can do something so bat shit crazy like threaten to kill a baby – maybe your boy is right and we're all living somewhere in the grey zone you know?" Regina's heart warmed and when Grumpy referred to Henry as her boy it nearly burst. "So long as you're not cursing our asses we've got your back sister. I still don't like you – but you brought Emma back like you said you would and you didn't kill Blue for what she tried to do…" Grumpy rubbed his beard absentmindedly. "I guess what I'm saying is we trust you – for what it's worth."

Regina just continued to stare at him – her mask having slipped to reveal her confusion for a moment before it returned and she gave him a slight nod. Grumpy went to move and stopped suddenly when Regina whispered something cautiously.

"What?" he asked gruffly and Regina cleared her throat, her heart still pounding at what she was about to do.

"I said – a lot. It's worth a lot." She didn't meet his eyes as she moved around him to continue on to the Charmings' table. Still in shock over what had just occurred. Robin smiled widely, proudly as he watched her and couldn't resist clapping Leroy on the back as he stepped past the smaller man. If the dwarf was finally seeing the woman for her present instead of her past perhaps the rest of Storybrooke would as well? And who knows? Maybe one day Regina might as well.

"Regina!" Mary Margaret exclaimed as her former stepmother came to their table. "Join us, please!" Her smile was eager but nervous. They hadn't really talked since the whole 'trying to take her baby' thing and given Blue's actions last night Mary Margaret was surprised Regina had come to Granny's at all. She had expected her to be holed up inside her mansion keeping her loved ones close. Regina gestured for Henry to sit beside David as she moved in beside Emma. "I'm so glad you're here. I need to tell you how sorry I am – we are" Mary Margaret continued, nodding to include David "for everything. It seems I've still got so much to learn. I feel like I'm forever taking two steps forward and three steps back with you… but I'm sorry for hurting you, and Alayna." Mary Margaret reached her hand across to give Regina's a quick squeeze before drawing it back. Knowing Regina would not appreciate having her hand held through breakfast. "Thank you – for giving _us_ another chance."

Regina scoffed, but not unkindly, then brought her gaze to Mary Margaret's before continuing sincerely. "I won't say that what you did was okay – because it wasn't. No one should have the right to force a family to be separated – but after everything _I've_ done, and all the chances you have given me, it is certainly the least I can do," her mouth quirked into a half smile.

"Good." Mary Margaret said with some finality. "Now - how are you feeling?"

Regina exhaled, shaking her head as she realised just like that _Snow White_ had put it all behind her. She really was the same little girl who had gotten everything she ever wanted in the Enchanted Forest, but somehow she was still _family_. "Overwhelmed – I guess. It's been a busy few days." Regina looked to Emma. "How are _you_ feeling?"

Emma gave a small smile. " _Overwhelmed_ ," she laughed at having borrowed Regina's turn of phrase. " _Grateful_ – to you, all of you, for having stuck by me. _Happy_ that you're here," she concluded bumping her shoulder into Regina's. " _Pleased_ to have a second chance." Her cheeks turned pink in embarrassment – having shared more than she was used to, but needing to express how she felt. "I never understood, before, you know" she continued looking down at her fingers as she turned a napkin left and right, over and back, "– how someone could do terrible things and _not_ be a terrible person." She brought her gaze up to Regina's and looked into her eyes, something passing between them that neither could put into words. "I do now. And, I admire you so much more because you rid yourself of the darkness one day at a time – you didn't have a magic staff to drive it from you."

"Emma, you know that Mac's staff wouldn't have worked without _your will._ Sure it gave you a helping hand, but that doesn't mean you didn't do that yourself too. You get that right?" Regina asked softly and Emma gave a nod, but it didn't diminish her newfound respect for her son's adoptive mother.

"So!" Ruby interrupted brightly, hoping to defuse some of the tension (and largely succeeding). "What can I get you guys?"

XXX

When Regina and Robin had moved towards the Charmings Mac took the opportunity to steer Maleficent to their own booth.

"I thought we were here for brunch with the _Un_ Charmings?" Maleficent said with a smirk.

"Is it my fault the diner hasn't tables big enough to accommodate all of us?" Mac replied with a smile before giving their order to Ruby who couldn't resist sneaking a look at Storybrooke's latest couple. She had to admit something about the duo inherently worked, even their hearts seemed to beat in-sync with one another.

"Regina looks terrible," Maleficent remarked, looking across the diner as Regina finished her confrontation with Leroy. Her dry tone doing little to conceal the concern evident in her gaze.

"She's actually doing better than you think," Mac said with a soft smile. "It seems like more of Storybrooke's inhabitants are ready to give her a fresh start," he gave a nod to the dwarves as they left the diner.

"You're a cheat you know," Maleficent raised her eyebrow as she reached her hand out to turn Mac's face gently so his gaze was on her and not the diner's front door.

"Maybe, but it's out of my control," he shrugged, taking her hand from his face and kissing her knuckles chivalrously.

"Well I'm glad you can't read my mind," Maleficent replied, her joking tone belying the truth of her words.

"So am I," Mac said seriously and Maleficent's brow rose in surprise.

"Why?"

Mac smiled, "because it makes this real." He leaned over the diner table and gave Maleficent a soft kiss that she couldn't help but smile into.

"Do you ever wonder why? Why you can't read my mind?" She asked as he resumed his seat and Ruby placed Mac's breakfast and Maleficent's coffee in front of them.

Mac shrugged, "I have my theories." He looked up and at Maleficent's enquiring look he chuckled. "I don't think you want to hear them."

"Why don't you let me be the judge of that dear," Maleficent said wrinkling her nose as she took a sip of her too-bitter coffee. "That girl burns the beans every other day," she complained before waving her hand over her coffee replacing her cup with a more appealing one. "Much better," she nodded after taking another sip.

Mac laughed at her antics. "I never took you for a coffee snob," he said with affection.

"Is that so? I'm a snob about most things, why not coffee? Now stop trying to distract me. Why can't you hear my thoughts?" She asked again.

"Have you ever heard of the 'balance of nature' theory?"

"Can't say that I have Mac, but I'm not really one for philosophy." Maleficent said unable to hide the genuine curiosity in her voice.

Mac smiled softly at her, "it surmises that nature is essentially in balance and will correct itself when that balance is compromised for some reason." Maleficent narrowed her eyes and at her somewhat suspicious look Mac chuckled.  
"Well, let's just say I think you're my counterweight." He said taking her hand as he pushed his now empty plate aside. "You balance me."

Maleficent merely hummed in response, relieved he wasn't sprouting talk of 'destiny' and 'soul mates' and 'always finding each other'. Amazed that even without being able to read her mind he instinctively knew that such talk would nauseate (terrify?) her.

"A counterweight?" She said with her eyebrow raised.

"A counterweight," Mac confirmed with a nod of his head. "And you know what that means?" His tone was joking but his eyes held hers with a seriousness that suddenly had her heartbeat speeding up. Maleficent subtly shook her head 'no'. "It means that I need you, Maleficent. You keep me balanced, grounded. You share my burdens and I share yours." He smiled and eyed her almost in challenge.

Maleficent broke eye contact and moved to stand. Mac let her, imagining she would need time to process what he said and he didn't want to push. But she merely moved around the table and took his hand in hers, tugging to get him to his feet.

"If I'm the counterweight – that makes you the 'load'" she smirked. "You didn't think that analogy through did you sorcerer?"

"Maybe not as thoroughly as I thought I had," he said wrapping his hands around her waist.

"Let's get out of here," Maleficent whispered, pressing her lips to his, stealing a quick kiss before moving to the door.

As Mac and Maleficent walked out of the diner Tinkerbelle walked swiftly in, nodding a greeting but obviously in a hurry. "Regina," she called, sighing in relief as she saw her friend, still in a booth with the Charmings. She gave Ruby a nod and a resolute wave of her hand – a signal that Ruby seemed to understand as she quickly prepared an Irish coffee for the fairy and set it before her. Regina came to the counter, her eyebrow raised at the fairies choice of drink and Tink bristled. "What? It's better than that 'hot chocolate' you bang on about." She took a long sip and swiped her tongue along her top lip to ensure there was no left over cream there. "Blue's awake," she stated without preamble. "She was out all night, Yellow and I took turns staying with her. She had a pretty rough night and then everything went calm at about 7am." Tinkerbelle spoke in a flurry, before she paused to take another sip of her drink. "And then half an hour ago she practically jumped out of bed. Not exactly what I was expecting you know? Mac should really have warned us."

"What do you mean 'jumped out of bed'?" Mary Margaret asked as she approached, her brows furrowed over squinted eyes.

"That she _literally_ jumped up – nearly gave Yellow a heart attack. Blue was in an absolute _state_ banging on about having to right wrongs and make apologies. She was more jittery than I've ever seen her. Thank the gods I had a bit of poppy dust - that put her out. She needed to seriously chill some," Tink concluded with a determined sip of her drink and a sigh. "I thought you should know," she said looking up at Regina. "I think you'll be up there on her list of people to 'make amends' to." Tink used air quotes to emphasise the 'make amends' and rolled her eyes as she continued, "as am I – and if you think self-righteous Blue was annoying, just wait until you meet 'apologetic Blue'." Tink all but shuddered recalling the way the older fairy had gripped her shoulders and kept apologising for having taken Tink's wings in a fit of temper.

"Am I gonna need one of those?" Regina asked, tilting her chin towards Tink's drink, only half joking.

"More than one I imagine Milady, if Tinkerbelle here is any indication." Robin laughed and Regina swung her purse onto her shoulder.

"Well I had better make myself scarce," she said, taking Robin's hand and giving a nod goodbye to those still at the table.

"Regina, be nice," Mary Margaret gently admonished. "Blue deserves a clean slate after what she has been through and she is just trying to apologise!"

"You can run, but you can't hide Regina!" Emma called having overheard the conversation.

"I can try," Regina said under her breath as she walked back to the booth. "I'll see you for dinner Henry." She said kissing the top of his head and walking towards the door. She reached out to take Alayna from Robin as he struggled to put his coat back on.

"So, where to now Milady. Are we going to hide in the cannery?" He asked with a smile as they walked outside.

"No," Regina replied, her voice carrying a slightly serious tone that Robin had not anticipated. "I think I need to see Roland." Regina hugged Alayna to her chest for a moment before raising her gaze to meet Robin's eyes and he saw the trepidation there.

"I think he will like that," he said putting his arm around her shoulders and pulling her into a side hug as he moved down the path in the direction of Marian and Michael's house. "He will like that a great deal."

It was only a short walk to the Tillman house and Regina's heart beat faster and faster with each step. She had missed Roland so much while she was away, it had hurt almost as much as leaving Henry. She had almost convinced herself that Roland would not want anything to do with her, she had murdered his mother for goodness sake! And she could still see his wide eyes staring up at her while Robin screamed that she was a monster, that she had killed Marian… It had cut her like a knife and those big, wide eyes had haunted several of her dreams… Deep down she knew Roland, he didn't have a resentful bone in his body, was always so loving… so forgiving… but hoping that she would see him one day, introduce him to his baby sister? That was too much to hope for during her time on the ranch. Now it was here, happening. How did she possibly deserve this?

Seeing him in the diner the evening before, being able to hold him had been a dream come true. Now she was going to be fulfilling his wish to meet his sister. He'd seemed so excited by the prospect; Roland was such a loving child she couldn't imagine him being anything but an amazing big brother. She just couldn't stop the nervousness in the pit of her stomach.

All these thoughts swirled around in her mind and before she knew it Robin had stopped at a gate and was looking at her expectantly.

"Are you ready to go in Milady?" he asked gently and at Regina's nod he opened the gate, waiting for her to pass before closing it behind them and making his way to the porch to knock. They could hear some high pitched shouting followed by thundering feet as they knocked. One of the children called out that they would answer it but it didn't sound like Roland.

"Hey Robin," Gretel said unlatching the door, not having seen Regina behind him. "Roland's out the back you want me to get him?" Her eyes suddenly widened at having seen Regina. "Oh," she said stepping back. "I'll get my Dad" she practically ran off and Regina cringed inwardly, hugging Alayna closer to her, appreciative of the emotional shield her warmth provided. Robin's arm wound around her waist pulling her into his side as he kissed her temple.

"Robin, Regina," Michael said warmly, though with obvious surprise. "We weren't expecting you," he shook hands with Robin while he exchanged a nod with Regina and rested his hands on his hips. "Marian will be right in she was just outside with the boys. Your daughter I take it?" he queried, his smile widening at the sight of the enchanting toddler. "She's lovely Robin, has your smile," he noted as Alayna flashed a small but dimpled smile his way.

"Thank you," Robin said sincerely as he saw Marian appear with Roland.

"Regina! You comed!" Roland screamed racing past Michael to hug Regina, his arms around her thighs but his head now reaching her stomach.

"I did. I'm sorry I had to – ah, leave yesterday –" she said awkwardly, not sure quite how to explain their sudden departure. "But I brought your sister to meet you, like you asked." She gently untangled herself from Roland's arms so she could squat down to bring Alayna to Roland's level. "Roland, this is your sister Alayna." Her eyes filled with tears as her heart leapt at finally introducing her little knight and her princess. "Lainie sweetheart, this is your big brother Roland," she whispered against Alayna's hair.

"Hi 'Layna," Roland said, almost shyly. "I got a present for you in my room. Can I hold her Regina?" He said, his hand going out to the hand Alayna had on her mother's shoulder. He barely touched her, as though if he did she would float away.

"Of course you can sweetheart – she's pretty big though – maybe you could sit down with her?" Roland sat cross-legged on the floor and Regina placed Alayna on his legs. His arms came around hugging her fiercely.

"Woah – gentle my boy!" Robin intervened with a chuckled. "She still needs to breathe!" Roland relaxed his grip and leaned around to kiss Alayna's cheek.

"'Layna I'm your big brother – I'm gonna look after you!" He stage whispered into her ear, causing more tears to gather in Regina's eyes as Robin put his arm around her waist. "Will she play with me?" he asked earnestly.

"She likes books and puzzles – have you got some books and puzzles she can look at with you?" Regina asked.

"Sure, they're in my room and I'll show you her present come on!" Roland shuffled Alayna off his lap unceremoniously and ran off down a hallway as Regina chuckled and Alayna slowly got to her feet looking around curiously for her brother before toddling after him.

"Ah – Robin maybe you should – " Regina began awkwardly, not comfortable making her way through Marian and Michael's home to follow the boisterous six year old.

"Come on Regina!" He called.

"It's fine, Regina, please, Roland would love to show you his room," Michael said as Marian came to stand beside him.

"No, this is your home, I won't go trailing through it," she said firmly and looked imploringly at Robin who moved to follow Roland and Alayna into his room. _Well I didn't think that through,_ she thought as she realised she was now alone with Marian and Michael. How's this for awkward.

"So that is your daughter" Marian said, more a statement than a question. Regina nodded slightly, bringing her hands together to refrain from fidgeting. She was determined not to let Marian and Michael see how uncomfortable she was and prayed to whatever gods were up there that Robin return quickly.

Raising her chin slightly she said as warmly as she could manage, "you have a lovely home."

"Thank you," the silence was awkward as Michael rocked back and forth on his heels. "Can I get you a drink?"

"No, thank you. We won't stay – I just…" Regina let her voice trail off. "Roland wanted to see Alayna and I felt like I should bring her here. I appreciate what you did, Marian. Approaching us in the diner, it can't have been easy." Regina brought her gaze to Marian's. She hadn't planned on having this conversation, but suddenly the words just flowed out of her. "I apologise - for the Enchanted Forest." She said softly, but not dropping eye contact with the maiden. "Many years have passed for all of us, but for you – well, the wounds are more raw." Regina took a breath that she exhaled on a short chuckle. "It must seem crazy to you – the Evil Queen, allied with Snow White and Prince Charming, sharing a son with the Saviour and a daughter with the Prince of Thieves. But truthfully, I am _not_ that person anymore." Regina hadn't noticed Robin return behind her, Alayna in his arms and Roland at his side, nor did she notice the tears welling in her eyes. "I love Roland – truly. During the year we were in the Enchanted Forest – when Henry and I were separated and I didn't think I'd ever see him again – Roland was a light for me, the only light during such a dark time." Her voice took on a wistful tone, "He holds a special place in my heart and I would give my life to protect him. I understand it will take time for you to believe that, but I wanted you to know just the same."

"You got a special place in my heart too Gina," Roland said from behind her, causing Regina to turn around wiping tears that had fallen at his words, a full smile on her face. She reached down and pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you Roland," she said kissing his cheek. "Is this your present for Alayna?" She asked excitedly, putting aside her discomfort and focusing on the boy in front of her. She took the little stuffed monkey from Roland and held it up to Alayna who smiled and hugged it tightly to her chest.

"I got a monkey for her – it's not like mine but she likes it!"

"She does, and is this a picture for her?" Regina asked taking the paper from his hands. It looked like the forest with a mixture of green and browns and blues.

"Nope – that's for you. So when you go away again you'll remember your way home. It's the Merry Men camp. If you get there they'll bring you back to us."

Regina hugged Roland to her. "Thank you Roland," she whispered into his hair. "I love it. I will treasure it always." Roland smiled proudly as he looked down at his drawing again.

"Regina?" He softly questioned.

"Mmhmm?" she murmured, not releasing him from her embrace just yet.

"Are you going away again?" Regina felt Roland's breath hitch and she closed her eyes briefly before meeting Robin's eyes over Roland's curly head. She shifted her gaze, taking in Michael and Marian and was surprised to see tears in the other woman's eyes as well.

"No Roland. Alayna and I are going to stay here in Storybrooke with your Papa."

Roland squeezed her impossibly tighter. "I'm glad," he said, completely disarming her with the simplicity and honesty of his words. "I love you 'Gina," he said into her neck.

"And I love you Roland," she replied kissing his hair and holding him for a moment longer. "Come on 'big brother' are you going to read your sister this story?" She asked, wanting to lighten the moment. She looked down to find Alayna watching her and Roland closely before she wriggled out of her Papa's embrace. Moving to stand in front of Roland she reached out her little hands to softly touch his rosy cheeks. A golden glow spread over Roland's cheeks and face, covering his little body before dissipating. Regina heard Marian gasp and saw the woman move to grab Roland before Michael held her back, but she continued to struggle against him until she heard Roland's giggle.

"What was that, it tickled!" Roland squealed and Regina frowned up at Robin, uncertainty clear on her face.

"I'm not sure Roland," Regina whispered. "Would you like me to find out?" She posed the question to Roland but was really asking Robin and Marian. Marian looked to Robin, unsure but then gave Regina a determined nod. Roland merely shrugged with a smile and said "sure" Regina quickly waved her hand over him trying to find a trace of the spell she had just witnessed. A smile broke out over her face as she was able to clearly see what her daughter did.

Kissing the top of Alayna's head Regina smiled up at Marian before addressing Roland. "Alayna loves you sweetheart and she likes to protect the people she loves. She has given you special invisible knights armour to make sure nobody can ever hurt you, or take you away from your Mama and Papa. Okay?" The question was once again directed at Marian and though Regina could sense the woman was not exactly thrilled at the use of magic on her son there was a degree of understanding there, given the wielder was just an infant. She gave a small smile to the child again nodding to Regina who responded in kind before mouthing 'I'm sorry!' to Robin over Roland's head.

Robin however looked proud and pleased that his daughter was protecting her brother and merely shrugged.

"You see Roland, big brother's protect their little sisters, but little sister's also like to look after their big brothers." Roland smiled, hugging Alayna to him once more.

"Thanks 'Layna." He said cuddling into her and giving her another kiss on her cheek before saying in a soft whisper, "we'll look after each other – for always."

Regina and Robin left Roland with his mother for the afternoon, only able to leave when they promised him he could come for dinner and to stay the night at Regina's place. After putting Alayna down for a nap Regina walked down stairs where she had left Robin only to find him asleep on the couch, a familiar, light snore emanating from the back of his throat. Pulling a throw rug off the back of the couch she covered him over before putting her jacket back on and walking out the front door. She'd had it in her mind all day that she wanted to go and see this person. Hadn't really seen him since she came back but now it was time. More than time really.

As she walked up the stairs to the Storybrooke Hospital Regina felt a sudden shiver. She hated this place, had always hated it. To her the hospital was a place to leave things she would rather forget about – people, illness, death. Still she was glad Gold had not yet been discharged and this conversation could take place on neutral ground.

Regina was not surprised to find Belle at Gold's side. Since he had awoken she was rarely elsewhere. But she was surprised at the warmth with which Belle welcomed her.

"Regina!" She said a little breathlessly. "Come in – Rumple will be so glad you've come. You know your idea, with the hypnosis? It has worked so well! I mean, he is still drained, but he is doing so much better. No longer comatose at least." Regina nodded as she realised the reason for the girls enthusiastic greeting.

"I was hoping to speak with him – if I may?" Regina asked, as warmly as she could manage under the circumstances. Here was a man who threatened her child, was the primary reason she had stayed hidden for two years and then 'outed' her to the Blue Fairy.

"Of course, he's asleep now but I'm sure he'll be awake any moment" Belle smiled. "Or I could call you? When he wakes up I mean."

"That won't be necessary dearest," Gold murmured, though he kept his eyes closed for a moment longer. "I'm awake, just resting my eyes." He gave a wry grin as he opened his eyes, locking his gaze on Regina immediately. "I heard you had a busy night dearie, saving saviours, defeating misguided fairies with dark wands. Quite the drama." His words were teasing but his tone was almost concerned.

"Just another day in Storybrooke," she replied dryly. "Why did you try and make the deal with me back in Boston Gold. I want the truth." Rumple seemed surprised by her openness, his gaze flicked to Belle who immediately furrowed her brow.

"Belle, dear, can you give us a minute," he said softly, his gaze imploring. Belle nodded but with a look in her eyes that clearly conveyed they would be talking about this later.

"Thank you," Regina said quietly as Belle left the room. "You didn't tell Belle. Why am I _not_ surprised?" She said without bite as she sat in the seat previously occupied by Belle. "Talk to me Gold, or I'll have Archie hypnotise you into always telling the truth. Who knew you of all people would respond so _positively_ to hypnosis?"

"I didn't mean any harm Regina," he said sincerely. "To you or your child. You know me, I was just looking after myself."

"But to what end Gold? I've gone over and over this and I can't see what benefit you could possibly have attained by binding yourself to Alayna."

"What difference does it make now?" He looked down dejected and Regina really looked at him. Seeing a man, just a man – Rumplestiltskin the coward. How he was centuries ago, before the dark curse, so incredibly _human_. "I am no longer the Dark One – I am but a man." He tried to put a little spring in his voice but it fell flat.

"I want to know if someone else will try and come after Alayna. Knowing what you were trying to achieve – it might help." She spoke softly and ducked her head to catch Gold's gaze. "Please."

"I knew Merlin was watching you but I didn't know exactly why. I didn't know your child was the Grey but I was fairly certain Merlin wanted her."

"How did you know it was my child he was after?" she asked quietly.

"Because if he wanted you dearie he would have made a move long before we were all cursed to Storybrooke. It had to be the prophesised child he wanted. Even the Dark One is no real match for Merlin, I thought if I could bind myself to the being he wanted I would be protected when he eventually came." Regina nodded. "It would have brought her no harm you know. I had no intention to –"

"You never do Rumple, you never do… " she said her voice thoughtful. Shaking her head she continued, "But thank you. For your honesty." Regina rose to her feet.

"It's funny you know," Gold's voice called as Regina went to leave the room, stopping her in her tracks and she turned back to face him. "She has the protection of the Evil Queen, the Saviour, the Sorcerer… and yet the Grey need fear no one. She is the manifestation of the very magic that flows through all our veins, the power behind the greatest of spells… She need fear _no one_." Regina's blood ran a little cold at the hunger in Gold's eyes and she had never been more relieved that he no longer had any magic. Steeling her gaze she merely nodded and walked out of the room and out of the hospital.

She was tempted to transport herself home, preferably straight into a hot shower feeling the need to cleanse the day away but chose instead to walk and as she came past the pond she saw a familiar figure sitting alone on a bench, shoulders hunched so she was turned in on herself. She was tempted to keep walking, just to go home and leave this confrontation to another day but hell she was on a roll! And her feet just seemed to walk her over there.

Regina cleared her throat as she approached and indicating to the empty spot beside Blue asked softly, "may I?" Blue gave a nod, though then immediately averted her eyes. "Tinkerbelle said you were practically jumping out of your skin when you woke up, what's happened?" She asked the fairy, her voice a little short but she was the former Evil Queen after all and this moth had threatened to kill her child not 24 hours ago.

Blue closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I woke up," she said her voice steely and Regina knew she meant an emotional, rather than physical awakening. "The things I've done, choices I've made, they can't be _un_ done Regina. So many lives… so many _mistakes_. God you must be laughing at me right now." Blue gave a humourless chuckle. "The kindly Blue fairy, nothing but a hypocrite, finally brought so low…" Blue kept her gaze on the lake, her voice soft, a little bitter.

"To be honest it's kind of a relief." Regina said quietly and Blue turned to her, her gaze sceptical. "Your standards were always so high for me Blue – so unachievable. I guess I feel better knowing that you make mistakes too."

Blue looked at Regina in obvious confusion, "I thought you'd want to kill me for what I've done," she said so quietly Regina could barely hear her over the soft breeze.

"Oh I did," Regina chuckled. "But I'm really not that person anymore Blue. Besides, I live in a glass house, I can't throw stones."

"Do you think you could forgive me one day?" Blue asked, her gaze back on lake. "Not just for Alayna, but for ignoring you in the Enchanted Forest, when you were a girl." Her voice was thoughtful, reflective.

"Why did you?" she asked, turning her body towards the fairy.

"Your mother" Blue replied quietly. "There were so many things she did, people she hurt. I know she was cruel and heartless and watching you as a girl I just couldn't believe that someone so _evil_ could raise a child to be anything but. It's only now I realise that it wasn't Cora's actions that gave rise to the Evil Queen, it was mine, _ours._ If I'd helped you run away instead of ignoring your cries for help…" Blue shook her head, tears falling unchecked down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry Regina." She said finally bringing her gaze to the former queens.

"Thank you, for saying that but I made my own choices Blue and I'm done blaming others for the way my life turned out. So yes, it will take time but I believe I can forgive you." Regina said surprised at how easily the words came. She got up to leave and took a few steps before turning back to the nun. "Mother Superior?" she called. As the nun caught her gaze she continued, "I'm not one to usually give advice, but if I may…?" Blue nodded, her eyes the most open Regina had ever seen them, there was no judgement in her gaze and it was so refreshing. "The best place to start with all this, in my experience, is to forgive _yourself._ " She gave a small but genuine smile before turning to continue her journey home.

The quiet meal she had planned to enjoy with her soul mate and her children grew into an impromptu dinner party. When Emma and Hook dropped Henry off Regina found herself inviting them to stay for dinner. Mac and Maleficent had arrived not long after with Lily and then when Mary Margaret and David turned up with Roland it seemed the Hood-Mills house was the new local hotspot. She managed to stretch the lasagne she had prepared with salad and fresh bread but there would be no second helpings – thank goodness she had prepared both Henry and Roland's favourite desserts, wanting to spoil her boys.

Roland planted himself firmly in Regina's lap, refusing to move even as Regina struggled to eat her food with the wriggling little boy on her lap but she wouldn't have it any other way. Robin couldn't help but think back to meal times in her castle during the missing year when Roland would do that exact thing and the Queen would wave an irritated hand at Robin, like she was shooing away an annoying bug, anytime he tried to move his son from her lap.

They laughed and teased and Regina could not believe that in less than a month she had gone from a life where she was admittedly _content_ on Mac's ranch to a life of pure happiness back in Storybrooke. Something she had never allowed herself to dream. She had all of her loved ones under her roof, smiling and enjoying each other's company. She could hardly believe it. Sure they would have their highs and lows like all families – possibly some future villains to face but that knowledge no longer scared her like it once did. Something like joy bubbled up in her and she fought back happy tears as she kissed Roland's curls, watched her soul mate and her beautiful daughter exchanging Eskimo kisses, caught her son's eyes and immediately understood what he was saying with his smile and nod at her: even a 'former' villain can have a happy ending.

The End.

 **AN A final goodbye from me. I really hope this ending stayed true to the fic. Thank you so much for sticking with this story. Means so much.**


End file.
